Conexión Sagrada
by Anna003
Summary: Y estás encerrado dentro de mi corazón, y tu melodías es un arte, y no dejaré que el terror entre, estoy robando tiempo, a través del ojo de la aguja. Zamashin
1. Chapter 1

Buenos dias, Aqui yo con una nueva historia y una nueva locura, mientras termino otro fanfic. Quizas esta historia no sea de agrado para muchos, por eso necesito dar la advertencia de que apesar de que a mis ojos va a ser una linda historia, esto trae YAOI.

Como no puedo poner los personajes porque soy nueva y apenas entiendo les comento que esto es un Zamasu x Shin del Este.

desde ya muchas gracias por leer. Saludos

Capitulo 1

Misión, Objetivo, Orden

El joven de cabello blanco y azulada piel caminaba por los pasillos del amplio templo sagrado, este templo pertenecía al planeta Kai- shin, lugar de donde provenían todos los shin – Jin. El árbol gigante de aquel planeta solía dar sus frutos en épocas primaverales hasta fines de otoño, pero solo cuando era necesario, pues la naturaleza es sabía.

Sin embargo el invierno era bastante visible en el planeta Kai – shin y lo que aún era más visible era la visita de un ser que no frecuentaba dicho planeta, aun así no se veía como un ser amenazante por lo cual los habitantes del planeta no huyeron despavoridos.

Hizo unos cuantos pasos más hasta dar con uno de los grandes supremos kaiosamas sonriendo levemente.

-Lamento mi inoportuna visita, no pude avisar antes – se disculpo ante el supremo Kaio.

En tanto este continuaba asombrado por la presencia de Whis ya que jamás lo había visto en el planeta Kai – shin. Por lo general los Kaioshin estaban allí, con excepción de algunos seres que ofrecían ayuda a los kaioshines.

-No se preocupe…- Hizo una pausa dando una veloz mirada a la vestimenta del muchacho azulado.- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-De Hecho, si- Respondió haciendo una pausa. -El árbol Kaiju acaba de dar su fruto y me es de suma importancia verlo-

El hombre supremo abrió sus ojos asombrado al escuchar el nombre del árbol y más aún el escuchar que había dado frutos ya que todos sabían allí que el árbol solo daba frutos en épocas de primavera, pero lo más extraño es que hacía tiempo, quizás 500 años que no daba frutos.

Esto se debía a que no era necesario que más seres de raza Shin-jin nacieran.

-Lo…lo siento – Respondió algo confundido.-El árbol no da frutos en esta época y mucho menos si no es necesario, hace años que no lo hace.

-¡Ho Ho! – sonrió. -Entonces hoy es un día especial porque si dio un fruto y esta esperando a ser recogido-

El hombre negó con su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, convenciéndose de sus propias palabras y no de aquellas que salían de la boca del joven Whis.

-Eso es imposible joven, pero si gusta podemos ir a ver juntos el árbol y así comprobar que no ha dado frutos – Respondió mientras indicaba la dirección hacia donde se encontraba el árbol.

En silencio se dirigieron al gigantesco árbol Kaiju, el cual se encontraba en otro de los templos del planeta, y sin duda tanto el planeta con el templo donde habitaba el árbol eran una perfecta maravilla y un agradable lugar como para quedarse allí a vivir.

Mientras tanto el joven Whis observaba el lugar embelesado, el agua cristalina, la suave brisa refrescante de aquel lugar, los pétalos de las pequeñas flores de aquel gigantesco árbol, todo era sumamente agradable y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa al recordar lo que venía a hacer. Rápidamente el Gran supremo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Allí adentro es… allí – .Señalo -Los Frutos caen en las hojas que el árbol despide, algunas manzanas son rojas y otras son de oro…- El hombre fue interrumpido.

-Mmm lo se – dijo mirando firmemente al árbol. -La manzana es de oro…

-¿Y como es que sabe eso? – pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno pues…- Medito unos segundos tocando su barbilla. -¡Oh! Eso es un secreto -Sonrió.

El hombre se extraño nuevamente antes las palabras del joven de cabello blanco y estirado, ya que a decir verdad no le agradaban mucho los misterios, sobre todo si se trataba de los seres de su planeta.

-Vaya…- Suspiro. -Tendré que morir con esa insertidumbre- Finalizó en forma de burla.

Al llegar a la entrada de la morada circular, hicieron unos cuantos pasos más hasta dar justo en frente del macizo tronco marrón y allí en el suelo se encontraba un pequeño niño, con los pedazos de cascarones de manzana dorada en el suelo y otros en su pequeño cuerpo.

-No puede ser…- Susurro el Supremo Kaio con su mirada asombrada posada en el pequeño. -No es cierto…-

Termino por acortar la distancia entre el pequeño, y acto seguido se agachó para recogerlo, aun se encontraba sorprendido mientras lo arropaba con la túnica que llevaba alrededor su cintura y que se había quitado casi de forma inconciente para cubrir al niño.

Podía escuchar el canto casi celestial que solo los innatos podían escuchar, la vibración que aquel árbol emanaba en forma de canto solo para los oídos que estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar. El anciano escuchaba atento posando su mirada en el árbol, comprendiendo así que el milagro de la creación estaba marcando un suceso importante en la historia.

Whis sonrió ante aquel canto que susurraba el árbol, a diferencia del gran Kaio, este sabia que eso solo significaba la llegada de alguien que tomaría el cuerpo de un shin- Jin para vivir en esa forma de vida y así cumplir su objetivo.

-Bienvenido al mundo terrenal – dijo observando al pequeño.

La presencia de estos individuos frente al árbol y el melodioso canto hicieron que algunos shin- Jin se acercarán a ver lo que sucedía, otros ya enterados del acontecimientos solo daban la bienvenida al nuevo Shin- Jin.

Cuando el alboroto acabo y finalmente todo estaba más calmado el gran supremo se dispuso a vestir al pequeño Kaioshin, como había brotado de una manzana de Oro este se convertiría por ley en un supremo Kaiosama, así que debía decidir quién seria su maestro en los próximos 1000 años y a que universo pertenecería y que galaxia le correspondía, ya que aun no había recibido señales de a donde tendría que ser enviado. Mientras tanto Whis continuaba allí parado frente al hombre y al pequeño, del cual no se había separado.

-Bueno… por el momento me quedare a cargo de él- Comento a Whis mientras terminaba de vestir al niño. -Supongo que… este tipo de acontecimientos tan repentinos traen una señal especial y aun no se hace ver – Finalizo.

-Nada de eso-. Cerró sus ojos meditando- Escuche con atención… - finalizó alzando su dedo índice al aire

El supremo hizo silencio por un momento intentando escuchar aquello desconocido a lo que se refería Whis, pero solo podía escuchar los leves gorgoritos del pequeño quien al parecer se lo notaba con hambre ya que tenía la mitad de su puño en la boca.

-Lo siento… pero no escucho nada – Respondió.

-Usted Oye, pero no escucha. Vuelva a intentarlo – sonrió levemente.

Quizás el Joven de cabello blanquecino tenia razón, hay una diferencia entre oír y escuchar, aunque parecieran ser sinónimos estaba claro que no eran lo mismo. No obstante a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo por querer escuchar, este no podía oír más que los gorgoritos del niño, y finalmente negó con su cabeza.

-Lo siento… No escucho nada y ¿sabe que? – . Desvío su mirada hacia el joven -Tampoco se quien es usted y a que viene, si solo vino a decirme que Kaiju iba a dar un fruto entonces le agradecería que se retirará ya que el pequeño esta a salvo-

-¿Acaso no puede escucharlo? – Negó con su cabeza mientras hacía oídos sordos a la petición del supremo con respecto a su retiro. - Es el viento del Éste resoplando con fuerza hasta aquí, ¿Y a caso no me ve a mí? Estaba necesitando que pregunte a que vengo porque desde que llegue no me lo había preguntado. Soy la segunda señal y vengo del universo 7 para explicarle lo que será de este pequeño de ahora en más-.

-Oh… - dejo escapar sorprendido mirando al joven. -Yo… estaba muy distraído porque no creí que hoy podía suceder algo como esto… -fue interrumpido.

-Mmm suele suceder, sobre todo cuando un árbol deja frutos fuera de época – Al finalizar esa frase intento tomar al pequeño que aún continuaba succionando la mitad de su puño.

Sin embargo, no pudo lograr su objetivo ya que el supremo Kaio al ver ese amague por parte de Whis, tomo al niño entre sus brazos con la intención de negarle el contacto. Sin duda el gran Kaio comenzaba a sentirse bastante incomodo con la presencia del muchacho.

-Lo hablaremos luego… -Dijo dándole la espalda y dejando escapar un tono algo inseguro.

Por su parte Whis habían notado perfectamente las intenciones del supremo y su afán de deshacerse de él a como diera lugar, era visible que no estaba interesado en escucharlo y mucho menos aceptar las supuestas señales. Camino varios pasos siguiendo al hombre y finalmente se detuvo.

-No puedo hablar luego Gran Kaio, mi amo, el Dios Destructor me necesita a su lado- Finalizó

-¿Qué? - Dijo el hombre sorprendido al tiempo que volteaba a mirar a Whis. – ¿Usted es el asistente de un dios destructor? ¿Y porque no me dijo esto antes? – reprochó.

-¡Ohoho! Porque usted nunca me pregunto nada- Finalizó sonriente mientras cubría su boca.

Luego de esa confesión el hombre camino hasta el joven Whis tendiéndole al pequeño para que así pueda tomarlo. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero por otro lado sabía que todo lo hacía por proteger al niño.

-Me disculpo por la forma grosera en la que le quite al pequeño y en mi descortesía para comunicarme con usted-. Concluyó junto con la acción de entregar al pequeño quien ahora yacía en los brazos de Whis. -Solo intento protegerlo y...- Fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-Descuide-. Respondió, mientras miraba al bebé Kaio y le dedicaba una sonrisa. – Esta en todo su derecho de protegerlo, ahora… -Hizo una pequeña pausa- Le buscaremos a alguien que esté capacitado para cuidarlo-.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Buenas noches, gracias a todos los que leen, este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia que pese a que en la serie se murió el personaje xD aun conservo el espíritu de seguir escribiéndola, reconozco que estoy algo desanimada, pero no con mi imaginación pinchada si no con la serie, ya que Zamas era un personaje que solo necesitaba pulirse un poco y finalmente se vería su brillo… en fin, dejo fluir mi imaginación de todas formas y lo vuelco en este humilde escrito aunque todavia el no entre en escena.**

 **Saludos**

Capítulo 2

El Hombre que hace la limpieza

Los kaioshines se encontraban alrededor del pequeño moisés que contenía a cierto niño de enormes ojos con forma de almendra y oscura mirada profunda y penetrante, a decir verdad el niñito se portaba de maravilla, apenas si había llorado, más por hambre que otra cosa. Sin duda era el mini Kaio -Shin más dulce que se había visto en el planeta Kai – Jin.

-¡Ooh… es adorable! – dijo una vieja suprema Kaio mientras el niño sonreía.

-No es conveniente que te encariñes con el Kaio Arne… El se irá pronto de aquí. Comento el Gran Supremo Kaio.

La suprema Kaio volteo su mirada rápidamente algo deprimida. – Pero aun es un pequeñito… Tiene que cumplir una edad adecuada para enviarlo al Este-. Volvió su vista al niño- Miiiralo… ¿Verdad que quieres quedarte con la abuela Arne? ¿Verdad que si? – Finalizó tomando al bebé entre sus brazos.

-Yo pienso igual, pero el joven con cabello de cono no dice lo mismo…-

La mirada de la anciana cambio a extrañeza al recordar al joven Wiss que aún no había abandonado el planeta y que por si fuera poco, ahora estaba decidiendo el futuro paradero del niño recién nacido, eso la molesto un poco, ya que a decir verdad solo los Kaioshines se encargaban de ellos mismos.

\- ¿Y quién es él para decidir el futuro de este niño? ¿Acaso no es un Shin – Jin? ¡Pues si! Y nació del Árbol sagrado, por lo tanto…-. Fue interrumpida por el Gran Supremo.

-El joven Wiss es el asistente del nuevo y pequeño dios destructor del universo 7…- Esta vez fue la anciana kaio quien interrumpió.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pero y que sucedió con el antiguo dios destructor y su antiguo asistente?- termino por preguntar extrañada.

La mayoría de los kaio tenían entendido que antes de la muerte natural de un Dios destructor o un Kaioshin que venia junto al dios destructor, eran informados con anticipación. Pues el equilibrio debía ser constante y ya debían tener preparado a los siguientes que ocupen el lugar. Sin duda la mujer estaba bastante confundida.

Su compañero respondió. – Según lo que me informo el muchacho han desaparecido, de hecho el universo 7 es un caos y estas noticias llegaron hace varias semanas por parte de los supremos kaios del Norte, sur y oeste, los tres me dijeron que el dios destructor estaba desaparecido junto con su asistente y pues… no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que apareció este joven aquí anunciando ser el asistente del dios destructor-.

La mujer medito unos segundos mirando al pequeño para luego responder – Qué extraño… ¿Y dices que el Dios destructor es un crío aun?

-Efectivamente…- Respondió el Supremo. – Y al parecer, no tiene un vínculo con los demás Supremos Kaiosamas sino más bien con este pequeño o eso es lo que me dio a entender el joven Wiss-. Dejo escapar un suspiro. -Y a decir verdad tampoco estoy muy cómodo con que sea Wiss quien tome decisiones que nos corresponden a nosotros-.

En tanto la mujer colocaba al bebé en el moisés nuevamente, pensaba en que quizás había un motivo más profundo del cual no habían sido informados y posiblemente el joven con cabello de cono ocultaba la verdadera razón de este repentino acontecimiento. Arropó al niño y se dispuso a hablar.

-Quizás deberíamos indagar un poco más antes de permitirle a ese desconocido tomar decisiones sobre el pequeñito… No lo tomes a mal pero… Qué un Dios destructor y su asistente estén desaparecidos no es algo que suceda todos los días-.

El hombre pensó unos segundos al depositar su mirada en el bebé, la Suprema anciana tenia razón y debería indagar más, porque después de todo estaban en su derecho de hacerlo. Un supremo kaiosama no es un ser normal, es una divinidad, un dios creador y era de suma importancia estar seguros de que el niño estaría bien y en buenas manos, y por supuesto, que en un futuro no muy lejano este no fuera un kaio malvado que pudiera atentar contra la vida de otros seres vivos.

Antes de que el hombre respondiera a su compañera, la puerta de la habitación donde moraba el niño hacia unas horas se abrió, dejando ver la figura del joven Wiss y un Shin – Jin no muy conocido, alto y de piel rosada.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar… es que estaba algo Indeciso-. Dijo Wiss y acto seguido se dispuso a presentar a quien lo acompañaba. – Después de tanto buscar, decidí que Kibito… -Volteo a mirarlo- ¿Así era tu nombre verdad?

El rosado hombre respondió algo desorientado, pues aun no entendía de qué iba el tema. – Ehh… si…-

-Bien.- Volvió su vista a los supremos- Kibito será el asistente del pequeño-. Finalizó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Mientras las caras de la Suprema anciana y Kibito se sorprendían con un amplio "¿QUÉ?"; El gran supremo negaba auténticamente la decisión del muchacho con cabello de cono.

-Nonono, discúlpeme pero ¿Quién es este hombre y porque usted hace estas cosas sin consultarme? ¡Yo soy el gran supremo Kaiosama aquí!-. Termino por decir molesto y en un tono algo alto.

-¡Ay! Usted grita demasiado-. Dijo el muchacho azulado tapando sus oídos. – Le sugiero que se tranquilice porque a decir verdad yo estoy bastante tranquilo-. Volvió a sonreír.

Por otro lado el hombre aun se encontraba colérico y ya cansado de la situación y de no poder tener las cosas bajo control, de los veinte mil años que cuidaba de aquel planeta y sus habitantes jamás había tenido que enfrentar un episodio parecido.

Finalmente tomo aire y luego expulsó un largo suspiro solo para tranquilizarse. -Bien… Dígame entonces ¿Quién es este hombre? – finalizó señalando al hombre alto con cara de perro enojado.

-El que hace las limpiezas- volvió a sonreír.

El gran supremo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, con la forma de dos enormes platos y no pudiendo creer lo que el asistente del dios destructor estaba diciendo. Por un momento pensó que todo esto era un gran chiste o quizás un sueño… o peor, una pesadilla. ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto hacia los dioses creadores?

-¿Qué?…- Negó con su cabeza nuevamente. -Usted… usted pretende...-. Fue interrumpido

\- Así es, Kibito es el shin – Jin más indicado para esta tarea, y creo que al niño le agrada ¡hohoh! -Finalizó riendo como era de costumbre con gran alegría.

Quien no sonreía era el Gran Kaio que aún no comprendía nada y sin duda Wiss le complicaba cada vez más las cosas. Sin embargo intento contenerse antes de estallar en furia o pegar algún otro grito ya que esto tampoco funcionaría con el Joven Asistente.

Bufo antes de continuar. -De acuerdo… sería tan amable entonces de explicarme ¿como es que el personal de limpieza podrá enseñarle a este pequeño a ser un Supremo Kaiosama?-.

Wiss sonrió levemente. -Usted Gran Supremo, subestima mucho a este hombre y solo porque se ha encargado de la limpieza por muchos años, sin embargo yo veo a un hombre muy capaz de cuidar a un niño muy especial que solo necesita una cosa-. Hizo una pausa mientras caminaba hasta el moisés del pequeño para tomarlo en sus brazos. -Valores-. Dijo finalmente mirando al pequeño de oscura mirada.

-¿Valores?-. Repitió extrañado

\- Eso es correcto, valores. Y si quiere saber más deberán todos los presentes aquí guardar silencio sepulcro cuando acabe de contar lo que ustedes quieren saber… de lo contrario, lo único que harán es perjudicar a este grandioso ser que esta aquí para cumplir varias funciones y misiones pero que solo tiene un objetivo fundamental ¿comprenden?-.

Los dichosos presentes, guardaron silencio mirándose las caras por un momento. La anciana Kaio que se había mantenido al margen junto con Kibito ahora mostraban suma atención a las últimas palabras de Wiss, dando como respuesta solo una afirmación con sus cabezas. Y en verdad, ninguno quería perjudicar la vida de ningún ser, mucho menos de un supremo Kaio.

Luego de ese pequeño silencio el Gran Kaio hablo. – Puede tener total seguridad de que ninguno de nosotros desea perjudicar a nadie, somos seres de paz y solo queremos eso "Paz"-.

-Bien-. Camino unos cuantos pasos con el pequeño en brazos y lo extendió en dirección a Kibito.

El hombre tembloroso a causa de los nervios tomo al pequeño en brazos bastante preocupado, sin saber que hacer exactamente con el o de que forma agarrarlo. Jamás había tenido a un niño en sus brazos y ahora tendría que ponerse en la piel de un asistente de críos.

-Cuídelo-. Dijo el joven rápidamente antes de continuar la charla. – A quien ustedes ven aquí es un Supremo Kaiosama que ha nacido del árbol mágico, pero… lo cierto es que a quien veo yo, es a un ser mágico, que a tomado la forma de un shin – Jin por alguna razón que desconozco ya que no puedo saberlo todo o bien…-. Hizo una pequeña pausa. -No me es permitido saber de momento, sólo el sabrá cual es su objetivo único, y si no lo sabe Kibito le ayudará a buscarlo. Como aun es un bebé, no sabemos que recuerda de su objetivo, y puede ser que recuerde su caída a este planeta y su objetivos como también puede deteriorarse su memoria en los próximos años, este niño señores, viene de un lugar más alto y totalmente desconocido para ustedes, de donde este ser viene no tiene nada que ver con este mundo, nunca ha estado en este plano y estas dimensiones y es posible que durante su crecimiento sea un niño extremadamente sensible, es por eso que solamente necesita valores-.

Con esas últimas palabras finalizó el discurso paseando la mirada a los tres presentes que aún, como era de esperarse, no decían una palabra. Por un momento el Gran supremo retrocedió unos pasos algo asustado, no por el niño, sino por las dudas y pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a surgir, como por ejemplo ¿Qué sucedía en el universo 7? ¿Qué otro lugar más alto o profundo podía existir? La magia era real claro que si, de otra forma no existiría un árbol que diera frutos dorados pero… ¿Cuál era el objetivo del pequeño? Así, una y mil preguntas giraban dentro del hombre.

-Debo irme- Dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio y dirigiéndose a la salida.

La voz de Kibito se dejó oír de una forma rápida y casi desesperada. -¡Espere!

-¿Mm? -volteo a mirarlo.

-Por favor… Yo… Yo no se que debo hacer-. Termino por decir algo apenado y al mismo tiempo asustado. – por favor… Discúlpame…

Wiss volvió a donde estaba antes caminando solo unos cuantos pasos más para estar lo más cerca posible del hombre que cuidaría del pequeño. –Usted no necesita saber nada Kibito, todo lo que necesita ya lo posee, solo mantenga los oídos afinados y los ojos bien abiertos-. Sonrió. – Y entonces lo sabrá-. Luego de esas palabras dirigidas a Kibito cambio su vista al Gran Supremo. – Envíelos cuanto antes al planeta sagrado por favor, la región del Este los espera.

Continuará…


	3. La edad de los porque

**Buenas tardes, aquí dejo el capítulo 3 de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **La edad de los "Por que"**

-Encargarte de ese niño…- Dijo el gordo supremo Kaio del norte mientras observaba como el pequeño creaba vida desde la punta del monte, en dirección a un pequeño y lejano planeta.

Kibito observó la situación desde lejos pensando que no había motivos para detener al niño, ya que este no estaba cometiendo ningún delito, más bien, estaba creando… ¿Eso era no? Un Dios creador, un pequeño y dulce dios creador, con un enorme corazón limpio libre de maldad y una habilidad innata para transformar un oscuro y triste planeta en un lugar colorido y lleno de vida. Nadie le había enseñado eso, la maravillosa fuerza creadora había estado dentro de él por defecto. De hecho, el era la fuerza creadora.

El hombre alto, que aún estaba sentado bajo el árbol observando respondió. – Solo ésta haciendo florecer la vida ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

Inmediatamente el supremo Kaio respondió. -Esta malgastando su energía en un planeta insignificante que quizás no perdure la vida-.

Kibito volvió a mirar en dirección al monte donde se encontraba el pequeño supremo, pese a que estuviera malgastando o no energía, el niño se divertía a lo grande. Sonrió feliz, el joven con cabello de cono que le había encomendado al niño hacia 106 años tenía razón. No había nada que temer, solo con los oídos afinados y los ojos bien abiertos podrían entenderlo, y así, fue como lo interpretó. Por otro lado la mirada del Gran Kaio continuaba depositada en Kibito, como si estuviera esperando a que este reaccionará, y para evitar la molesta y acusadora mirada finalmente se dispuso a reaccionar.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Supremo Kaiosama!-. Grito en dirección al pequeño.

El niño bajo sus manos rápidamente y volteo a mirar al dueño de aquella grave voz que se encontraba debajo del árbol, sonrió para su asistente alegre y corrió en su dirección.

-Debes ayudarlo a crear en donde sea conveniente y debes enseñarle a proteger todo el Este, no sólo una pequeña parte, por lo que veo… suele encariñarse con un solo lugar…- Finalizó el comentario justo cuando el pequeño llego.

El niño sonrió para ambos y hablo.- ¿Por qué es suficiente Kibito? – pregunto de forma inocente.

El hombre dio un largo suspiro pensando en la respuesta, ya que para el no había motivos. -Bueno… es suficiente porque debes comer algo y luego descansar-.

-Pero no estoy cansado-. Respondió algo más serio.

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de Kibito. – Niño... Lo se… -Dijo tomando su pequeña mano. -Ven Aquí…- Lo atrajo hacia es para sentarlo en sus piernas. – Mira, te prometo que luego continuas, pero ahora debes alimentarte y descansar un poco, has estado toda la mañana allí.

-Ooh…- Se quejo al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kibito.

En tanto el supremo del norte observaba en silencio la escena, desde que había llegado Kibito con el bebé en brazos la primera orden que se le dio fue no entrometerse entre el Asistente y el pequeño, y así lo había hecho. Aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo, ya que los asistentes solían ser elegidos por un Supremo Kaiosama cuando ya eran maduros y si realmente el supremo lo deseaba .Pero ¿Quién era el en ese momento para tomar una decisión que según el gran supremo del planeta Kai – shin había llegado la orden desde la destrucción.

Por otro lado, a pesar de su inconformidad debía aceptar que Kibito era un buen hombre, y que desde la llegada al planeta este había dedicado todo su tiempo para el pequeño, no se había separado de este ni un segundo. En pocas palabras le había entregado su vida, solo vivía por y para ese pequeño.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, nos veremos luego-. Diciendo esto último el gran supremo se retiró.

La brisa de la tarde bañaba a ambos que aún estaban sentados bajo el árbol, el silencio era ensordecida por el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles, el pequeño aun estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su asistente, silencioso con la mirada clavada en la nada, parecía estar en un estado de total calma, su respiración era pausada yendo en total sincronía con el universo. Kibito acariciaba lentamente la pequeña cresta mientras sonreía al sentir la calma del pequeño, nunca había presenciado tanta paz en tantos años, su corazón rebozaba de felicidad cuando tenía al pequeño cerca, era una auténtica divinidad. Sus pensamientos siempre viajaban al mismo lugar; su vida había comenzado cuando le fue entregado ese niño con tan sólo unas horas de haber caído del árbol Kaiju, todo había cambiado de un momento a otro, pese al primer impacto aterrador de tener una vida en sus brazos el niño con sólo su mirada le hizo entender que todo estaba bien y que no había nada que temer. Repentinamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodiosa voz.

-¿Por qué tu tienes un nombre y yo no?-. Pregunto el pequeño aun apoyado en Kibito.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos pensando en aquella pregunta, pues en verdad no lo sabía. -Mmm… Bueno, los nombres son puestos para identificarnos entre si.-

-¿Y como me identificas a mi? Yo no tengo nombre-. Respondió rápidamente a lo que Kibito hizo una nueva pausa.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? Te identifico por el color de tu alma, eres…- hizo una pausa. -…Eres blanco y cuando la luz del universo te alumbra ese color se vuelve azul-. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

El pequeño pensó unos segundo en las palabras de su asistente, sonaba convincente pero aun así…

-Debes ponerme un nombre-. Finalizó al tiempo que despegaba su cabeza del pecho de su asistente para poder mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres un nombre? Pero…-. Fue interrumpido por el niño.

\- Yo quiero un nombre, anda-. Dijo con seguridad.

Kibito reaccionó en forma de sorpresa ante la desesperación del pequeño por tener un nombre y al instante respondió -Pe…pero ¿Quieres que ahora mismo te de un nombre? No sé qué nombre ponerte…

-Piensa en uno, debe haber millones-.

-Bueno es que… a ver… -Pensó un momento. -Mmm ¿Qué te parece…? Shin-. Sonrió mirando a los ojos del niño.

El pequeño supremo tardo unos segundos en responder, ya que en realidad solo le estaba quitando la palabra Kaio a Kaioshin o como su raza se llamaba Shin – Jin.

-Eso no es un nombre, solo estas quitándole una palabra a la raza en la que nací-. Respondió algo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dices? Pero Shin también es un nombre y tu tienes mucho de ese nombre ¿Sabes porque?

El niño negó con su cabeza esperando atento la respuesta de su asistente.

-Shin, significa Real, Verdad, la llama Divina, Y eso eres tu para mi…- concluyó el hombre feliz y sonriendo para el niño.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del niño y eso significaba solo una cosa, que estaba convencido de ser llamado Shin. Quizás por su significado o tal vez porque vio el agrado en la sonrisa de su asistente.

-Esta bien-. Sonrió -Entonces me llamare Shin.

-Es un placer llamarte así supremo Shin-.

El pequeño supremo volvió a sonreír y finalmente se dispusieron a caminar hasta el templo.

El tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, y Kibito para terminar de completar el día decidió preparar algo dulce para los supremos, aunque estos cuidarán cada uno una región distinta, convivían en el mismo templo del planeta. Por otro lado el pequeño Supremo Shin dibujaba muy concentrado sobre las blancas paredes del templo, lo cual Kibito no había notado.

-¿Sabes porque las notas musicales son 7?- Pregunto el pequeño a su asistente mientras continuaba pintando.

Kibito aun en su labor respondió. -¿Me estas preguntando porque no sabes o estas comprobando si lo sé?-.

-Estoy comprobando si lo sabes-. Respondió aun concentrado en el dibujo.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, ya que el pequeño en muchas oportunidades solía decir cosas interesantes, además de que aprendía algo nuevo.

Finalmente respondió. -No, No lo sé ¿A qué se debe?

-A muchas cosas-. Dijo rápidamente haciendo una pausa. -Las notas musicales son 7, las glándulas del cuerpo en la vida terrenal so aunque no la tienen en cuenta a la octava y es la más importante , ellas comandan el cuerpo y cada una tiene una frecuencia de sonido diferente, la más baja es el plano terrenal y la más alta es la eseidad, la serpiente o el dragón sube desde la nota Do hasta la nota Sí, cuando eso sucede… no tienes nada más que hacer en este plano-. Concluyó terminando su dibujo.

En tanto Kibito ya había volteado a mirar al niño porque no había entendido ni Jota, y luego de ver la blanca pared dibujada con gigantes flores que iban desde 2 pétalos a múltiples pétalos ya no sabia que le sorprendía o lo asustaba más. El arte era perfecto, sin errores y con excelente colores, estaba maravillado pero al mismo tiempo asustado, porque seguramente cuando los supremos Kaiosamas entraran armarían un escándalo multidimensional al ver las sagradas paredes totalmente escritas.

-Oh cielos… Shin… -Dijo en apenas un susurro con su rostro algo aterrado.

\- ¿Verdad que son bonitas? ¿Sabes que significan?-. Pregunto sonriente.

La respuesta no llego, pues el hombre pensaba de que manera solucionar el maravilloso grafiti del niño antes de que alguien más llegue y vieran lo que seguramente para ellos seria un desastre… pues, para Kibito ninguno de ellos se tomaría el tiempo de escuchar a un pequeño de 5 años.

-¿Qué ha hecho supremo Shin?-. Dijo apenas audible para el niño y aun mirando la escena.

\- Es la vida, luego de la destrucción o explosión todo empieza a multiplicarse… aquí…-. Señaló la primera flor. -Aquí empieza la multiplicación, como la fisión binaria, como las células del cuerpo ¿Entiendes?...- Fue interrumpido.

-No debiste hacer eso…- Dijo acercándose a la pared. -Estamos en problemas susurro para si, aunque el niño también escucho.

La inocencia del niño, no podía ver lo malo de aquella situación, a sus ojos era un hermoso dibujo lleno de vida y color que a cualquiera en su sano juicio le fascinaría, sin embargo, para la mirada de Kibito y ahora los presentes Supremos Kaiosamas del planeta sagrado, no parecía ser tan fascinante.

-¿Qué hiciste niño?- indago la femenina voz de la adolescente Suprema Kaiosama, quien en realidad no sabia si molestarse o felicitar al niño que aún permanecía con el lienzo en su mano.

Apenas unos segundos y por la puerta entraba el supremo kaiosama del sur, quien observó de igual manera que su joven compañera aquel dibujo.

-Vaya…- Alcanzó a decir entre fascinado y extrañado. Estaba por hacer un comentario más pero no llego a concluir ya que el supremo Kaiosama del Norte entraba en escena.

Este último, apenas si pudo reaccionar en un principio, ya que no sabia si gritar, abalanzarse contra el niño o contra Kibito, a quien desde el inicio cuando este llego con el pequeño le tenía un tipo de recelo, quizás porque este era del personal de limpieza, y por lo tanto un incompetente para enseñar a un niño algo importante o simplemente cuidarlo como se debía.

Finalmente luego de no pensarlo demasiado opto por la opción número uno, la cual era vociferar a los 4 vientos el ¨visible¨ desastre que el niño había hecho. -¡Qué demonios hiciste niño!-. Grito directo a este, por lo que Kibito se adelanto a ponerse frente al pequeño.

-Yo lo limpiare supremo Kaiosama…-.

Este de manera fácil fue interrumpido por los gritos del supremo Kaio del Norte.- ¡Tu no harás nada porque ni siquiera puedes cuidar de un mocoso! ¡Mira lo que ha hecho y frente a tus narices, acaba de arruinar el templo sagrado de este planeta!-.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, solo estaba preparando un tipo de pastel y… todo sucedió muy rápido señor… de verdad lo siento- Dijo apenado volteando a ver al niño.

Por su parte el pequeño Shin solo se dedicaba a dar miradas fugaces a los presentes que estaban en la habitación, poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que quizás no fue una buena idea el pintar las paredes, lo que para el resulto ser algo maravilloso, para los demás era un completo desastre, quizás… comenzaba a frustrarse un poco.

-¡Tu ni deberías estar aquí, no eres apto para cuidar a este niño! ¡Estas cosas suceden porque siempre lo dejas hacer todo lo que quiere, es un chiquillo malcriado y no tiene juicio de nada!-.

\- Pues a mí me parece que esta de lujo-. Indago ya más alegre el supremo Kaio del Sur mientras su compañera aprobaba sus palabras asintiendo con su cabeza.

Y sin duda eso hizo enfurecer más al Supremo Kaio del Norte. – ¡Tu cierra la boca idiota! – Grito en dirección a su compañero.- ¡Y tú! ¡Encárgate de ese niño malcriado que ha manchado el templo sagrado con estas extrañas figuras!…

La voz del supremo Kaiosama del norte fue interrumpida por la dulce voz del niño. – No son figuras extrañas, son… -No pudo continuar la frase ya que el hombre agresor lo interrumpió dándole una mirada agresiva para luego acotar.

-Tu… -. Lo señalo con su dedo -¡Mírate, hasta pareces un Makaio Shin!-

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en Kibito, quien no soporto la agresión hacia el niño que para esas alturas comenzaba a hacer unos extraños gestos con su boca y sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse producto de las últimas palabras de aquel supremo que quizás… no había interpretado de buena manera las figuras o quizás le tenía idea al niño por las circunstancias en las que había llegado.

-¡Eso si que no! ¡Como se atreve a faltarle el respeto a un supremo Kaiosama! -. Fue interrumpido.

-¡Y tu como te atreves a faltarme el respeto a mí, eres solo un empleado que ha llegado aquí por las brujerías de ese fruto podrido!

Y con esas palabras, el niño término por romperse, era él quien sentía toda la masa de energía inversa sin ningún tipo de lugar a transmutarla, no era un niño débil, solo era sensible a todo tipo de malas intenciones, desde que había nacido en un plano terrenal, había aprendido a ver las cosas desde un solo lugar, la felicidad. No conocía la negatividad o tal vez no la sentía, tampoco había experimentado el hecho de que pudieran verlo como a un loco, quizás como a Galileo, cuando decía que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol y no que el sol giraba alrededor de la tierra, quizás era mejor decir que la tierra era plana y ya.

De manera rápida se incorporo con la intención de salir de aquel lugar el cual estaba sofocándolo, se sentía incomprendido, dolido, desde su corta edad, nunca le habían dicho algo para herirlo, siempre había sentido amor, nadie se lo había enseñado, había llegado con el amor incorporado, y según él, nacemos llenos de amor, pero diferentes motivos lo van deteriorando. Por otro lado Kibito noto los pasos retrospectivos que el niño comenzaba a hacer en dirección a la salida e intento detenerlo.

-Oye Shin…- Dijo por lo bajo tomando su mano antes de que huyera.

\- ¿Shin?... – Dijo el supremo Kaio al haber escuchado el nombre. – ¿Y ahora también tienes un nombre? ¿Qué sucede contigo niño, acaso no sabes quién eres que andas necesitando nombres para poder identificarte con algo?-

Kibito volteo furioso para hablar directo al Supremo Kaio y de forma no muy amable. – Usted… Usted no tiene corazón… ¡Usted es un ser despreciable!-. Termino por escupir, Y ese preciso instante el pequeño niño se soltó del agarre de Kibito para correr en dirección a la salida.

Continuara…


	4. ¿Que eres tu? ¿Que soy yo?

**Buenas Noches, Como cada viernes hasta ahora, dejo el nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todas las personas que leen.**

 **saludos**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué soy yo?**

La tensión dentro del templo estaba marcada por los dos sujetos que comenzaron los gritos, el primero, un supremo Kaio totalmente inconforme con un niño, y el segundo, un personal de limpieza ascendido a asistente por sus habilidades que ni el mismo conocía. El segundo conocía una parte importante del niño, y el primero, no conocía absolutamente nada del niño. Era más cómodo juzgar desde lejos antes de abrir los ojos del corazón, nadie lo culpaba, hacia millones de años se había perdido la gracia de poder ver con los ojos del corazón.

Sucedió desde que la ciencia explicaba que el corazón es un musculo que solo bombea sangre al resto de los órganos, sin duda, los dioses estaban bien informados ¿Quién más que ellos para entender la materia? Pero se olvidaron de algo.

Kibito no había podido correr tras el niño al sentir la ira hacia un Supremo que se suponía que era el encargado del resto cuando el Gran Sagrado Kaiosama estaba ausente. El sentirse encargado sin duda le hacía creer algo que no era real, como humillar a otros por ejemplo, y a decir verdad el hombre alto y rosado no creyó que este supremo pudiera comportarse de esa manera y menos con un niño.

Finalmente el asistente hablo. – Usted no entiende nada, quizás debería empezar por mirar hacia adentro-. No dio tiempo a responder, salió en dirección al pequeño con la intención de alcanzarlo.

El silencio se hizo dentro de la habitación con los 3 supremos Kaios dentro, el supremo Kaio del Norte quedo mirando en dirección a la puerta donde segundos antes había salido Kibito.

-Pues a mí me parece que esta de lujo-. Volvió a repetir el Kaio del sur, quien fue golpeado levemente por la joven suprema para que no hiciera más bollos, en tanto, mantenía la mirada fija en aquel dibujo.

Por más queja que haya escuchado por parte del supremo kaio del Norte, ese dibujo no le inspiraba nada malo, ni bueno, solo permanecía ahí, en el medio. No había necesidad de calificarlo, solo era una muestra de la clara visión que un niño tenía sobre el mundo… no, había algo más.

-Vida…-. Alcanzo a susurrar.

Los sonidos se dejaban escuchar por el largo pasillo que daba a la zona de aguas termales, esos sonidos sincronizaban en una frecuencia perfecta formando una armoniosa melodía. Así era como le gustaba tomar los baños al dios de la destrucción. A pesar de haber nacido hacia poco tiempo, este casi era adulto, su crecimiento era rápido, pero no por eso en pocos años seria un anciano, por el contrario, el dios destructor Bills tenía una larga vida.

-¡Oye, Wiss!-. Grito desde la enorme cuenca de agua. – ¡Más vale que no estés comiendo sin compartir! -. Murmuro por lo bajo.

Y como era habitual, el pez oráculo visitaba al sr Bills para dar sus buenas nuevas o sus malas… todo dependía con el ojo que se lo mire.

-Debería cambiarse, pronto tendrá una visita.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién se trata? ¿No me digas que mi hermano viene a molestar otra vez? –Pregunto algo molesto, ya que estaba bastante relajado como para recibir visitas indeseables, y su hermano, era una visita indeseable.

-Nada de eso-. Respondió. – Es mucho más delgado… y pequeño…

\- ¡Aaah! Déjate de tanto misterio y dime de quien se trata.

El pez oráculo dio un par de volteretas en su pequeña pecera, así era el pez, misterioso y juguetón, le agradaba poner de malas al dios de la destrucción, y hasta se tomaba el atrevimiento de provocarlo porque sabía muy bien que jamás le haría daño.

-Bueno pues… -Hizo una pausa dando una vuelta más. -¡Lo olvide!

-¡Meeeeoow! ¿Qué?- Respondió bastante molesto y sorprendido.

Antes de que el pez dijera algo mas, el asistente joven y glamoroso caminaba con total alegría hacia donde se encontraba su amo dando un relajante baño, este a su vez, no venia solo, estaba en la compañía o mejor dijo, en la dulce compañía de un pequeño niño. Este sin duda era el supremo Kaiosama del Este, quien aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y escondía su rostro en el pecho de del joven con cabello alargado. Nadie mejor que Wiss para refugiarse cuando había dolor, pues nadie mejor que Wiss para comprender el dolor.

-¡Aaah, aquí estas! Creí que estabas comiendo sin mí…- Dijo el gato malhumorado, cuando de repente noto algo más. - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo se come?-. Pregunto señalando al Pequeño Kaio shin.

La respuesta del joven Wiss no se hizo esperar. – Ay pero que ocurrencias señor Bills… Su comida está bien guardada y la tendrá cuando salga de su baño termal-.

-Ya… entonces ¿Qué es eso?-. Volvió a señalar al pequeño.

\- No es "esto", es "El"… y es un niño señor Bills-. Finalizo al tiempo que colocaba su mano en la cabeza del niño dando una caricia.

Bills observo al pequeño desde donde estaba, no tenía idea de quién era el niño y tampoco le estaba agradando la idea de tenerlo en su planeta y en su castillo, además de que ahora estaba quitándole la atención de su asistente. El pez oráculo mientras tanto daba volteretas en su pecera pero esta vez festejando su predicción.

-Te dije que tendrías visitas-.

-¡No las quiero! ¡Wiss llévate a esa cosa de aquí!-. Grito el molesto gato, a lo que Wiss respondió rápidamente.

-¿Esta seguro que quiere que deje a la deriva al Supremo Kaiosama de Este? ¿El único que mantiene su llama viva?... o como quiera llamarle…

\- ¿Queeeeeee?-. Su reacción sorpresiva hizo que este diera un salto del cuenco directo a donde estaban Wiss y el pequeño Shin.

De un solo movimiento el gato arrebato de los brazos de Wiss al niño para así poder observarlo más de cerca. El pobre niño cubrió su cara debido a las lagrimas silenciosas que brotaban de sus ojos, poco le importo si ahora estaba en brazos de un gato loco y gritón. Su corazón estaba roto por el primer impacto de conocer el sufrimiento. Nadie le había dicho que nacer en la forma de un dios iba a ser sencillo, o quizás lo supo antes de devenir como un dios y cuando abrió sus ojos al magnífico sueño de la mente universal lo olvido. De cualquier forma, el niño no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por quien lo sostenía y lo zamarreaba hacia un lado y otro con la intención de mirarlo por donde sea, como si se tratase de un espécimen extraño.

-¿Y cómo es que llego hasta aquí? ¿Tú lo trajiste?-.

-Nada de eso, el llego solo aquí, ¡es un supremo Kaiosama! Conoce el camino…-.

Bills dirigió su mirada hacia su asistente con extrañeza y luego volvió a indagar. - ¿Y porque está aquí?

-Ah y yo que se… - Respondió ya algo cansado de tantas preguntas en solo unos cuantos segundos, pues él no tenía todas las respuestas, y por otro lado, estaba preocupado porque a diferencia de Bills, el si había notado el dolor del niño.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Wiss el niño está sucio, debemos darle un baño! ¡Mira si se enferma!

\- ¡Huf!- Suspiro cansado. – Le daremos un baño y luego veremos-.

Quizás por miedo, quizás por respeto, lo cierto era que Bills se estaba encargando de cuidar al pequeño dándole un baño, lo más seguro era que Bills temiera por la vida del niño, pues si este moría el también lo hacía, y sabiendo que su vida dependía de un Supremo Kaiosama había decidido darle el mismo el baño, para evitar que a Wiss en un descuido se le ahogue.

Wiss observaba la escena mientras pensaba en los motivos por los cuales el supremo Kaiosama vendría al planeta de Bills, o mejor dicho en donde se encontraba el, era obvio que el niño estaba ahí por él y no por Bills. Entonces, el niño si recordaba sus palabras antes de la caída, antes de ocupar ese fruto y después de ocupar el cuerpo, aun así, eso quería decir que algo había fallado y que Kibito quizás no era el indicado… Aunque eso sonaba extraño, el pez oráculo jamás se equivocaría con algo tan delicado como el riesgo de la vida de un dios creador y uno destructor.

-¡Oye Wiss! – Grito con el niño en brazos dentro del cuenco

-Ay aquí va otra vez… -Suspiro antes de responder y volver a escuchar todo el griterío. - ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Bills?

-Prepara algo de comer, este niño debe tener hambre, ¡Mira si se muere de hambre!- Vocifero con preocupación.

El joven hizo un gesto de desagrado por las palabras interesadas de su amo, ya que la verdadera causa de preocupación solo era que el niño muriera y así se llevara la vida de él también. – Vaya… No tiene remedio-. Con esto último se retiro para atender el pedido de Bills.

-Oye… Mírame-. Hablo directo Shin quien permanecía callado. -¿Sabes quién soy yo?

Shin apenas alzo su vista hacia el dios destructor solo para obedecer una orden, por raro que pareciera, este no sentía miedo con la presencia perturbadora del extraño gato, tanto así que no dudo hablar a pesar de que aun sentía tristeza.

-Tú ya has estado aquí-. Afirmo el pequeño.

-Siempre estuve aquí niño.- Respondió

-¿Y porque volvió a nacer si ya estaba antes aquí? ¿Acaso murió y lo devolvieron otra vez aquí?

Lo que el Supremo Kaio decía, era cierto, Bills era el dios destructor desaparecido que por una extraña y desconocida causa había tomado la decisión de repetir su historia, solo que con otro asistente y desligado totalmente de los supremos Kaiosama que moraban en el planeta sagrado. Sin embargo había muchas cosas que no sabía aun, y esperaba pacientemente que el niño algún día pudiera responder esas preguntas que ni siquiera el pez oráculo podía responder, pues esas respuestas estaban lejos de su dimensión.

-Dímelo tú…- Respondió finalmente.

\- ¿Y porque voy a saber eso?-.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tú eres el supremo Kaiosama, deberías saberlo!-. Termino diciendo casi a los gritos.

-Yo no lo sé.

-Yo soy tu creación, ¿Cómo no vas a saber eso?-. Tomo el mentón del niño para obligarlo a mirarlo.

-No es cierto, usted estaba antes de que yo llegara aquí.

-Y entonces ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando yo estaba aquí?

Sin duda esas palabras dejaron pensando al pequeño Shin, y que en esos momentos se encontraba batallando en la laguna que había quedado en su mente, quizás el plano terrenal en el que estaba viviendo le estaban haciendo olvidar cosas que eran fundamentales, que fue de él antes de ser lo que es ahora, ¿y que era ahora? Un supremo Kaiosama claro estaba, pero ¿Qué era antes? Un ser llegado de otra dimensión seguramente, energía pura, pero ¿En qué momento había creado a Bills?

-Separado de ti-. Respondió luego de unos segundos.

-¿De verdad?-.

-No lo sé…-. Fue la respuesta del pequeño que se sentía intimidado.

\- ¡Aaaaaahgg! ¿Y para que dices eso niño?-.

\- Porque estas obligándome a pensar y ahora no lo recuerdo-. Concluyo ya más calmado.

Tanto Wiss como Bills no quitaban su viste del pequeño que estaba en frente de ellos, ambos esperando a que comiera algo ya que lo más probable es que estuviera hambriento. Lejos de la realidad, Shin no tenía hambre, solo sentía tristeza y frustración.

Por otro lado Bills ya estaba cansado de esperar al niño a que se decidiera a probar un bocado-Come de una vez niño, que ya estoy cansado y quiero dormir…-.

Wiss noto en la mirada del pequeño la molestia, quizás lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo un momento y averiguar que estaba sucediendo antes de visitar el planeta sagrado.

-Va...- Se escucho decir al gato mostrando pereza. – Mejor llévalo a su planeta otra vez, no debe estar aquí-.

Al escuchar esas palabras finalmente el niño reacciono. – No quiero volver allí…-.

Ambos se extrañaron al escuchar al pequeño, sin duda que un supremo Kaio huyera de su planeta era porque algo no andaba bien. Wiss camino hasta donde estaba el niño para sentarse a su lado para comenzar con las preguntas, por lo visto, era el momento justo para cuestionar al niño.

-¿Y porque no quieres volver, Kibito no está contigo?

-Soy una molestia para ellos, el Supremo Kaiosama del Norte me lo dijo…-

-Mmm…- Se escucho por parte de Bills, mientras rascaba su cabeza y pensaba.

-Oh, eso no es cierto…- fue interrumpido.

-Lo es, y siempre que hago algo intentan detenerme, ellos creen que no lo sé, pero los veo y los escucho, nada de lo que hago les agrada ¿De qué me sirve estar aquí si no puedo expresar mi verdad?-. Termino por decir con gran angustia.

-Ya veo…- dijo el gato. –Creo que tendremos que hacer una visita al planeta sagrado Wiss-.

Wiss medito unos segundo antes de responder a las palabras de su amo, no sabía si entrometerse en realidad, si eso sucediera, quizás tendrían más saña con el niño o tal vez llegaran a odiarlo solo por ser diferente. De cualquier forma, tendrían que visitar el planeta sagrado, ya que ellos mismos se encargarían de llevar al pequeño a su planeta por más que este pudiera volver solo. Seguramente Bills no lo permitiría… podría morir en el camino…

-¿Qué dices Wiss? llevemos a este pequeño a su planeta y demos un calurosa visita al Supremo Kaiosama del Norte-.

Finalmente el joven respondió.- Mmm… Como usted ordene señor Bills-.

Continuara…


	5. La manzana de oro

**Buenas Noches, suelo actualizar todos los viernes pero la semana pasada no pude ya que mi PC se descompuso otra vez, dejo el capitulo 5 para quienes gusten leerlo. saludos**

 **pido disculpas hace un momento subí el capitulo pero se veía muy mal. Aqui va otra vez.**

 **saludos**

Capitulo 5

La manzana de Oro

Como en la guerra de Troya, todo empezó por una manzana de Oro, o la manzana de la discordia. En la mitología griega la diosa Eris destino una manzana de oro para la más bella, en la boda de Paleo y Tetis y así se llevo a una discordia entre Hera, Atenea y Afrodita, eso desato la guerra de Troya.

Sin duda la guerra entre estos supremos, también tenía que ver con una manzana de oro, el hombre alto y rosado estaba cruzado de brazos mirando desde la puerta del templo que daba a la salida, no podía estar tranquilo, y no quería ir hasta el planeta Kai jin para informar esta situación, había buscando al niño durante toda la noche y la mañana, sus compañeros también lo habían hecho, a excepción del supremo Kaiosama del Norte. Tampoco podían sentir su Ki, lo que les hacía pensar que tal vez el pequeño no estaba en el planeta sagrado… y eso si era un problema, pues tarde o temprano debían avisar que el pequeño estaba desaparecido.

La joven Suprema Kaio miro unos segundos a Kibito desde lejos, quizás unas palabras podrían curar algo de aquel hombre preocupado, después de todo, se había ganado el respeto de los dioses hacia tiempo o de otra forma hoy no estaría cuidando a un pequeño que fue denominado directamente Supremo Kaiosama, a demás… Shin tenía algo especial.

Camino hasta el alto asistente con la intención de darle algún aliento. –Oye… El está bien, es un niño muy listo, lo he notado…-. Finalizo ya que no sabía si realmente Kibito quería compañía o escuchar a alguien.

El hombre suspiro preocupado con la vista aun perdida a lo lejos, sentía que había fallado de alguna manera, no había podido proteger al niño en una situación estúpida y por eso, el pequeño Shin seguramente estaba perdido o escondido, sin contar el daño que tenia hecho por unas estúpidas palabras que para un niño pueden llegar a ser como filosos cuchillos clavados en el corazón.

-El es un niño especial…-. Dijo aun pensativo con su vista en el mismo lugar –El no conoce la maldad o el enojo, eh notado que su mundo está separado del nuestro aun… El… simplemente…- Fue interrumpido por la joven voz de la muchacha.

-Es un niño… y si… es especial, travieso diría yo, pero eso no lo hace un mal niño, simplemente es el. Además… me han llegado rumores de que nació en un invierno infernal lo cual viéndolo desde ese lado si es especial… y bueno también… Le gusta crear cosas coloridas y ahora también es un gran artista… -Pensó unos segundos.- Ok si es un niño especial y estoy segura de que volverá o que lo encontraremos. – Sonrió para el hombre.

Kibito sonrió a la mujercita para conformarla, ya que en realidad solo quería que el crío aparezca sano y salvo antes de que tuvieran que informar en el planeta Kai- Shin. Sorpresivamente una luz violeta y brillante bajo desde el cielo a toda velocidad, dejando ver a los pocos segundos al dueño de quien emano tan dichosa luz.

El joven Wiss se había hecho presente frente a ambos, con su característica sonrisa y su báculo en la mano derecha. Por otro lado la muchacha sorprendida miraba la escena sin saber que decir mientras Kibito también sorprendido corrió en dirección a este. Sin duda para Kibito era como un ángel caído del cielo en estos momentos.

-¡Señor Wiss!- Grito al tiempo que corría hacia este-.

Al misto instante, una figura detrás de Wiss salía de manera fugaz dejándose ver ante la joven que aun estaba sorprendida y Kibito, para ambos, era la primera vez que veían al dios destructor Bills. El asistente del pequeño freno en seco al ver la figura del dios destructor, y sin duda lo que más le aterro en ese momento fue ver que sostenía al pequeño Shin entre sus brazos. Mas que estar asustado, el pequeño estaba abrazado al cuello del gato tamaño mayor, este sonreía a Kibito con algo de malicia… seguramente para intimidar…

-Shin…-. Dijo en un susurro, tanto por la emoción de volver a verlo, como por las circunstancias en la que lo vio, es decir, abrazado a su eterno vinculo, el dios destructor.

El gato camino unos cuantos pasos con el niño y hablo.- Buenos días ¿Sera que puedo tener una amistosa charla con el supremo Kaiosama del Norte?-.

Y con solo escuchar eso, tanto Kibito como la muchacha se habían dado un ligero susto, que el dios destructor quiera ver al supremo Kaiosama del Norte cuando justamente fue este quien provoco el problema, no era nada bueno. Más allá de que el gato haya hablado con toda cordialidad, este podría estar o no molesto por lo que le habían generado al pequeño. Por otro lado, Kibito pensaba que lo que pudiera afectarle al niño o no, al gato no tendría que importarle, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse es que el niño no muera, solo eso.

Como la muchacha no podía decir una sola palabra ya que se encontraba aterrada por la presencia de Bills, Kibito se dispuso a hablar rápidamente, sin hacer esperar al dios destructor, ya que se decía que este no toleraba la estupidez, o eso había escuchado del antiguo dios destructor.

-Ehhh… El se encuentra dentro del templo… - Respondió rápidamente, para luego voltear a ver a la Joven suprema.- Nishi ve a buscar al Supremo Kaiosama del Norte por favor.

La joven apenas alcanzo a reaccionar desviando su mirada hacia Kibito. - ¿Eh?-.

-¡Date prisa por favor! –Dijo casi en un grito.

En tanto Bills, sonrió ante esa pequeña escena, le agradaba que sintieran miedo por él. – Si… Date prisa…- Repitió sonriente y calmado.

Y con esas últimas palabras la jovencita salió disparada hacia las puertas del templo perdiéndose a lo lejos. Wiss, aun estaba con su mirada relajada y una gran sonrisa dedicada hacia Kibito, mientras Bills decía unas palabras al oído del niño, lo cual hicieron que el niño asintiera con la cabeza y finalmente tocara el suelo para correr hasta Kibito. Por su parte el asistente del niño observo esta escena para luego notar como el pequeño corría en su dirección y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo.

-¡Oh Shin! – Abrazo finalmente al pequeño. –Estaba preocupado por ti ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ya no quería causar problemas… -Respondió aferrándose al pecho del hombre.

El corazón de Kibito se encogió al escuchar esas palabras con esa melodiosa voz, tan sutil y celestial, que solo le recordaba la inocencia que el niño guardaba celosamente, sin ninguna necesidad de querer cambiar ¿Quién cambiaria una esencia tan natural? Solo un loco lo haría.

-Tú no causas problemas ¿entiendes? Eres maravilloso y ¿y sabes qué? Tu dibujo es perfecto y tiene secretos enormes, lo sé porque pase horas mirándolo y creo que lo entendí. –Finalizo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño que aun estaba recargada en el pecho de este.

Dio una mirada al gato rápidamente y sonrió, pues, en verdad no sentía miedo del dios destructor, por el contrario, tenía una inmensa necesidad de agradecerle, no solo a él, también a Wiss, era más que seguro que el niño había ido en busca del muchacho azulado. Y este lo recibió sin ningún tipo de problema. Camino hasta ellos para poder dar un real agradecimiento.

-Yo… yo estoy muy agradecido con usted… y también con el Sr Wiss, gracias por traer al supremo Kaiosama a su hogar.

\- ¡Ñaa! Cuida bien al niño, aunque sabemos que no eres responsable de lo que sucedió, así que te perdonare la vida… - Acabo por decir el gato orgulloso.

Kibito abrió grande sus ojos al escuchar eso ultimo, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás el dios destructor estaba aquí para matar al Supremo Kaiosama del Norte. Finalmente respondió. –Yo se lo agradezco de corazón señor…- Luego dirigió su mirada a Wiss – Señor Wiss, lamento mucho lo sucedido, y le agradezco a usted también.

-Descuida, estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo y… ¿Quién se molestaría por un poco de arte?-. Sonrió guiñando un ojo.

Kibito respondió rápidamente. – Bueno es que… mire…- Fue interrumpido por el dios destructor.

-Ya escuchamos la cantaleta no tienes que volver a repetirlo-.

Kibito hizo silencio y finalmente se relajo, aunque eso duro solo unos segundos, el supremo Kaiosama del Norte venia a los lejos con los otros dos supremos que al parecer, más que avanzar querían retroceder. Ninguno quería enfrentarse a un dios destructor y por otro lado, tenían entendido que el dios destructor estaba desaparecido hacia tiempo y además… este no era el mismo que el anterior. No paso mucho más cuando los tres supremos estaban frente al dios destructor, ninguno hablaba, dos ellos solo se limitaban a mirar a Bills como si vieran al mismo demonio, mientras el supremo Kaio de bigotes se decidía a hablar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-. Dijo este en un tono calmado.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. –Por supuesto… - Camino unos pasos hasta quedar bien enfrente del hombre. – No querrá agredir nuevamente al Supremo Kaiosama del Este, la próxima vez lo pensara dos veces ¿Verdad?

El supremo Kaiosama retrocedió un paso atrás ¿lo estaba amenazando? Eso parecía, volteo a dar una mirada directa al niño que aun continuaba en los brazos de Kibito, recién lo había notado, el niño estaba de vuelta, dio un audible suspiro, ya que después de todo, aunque no lo dijera se había preocupado por el niño. Volvió a mirar al dios Bills y respondió con suma calma.

-Solo fue un momento de ira… -Alcanzo a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

-Para un momento de ira estoy yo ¿No cree? ¿Tú qué piensas Wiss?-. Volteo sonriendo a su asistente.

-Bueno pues… -Fue interrumpido.

\- Como lo supuse… mi asistente piensa igual… así que… -Volvió su vista al supremo Kaiosama. –Procure no volver a cometer este tipo de error o me veré obligado a volarte en pedazos juntos con tu planeta.

De manera automática el hombre de bigotes retrocedió unos pasos mucho mas asustado esta vez ¿Qué podría hacer el contra un dios destructor? Por otro lado, tampoco quería meter a sus compañeros en un escándalo solo por un niño, pero estaba claro que para Bills el destructor, no era un simple niño.

-Yo… yo solo estaba enojado con el niño… -Fue interrumpido por el gato.

-Se se… -Dijo moviendo sus brazos en señal de no importarle sus palabras. –Por un estúpido dibujo que hizo y a usted no le gusto, no me interesa lo que a usted le guste, ese niño es el vinculo conmigo y si algo le sucede lo hare responsable, después de todo… -Dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa. –Yo no tengo ningún lazo con el resto de ustedes… -Dio una minuciosa mirada al resto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, el Gran supremo Kaiosama llegaba de su viaje justo donde los presentes se encontraban discutiendo el trato del pequeño y la destrucción del planeta. Su rostro era apacible, sosegado y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada, lo cual mostraba que ese hombre gozaba de una gran calma, sin preocupaciones. Todos notaron su presencia, sobre todo el pequeño Shin, este se removió de entre los brazos de Kibito dispuesto a correr hasta donde estaba el hombre para darle un abrazo.

-¡Gran sagrado Kaiosama!-. Grito feliz el niño abrazándose a este.

-Hohoh-. Sonrió el Gran supremo como si de santa Claus se tratara al sentir el dulce contacto del Pequeño. -¿Cómo has estado Supremo Kaio del Este?-. Diciendo esto alzo la mirada para saludar al dios destructor y a su asistente. –Es un honor tenerlos en el planeta sagrado, sepan disculpar al Supremo Kaiosama del Norte, no volverá a cometer un error tan tonto como insultar y difamar que nuestro supremo Kaiosama del Este es un Makaio shin ¡Que ocurrencias las de este hombre! Y pues… Con respecto a tu nombre pequeño… Shin es un nombre adecuado para ti o puedes llamarte como más te guste ¿Qué dices?

-Shin me agrada, Kibito lo eligió con mucho amor.- Sonrió

Amor, justamente lo que estaba careciendo en el universo, no era cuestión de planeta, la epidemia se había tornado universal, mayúsculo, eran tiempos difíciles. El mal de las épocas estaban desde que había memoria en los seres vivos que se les había dado la capacidad de pensar, para la humanidad el mal de las épocas era el hambre, las guerras, las políticas que se construyeron ellos mismos o quizás las grandes elites que gobernaban cada planeta, ocultos, totalmente ajenos al resto de los seres vivos. La violencia, la agresión, las enfermedades, nada de eso era el mal de la época, cuanta confusión… El mal de la época era la falta de amor, la falta para poder ver mas allá del propio ombligo ¿Qué hacia un ser de otro plano dimensional tocando los suelos terrenales de la tercera dimensión? ¿Cuál era su necesidad?

Sin dudas tener los ojos bien abiertos mostraba una clara videncia de las señales que el mismo universo estaba dando, pero pocos tienen los ojos abiertos. Es tan grande la epidemia, que hasta los mismos dioses están dormidos, creen estar despiertos, pero están dormidos.

Luego de aquella escena, todo había quedado en silencio. El dios destructor observaba la tierna escena del niño y el sagrado Kaio, Wiss sonreía claramente como si estuviera depositando toda su felicidad en aquella escena, en aquel niño que tan bien conocía, ellos venían del mismo lugar y tenían un objetivo principal. Por otro lado el resto de los Supremos Kaiosama tenías sus cabezas agachadas lo suficientemente avergonzados como para mirar al gran sagrado Kaiosama.

Bills dio un largo bostezo, y todo indicaba que este ya tenía la gran necesidad de dormir… dormir, eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer después de despedirse. –Bien…. Creo que tengo sueño, dormiré unos 200 años y espero que por el bien de todos ustedes no muera mientras este durmiendo, de todas maneras mi asistente estará atento y visitara al niño cuando lo crea conveniente… o… o cuando le dé la gana.

El hombre Gordo sonrió ante las palabras de Bills el destructor y respondió. – Puede dormir tranquilo señor Bills, este pequeño será muy bien cuidado y su asistente será bienvenido todas las veces que pise este planeta sagrado-.

Wiss correspondió con una sonrisa dirigida al Gran supremo en forma de agradecimiento, seguramente visitaría al pequeño en los próximos años, a no ser que algo sucediera con él.

-Ya nos vamos… Adiós niño, cuídate y la próxima vez dibuja mandalas en la cabeza del supremo Kaiosama del Norte… -.

Con esas últimas palabras y una sonrisa de respuesta por parte del pequeño, Wiss y el dios destructor desaparecieron haciéndose lejos en dirección al cielo, con la misma luz intensa que habían llegado.

La tensión había pasado, pero aun todos estaban en silencio, los Supremos Kaio del oeste y el sur continuaban algo apenados, pues ellos no hicieron demasiado para evitar esa situación innecesaria. Por su lado, el Supremo kaio del Norte tampoco sabía que decir con exactitud, ya que este había sido quien genero el desastre, además sentía algo de culpa por insultar al pequeño de esa manera, en ese momento había olvidado que Shin era uno de ellos y que merecía el mismo respeto que los demás. En tanto Kibito estaba decidido a romper el silencio, había extrañado al niño y además estaba preocupado por su alimentación, más que el asistente se comportaba como un padre.

Una vez más el gran supremo hablo. –Debemos evitar este tipo de situaciones, tanto ustedes como yo, somos seres de paz que solo deseamos crear, proteger y mantener el equilibrio de este universo, no venimos a destruirnos entre nosotros-. Hizo una pausa señalando hacia el universo más precisamente a algún planeta. – Son ellos quienes necesitan amor y protección, y nosotros debemos intentar hacer lo mejor, cada uno de nosotros es una pieza importante para este universo y cuando acabe nuestro objetivo le devolveremos a este universo la energía que nos fue concedida-. Finalizo, y al instante se escucho la melodiosa voz del niño.

-Somos energía… y estos cuerpos son prestados para movernos en este plano, todo nos fue concedido para mantener el equilibrio-.

El Sagrado Kaio miro al niño directamente ante sus palabras al igual que el resto, no había duda, a su corta edad tenia bien claro para que estaba en este mundo, sin embargo, había algo mas, para este hombre que era el más sabio entre los supremos de ese planeta había algo más profundo. Shin era diferente, no era un Makaio shin ¡Nada de eso! Tampoco era el anticristo como dirían los fanáticos humanos y sus dioses extraños. Estaba tan lejos de su imaginación que solo podía limitarse a quedar en blanco y observar al Supremo del Este en silencio, eso era lo que hacia la mayor parte del tiempo, buscar alguna pista, indicio o señal que pudieran decirle quien era ese niño o mejor dicho que era, y que estaba haciendo en este mundo.

-Tú lo has dicho pequeño supremo-. Sonrió para este. – Sera mejor nos tomemos un merecido descanso después de tanta tensión y además quiero ver ese excelente dibujo del que me hablaron los duendes… -Diciendo esto se retiro sonriendo…

Las caras de los supremos se encontraban sorprendidas por las últimas palabras del Gran Kaio, e incluso el Supremo del Sur, miraba a su alrededor y entre las plantas y árboles del lugar, si había algún duende presente.

-Que… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Pregunto la joven de Oeste.

-Pues… dijo duendes… ¡Oye eso es genial! ¿También habrá Hadas con exuberantes…?-. Rápidamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Controla tus pensamientos, eres un atrevido…-. Diciendo esto abrió paso dentro del templo.

Rápidamente el joven de Sur siguió los pasos de la joven, dejando así, a Kibito y Shin solos terminando de observar la escena al tiempo que una pregunta surgió en la mente del niño.

-¿Los duendes existen Kibito?

El hombre alto miro al niño y respondió dudoso. –Bueno… cuenta la leyenda que los antiguos Supremos Kaiosamas crearon duendes en varias tierras, aunque no sé si es del todo cierto… Al igual que las hadas y los elfos.

-Los elfos existen-. Respondió con seguridad.

Kibito sonrió y respondió. -¿Existen en verdad?-.

-Claro que sí y son los Shin-jin-. Respondió sonriente.

El hombre miro extrañado al niño y también muy sorprendido, jamás había escuchado algo así, de hecho solo pensaba que su raza era una más de las muchas que existían solamente que con poderes para crear y proteger, con grandes habilidades, un regalo que alguien mucho más alto les había otorgado.

-¿Qué?-. Alcanzo apenas a preguntar.

\- En la mitología nórdica existían los elfos antiguos, nuestros ancestros, y ellos eran la raza de la fertilidad y eran considerados como seres espirituales con una gran belleza. Los elfos de ahora son los Shin-Jin pero evolucionados, aunque ellos no lo recuerden y no sepan que son los mismos elfos de las edades antiguas de este universo.-

El hombre quedo estupefacto, no sabía que responder, tampoco como actuar o si debía moverse, lo más curioso de todo era que el supremo kaio no titubeaba cuando decía este tipo de cosas que dejaban a uno dudando hasta de la propia existencia. Cada día su sorpresa y su aprendizaje avanzaban a pasos agigantados, y ese niño era el responsable de todo, su gran conciencia limpia y despierta, eso mismo era lo que irritaba a los demás Supremos o al menos a uno de ellos, la claridad con la que el niño veía las cosas, que para muchos, sonaba como una locura. Pese a que fuera una locura de un niño hablador o no, sonaba fantástico.

-Oh… woow.- Dijo luego de pensar. –Eso fue… Algo interesante y suena extraño-. Fue interrumpido.

\- Lo sé-. Respondió sonriendo para luego volver a hablar. – Tengo hambre-.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, tienes que alimentarte, mejor vayamos por algo delicioso. –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del niño y meditaba sobre sus palabras las cuales sonaron fascinantes y extrañas a la vez.

Caminaron en silencio el tramo que quedaba desde el amplio jardín hasta la entrada del templo sagrado. El pequeño se detuvo en la puerta de entrada frenando así los pasos de su asistente que aun continuaba sosteniéndolo de la mano, parpadeo unos cuantos segundo con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras movía sus pequeños dedos que se encontraban sostenidos por la mano de Kibito, este por su parte, noto al instante como el niño se detenía.

-Supremo Shin ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto extrañado al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada.

Pero el pequeño Shin no respondió, ahora su vista era despegada del suelo para finalmente voltear hacia atrás y mirar en dirección a lo que se suponía que era el cielo, y finalmente respondió en un susurro mas para sí que para Kibito.

-Mi objetivo...-.

Continuara…


	6. capitulo 6 - ¿Cristal o Arcoiris?

Buenas tardes, dejo el capitulo 6 de esta historia. saludos y gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¿Cristal o arcoíris?**

Los tiempos eran difíciles, y de gran caos, algunas estrellas explotaban y otras se iban creando. Todo sucedía a gran velocidad, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ya era demasiado tarde, nadie los culpa, están dormidos…

Muchos universos habían sido destruidos, aunque se desconocía su causa, al menos para los dioses creadores quienes estaban en el afán de descubrir que había sucedido realmente.

Desde la magnífica vista podía verse claramente que 6 universos habían desaparecido, eso significaba que solo quedaban 12 universos, no es que a los dioses creadores y del equilibrio les importará demasiado y a decir verdad muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían en que universo vivían, y otros… Vivian en burbujas, tierras planas que flotan en el aire o cualquier tipo de desvarío mental dependiendo del sujeto en cuestión.

Lo cierto es que los Shin – Jin estaban extinguiéndose poco a poco, los que tenían Buenas habilidades desaparecían de manera extraña al cabo de unos años, aunque no todos. Otros no nacían de frutos dorados y otros simplemente rechazaban la idea de ser supremos kaiosamas por el terror a que algo sucediera. Fue entonces cuando el Gran Supremo del planeta pensó "Estamos muriendo" tal vez era cierto. Más cierto aun era el caos que se estaba formando a causa de este desequilibrio.

El Gran Kaio suspiro algo abatido por la situación de los universos destruidos ¿Qué tal si el próximo era el universo 7? Ese universo se guardaba grandes misterios desde tiempos muy lejanos tan lejanos que habían llegado los rumores a el cuando era un niño y eso fue hace cinco millones de años… y todavía estaba joven.

Un niño ya casi llegando a su adolescencia entro por la puerta de la sala sacando al Gran supremo de sus pensamientos de vacío existencial.

-Ah ¿Ya estas listo? -Pregunto levantándose de su escritorio en donde había pasado varias horas.

-Sí estoy listo-. Respondió el muchachito de ojos Grises.

-Bien… Quién será tu maestro vendrá en unos minutos así que espéralo aquí sentado.

-Este bien.- respondió sonriente.

Antes de tomar asiento, no pudo evitar ver la enorme biblioteca con sus libros y tomo la dirección hacia ellos con la intención de agarrar uno.

-Y no toques los libros…-. Dijo viendo la intención.

El muchachito bajo su brazo lentamente mirando al Gran Kaio ¿Cuál era el problema? Los libros estaban para leer. Hizo un gesto de molestia con su cara y finalmente fue en dirección al asiento a esperar paciente a que el Maestro viniera por él.

-¿Por qué no debo tocar los libros?-. Pregunto resentido, ya que el deseaba leer.

El Gran Kaio bajo sus lentes al tiempo que miraba al niño como si le hubiese molestado la pregunta, quizás por ser un niño, o tal vez solo por el hecho de preguntar. Además, no sabía bien que responderle, los libros eran sagrados para el…

-Bueno… Son libros sagrados-. Respondió dudoso con la vista en el niño.

El pequeño de ojos grises hizo una pequeña mueca con su boca y respondió. –Solo son libros…

-¡¿Qué!? Son libros sagrados muchachito… Y no puede tocarlos cualquiera-. Respondió ofendido por las palabras del pequeño.

Alzo su vista para mirar directo al Gran supremo. -¿Eso está escrito en algún lado? En caso de que sea positiva la respuesta ¿Quién lo dice?-.

Con esas últimas preguntas el Gran supremo no sabía si gritarle al niño para que deje de hacer esas preguntas o simplemente no responder nada, ni el sabia donde estaba escrito y quien lo decía, lo cierto es que siempre fue así, los libros eran sagrados y no podían ser tocados por cualquiera. Por otro lado, el muchachito lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso con las preguntas un poco también con su presencia ya que ahora no quitaba su grisácea mirada de este.

-No se pueden tocar y ya… -Respondió molesto.

Antes de que el muchachito pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, con una piel amarillenta y un típico traje de Supremo Kaiosama. Parecía un hombre muy serio, con un carácter bástate recio, lo cual al niño no le había agradado demasiado y podía notarse claramente en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, pero quería tener todo listo en mi planeta antes de conocer a mi nuevo aprendiz-. Termino diciendo esto dando una mirada al muchachito.

\- Descuide, lo bueno es que ya está aquí-. Dirigió su vista al niño para hablarle. –Ya es hora Kaio, deseo que tengas una buena vida y un excelente aprendizaje.

Por su parte, el niño se limito a mirar al Gran supremo y a su nuevo maestro. Este Kaio era bastante reservado cuando de lo que se trataba era de relacionarse con los demás y cuando lo hacía era por cuestionar algo.

-Bien, vamos entonces ¿Qué dices niño?-. Dijo el hombre intentando sonar lo más amigable posible.

El niño sin decir palabra alguna, se incorporo de su asiento y tomo su pequeña maleta donde llevaba alguna de sus pertenencias, finalmente se dispuso a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación con algo de pesadez, era claro que no deseaba irse con ese hombre, finalmente salió de la habitación dejando al Supremo Kaiosama y al Gran Kaiosama solos.

-¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto el hombre más arrugado extrañado por el comportamiento del jovencito.

El gran Kaio respondió rápidamente. –Eh… en realidad no, sepa tener algo de paciencia es un niño muy reservado, pero es un genio en el combate y tiene buenas habilidades, además de que es muy inteligente-.

Gowasu volvió a mirar en dirección a la salida pensando en el muchachito, pues en realidad solo necesitaba un aprendiz capacitado para crear y proteger la vida en los planetas, no un genio del combate, pero después de todo… sería divertido, ya que el también poseía buenas habilidades en el combate y ahora podría poner a entrenar al muchacho también. Hizo una leve sonrisa dedicada en esa dirección para luego hablar directo al Gran Kaio

-Ya veo… entonces no habrá ningún problema, con su permiso-. Dijo inclinándose ante el hombre y luego se retiro por la misma puerta que su aprendiz.

El planeta sagrado del universo 10 era perfecto, decorado con maravillosos ríos de agua cristalina, plantas y flores de todos colores, los árboles de aquel planeta eran gigantes lo cual hacían ver al muchachito más pequeño de lo normal.

Observaba todo detenidamente, cada árbol, cada planta, podía escuchar el sonido de la cascada que se encontraba en dirección al Este, sin duda el lugar era hermoso. Llegaron a las puertas del enorme templo y las cruzaron sin decir palabra alguna, aunque en realidad, el anciano si tenía ganas de hablar, pero debido a lo reservado que era el muchacho no sabía ni cómo empezar la conversación, y en algún momento tendría que romper el silencio que los embargaba.

Ya dentro del establecimiento, el anciano se detuvo en lo que parecía ser la sala del lugar, se adelanto unos pasos más que el jovencito para luego voltear a mirarlo, aclaro un poco su voz y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Bien, tienes varias habitaciones aquí, elige la que creas que es conveniente y deja tus cosas allí, luego vuelves aquí y te daré algunas indicaciones ¿De acuerdo?

El muchachito, estaba escuchando al hombre sin duda, pero no estaba mirándolo, su atención era dirigida a toda la sala, era lógico… estaba en un nuevo hogar y todo lo parecía extraño, aunque solo se tratara de una habitación con paredes blancas, cuadros viejos y sillones enormes. Por otro lado, el anciano no recibió respuesta del niño y podía notar que este continuaba girando sobre sus pies dándole más atención a lo que había a su alrededor…

-¡Oye!- Dijo en un pequeño grito para captar su atención. – ¿Me estas escuchando?-.

El niño miro rápidamente al hombre y respondió. -¡Sí! Si… Lo siento-.

-Pues debes prestar más atención, yo estoy aquí… no en esos cuadros-.

El jovencito agacho su cabeza al sentirse regañado ¿Cuál era el problema? ¡Estaba escuchando!

-Ve a hacer lo que te dije y vuelve aquí-. Dijo el hombre algo molesto y aun mirando al niño con su cabeza agachada.

Sin emitir sonido el Joven supremo camino en dirección a una puerta que había alcanzado a ver, pero el anciano se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

-Es para el otro lado-.

Rápidamente giro sus pasos para mirar la dirección que marcaba su malhumorado maestro, bueno… eso le dio a la primera impresión, un viejo mal humorado. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la dirección indicada donde se iniciaba un largo pasillo y allí comenzó a mirar las puertas que se suponían que eran las habitaciones. Mas y mas puertas, como si vivieran tantos Kaios allí ¿Para que querría alguien tantas puertas y habitaciones? Podría elegir todos los días una habitación nueva solo para dormir, pero ese no era el caso, ahora; estaba nervioso, ya que el anciano parecía no tener un muy buen carácter y eso era algo con lo que no quería lidiar. Salió de esos pensamientos rápidamente deteniéndose en una de las puertas, una puerta común, tan común como el resto; allí es donde dormiría, abrió la puerta y observo la habitación que aun estaba a oscuras y con la única ventana completamente cerrada, sin duda, le había desagradado totalmente pero podía solucionarlo solo con abrirla, dio un suspiro y finalmente termino por adentrarse en la habitación prendiendo la luz y tirando su maleta a un costado, acto seguido, dejo caer su delgado cuerpo en la cama.

Estaba agotado, extremadamente cansado, solo era un jovencito y sentía el peso de millones de vidas cargadas, todas sobre sus hombros. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había tomado un descanso o al menos un tiempo para él, para estar consigo mismo, y ahora… nuevamente estaba en otro lugar, con un nuevo maestro, poco a poco se iba profundizando en aquellos pensamientos… había pasado viajando de universo en universo creyendo que finalmente se quedaría en alguno de ellos, pero no era así. Luego de que varios universos fueron destruidos, el había vuelto al gran planeta Kai-Shin y allí debía esperar a que nuevamente fuera solicitado.

Al poco tiempo fue enviado al universo 6, donde había sido nombrado Kaiosama del Norte; con tan corta edad ya tenía un cargo, quizás no el más importante, pero tenía un cargo el cual era vigilar la galaxia del norte, así lo había hecho durante varios años hasta que repentinamente inicio la gran masacre de los Kaios en la cual muchos habían muerto y otros habían desaparecido, la mayoría no habían sido encontrados, y el… pudo escapar.

Un chillido se oía a lo lejos, como si algún tipo de extraño animal estuviera quejándose o haciendo un llamado a la manada, y este, apenas podía oírlo ya que aun continuaba en su lucha por permanecer en aquellos pensamientos pasados, los cuales le habían dejado profundas marcas, pero era casi imposible mantenerse en ese lugar con en constante chillido de fondo… hasta que finalmente ese chillido se transformo en un grito.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! Llevo rato esperándote en la sala- Dijo el viejo con gran molestia.

El joven se levanto rápidamente de un impulso quedando enfrente de su nuevo maestro, y agachando su cabeza sintiendo algo de vergüenza. –Lo siento… estaba…- Fue interrumpido por el hombre mayor.

-Ya sé lo que estabas haciendo, lo que quiero saber es porque no acatas mis órdenes cuando te las doy-

El muchachito miro al hombre para responder. –Estoy muy cansado-. Finalizo con algo de pena

Por un momento el hombre contuvo la respiración al tiempo que observaba al muchacho, hasta que suspiro… quizás estaba siendo muy duro con él, o quizás ya había olvidado cómo tratar con otros, había pasado mucho tiempo solo, después de aquella masacre en la que se vio obligado a huir de su planeta y de su cargo. Al regresar, no había casi nada, los árboles quemados, el templo destruido, la tierra completamente maltratada… y ninguno de sus compañeros a la vista, solo estaba él y el silencio de aquel sagrado planeta con sus suelos manchados de sangre… No debía pensar en eso ahora, el jovencito aun estaba en frente de él y seguramente estaba esperando una respuesta.

Volvió a suspirar y finalmente hablo. –De acuerdo… tomate un descanso y cuando sientas que estás listo ve a la sala, allí te espero- Diciendo eso ultimo se retiro dejando al jovencito solo en aquella habitación.

Tiempo más tarde

Estaba dispuesto a cocinar algo, lo había visto en goodtobe y pues parecía algo sencillo, mientras tanto, esperaría al muchacho a que se digne a salir de la habitación, como le había dicho que se tomara el tiempo y no había especificado cuanto, tendría que hacer honor a sus palabras y solo esperar a que este apareciera en algún momento, después de todo, tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con él, darle indicaciones y conocerlo; Ya que, ni siquiera lo conocía, no le habían dicho nada sobre él, solo le informaron que tendría que ir a buscarlo y prepararlo para ser un Supremo Kaiosama.

Y cumplió, y ahora se encontraba allí, esperándolo, y lo que no sabía es que el jovencito ya estaba en la sala con sus manos unidas de frente y mirando hacia su maestro, en total silencio… quizás esperando a que el hombre voltee a verlo. Así fue, que el hombre cansado de escuchar el Goodtobe en reproducción automática dejando ver otras recetas, se disponía cambiar al canal Universo Z para escuchar algunas noticias y finalmente se encontró con el muchachito pegándose un leve susto.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Cuánto llevas parado ahí?- Pregunto tomándose el pecho.

-Hace un momento- Respondió apenas en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el anciano ya que no lo había escuchado. -¿Qué te sucede? Habla más fuerte… -Volteo para continuar con su comida luego de cambiar de canal.

-Que estoy aquí hace un momento-. Repitió algo más fuerte.

-Se se, ya te oí… - Respondió haciendo un gesto desinteresado con su mano.

El muchachito frunció sus cejas como respuesta dirigida directamente a la espalda de su maestro que continuaba con su labor ¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Entonces para que tanto bochorno? Comenzaba a pensar que era un viejo mañoso, sin pensarlo mucho respondió.

-Pero usted dijo…- Fue interrumpido.

\- Fue un chiste niño… ríete un poco, estas muy serio… -volteo a darle una mirada fugaz y luego continuar con su trabajo. –Cuando yo era niño solía ser muy serio, hasta que el supremo Kaiosama del sur me dijo ¿Por qué estas tan serio Gowasu? Te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo… la risa es el mejor remedio, mírame ahora… -Sonrió para sí.

El muchachito que aun continuaba en el mismo lugar y mirando a su maestro, ahora pensaba si el viejo era viejo por sus años o por no sonreír… De cualquier forma ahora su visión sobre el hombre cambiaba y pensaba que este era un lunático.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto quitando al niño de sus pensamientos.

Este respondió rápido y algo confundido. – ¿Nombre? No tengo nombre-.

Al escuchar la respuesta del niño, el hombre coloco la extraña comida en el horno y luego volteo a mirlo. – Mmm… pues te llamare Zamasu- Sonrió. -¿Qué te parece? –

-No me parece…- Respondió rápidamente de forma seria.

El anciano rio ante la respuesta rápida y segura del jovencito, no se la esperaba y menos de esa manera tan elocuente; con tanta fluidez. –Bien… entonces, ¿Cómo quieres llamarte?

-¿Por qué querría un nombre?-.

-Porque… ¿No tienes uno?- Pregunto

-No quiero un nombre-.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, mas por la seriedad del muchachito que por su negativa respuesta, camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros tomándolo por los hombros. –Niño- Dijo con toda seriedad. – ¡Eres muy aburrido! ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? Desde ahora en adelante vas a llamarte Zamasu, es un bonito nombre, ¿Sabes qué significa?

-No lo sé señor-.

-Significa SER…- Respondió eso ultimo remarcándolo. –Quiere decir, que solo tienes que ser… no intentes comportarte como otro cuando estás conmigo, tú debes ser integro, no hagas caso a mis chistes sin sentido tu solo se sin importar que es lo que yo piense o diga ¿Entiendes?-.

El niño miro a los ojos al hombre unos segundos, nadie le había dicho jamás eso. Por primera vez en la vida… quizás alguien empezaba a agradarle… ser hoy, se había convertido en un riesgo, como un deporte extremo y muy pocos eran los que lograban la libertad de ser.

Finalmente respondió. –Lo entiendo- Sonrió.

-Bien- Hizo una pausa mirando la gris mirada del muchacho y notándolo por primera vez. –Cielos… Tienes unos bonitos ojos-.

-Gracias Señor- Hizo una leve sonrisa.

-Y también tienes una bonita sonrisa-. Finalmente soltó de los hombros al jovencito y camino hasta la cocina.

Zamasu hizo unos cuantos pasos caminando en dirección al hombre para luego preguntar -¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-

Este respondió rápidamente. –bueno… podrías empezar por contarme algo de ti ¿Qué dices?-.

El joven pensó unos segundos antes de responder a esa respuesta ¿Qué debía contarle? ¿o qué? ¿Qué se suponía que le contaría? Por otro lado, el anciano al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar.

-Si gustas puedes contarme cual era tu función en el planeta Kai-shin ¿O solo eras un estudiante?-.

-Pase los últimos 3 años estudiando en el planeta sagrado Kai-shin, y antes de eso, estaba como kaiosama en el universo 9 pero… -El muchacho hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con su presentación, pues en realidad no sabía con exactitud porque lo devolvieron al planeta sagrado como si se tratara de un pedido de productos mal hecho- … Pero no se qué sucedió con el Sagrado Kaiosama y me entrego nuevamente al planeta Kai-shin, luego me enviaron al universo 13 y allí fui kaiosama del Norte, pero luego de un tiempo el gran Kaiosama vino y me dijo que volvería al planeta Kai-Shin…- Fue interrumpido antes de que continúe.

-Yo diría que has hecho un tour por los universos… que curioso, Continua- Dijo mientras ponía algunas especias sobre la comida.

-Bueno… Luego… me enviaron al universo 6… -Volvió a ser interrumpido.

\- ¡Y no me digas! ¿El gran Kaiosama de las 4 galaxias te devolvió al planeta kai-Shin?

El niño quedo en silencio unos segundos, pues ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, siempre lo habían devuelto de todos lados, no es no lo había notado antes, solo que no lo había pensado de manera tan profunda… finalmente respondió.

-No… El planeta sagrado donde se encontraban todos los supremos Kaiosama fue atacado y luego continuaron con las 4 galaxias.-

El viejo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para depositar su mirada en el niño, había captado su atención con eso último, el muchachito era un sobreviviente de la masacre de los Kaios y estaba más que claro.

-Tú escapaste de la gran masacre…-

-No lo hice señor, ellos me atraparon y luego me llevaron con ellos…- Fue interrumpido de forma automática por un Gowasu sorprendió.

-¿Quieres decir que pudiste ver sus rostros? ¡Es decir! ¿Los vistes?-.

El muchacho negó con su cabeza y luego respondió.- No pude verlos, ellos no se dejan ver-.

-¿Ellos?- Pregunto confundido. -¿Acaso sabes cuantos son?-.

-No exactamente, pero podía escuchar a muchos… ellos…- Hizo una pausa recordando el momento. -…Ellos torturaban a los Kaioshines que capturaban y cuando se aburrían los mataban-.

El hombre camino hasta el sillón para tomar asiento, no se estaba sintiendo bien y empezaba a sentir una presión en el pecho, como si lo que el niño contara lo afectara de alguna manera.

-¿Se siente bien?-. Pregunto el niño al ver la acción del hombre mayor, a lo que este dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el muchachito.

-Oh… lo estoy, solo que… ¿Tu viste todo eso?-.

-No tenía otra opción-. Respondió algo consternado -Ellos querían que lo viera-.

-Son unos… malditos- Susurro negando con su cabeza.

El niño por su parte volvió a hablar. –Luego pude escapar, pero no sé como lo hice, esa parte no la recuerdo-. Sonrió de forma amarga, como si no le hiciera realmente gracia no poder recordar como escapo pero intentando ser simpático con el anciano.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdas porque estabas asustado y tu mente en ese momento solo quería huir… descuida, es normal-

El jovencito continúo. – Luego aparecí en el planeta Kai-shin y allí estudie 3 años hasta que usted solicito un asistente para entrenarlo y que se convierta en supremo Kaiosama… y aquí estoy-. Finalizo.

El hombre deposito la mirada oscura en los hermosos ojos del joven, podía notar algo de frustración en el, quizás algo de tristeza también, enojo, bronca, ira… un mar de sentimientos. Estaba claro que el muchacho no comprendía muchas cosas de su pasado, como por ejemplo el hecho de que en varias oportunidades haya sido devuelto a su planeta de nacimiento, eso lo intrigaba de sobremanera, ya que alguna razón lógica tendría que haber para que un Kaio sea entregado así porque si. No le habían informado nada de eso, o tal vez fue que él tampoco se preocupo por preguntar algo sobre el jovencito, solo le importaba que estaba viejo y cansado… y que necesitaba a alguien que lo sustituya.

-¿usted también va devolverme?- Pregunto con algo de pena, lo cual saco de los pensamientos al hombre.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no haría eso sin antes darte un motivo-. Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Aunque confieso que me intriga saber que has hecho para que te devuelvan en varias oportunidades-.

-Yo no he hecho nada- Respondió rápidamente a lo que había tomado como una ofensa.

-Dímelo tú…-.

-Le dije que no hice nada-. Respondió un poco mas enfadado.

Gowasu noto esa molestia y respondió. –Entonces deberías por empezar a no enfadarte por mi acusación, porque estas dejando en evidencia que hiciste algo que no les gusto a los demás-. Fue interrumpido por la voz del jovencito.

-No es cierto, le estoy diciendo que no hice nada y usted continúa acusándome-.

-¿Lo ves? Quien te enfada te domina niño… regla número uno, nunca pierdas la calma ante una situación que te molesta, si lo haces acabas en la red de las manos que la posee-.

El niño continuo unos cuantos segundos ofendido, mirando hacia un costado, al parecer había caído en la trampa del anciano, y tenía razón, se había enfadado a pesar de ser consciente de que él no había hecho ningún mal para ser entregado tantas veces. Dio un leve suspiro relajando consigo su rostro que antes se veía furioso y luego dirigió la mirada a su maestro.

-Lo siento…-

-Cuando te dije que seas tú, te estoy diciendo que seas tú ¿Lo entiendes?-.

Zamas dudo unos segundos, no sabía que responder, y por su parte el anciano al ver que no recibía respuesta continuo hablando.

-Tú no eres ese que se planto frente a mi enfadado, tú no sabes quién eres y no lo sabes porque te sumerges en esos pensamientos que a tu ego le duelen al sentirse agredido, no es a ti a quien le afecta lo que digo, esto no se trata de ti, se trata de tu mente-. Hizo una pausa levantándose del sillón y camino hasta el televiso que aun continuaba parloteando la joven de las noticas. –Regla número dos, descubre quien eres en realidad y cuál es tu objetivo aquí, puedes tardar años si quieres pero nunca te olvides de preguntarte que eres porque a menos que lo descubras, estarás por el camino equivocado toda tu vida-.

-Soy Shin-jin-.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Y si te quito ese delicado y delgado cuerpo quien eres?

-Un alma-. Respondió con total seriedad intentando no mostrar molestia por todo el palabrerío anterior, ya que a cada momento las cosas se ponían más tensas… al menos para él.

\- ¡Jo! ¿Un alma?- Pregunto el hombre divertido para luego tomar asiento en una silla. – ¿Y tu alma tiene pensamientos? ¿Acaso tú alma cuando mueres recuerda todo de ti o de quien dices ser? ¿Entonces tu cerebro forma parte de tu alma? ¿O tus pensamientos forman parte de tu alma? Si es así entonces debes recordar vidas pasadas y deben de estar bien marcadas cada una de ellas ¿Quién fuiste antes? ¿Una banana?-. Rio divertido

El jovencito había quedado en completo silencio ante las palabras de su fastidioso maestro, sobre todo porque este no paraba de reír y seguramente era por su estúpido chiste que dejo escapar de su boca en el final. - ¿Y quién es usted?-. Finalmente pregunto con tal de hacer callar al viejo.

-¿Yo? Y que se yo…- Rio aun más divertido. -¿Eso importa?- Continúo riendo

Lo más probable es que el hombre había perdido el juicio hacia tiempo y el jovencito no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que decía el hombre, al parece se contradecía… ¿Le preguntaba quién era pero este tampoco tenía idea de quién era? Comenzaba a pensar que sería él quien huiría de las lunáticas manos del anciano, o acabaría por volverse loco, por otro lado pese a que sentía molestia también sentía algo de curiosidad por el hombre, nadie lo había cuestionado tanto, y si bien era sumamente molesto… quizás eso es lo que el hombre quería, molestarlo.

Continuara…


	7. La materia de los sueños- capitulo 7

**Buenas Tardes, dejo el 7mo capitulo de esta historia. muchas gracias a todos los que leen**

Capitulo 7

La materia de los sueños

Estamos hechos de la misma materia que lo sueños decía Shakespeare, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Alguien lo había entendido? Seguramente si, aunque no todos lo entenderían de la misma forma, aunque… mejor dicho, todos lo entendieron de la misma forma y por eso las cosas están como están.

Para el joven Supremo Kaiosama del Este, los mortales no entendían nada, y los dioses tampoco, seguramente ellos estaban tan confundidos como los humanos, hasta un simio lo entendería mejor. El pobre hombre Shakespeare que había nacido como un mortal humano y había comprendido la verdad, quiso dejar sus conocimientos reales y fracaso... si estuviera vivo seguramente estaría revolcándose entre sus libros repitiéndose una y otra vez ¿Por qué estoy encerrado en este cuerpo decadente en una sociedad hambrienta por dinero dentro de un planeta moribundo y en una dimensión desconocida? Realmente sentía pena por Shakespeare… ¡Nadie entendió nada!

-Supremo Kaiosama…- Dijo la grave voz detrás de el.

-Dime Shin, Kibito… llevo años diciéndotelo-. Respondió el joven adolescente mientras continuaba observando a los mortales.

-Lo siento… Es un poco difícil-.

-Tú lo haces difícil-.

El hombre mayor reboleo sus ojos y luego aclaro. -Bien, Shin… ha estado parado ahí durante horas ¿No sería conveniente que tome un descanso?-.

-¿Por qué me tratas de usted? Vengo pensando eso hace tiempo y me pregunto si es necesario… -Espero la respuesta no sin antes acotar. –Y no hagas ese gesto como si estuvieras cansado, yo soy quien está cansado de que me trates como si fuera algo tan importante-.

Por su parte, Kibito se sorprendió al verse descubierto por su supremo Kaiosama y rápidamente respondió. –Yo… de verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención ser tan mal educado-.

-Lo sé- Sonrió y esta vez volteo a ver a su asistente. - ¿Tu sabes porque Shakespeare dijo: Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños?

Kibito miro extrañado al joven Supremo y pensó unos segundos ¿Quién era Shakespeare?

-Emm… Ese es… un… ¿Un difunto Kaioshin?-.

El muchachito rio. –Pudo haber sido, pero nació como un mortal-.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Un mortal…- Dijo aun confundido.

-¿Lo sabes?- Dijo esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno… supongo que es porque los humanos no distinguen el sueño de la realidad, o porque cuando están soñando creen que es real… y cuando despiertos aun no saben si están ¿Soñando?-. Finalizo dudoso y enrollado con sus propios pensamientos

Shin volvió a reír ante las palabras de su asistente, no porque haya dicho algo incorrecto, más bien porque ni él podía comprenderse. – En realidad, es más complejo, pero también es sencillo-. Respondió al tiempo que caminaba unos pasos en dirección hacia el tempo, mientras Kibito se disponía a seguirlo.

-Entonces, si es sencillo ¿Por qué lo hacen tan complejo?-.

-Eso sí es complejo…-

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo no comprendiendo.

-Ellos lo hacen complejo, como tú, que no puedes decirme shin y tratarme con total naturalidad-.

El hombre suspiro dejando escapar unas palabras mientras continuaban con la caminata. –Ay… ahí va devuelta…-.

-Por supuesto… y seguiré así mientras tu continúes igual.- sonrió. –Todo esto es real… pero no deja de ser un sueño ¿Entiendes?

Kibito volteo su mirada más confundido.- Es… ¿Real o es un sueño?-.

-Es real ¿Pero dentro de qué? ¿En donde alojas esa realidad?-.

-Cielos…- Suspiro con cansancio, en ciertas ocasiones Shin hacia preguntas que requerían demasiado esfuerzo mental o al menos para él. –No lo sé, ¿en la mente quizás?

.- Así es, sabía que lo sabías-.

-En realidad no lo sabía, pero supongo que no hay otro lugar en donde pueda ser alojada la realidad y también los sueños que son la realidad de la mente en reposo-.

Kibito no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, al menos a los ojos de Shin, este adoraba hacerle preguntas a su asistente ya que por lo general nunca estaba seguro de lo que iba a responder pero sus respuestas terminaban siendo acertadas de alguna manera… Seguramente Shakespeare se sentiría orgulloso de Kibito.

-De acuerdo, no más preguntas por hoy- Sonrió.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Kibito no podía dejar de sentir orgullo, el Supremo Kaio del Este se había convertido en un ser de gran corazón, con un profundo amor para dar a quien lo necesite. Sin duda era un dios protector, y solo llevaba dentro de sí la capacidad de amar.

A lo lejos, el resto de los Supremos Kaiosamas pasaban su día al aire libre, uno leía , el otro pescaba tranquilamente en el río y otros dos se disputaban la comida como si fueran niños, todo marchaba muy tranquilo, pese a los tiempos difíciles que el universo estaba pasando, ellos no dejaban de disfrutar la vida; eran felices. Shin amaba ver a sus compañeros felices, eso era producto de que aún no perdían las esperanzas en que el mundo cambiará.

Nuestros amigos; los astros vivos de fuego, aun alumbraba en sagrado planeta, las risas podían escucharse a los lejos, Kibito sonreía con naturalidad mientras preguntaba a Shin alguna otra cosa del tal Shakespeare ya que ahora sentía curiosidad sobre ese hombre, quizás ahora se pondría a leer sobre el, ya que si El supremo Kaio del Este había puesto su atención en el entonces era porque algo interesante tenia ese mortal.

-Supremo…- Rápidamente recordó que debía llamarlo Shin. – Shin… ¿Tendrías algún libro del mortal Shakespeare?-.

El joven sonrió y solo con alzar su mano hizo aparecer uno de sus libros. -Aquí tienes-. Luego detuvo sus pasos en el camino con la intención de acostarse en el pasto y hacer una lectura el también. -Me quedare aquí a descansar-.

Con esas últimas palabras el joven se dejó caer en las hierbas del lugar dejando que Kibito se marchará a descansar o hacer lo que tuviera en mente.

Miro al cielo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, por momentos recordaba acontecimientos de su verdadera dimensión aunque solo duraba unos cuantos segundos. Ya había olvidado cual era el objetivo de su visita al universo, por momentos al mirar en dirección al Este un pequeño vislumbre venia a el, eran difusos, nublados, dudosos, y venían acompañado con un dulce aroma ¿cheroke tal vez? De igual manera, podía olerlo, pero todo se perdía en el momento de profundizar, como si algo bloqueará esa conexión entre ambos.

En un intento por olvidar todo por un momento, saco un libro de la nada con la intención de comenzar a leer algo, y así lo hizo durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Y aun recostado sobre las hierbas volteo su mirada hacia el Éste, allí estaba nuevamente esa sensación de mirar en aquella dirección, como si lo estuvieran llamando, ahora recordaba porque había estado desde la mañana observando aquella zona aun así no hallará nada. Curvo sus labios pensando en volver allí…

Pero todo ensombreció, aquel lugar cargado de verdes hierbas y decorado con coloridas plantas empezaba a perder su brillo a causa de la falta de luz. Rápidamente se incorporó para observar a su alrededor extrañado, sus compañeros aun estaba disfrutando de sus actividades y al parecer no se habían percatado de lo que estaba aconteciendo, ni siquiera Kibito que parecía bastante concentrado con la lectura. Por otra parte, el sagrado Kaiosama si había notado esa oscuridad y sin demorar miro en dirección a Shin extrañado pero dando a entender que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Sólo alcanzó a decir en un grito... -¡huye!-.

El Demonio Majin Boo había llegado al planeta sagrado junto con el mago Bibidi con el claro objetivo de destruir a los Kaioshines. Nadie sabía de quien se trataba o que era exactamente, tampoco habían escuchado hablar del mago Bibidi, pero este mago se había encargado de crear de alguna forma misteriosa a un demonio con el propósito de conquistar el universo, y para hacerlo primero debía eliminar a los dioses creadores y de protección.

Para ese entonces, Kibito había escuchado el sonoro grito del sagrado Kaioshin y en un solo movimiento con la tele transportación llego hasta Shin dispuesto a sacarlo de aquel lugar, el más que nadie sabía que Shin mantenía el equilibrio con el dios de la destrucción, pero más allá de eso, Kibito amaba a Shin como a un hijo y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de protegerlo.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de correr en dirección a Bibidi y Majin Boo, pero fue detenido por los brazos de su asistente que lo tomaron con fuerza por detrás.

-¡Ni se le ocurra! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!-.

Shin se removió intentando escapar al tiempo que escuchaba esas palabras de su asistente y rápidamente respondió. -¿Qué estas diciendo Kibito? nuestra familia está siendo atacada y esa cosa nos exterminara a todos si no hacemos algo…-. Fue interrumpido.

-No tiene caso Shin…-.

De un solo movimiento el muchachito se escapo de los brazos de su asistente solo para llegar hasta Majin Boo. El demonio atacaba con violencia extrema a los Kaioshines que se abalanzaban contra el expulsándolos lejos con el magnífico poder que poseía, realmente era una bestia, la primera en morir fue la kaioshin del oeste, quien fue destruida sin dejar rastros de ella ante la mirada atónita del resto. Todos atacaban a la vez y para ese entonces Shin se encontraba con ellos batallando junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Vete! ¡Huye de aquí!- Dijo el supremo Kaiosama del Norte a los gritos casi con sus últimas palabras.

El joven corrió hasta su compañero rápidamente a socorrerlo y alejarlo de la zona de batalla, este también se encontraba algo lastimado, aunque en menor grado ya que el resto de Kaioshines entretenían al monstruo solo para que este no llegará hasta Shin. Tomo a su compañero e intento alejarlo…

-No me iré…- Respondió mirando a los ojos a su compañero dejando notar sus lágrimas por la reciente muerte de su compañera. -No me iré de aquí sin ustedes…-

-Déjate de tonterías y vete niño, tu debes vivir ¡Vete!- Finalizó gritando.

-No lo haré- Respondió Shin mientras sentía como una luminosa bola de energía lo alumbraba por la espalda.

El impacto fue directo sin darle oportunidad a ambos a que pudieran escapar… Majin Boo estaba acabando con la vida de todos incluso ya se había tomado la vida del Supremo Kaio del norte, quien estaba muy débil y pese a que Shin había recibido el mayor impacto, este no pudo resistirlo.

El Sagrado planeta ahora se encontraba en llamas y explosiones, todo lo que fue de aquel verde y colorido lugar ahora quedaba en el recuerdo de sus mentes atormentadas por las crueles atrocidades del malvado Majin Boo. Shin había quedado inconciente y así fue que el sagrado Kaiosama logro quitarlo de la escena para pelear contra el monstruo, pero nada pudo hacer ni el, ni el Kaio del sur, quien había dado hasta lo último; quedando solo Kibito mal herido y Shin aun inconciente.

El hombre de piel rosada se arrastraba por la tierra maltratada intentando llegar a Shin, por su mente solo pasaba el constante deseo de ponerlo a salvo a como diera lugar. Por su parte el joven comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, movió los dedos con lentitud, sentía dolor, dolor en todo el cuerpo y a su mente solo llego el recuerdo de sus compañeros y la maliciosa risa de aquel chicle.

-Su… Supremo Kaiosama… huya de aquí – se escuchó decir a Kibito al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta el joven.

Pero los intentos fueron inútiles, ya que el jovencito no abandonaría el lugar, el hombre podía escuchar sollozar a su amado niño, su corazón se rompía con cada lágrima que este despedía, haciéndolo sentir impotente por no poder protegerlo como realmente debía ser… ¿Dónde estaba Wiss? ¿En donde estaba el dios destructor para ayudar al joven que lo mantenía con vida?

Algo estaba mal y era más que visible… rápidamente tomo la mano del muchachito con la intención de atraerlo hacía el para cubrirlo, si iba a morir… que sea en los brazos del hombre que le dio el mejor valor que se le podría enseñar a un dios… porque hasta los dioses debían aprender, nada era absoluto.

-Ya… Ya mi niño… yo… yo realmente lo siento mucho…- Dijo el hombre apenas pudiendo hablar, quebrado por el dolor físico y espiritual.

El muchacho limpio sus lágrimas con rabia y depósito su vista en dirección a Majin Boo y Bibidi. -¡No me iré de aquí! Ese monstruo acabo con todo y absorbió a dos de nuestros compañeros, nuestra misión es acabar con el y eso es lo que vamos a hacer…-

Con esas palabras comenzó a ponerse de pie para continuar con la batalla, no importaba si perdía la vida allí mismo, antes acabaría con ese monstruo.

Kibito, entendió que no podría hacer nada para cambiar la opinión de su muchacho y sin más se puso de pie para continuar la batalla a su lado mientras pensaba en un plan que pudiera salvarlos la vida a ambos. Todo era muy rápido y confuso, entre bolas de energía lanzadas y escombros huían por todo el planeta mientras eran fuertemente golpeados.

-El es más débil ahora, yo me cargare a este monstruo, tu aniquila a ese maldito de Bibidi-.

El muchacho asintió con su cabeza y dejo Kibito con Majin Boo. Y sin darle mucho a pensar y gracias a la magia que Shin también poseía pudo evadir los ataques de Bibidi y finalmente lo destruyó. Ahora solo quedaba destruir a Buu o volver a encerrarlo.

Shin, que poseía magia podía encerrarlo aunque eso le llevaría un gasto de energía muy grande, esa energía era aquella que venia desde lo incognoscible y que sólo el poseía en el cuerpo de un rey dios del mundo. Por algo… estaba en esta moribunda dimensión desconocida, donde todo era materia de diferentes volúmenes y densidades, todo perfectamente sincronizado con el universo...

Finalmente se dispuso a encerrarlo aprovechando que Kibito aun peleaba con el…

Los grises ojos del joven se abrieron enormemente dejando la mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación, su sueño fue interrumpido por la fuerte punzada en el pecho ocasionada por una causa desconocida para el; sentía el sabor de la sangre, casi como si estuviera bebiéndola, trago saliva con algo de desprecio y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación que daba justo a la región del Este. Había algo que lo había despertado y no podía deducir que era…

El anciano maestro por su parte, había sentido el ki alterado del muchacho y este no dudo en ir a verlo encontrándose con este de pie en la ventana.

-¿Estas bien niño?- Pregunto el hombre parado en la entrada de la habitación.

El muchachito no respondió ya que no estaba escuchando, ni siquiera se había enterado de que Gowasu estaba detrás de él. Dio un sonoro suspiro depositando la mano en su pecho, como si doliera, mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con el? ¿Qué había del otro lado que le provocaba esa profunda sensación de desesperación?

-¡Oye! Dijo el hombre en un grito quitando así al joven de su profundo pensamiento y haciéndolo girar para verlo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te sucede?-.

Zamasu aun desorientado respondió rápidamente -¡Nada!-.

-No me digas que "nada" estas exaltado, a mi no me engañas…-

Zamas por su parte agachó su cabeza frente a su maestro, pues este, no sabia que responder en realidad… hasta que finalmente hablo, más para conformar a su maestro.

-Tuve un sueño… Solo es…- Rápidamente fue interrumpido por el anciano quien hablo casi sobre sus palabras.

-Los Kaioshines no tenemos sueños- dijo acompañado de un gesto negativo con su cabeza. -No debes mentir de esa manera, mañana te quedarás observando a los seres humanos el día completo sin posibilidad de hacer otras cosas- Finalizó

El joven alzó su mirada para ver a su maestro bastante molesto ya que este decía la verdad, y ahora tendría que pasarte el día completo parado vigilando la vida, no obstante, decidió permanecer callado y no continuar diciendo que en verdad había tenido un sueño. Por otro lado, su mente volvió a las palabras de su maestro "Los kaioshines no tenemos sueños".

Continuará.


	8. Sálvame

**Buenas tardes, los exámenes finales me tienen loca, pido disculpas a las personas que siguen esta historia por la demora en subir los capítulos, en verdad no tenía un respiro y hoy tampoco jeje... pero como voy escribiendo en el bus de vuelta a casa, note que se me acumularon 5 capítulos en total y no quiero eso, dejo dos de ellos hoy, capitulo 8 y 9.**

 **por otro lado, aun no pierdo el espíritu de escribir después de que Akira Toriyama decidió la muerte de uno de los personajes que utilizo :( ... estoy entera!** **(mentira... la muerte de zamasu me derrumbo)** **en fin... Voy a darle un pequeño giro a esta historia.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todas las personas se toman el tiempo de leer mi humilde desvarió mental volcados en estos escritos.**

 **saludos**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Sálvame**

Las llamas aun estaban ardiendo en el sagrado planeta, solo algunas partes de el todavía continuaban intactas; gran parte había quedado radicalmente destruido, la masacre se llevó la vida de cuatro kaioshines… sumándose así la inminente extinción que avanzaba a pasos agigantados ¿Cuántas vidas más se cobraría el universo? ¿Era él quien se equivoco en la perfecta creación imperfecta? ¿Quiénes eran los elegidos aquí por una infancia sin ruinas?

Nadie… absolutamente nadie estaba libre del sufrimiento universal, así es este infinito lugar colmado de materia.

El hombre robusto intentaba mover al menos alguna parte de su cuerpo, desesperado, asustado, lastimado, con la sola intención de al menos poder estar junto al único Supremo Kaioshin que quedaba en el universo 7, al único ser que había conocido con un profundo e inimaginable amor para dar, a quien una vez le habían encomendado cuidar y darle valores y por quien los 4 supremos kaioshines habían muerto. El era la causa principal para proteger, así lo había decidido algo desconocido en alguna parte…

Se arrastró con dificultad hasta alcanzar la mano del joven Shin quien estaba inconsciente; podía sentirlo frio y apenas podía escuchar su respiración. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente golpeando la tierra con violencia, como si quisiera desprenderse del mar furioso en su interior. Su única misión era proteger al supremo Kaiosama… y ahora solo podía ver a un jovencito completamente deshecho físicamente, sin contar como se encontraba su espíritu; ni siquiera podía curarlo con sus poderes porque había gastado las pocas energías que le quedaban para llegar hasta él...

-Su…supremo Kaiosama- susurro el hombre acercándose un poco más al cuerpo del joven.

Sabía que no recibiría respuesta alguna, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que pudiera escucharlo… o algo. Era urgente hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

-Supremo… Ka-. Rápidamente interrumpió sus palabras abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, con su mirada clavada en la nada, sintiendo la leve compresión en su mano la cual sostenía la de Shin. –Shin…- Susurro.

Ese movimiento en la mano de Shin fue la fuerza que lo impulso a retroceder en la cornisa donde se encontraba su alma; recuperando fuerzas para poder levantarse y socorrer a joven Shin.

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba parado observando la vida de los humanos, algunos eran avanzados y tenían ciertas tecnologías las cuales alguna de ellas llamaban la atención del jovencito de ojos grises, sobre todo, las armas… bombas y en sus pensamientos solo se escuchaba "No deberían jugar con eso" "parece peligroso" pero más peligroso le resultaba, la vida de algunos seres con bastante poder, porque muchos de ellos utilizaban ese poder para tener más poder sobre otros… "Política pura" pensó. Por otro lado, habían otros seres que recién comenzaban a raspar piedras para encontrar fuego… seguramente muchas otras civilizaciones habían hecho lo mismo.

Suspiro completamente estresado, a su corta edad, ya sufría de estrés causado por su molesto maestro que mas que querer educarlo estaba torturándolo.

No estaba mintiendo en aquel momento, si había tenido sueños ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Se supone que todos soñaban y el no se andaba por la vida preguntándole a todos si soñaban… como si soñar fuera un pecado.

-Pecado…- susurro la juvenil voz.

Mas que querer decir esa palabra, solo broto de sus labios sin darse cuenta, llegando así a los oídos de su maestro, quien se encontraba detrás.

-¿Qué es un pecado Zamas?

-No me llamo Zamas-. Respondió con tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo dureza.

-Te llamare así igual-. Respondió este sin preocupación y con la misma manera con la que había recibido la respuesta.

El muchachito no respondió, solo se limito a hacer una curva entre sus cejas haciéndole sentir una leve molestia, tanto por la presencia del anciano, como por su respuesta. Para él estaba claro que su maestro solo hacia su celestial acto de presencia para continuar llenando el vaso de agua.

Rápidamente, la voz del hombre mayor se dejo oír nuevamente. –Y bien… ¿Qué es un pecado? Zamas…-. Finalizo remarcando eso ultimo.

Otra vez esa molesta sensación... y finalmente respondió más para callarlo aunque sabía que no lo haría.

–Soñar-. Respondió volteando a mirarlo. –Usted me puso de castigo aquí porque le dije que había soñado ¿y sabe qué? –. Dijo señalando en dirección a los humanos. - ¡Eso es un asco! Los que consiguen tecnología fabrican armas y otras cosas peligrosas ¿Para que querrían fabricar esas cosas si no es para una guerra? ¿Contra quién hacen la guerra? Contra ellos mismos, ¡Allí abajo se están matando y a nadie le importa nada porque usted está preocupado por mis estúpidos sueños! Pero sin duda lo más alarmante es que unos cuantos con grandes poderes manejan a los fabricantes de armas como si fueran fichas de ajedrez y ellos están tan dormidos que no se dan cuenta y usted continúa aquí frente a mi preocupado por los sueños que ni yo mismo recuerdo-. Termino por decir bastante molesto y casi a los gritos, dejando que el agua fluya del vaso que el viejo se había encargado de llenar durante un tiempo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cocinar?-. Pregunto el viejo con naturalidad lo que sin duda dejo a un Zamasu completamente atónito, con la boca entreabierta y su mirada entre molesta y confundida ya que su maestro no había dado la más mínima importancia a sus palabras.

\- A la mierda…- dejo escapar de su boca en un susurro audible para retirarse sin importarle nada más.

-Oh… ese vocabulario no es correcto Zamas…- Respondió al tiempo que veía como su furioso alumno se retiraba de la escena.

Llego a su habitación y una vez dentro de ella dio un portazo haciendo más visible que necesitaba privacidad. Desde pequeño todo a su alrededor había sido extraño; ser Kaiosama a tan corta edad no fue fácil y pese a sus habilidades en aquella época también debía aprender un sinfín de cosas; ser entregado como un paquete a su planeta de origen también había sido extraño, sobre todo porque no había recibido explicación y al parecer, tampoco deseaban dárselas, quizás por ser un niño… o quizás porque no querían que las sepa, y por último, ser Kaiosama del universo 6 para luego presenciar la masacre que casi le cuesta la vida, en la cual fue salvado por algo o alguien a quien él desconocía completamente. Sin duda había perdido el camino y el anciano estaba participando bastante bien en la obra de teatro de su vida…

Sin pensarlo demasiado busco la pequeña maleta con la que había llegado, era él quien renunciaba a las enseñanzas de su nuevo maestro, unos pocos días le habían sido suficientes para entender que ese no era su lugar y que no se sentía para nada cómodo. Una vez más se sentía frustrado por no ser escuchado o por no recibir respuestas.

Algo llamo su atención mientras guardaba una pequeña cajita que parecía ser de esas antiguas cajas musicales, miro en dirección a la ventana que daba justo al Éste… una energía desconocida podía sentirse en aquella dirección, no obstante, sabía que estaba lejos y que no podría llegar allí.

Dejo la caja musical y la maleta a un lado solo para caminar hasta la ventana y perderse en esa dirección, desde que había llegado su único consuelo y diversión habían sido solo observar el Éste, solo en aquella dirección podía sentirse en su hogar, ahí era donde perdía el miedo… ¿miedos? Por supuesto, Zamas estaba lleno de miedos y todos ellos se resumían a uno, ser un dios.

Todos los acontecimientos que pasaban por su mente fueron interrumpidos cuando recordó que ser un dios también implicaba proteger a los seres humanos y vigilarlos, haciéndole recordar también a su molesto maestro y lo sucedido, volviendo a su antigua postura de querer huir de ese planeta, y sin más volteo a guardar lo último que quedaba para retirarse de una vez.

Minutos después se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, y era de esperarse que su maestro estaría allí, sentado en el sillón y esperándolo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Zamas, en unos minutos cocinaremos algo-

-Me voy-. Respondió el jovencito con firmeza.

-¿Cómo?- Alcanzó a decir el hombre antes de que Zamas vuelva a hablar.

-Renunció, vuelvo a mi planeta de origen-.

El viejo medito unos segundos observando el semblante casi histérico de su alumno que al parecer escondía fuertemente el sentimiento de estallar quizás en rabia o tal vez en llanto... lo cierto es que no permanecería callado.

-¿Tan pronto te vas? Pero aun falta conocernos...-.

El muchacho hizo un gesto de molestia y respondió. -Yo no quiero, solo quiero volver a mi planeta…- fue interrumpido al instante.

-Niño, tu temperamento siempre te llevará a tomar decisiones equivocadas, si deseas irte hazlo… es una lástima porque tienes talento, de otra manera no te hubiese convocado y eso que solo había mirado tu foto cuando me la enviaron-. Sonrió –Solo con verte entendí que tu eres a quien buscaba-.

Zamas, quien había esquivado la mirada de su maestro mientras este hablaba, volvió a depositarla en el, pero esta vez algo más disipado. Su dulce rostro expresaba algo de pena por la situación. No es que fuera un muchacho histérico, solo que había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de encontrar un sentido a la vida que llevaba, desde pequeño era un buscador, tenia miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta, tenia sueños, tenia rencor, tenia odio, tenia tristeza; tenía todo lo que un dios no tendría que tener, y su peor carencia… La falta de amor.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza… amor ¿Qué era el amor?

-Ven Aquí…- Dijo el hombre intentando apaciguar el mar de emociones que expresaba el rostro del muchachito.

Por un momento el rostro de Zamas se relajo completamente, en ese llamado había sentido un leve cobijo de parte del anciano, como si quiera darle consuelo. Otra vez olvidaba lo molesto que podía llegar a ser, y sin hacer esperar más camino hasta llegar a él para luego tomar asiento a su lado.

Gowasu tomo la mano del muchachito para luego hablar. –Eres un niño extraordinario, eres una joya preciosa…como -Pensó un instante. -como un diamante en bruto, y solo necesitas ser pulido-.

-No es cierto, ayer recibí un castigo injustamente por decir que tengo sueños… no es una mentira… -.

El anciano quedo en silencio observando al jovencito, este traía su tristeza plasmada pero... ¿Cómo era posible que un kaioshin soñara?

Finalmente hablo. -De acuerdo ¿y qué sucede en tus sueños?-.

-Yo… No estoy seguro, no los recuerdo… pero sé que mis sueños van al este, en esa dirección hay algo, yo lo sé, pero está lejos, se que alguien me espera…- fue interrumpido por el anciano.

-Oye no… espera- Dijo tomando en mentón del jovencito. -Nadie te espera Zamas, tu eres un futuro dios, estas aquí porque te convoque para ser un Supremo Kaiosama, tu deber es proteger, vigilar y crear, nadie… absolutamente nadie te espera, al este solo ésta la región del Este, completamente vacía, tus sueños no tienen nada que ver con la realidad… -esta vez el anciano fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo se que este no es un sueño más? ¿hasta dónde todo esto es real maestro? Los humanos, para ellos los sueños son iguales que la realidad, tanto así que los persiguen y entonces hasta pueden hacerlos realidad, entonces si esto es un sueño más ¿Por qué mis sueños no pueden estar mostrándome cual es mi realidad?

El anciano había quedado mudo, confundido y sin nada que decir, de cierta forma el muchacho no estaba tan equivocado… pero ¿Por qué tenía sueño?

-En mis sueños alguien viene a mí, alguien va a salvar...- Fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-Cielos… Zamas estas muy confundido, debemos trabajar en ello, tu no necesitas salvación, tú necesitas acomodar esas ideas. Olvida ya esas ocurrencias de que alguien tiene que salvarte, olvida esos sueños, ahora estas aquí y aquí es donde entrenaremos.

Nuevamente, Zamas volvía a frustrarse por no ser escuchado. Un grave error... no escuchar, otro error... no ser escuchado, un fatal error... no escucharse...

Gowasu tomo la cabeza del jovencito obligándolo así a apoyarla entre sus piernas, era una forma de consuelo, quizás poco convincente para el joven; quien se sumergía cada vez más en la oscuridad de su propio corazón... casi imposible de soportar... mirar allí adentro es el arte más difícil.

Nadie quiere a la oscuridad, porque la palabra oscuridad impone miedo, incertidumbre, duda, indecisión... Nadie quiere caminar en la oscuridad, ni siquiera los dioses. Quienes lo hicieron ya no están esta dimensión porque no tienen más nada que hacer aquí... ¡Lo habían visto todo!

Gowasu, comprendía a la perfección el doloroso episodio que llevaba la caminata hacia lo desconocido... o mejor dicho, hacia lo oscuro; porque oscuridad y desconocido eran amigos que iban de la mano... dependiendo del ojo que lo mire claro... sin embargo, hay dos ojos que se abren solo para darle paso al que realmente ve... el incansable y maravilloso cerebro transformador de imágenes; ese que sería capaz de hacerte soñar sin siquiera estar dormido, ese que al mismo tiempo se impulsa a soñar incluso cuando duermes...

¿Dónde estaba zamasu ahora? o mejor dicho ¿Donde estaba la mente de Zamasu ahora?... corriendo hacia la luz por supuesto, siendo incapaz de soportar siquiera el maravilloso mundo oscuro.

Su mirada había quedado clavada en la oscura alfombra... pobre... hasta ella lo invitaba a un tour por la oscuridad, pero este ya estaba lejos de allí. Ahora solo podía escuchar el dulce sonido en su interior, vibrando, sincronizando perfectamente con su ser, esperando a ser escuchada más de cerca... sus magníficos ojos ahora abandonaban la atrevida alfombra invitadora solo para depositar su atención en aquella maleta de donde provenía en celestial sonido.

continuara...


	9. capitulo 9- Oscuridad

**Capítulo 9**

 **Oscuridad**

El vapor del baño apenas dejaba ver la cresta del jovencito, detrás de este, pero fuera de la bañera se encontraba su asistente lavando su cabeza. Shin no había dicho una palabra en días, desde que despertó luego de ser curado por este, se había mantenido en total silencio. Nada de lo que pudiera decir tenía sentido ahora… el dolor que había tenido en su cuerpo no tenía comparación con el dolor de su alma.

Kibito había aceptado el silencio de su mentor, aunque le urgía al menos que dijera algo, por otro lado...podía entender la tristeza de este, el también lo estaba, pero no permitiría que el joven cayera en una depresión. Desde que había despertado, no hizo más que dormir, apenas comía y ni hablar del aseo, fue por eso que decidió obligar al pequeño a levantarse de la cama y meterlo en la ducha sin importarse si le molestaba, pero tampoco recibió respuestas, el muchachito no hacía más que aceptar lo que Kibito decía.

-Oye…- Dijo Kibito mientras enjabonaba su cabeza. -¿Qué te parece si buscamos polvo de hadas? Sé que te encanta y haces cosas maravillosas con el ¿Qué dices? Tal vez las brujas del planeta Zeres tengan… ellas son excelentes canjeando polvo de hadas…

Pero no recibió respuestas, shin continuaba con su mirada perdida en el agua de la bañera vaya a saber en qué otro pensamiento que no sea la pérdida de sus compañeros estaba. No había señal de que estuviera escuchando si quiera…

El hombre hizo un gesto de pena pensando en que otra forma podría al menos levantar el ánimo de su mentor ¿Qué podría hacer él? El corazón roto no es sencillo de reparar, no ha habido ser en el mundo que haya reparado un corazón roto sin haber dejado cicatrices, o mejor dicho no ha habido en el mundo un ser al cual su mente no lo traicione recordándole el dolor causado en el pasado, la memoria es altamente asesina.

Finalmente dio un largo suspiro a causa de su fracaso en el intento de querer comunicarse con Shin.

-Háblame por favor…- Dijo el hombre en un susurro mientras apoyaba su frente en la cabeza de muchacho. -Dime qué puedo hacer por usted supremo Kaiosama…- termino por decir con la voz casi quebrada.

Los puños del joven hicieron presión con fuerza debajo del agua, algo que Kibito no pudo notar pero si había podido sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de este.

Toda era su culpa, por hacer de él un niño consentido, haciéndole creer que el mundo era un cuento de hadas, donde la maldad y el sufrimiento no existían. Era su culpa por ser un asistente débil que en vez de enseñarle a luchar como correspondía, le había enseñado a plantar tulipanes en el jardín, y ahora que todos estaban muertos no tenía sentido entrenar para defender a sus compañeros caídos... nada los devolvería a la vida, nadie lo haría ¿porque un dios creador no puede cambiar lo que sucedió en el tiempo? Si tuviera una posibilidad de hacerlo, lo haría...

dentro de ese mar de pensamientos y el coraje que sentía, finalmente el ahora Gran supremo Kaiosama dejaba escapar algunas palabras.

-Deja... de tratarme como a un niño-. Fueron sus palabras dadas a Kibito mientras este abandonaba la posición en la que estaba.

El hombre miro al joven aun de espaldas sintiendo algo de extrañeza, a pesar de sentirse feliz por haberlo escuchado no podía demostrarlo ya que el muchacho había sonado negativo y con una voz muy poco usual en el.

-Supremo Kaiosama...- Susurro apenado.

En ese instante el joven volteo solo para mirar a su asistente, su rostro lucia algo sonrosado y sus ojos completamente rojos a causa de las lagrimas que brotaban en silencio, dejando ver toda su frustración, su dolor y su sufrimiento.

-Tu no haces más que tratarme como a un niño ¿Que no lo ves?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna mientras su asistente mantenía fija su mirada en el. -¿¡Que no lo ves!?... -Grito esta vez. -¡Todo este tiempo me has tratado como si fuera un niño, un muñeco de porcelana al que tienes que tocar con cuidado para que no se rompa! ¡Tu hiciste esto de mi! -Termino por decir a los gritos entre lagrimas.

por su parte, Kibito solo mantenía su mirada fija en el muchacho, mas allá que le doliera las palabras que este decía, no se atrevía a responderle, siempre le había tenia sumo respeto desde que fue entregado en sus brazos, siempre intento dar lo mejor para él, intento cuidarlo, protegerlo de todo lo que pudiera dañarlo ¿había cometido un error? ¿en que se había equivocado para recibir tal trato del único ser que podía amar desmedidamente como si fuera un hijo... donde su mente fantasiosa guardaba celosamente la idea de que lo había engendrado aunque fuera imposible... donde el creía que era su padre... ¿qué grave error cometió para que por primera vez en la vida el muchacho haya levantado la voz?

-Yo... yo lo siento mucho-. Dijo finalmente el hombre sin saber que otra cosa responder y completamente dolido.

La mirada del jovencito permanecía en la figura de su asistente y este solo se limito a mirar hacia abajo, porque sabía que no existían mas palabras para decir, todo lo que pudiera expresar con palabras entorpecería las cosas, pues no existían palabras que sirvan de consuelo

-Déjame solo...- Dijo Shin más calmado.

De manera automática, Kibito se levanto para retirarse de la habitación de baño, lo mejor era dejarlo solo porque así lo deseaba el muchachito. Shin aun era un adolescente, ni siquiera había señal de entrar en la juventud, y como todo adolescente pese a ser un Kaio, tenía su tiempo de maduración. Aun no podía ver algunas cosas, o tal vez, lo había olvidado. Se suponía que el entendía todo antes de venir aquí y lo más probable es que lo haya olvidado tal como Wiss lo había dicho aquella vez cuando recién se lo había entregado en sus brazos.

Recordar a Wiss le hizo pensar que este no había venido en mucho tiempo a verlo, incluso años... desde que el joven empezó a crecer Wiss no lo había visitado, no se había preocupado para nada en pisar el planeta sagrado y ver al único vinculo que el dios destructor tenia para continuar respirando ¿Cómo era posible que este no haya aparecido en una situación tan difícil? apretó sus puños enfurecido, tenía ganas ver al asistente del dios Bills y reclamarle la falta que hizo durante la pelea... sin duda, si este hubiese estado, nada hubiera pasado.

universo 10

-Mañana visitaremos un planeta nuevo, te gustara...- Dijo el anciano Gowasu mientras rasuraba la cabeza de Zamas, dejando unos bonitos mechones largos. El cabello de los Shin-jin crecía lento y por fortuna no tenía que hacerlo tan seguido.

por su parte, Zamas apenas escuchaba a su maestro, ya que su preocupación no estaban en visitar nuevos planetas, mas bien, estaba preocupado por los destrozos que se estaban ocasionando en el universo. Luego de observar a los seres de otros planetas y ver la forma en la que estos se trataban solo podía pensar en lo equivocado que estaban, no tenía otra forma de ver las cosas... pero su maestro si...

-¡Oye!- Dijo el viejo en un grito. -¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si-. respondió rápidamente.

-Mientes, no estás escuchando nada- Suspiro. -... No tienes remedio, vives pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que te digo...-

El muchachito suspiro para luego responder -Lo lamento... es que... están sucediendo muchas cosas malas...-

El viejo detuvo la navaja pensando un momento en las palabras del joven. -Bueno... suceden cosas malas si así lo quieres ver...-

el joven volteo sobre la silla para mirar a su maestro . -¿Usted como lo ve?

-Que suceden cosas...- Respondió con seguridad.

\- Malas...- Continuo diciendo Zamas.

Gowasu, no hizo más que sonreír, su alumno aun tenía mucho por aprender y amaba ese tipo de discusiones aunque no disfrutara mucho del enojo del muchacho, porque sabía que luego de la charla el niño se molestaría y correría a encerrarse en su habitación seguramente a golpear alguna almohada o a romper algo. No lo sé lo había dicho, pero sabía que Zamas tenía ataques de furia que luego descargaba donde no pudiera ser visto.

-Solo suceden cosas, pero si quieres ponerle dualidades, entonces te moverás para el lado bueno o malo, y tomaras por bueno lo que creas conveniente, de la misma forma tomaras lo malo a tu conveniencia-. Respondió, luego tomo asiento frente al jovencito, quien le dedico una mirada confundida y como no... también molesta.

-¿Entonces estoy tomando por "malo" lo que sucede en el universo porque a mí me conviene?.

-Dímelo tu-.

El muchachito sonrió de manera irónica como era de esperarse, pues ya empezaba a enojarse. -No es de mi conveniencia que allí sucedan cosas malas, es lo que sucede...-.

-Lo que sucede allí, solo está sucediendo y tu tienes que observar lo que sucede, pero si a cada cosa vas a ponerle una dualidad ¡Oh! pues estas en problemas jovencito, siempre encontraras lo bueno y lo malo, lo feo y lo bello, lo alto y lo bajo, arriba y abajo, etc etc etc... y todo se convierte en un infinito porque siempre estarás buscándole los pelos al huevo, ¿Y quién es el q que busca? la mente o mejor dicho, el pensamiento, la ideología, todos la tenemos... pero tienes que saber cuándo aplicarla, y este no es el caso.

-¿Entonces deja que todos se maten y ya?

-Por supuesto, ellos eligen su destino, ellos son quienes están dormidos, y hasta que no sean consientes de sí mismos seguirán igual, y tu, tienes que ser consiente también...- respondió al tiempo que era interrumpido por su preguntón alumno.

-Yo soy consciente-.

\- ¿Lo eres? Dime quien eres.

El joven bufo ante la pregunta de su maestro haciendo un gesto de cansancio. -Otra vez...

-¡Sí! ¡otra vez! y ahora dime ¿Quién eres?

-Soy un kaioshin-.

-No lo eres, tu cuerpo es el de un Kaioshin ¿y tu? ¿Quién eres?

-Me está desviando del tema, y lo importante aquí es que el universo esta en caos-.

-Tu naciste para estar aquí como un Kaioshin y ver el mundo, tu misión aquí es observarlos y descubrir quién eres y que haces aquí ahora, deja de preocuparte por lo que hacen, ellos sabrán que hacer en su debido momento-

Una vez más, Zamas suspiro cansado por su maestro, nunca podía ponerse de acuerdo con ese hombre, por más que quisiera, este siempre terminaba por dejarlo agotado. Si tenia razón o no, no lo sabía, tampoco le importaba, su preocupación era más grande que saber quién es en realidad o que es, o a que vino... ¿A que vino? Qué buena pregunta, porque él se preguntaba lo mismo... a qué demonios vino si no podía hacer nada por cambiar nada...

un sonido lo llamo desde adentro, y dejando a su maestro sentado y sin otra respuesta corrió en dirección donde se encontraba el templo. por otro lado su maestro solo sonrió y esto se debía a que afirmaba que nuevamente su alumno estaba enfurecido y seguramente iba a destrozar algún almohadón de plumas con una foto de su cara.

A cada paso que daba, podía escuchar la dulce y triste melodía que sonaba dentro de el. llego a la puerta de la habitación entrando en ella, y allí se encontraba aquella caja musical que no recordaba como llego a sus manos, pero que estaba allí sonando para él, solo para él, como siempre lo había hecho.

Era solo para él, porque extrañamente, nadie mas podía escucharla, incluso quienes la vieron por casualidad dijeron que estaba averiada ya que esta no sonaba a lo que siempre respondía que no estaba rota y que funcionaba perfectamente. Desde ahí que lo habían tomado por loco los demás shin-jin durante el tiempo que estaba en el planeta kai-ju, disfrutaban burlándose por aquella caja cuando lo veían bajo un árbol escuchándola; luego cuando fue Kaiosama... y así, siempre habían dicho que estaba loco, por escuchar lo que no era real... pese a eso, nunca dejo de creer en que su caja si sonaba y que su melodía calmaba el profundo ahogo, miedo y desolación que su alma sentía.

Lamentaba profundamente no recordar a quien le había dado tan bonito obsequio, porque cuando esa música sonaba, su vibración iba directo a su corazón, recorriendo los rincones más oscuros y vacios, llenándolo por completo, instalándolo solo en un instante... el ahora, el infinito y eterno ahora. Todo desaparecía, el dolor, la soledad, la tristeza, la confusión, todo simplemente era, sin necesidad de clasificarlo... ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Ella era quien se había encargado de mantenerlo en órbita todo este tiempo, y el... solo la había desechado por las constantes burlas que recibía de los estúpidos shin-jin...

Suspiro aliviado abrazando la caja mientras esta sonaba, hundiéndose en aquella melodía, pensando en ¿cómo es posible que no recordara quien le dio tan hermoso obsequio? pues quien se la otorgo, sabía que la necesitaba, estaba seguro.

dejo caer su cuerpo en el suelo abrazado a ese sonido... no había mas que hacer, no era necesario pensar en nada, simplemente hundirse en ese sonido.

No supo cuantas horas había estado allí, pero se había quedado dormido hacia tiempo, su cuerpo estaba arrugado y el agua está completamente fría. meneo la cabeza a ambos lados ya que su cuello estaba un poco dolorido. Todo volvió a su mente nuevamente, su enojo con Kibito, su tristeza y la muerte de sus compañeros. Hubiese preferido estar muerto y así no tendría problemas. Estaba listo para salir de allí e intentar continuar con su vida. Se coloco la bata de baño y salió rápidamente del cuarto, de allí iría a comer algo.

Descargarse con Kibito había resultado positivo aunque sabía que sus palabras lo hirieron, y no es que no quisiera a su asistente, al contrario, lo amaba, era como su padre, pero sin duda decir lo que pensaba en ese momento le habían dado un ligero alivio y debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

Camino hasta la sala dispuesto a pasar por ella para llegar a la cocina, pero no sucedió ya que allí se encontraba Kibito sentado y a su lado, Wiss.

Continuara...


	10. Lazos de la memoria- capitulo 10

**Buenas Noches, hoy y por última vez dejo 2 capítulos seguidos(10 y 11), ya no es por falta de tiempo, por suerte ya no tengo finales. Personalmente no me gusta tener muchos capítulos adelantados y sin publicar, sobre todo porque no confió en mi laptop ni en google drive ni one drive para guardar nada, la ultima vez no se guardo ¬¬ y perdí varios capítulos de otro fanfic y quien allá perdido capítulos sabrá lo que se siente T_T por otro lado los puedo guardar en la pagina, pero también me sucedió que se guardaron mal y solo veía números y letras raras... en fin, mi laptop me odia, google drive me odia, one drive me odia y ahora, tengo un nuevo enemigo... la pagina... Perdón, escribo demasiado y lo peor es que no lo borro, continuo escribiendo igual.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fanfic y gracias aquellos que entran para ver al menos de que va todo este intento de historia.**

 **Saludos y que estén bien.**

 **capitulo 10**

 **lazos de la memoria**

"La fe mueve montañas. El amor mueve universos"

Shin aun permanecía frente a los dos individuos sin decir una palabra, con la mirada dirigida a ambos, por un lado hacia Kibito, quien lucía cansado... no lo había notado antes, su asistente tenía un aspecto agotador, con un semblante de tristeza inevitable de percibir... pronto sintió remordimientos por las palabras antes dichas a este... aun así, su mirada estaba asentada en Wiss.

-Hola-. Dijo apenas alzando la voz sonando algo ronca.

Rápidamente Kibito se adelanto a hablar antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. -Supremo Kaiosama... El joven Wiss esta aquí... al parecer escucho mi llamado...-

El Supremo Kaiosama dedico una mirada fugaz a su asistente y rápidamente volvió su vista hacia Wiss. -No sé quién eres, pero bienvenido-. termino dedicando una leve sonrisa, mas por compromiso ya que a decir verdad, no tenía motivos para sonreír.

-¿Que dices?...- Alcanzo a decir Kibito algo extrañado.

-Gracias por bienvenida, ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Shin no tardo en responder con una leve sonrisa mas de pena que de alegría. -Claro, ¿Que se le ofrece?-.

-Vengo a ver cómo te encuentras, soy el asistente de Bills el dios destructor-.

El rostro del muchacho rápidamente se extraño aun mas, no recordaba a Bills el destructor, por lo que no sabía que responder.

-Bueno... mis compañeros acaban de morir...- Respondió con sinceridad haciendo luego una pausa. -Pero supongo que estaré bien... disculpe la forma en la que me presento ante usted- Finalizo con la intención de retirarse.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió.

Shin correspondió a esa sonrisa y luego hablo. -Si me permite, iré a descansar.

\- ¡Oh! tú no tienes que pedirme permiso-. Volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces, me retiro-. Dijo para luego aislarse sin más nada que acotar a la conversación.

Kibito, quien se había mantenido en silencio antes, finalmente dedico una mirada al joven asistente con miles de preguntas que hacerle, pues eran claras...

-¿Que sucede? El...¿No sabe quien es usted? ¿pero como es posible?

-Le dije que olvidaría algunas cosas-. Respondió Wiss rápidamente al tiempo que miraba en dirección donde había desaparecido Shin.

-Oh… Es una lástima, Shin sentía agrado por usted-

-Mmm- Sonrió. -Es mejor así-. Término por decir volviendo su vista hacia Kibito.

Al escuchar la ultima respuesta del asistente, el hombre se extraño aún más; no tenía pensado escuchar que el hecho de que el supremo olvidará sería algo beneficioso. Por otro lado, Wiss continuaba mirando a Kibito, en este podía verse que aquella respuesta sólo era una invitación para que el hombre mayor preguntara algo más… Finalmente hablo.

-¿Por qué es mejor así?-.

Wiss medito unos segundos antes de responder. – Bueno…Es mejor porque de esta manera el podrá centrarse en lo que debe hacer. ¿Lo recuerda? ¿Recuerda lo que dije el día de su nacimiento?

-Lo recuerdo… y déjeme decirle que en todo este tiempo no hubo ninguna señal de que estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, y mucho menos tener algún objetivo en especial. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que sea mejor que lo olvidé con que este centrado en lo que debe hacer?

\- Mmm creo que es mejor explicarle desde el comienzo-. Respondió para luego hacer una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. -Shin... nombre que fue adquirido aquí en esta dimensión... -Suspiro. -El es mi eterno compañero, nosotros no nos reconocemos por nuestros cuerpos, si no por nuestra energía, alma o conciencia, como quiera llamarle... el y yo hemos estado unidos hace mas de 12.800 millones de años, hemos nacido y muerto infinitas veces pasando por millones de formas, y un día evolucionamos juntos, luego fui solicitado para venir aquí, y Shin quedaría esperándome en la dimensión 26, por muchos años fue así pero un día algo cambio y eso fue hace años atrás antes de su nacimiento que como consecuencia hicieron que yo regrese a donde pertenecía y cuando lo hice, me encontré con que mi compañero había decidido nacer como un Shin-jin y que el seria el vinculo con el próximo dios destructor, y que además vendría por alguien a quien no conocemos... Solo él sabe lo que viene a buscar ¿Porque? se preguntara usted... -volvió a suspirar preocupado. - Me hago la misma pregunta todos los días...-.

Kibito guardo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, mirando con asombro al asistente del dios destructor, observándolo y empezando a entender, el cariño que Shin guardaba hacia él en el pasado. Como si aquel pequeñito, jugara a ser un niño pero supiera que solo estaba en un recipiente de un pequeño, sabiendo que Wiss era su alma compañera.

-El necesitaba olvidarme para continuar, porque note que al llegar aquí ya no recordaba nada más que a mí y nuestra dimensión, pero es incapaz de recordar lo que vino a buscar aquí y eso es porque caer en esta dimensión tiene sus consecuencias ¿Ahora lo entiende?- sonrió con tristeza haciendo silencio unos segundos - Yo lo amo…pero decidí dejarlo ir para que cumpla sus objetivos y no interferir en lo que podría resultar un caos para este mundo-.

-disculpe...- aclaro un poco su voz. -Pero... ¿Porque usted no olvido nada entonces? usted está aquí ahora.

-Porque yo no volví a nacer, solo tome forma de algo para poder estar aquí, por eso le dije que quizás olvidaría su objetivo y algunas cosas ¿lo recuerda? -Volvió a suspirar. -Si bien Shin... fue quien tomo la decisión de venir aquí... no será capaz de cumplir nada de lo que tiene que hacer si primero no es capaz de recordar el principio de todo. No sirve si solo me recuerda a mí como punto de partida-.

-Es algo complicado entonces, porque Shin no recuerda absolutamente nada. -hizo una pausa.-y ya no me sorprende nada tampoco... ni su amor escondido por él, ni las dimensiones desconocidas, ni las búsqueda... solo quiero su bienestar...-. finalizo mostrando su preocupación con un gesto cabizbajo.

Wiss sonrió nuevamente, Kibito siempre había sido el indicado para todo… Hablar de Shin le había traído el recuerdo de que hacía apenas unos minutos lo había visto después de tanto tiempo, había olvidado el delicado y enceguecedor color que poseía esa energía, ahora, se encontraba envuelto en un cuerpo, atrapado allí… sin poder escapar de la brutal vida de esta dimensión, la dimensión desconocida…donde ni el universo aun se había hecho consciente de si mismo. ¿Por qué había decido venir a este mundo sabiendo lo doloroso que era? Su misión aquí era clara, entrenar al dios destructor, cuidar de él y observar su comportamiento, pero ¿Cuál era la misión de su ex y amado compañero? Siempre era la misma pregunta. Había sacrificado su alma trayendo la aquí sabiendo que recibiría un cuerpo que solo podría comprender todo a través de las sensaciones, de lo que su mente podría interpretar y solo lo que sus ojos podían ver… ¿Merecía la pena en verdad?

Ahora recordaba también que estaba en frente de Kibito y que no debería estar sumergido en aquellos pensamientos, debía mantener la postura y no caer justamente en el juego de la mente de este universo, pues, el tampoco estaba libre de perderse aquí. Sin más se dispuso a hablar.

-¡Oh oh!-lanzó su típica expresión. -¡Pero que sentimental que sonó todo esto! Debo irme, el señor Bills podría despertar y seguro estará hambriento...-hizo una pequeña pausa sonriendo para Kibito y luego continuo hablando. -Shin estará bien, solo dale tiempo, aun tiene mucho por vivir y hacer por lo que dudo que muera o se vuelva loco por la muerte de sus compañeros ¿Qué más le podría pasar?...

-¿Qué? Esto pudo haberse evitado, lo llame porque quiero saber como es que no ha venido a ayudarnos sabiendo que la vida del supremo kaiosama corría peligro ¿acaso al dios destructor no le importa que Shin muera?-. Termino por decir Kibito completamente molesto.

-Mmm… ¿Usted piensa que yo realmente pude haberlo ayudado? No hay nada que quiera más que todo esto termine y que Shin muera y así vuelva a su dimensión sin tener que pasar por todo este sufrimiento, mi amor por su ser es eterno y no deseo su dolor. Sólo hubiese venido a ayudar si mi amo Bills me lo ordenará o el estuviera despierto, de otro modo, lo hubiese visto morir-.

-Usted…- Dijo Kibito dudando en decir lo siguiente. -Usted… es un tanto egoísta y disculpe que le diga esto. De modo que usted prefiere su sufrimiento…-Fue interrumpido por el muchacho azulado.

-Usted es quien desea verlo sufrir, porque el egoísta es usted, prefiere que yo salve su cuerpo pero que continúe viviendo atrapado aquí, a liberarlo y dejar que vuelva a su lugar de origen en donde todo es comprendido y no hay necesidad de este caos. Todo este tiempo me mantuve alejado y hasta hice que me olvide solo para que el continúe con su tarea aquí ¿Acaso sabe lo contradictorio que es querer ayudarlo a cumplir sus metas y querer verlo muerto a la vez? Lucho contra mis demonios noche y día incansablemente, tratando de no hundirme en esta decadencia a la que los pensamientos me invitan y que es producto de estar encerrado en este mundo, no se atreva a decirme egoísta otra vez...-Dijo dando por terminada la charla y mostrando una absoluta seriedad.

-Dijo ¿Qué ha hecho que lo olvidé? ¿Usted lo hizo entonces?- pregunto extrañado y mirando fijo a Wiss quien había sido descubierto.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió a los dos, porque cada uno entendía sus propias razones ¿Quién tenia razón? Quizás ambos estaban equivocados. Pero no estaban en una guerra, así que no discutirían por eso. Por otro lado, Wiss sólo lanzó su mirada directa al suelo con la clara muestra de que no respondería a las últimas preguntas de Kibito.

-Disculpa…- Dijo Wiss. -Debo irme.

Se levantó dispuesto a retirarse del planeta lo antes posible, estar allí sintiendo la vibración de Shin le hacían sentir todo tipo de sensaciones y no deseaba caer en los juegos de este mundo. Sólo que no contaba con que había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Kibito y que Shin en ese tiempo pudo haber decidido regresar y solo hacer acto de presencia o simplemente recordar que había salido de la ducha para comer.

Fue entonces que se cruzó con su mirada ¡Dioses! Aún era un muchachito en ese cuerpo… pero su ser era el mismo, tan indescriptible que cualquier palabra quedaría corta.

-Porque no te quedas a cenar y llevas algo para el dios destructor luego-. Dijo la voz juvenil del supremo Kaiosama.

Este apenas quería responder, o más bien estaba decidiendo si quedarse o no. -Bueno…no puedo quedarme en verdad… -Respondió un poco en contra de su voluntad.

-Qué lástima-. Respondió Shin.

Todo era muy extraño… el joven supremo, tenia la leve impresión de haberlo visto alguna vez, cruzar miradas con el asistente del dios destructor le traían un sabor embargo sabia que debía hacer algo más antes de poner su atención en aquel joven asistente.

Por otro lado, Wiss sabia que este en verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada, por lo que decidió actuar normal.

-Con permiso, debo irme-.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse del planeta Sagrado. Dejando a Kibito y a Shin solos dentro de un silencio lo suficientemente incómodo como para querer salir de allí.

-Prepare algo de comer- Dijo Finalmente Kibito rompiendo el hielo.-¿Hay algo que desee en especial?

La respuesta de Shin no se hizo esperar. -Olvídalo soy un dios Creador, Podría obtener lo que desee comer en este mismo momento-. Suspiro- La vida de un dios es aburrida-.

Luego de esas palabras se retiró dejando a Kibito solo, observando la puerta por la que el joven supremo había desaparecido.

Poco tiempo después, el Supremo Kaio ya se encontraba en su habitación decidido a una vez más abandonarse en la cama y permanecer en la oscuridad. Dicen que quienes se sumergen en la oscuridad, en realidad solo están buscándose a si mismos.

Verdad o no, poco importaba porque de todas formas solo quería cerrar sus ojos y desaparecer. Pero ese sonido no había desaparecido, desde que despertó en la bañera que podía escuchar una melodía bastante familiar, como si aquella música , todo ese juego de sonidos vibrando y transformándose en uno pertenecieran a el, como si se tratara de su creación.

Continuará…


	11. 1000 años- capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **1000 años**

 **Esta es mi historia, y hoy se cumple el año número 1000 que estoy aquí, decorando planetas hechos por los ángeles de los dioses destructores, creando vida dentro de un moribundo pedazo de roca… aunque crear vida es divertido, ves la evolución, ves como la más grotesca forma de vida se transforma de un simple hongo a millones de especies diferentes, sus combinaciones, su adaptación al medio en el que viven, todo intenta equilibrarse con el fin de poder continuar con vida. Aunque prefiero pasar más tiempo sentado en el río y que todos se vayan a chingar como dicen algunos humanos. Me gusta la palabra chingar, aunque no entiendo muy bien que significa. Los humanos son una especie complicada,pero tienen la capacidad de razonar, aunque no todos razonan…será cuestión de tiempo.**

 **¡Santo cielo! Se están preocupando ahora por si Cristo es el único padre... ¡por favor! existen 2500 dioses creados por humanos ¿cómo se supone que van a decidir cuál es el correcto?... otros en cambio discuten su ideología sobre la marihuana… ¿Qué hay con eso? Yo la cree...deberían preocuparse más por las grasas que consumen en MC Donald, eso sí que es un suicidó. ¡Y a ver cuando dejan de tachar la homosexualidad! Todavía no comprenden que no importa el envase en el que estés, si tu alma decide que esa es la correcta aunque este en el cuerpo con tus mismas características lo aceptas y ya… como si fuera importante realmente…**

 **Preocuparse por que es más importante, porque dios adorar, porque ropa ponerte al día siguiente, que si llegas a los 30 y no te casas eres una solterona, que si la sal se cae en la mesa, que si llueve, que si no amas a dios te vas al infierno, que si decir "al diablo es blasfemar"... ¡Por dios! ¡Esta gente debe estar esquizofrénica a causa de crearse problemas constantemente!...**

 **Todas especies diferentes, sin embargo, piensan similar... No importa el planeta... aunque... ¡Los Namekianos me agradan!...**

 **En Fin... hay días, en los que sólo quiero bajar a cada uno de esos planetas donde hay humanos, abofetearlos y decirles: Oye, deja de preocuparte por lo que harás mañana, deja ya de querer conquistar planetas, usa el poder para hacer la paz... ¡mira a los Yadorak! ¡Son encantadores!... Deja de destruir los arboles ¡Entiende que son tus pulmones!...**

 **Cielos… como civilización son un desastre… y cada una ellas tiene desastres diferentes. En fin, se autodestruirán en 1000 años más… y buscan vidas inteligentes a demás de ellos… ¡No pueden coexistir en el mismo planeta y pretenden coexistir en el mismo universo. Luego ¿Por qué el dios destructor los elimina? Al final… el dios destructor es más bueno que yo, destruye a los malos o los que quieren pasarse de listos, y yo aquí observando cómo se matan...**

 **¡Carajo! Viene Kibito y seguro querrá que tome un baño y coma algo ¡Tengo 1000 años! ¡Acabo de entrar en mi juventud! Ya se cuando debo bañarme y cuando comer…**

El joven dejo su cuaderno a un lado volteando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación y esperando la entrada de Kibito…

Tres, dos, uno…pensó el muchacho…

-Supremo Kaiosama…- Dijo el hombre rosado.

Shin esbozo una gran sonrisa, la cual solo guardaba la ansiedad por escuchar las típicas y ya mecánicas palabras de su asistente.

-Deberías bañarte y comer algo-.

Y eso sucedió, Shin sonrió aun más, si le dijera a Kibito que ya sabia lo que diría, seguro creería que es una nueva habilidad del dios creador… nada eso, ya se conocía todo el papel de su obra. Pero adoraba a Kibito, era como su padre, por que a diferencia de los humanos que tenían padres, el solo podría llamar padre a quien lo crió y le dio cobijo. Aunque el árbol le dio la vida y estaba agradecido, pero con sinceridad le era imposible imaginar como las ramas de un árbol cambiarían sus pañales y le daría el biberón… delirios de un dios creador.

¡Oh si! El joven Shin tenia bastante imaginación, la suficiente como para que sus creaciones tuvieran la misma imaginación que el.

La diferencia es que el comprendía la ilusión de la realidad, o tal vez… esta también era una ilusión y no había ninguna realidad. ¡Quién sabe!

-Iré en un momento- Respondió sonriendo.

-de acuerdo, no lo olvide, y recuerde que los Shin Jin del planeta Kaiju quieren festejar su cumpleaños número 1000-.

Su rostro cambio a uno más decepcionante aunque no fue muy deducido por Kibito. Odiaba el festejo que le hacían a cumplir un año mas cerca de morir, pero morir no le preocupaba, en realidad le preocupaba tener que pasar su día de paz entre otros señores que no conocía…

Y como los humanos y sus preocupaciones, aquí estaba el dios creador, preocupado por su cumpleaños… ¡Qué ironía! Y luego se quejaba de sus creaciones.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió nuevamente y ocultando la pesadez que le provocaba tener que ir al planeta Kaiju.

Kibito se retiró al instante de recibir respuesta, lo bueno de Shin era que no solía ser un dios caprichoso y jamás se quejaba de nada; pobre Kibito… eso era porque nunca escucho el constante parloteo de la mente del jovencito. Más bien el muchacho callaba sus pensamientos porque de otro modo pensaría que estaba loco. Kibito aun no entendió, que debía estar muy loco para sobrevivir a este mundo y ser bien consciente de la propia locura… o acabaría loco de verdad…

El resto del día transcurrió normal, la misma rutina de siempre, bañarse, comer, volver a ver humanos, dormir la siesta, levantarse, vestirse y ahora ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Allí estaban, parados y aplaudiendo los 1000 años del dios rey, mientras Shin solo sonreía algo tímido.

 **¡Vaya! Que alboroto, no quería este tipo de fiestas, me dan pena, me siento intimidado y ¿Por qué la kaioshin del tiempo me mira de esa forma? ¡Santo cielo! Quiere aparearse, como los humanos. Kibito ayúdame, no dejes que caiga entre sus piernas. ¿Por qué me ve así? Soy un muchachito…**

El gran sagrado Kaiosama que controlaba ese planeta llego hasta Shin lo cual hicieron que este dejará sus pensamientos en paz al menos un momento.

-Es un honor tenerte con nosotros Gran Kaiosama del este del universo 7-. Dijo sonriendo.

Shin sonrió también y no tardo en responder. -Gracias sagrado Kaiosama, solo dígame shin…- hizo una pequeña risita- es que, gran Kaiosama del este del universo 7suena como… bueno ¡Muy largo! Y es una pérdida de tiempo porque son puras palabras y…- Fue interrumpido por un leve golpecito en la espalda provocada por su asistente.

Esa era señal de cerrar la boca, y sin más sonrió nuevamente al sagrado Kaio.

-Ven por aquí, preparamos varios banquetes para ti-.

-Gracias-. Respondió el jovencito mientras caminaba junto con el sagrado Kaiosama.

¿Y ahora como se suponía que escaparía de ahí y de todos eso extraños rostros que apenas conocía? La última vez que visitó el planeta Kaiju tenia 5 años, ahora tenia 995 años más ¿Cómo iba a recordarlos a todos?

-Kibito…- Dijo en un susurro el muchachito, mientras se acercaban a unas mesas para comer algo.

-Dígame Supremo Kaiosama-.

\- Esto es muy aburrido y no conozco a nadie-.

-¡Qué está diciendo, es su fiesta de cumpleaños!-.

-Da igual, esta gente está aquí por la comida y no por mi ¿Podríamos escapar o no se… hacer una guerra de comida para divertirnos?.

-¡Supremo Kaiosama!-respondió alterado pero en un tono bajo. -Deje de decir esas cosas por favor.

-Se supone que es mi día de cumpleaños y podría hacer lo que yo quisiera-.

-¡Pero estamos en su cumpleaños número 1000 y este es especial!-.

\- Vah…- respondió sonando desinteresado. -Podría estar comiendo tacos o tamales tirado en la cama-.

Kibito resoplo como respuesta hacia los comentarios de su mentor. Shin solía ser muy serio pero últimamente todo le estaba valiendo madres. Los 1000 años quizás le habían afectado la cabeza.

-¡Kibito!- Dijo alarmado presionando el brazo de su asistente.

-¡Auch! Supremo por favor…-.

-Lo Siento-. Respondió soltando su brazo- ¿Por qué los supremos de otros universos están aquí? Se supone que soy del universo 7…- Fue interrumpido.

-Para ellos es una fecha importante porque usted nació en invierno y los Kaioshines no nacen en invierno-. Esta vez shin interrumpió.

\- ¡Ah Genial! Ahora soy la oveja negra…

El asistente tenia la atención fija en los demás Supremos pero aun así podía seguir escuchando a su charlatán mentor

-¿Qué? ¿oveja negra? ¿De donde saca esos términos y que es una oveja? Todos están mirándonos será mejor que comamos un poco…- Dijo tomando un plato de las mesas y aparentando normalidad.

-Por eso te dije que no quería venir ¡Todos nos están mirando! Tendré pánico escénico…

Al mismo tiempo que servía su plato y escuchaba el berrinche del joven supremo pudo notar que un sujeto venía hacia ellos. Era la hora de callar al jovencito o la moral del universo 7 se vería por el suelo.

-Cierre la boca…- Dijo entre dientes dando pequeños golpecitos con su codo.

Shin solo alcanzó a fruncir el entrecejo al escuchar el reclamo de su asistente sin prestar atención ni a una palabra de las que decía, que como consecuencia solo aumentaba los valores de histeria en el y por consiguiente el riego de muchas palabras más…

-¿Qué? No voy a callarme soy la oveja negra y todos están mirándome… -Fue interrumpido.

\- Oh por dios… -Dijo agachado su cabeza como si quisiera esconderse o como si estuviera harto de escuchar a Shin. Ambas eran válidas…

-¿Y ahora te quejas? – Bufo. -¿Sabes que haré? Cambiare de asistente y ya no plantarás tulipanes conmigo, luego diré que me abandonaste porque estabas harto de mi y ya no querías escucharme a ver si te entra el remordimiento… -Fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre mucho mayor que su asistente.

-Buenas tardes-. Dijo Gowasu.

El semblante del hombre lucia alegre y con una amplia sonrisa, porque al parecer había escuchando las últimas palabras del joven supremo o mejor dicho, el gran supremo Kaiosama del universo 7. Por otro lado Shin ahora si había cerrado la boca.

-Buenas tardes-. Respondió Kibito de forma rápida ante el saludo mientras daba de codazos a Shin para que reaccionará y dijera algo más que no fuera una queja.

El muchachito respondió al instante sin hacer esperar, había llegado el momento de ponerse serio. -Buenas tardes, mi nombre es…- fue interrumpido por la arenosa voz.

-Se quien eres, y estoy feliz de conocerte-. Dijo el viejo alegre. -Solo vengo a desearte un feliz cumpleaños y agradecerte por la invitación.

-Se lo agradezco, es un placer tenerlo aquí- respondió Shin. -Aunque… no se quien es usted pero seguro es un Supremo Kaiosama-. Finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa al hombre mayor.

\- Sí, soy el supremo kaiosama del universo 10, pero puedes llamarme Gowasu-.

El anciano miro detenidamente a Shin con una sonrisa, tenia una percepción bastante innata para reconocer a los seres de otras dimensiones y claramente pudo notar que Shin… no era justamente un kaioshin normal, solo estaba ocupando un envase para poder pasar desapercibido en este mundo.

Shin ya no sabia que hacer, la mirada del viejo estaba poniéndolo nervioso, sin contar las caras que todavía estaban observándolo como si se tratase de una desconocida especie. Dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse y finalmente hablo.

-Lo llamare Gowasu entonces- Sonrió de manera leve. -Emm... Con su permiso…- Dijo shin con la intención de alejarse y llevarse a Kibito también.

-¿Quién eres-. Pregunto el viejo.

Shin detuvo sus pasos volteando a ver al hombre, confundido por aquella pregunta. ¿A que se refería?

-¿Cómo?- hizo una pequeña sonrisa. -Soy el supremo Kaiosama del universo 7, usted lo ha dicho-.

-Por supuesto, ¿pero quien eres en verdad? Tu no eres de aquí.

-¿Eh?- se escuchó decir de las bocas de Shin y Kibito…

 **¡Lo que faltaba! acusándome de oveja negra… ¿Pero que les pasa a estos sujetos? ¡Soy de aquí! Y mi asistente dice que soy una ternurita… y yo me la creo.**

Al instante Gowasu noto algo de molestia en la mirada de Shin ¿Será que los shin-jin más jóvenes son intolerantes a las preguntas? Pensó el anciano.

-No te molestes, solo fue una simple pregunta-. Sonrió -Me recuerdas a mi asistente, siempre termina molestándose conmigo y luego corre a esconderse... -Pensó un momento. -Aunque hará más de 900 años que cuando se molesta solo se encierra a escuchar una supuesta caja musical ¡quien sabe! Yo no escucho nada-.

Shin por su parte luego de escuchar las palabras del anciano, había olvidado la pregunta anterior, porque en el cacareo del anciano había podido atrapar las palabras "caja musical"... algo que también le sonaba familiar.

Continuará…


	12. Ice Dance

Buenas tardes, aquí dejo la continuación de esta historia, diez días me fueron suficiente para que nuevamente se me juntaran los capítulos, aunque uno de ellos necesita un pequeño ajuste.

Aquí dejo también un link por si alguien quiere conocer la música que contiene la famosa caja de Zamasu y con la que me inspire en algunos capítulos.

youtube - watch?v=I3-IacBSzAg

bueno aquí vengo a editar porque al parecer no puedo poner el link de youtube pero si las ultimas letras para buscar la canción

en fin el tema es de: Edward Scissorhands The Ice Dance music Box

Espero que puedan encontrarla aquellos que quieran escucharla.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

capitulo 12

danza del hielo

-Digamos que solo tiene un pequeño resfriado, estará bien en unos días- Comentaba el doctor Kaio del planeta Kai-ju, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Kibito caminaba detrás del gordo Kaio, mientras el pequeño Shin corría por el largo pasillo adelantado a estos dos.

Luego del incidente que había llevado al pequeño Shin a huir del planeta sagrado, su salud había tenido unas pequeñas decaídas, por lo que Kibito estaba sumamente preocupado al igual que el resto de los supremos Kaiosamas, sobre todo el Supremo Kaio del norte, quien había sido el responsable de que el niño huyera, y en un amplio sentido este se sentía mas que culpable por la salud del niño.

-Pero doctor ¿Esta seguro que no es más que un resfriado? El niño no ha parado de llorar sobre todo en las noches y no parece ser un simple resfriado-. Decía Kibito preocupado.

-Yo soy el médico y usted su asistente, si el niño tuviera algo ya lo hubiese sabido, solo es un simple resfriado...- dio una mirada fugaz a Kibito. -Y además... el pequeño es un malcriado, hágalo dormir temprano, no le de dulces y quítele ese habito de mirar televisión hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Eh el niño no come dulces, los odia y tampoco ve televisión...- Alcanzo a decir Kibito.

El Doctor suspiro cansado y detuvo su paso. -Mírelo- Señalo en dirección donde corría el niño. -¿Usted ve a un niño enfermo?-.

Esta vez, fue Kibito quien suspiro mirando en dirección a Shin. -No-

-¡Es porque no tiene nada!- Respondió el médico fastidiado. -Ahora si me permite, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, vuelva cuando el niño este realmente enfermo.

Dicho esto, el médico entro a su consultorio cerrando la puerta casi en la nariz del preocupado asistente. Su preocupación ahora era mayor ¿Quien lo ayudaría ahora? Shin en verdad lucia enfermo, sobre todo en las noches y antes de dormir; este no paraba de llorar sin explicación y su llanto cesaba casi al llegar el día. Los supremos Kaiosamas habían intentado todo para ayudar a Kibito a deducir que podría estar ocurriéndole, sobre todo porque los shin-jin no solían enfermarse con frecuencia, ni sus enfermedades eran causadas por virus de resfríos, mas bien, eran de causa energética y en ocasiones también traían altas fiebres y falta de apetito, insomnio o somnolencia.

Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar tras ser dejado con las palabras en la boca, noto que Shin no estaba a su lado y tampoco estaba en el pasillo.

\- ¿Y ahora en donde te has metido?...- Dijo antes de correr en dirección donde podría estar el pequeño.

Detuvo sus pequeños pies en el comienzo de un nuevo pasillo, donde las puertas marcaban otra área del amplio hospital para shin-jin. Todo indicaba que aquel pasillo podría ser el lugar donde estaban los recién caídos del árbol Kai-ju. La memoria le hizo recordar... podía recordar ese lugar, allí estuvo él cuando cayó del árbol, cargándolo en sus brazos, Wiss, el asistente del gato gritón, luego fue puesto en lo que parecía ser un moisés y allí... todos los presentes supremos Kaio.

Había caído desde la dimensión 26; podía recordarlo... Allí estaban ellos, como figuras de luz sin forma real aparente. Había tomado la decisión de correr el riesgo y vados no estaba de acuerdo, sobre todo porque aun no llegaba Wiss. Por otro lado, Daishinkai entendía que era su decisión ir a la dimensión desconocida por lo que no opuso resistencia.

Todo iba a demasiada velocidad dentro de la mente del pequeñito Shin, sus pies aun estaban clavados en el mismo lugar, desembalando de la memoria todos los recuerdos guardados en alguna parte de aquel pequeño cerebro, no sentía miedo, para nada, más bien había llegado al punto máximo de lucidez al comprender que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un niño. Miro sus manos y luego sus palmas, paso sus manos sobre su rostro para luego mirar en dirección al pasillo. Todo estaba claro ahora y debía aprovechar ese vislumbre antes de que algo ocurriera y volviese al estado de inconsciencia.

Comenzó a caminar sobre el pasillo, observando cada detalle de ese lugar, cada puerta y cada lámpara que iluminaba el camino, podía ver los pétalos de los cerezos en el aire yendo en una misma dirección... tal vez era su imaginación, aun así, seguiría a esos pétalos, porque allí estaba lo que buscaba, no en vano había montado el circo del malestar para llegar hasta allí; era la única manera de que Kibito lo trajera al planeta Kai-ju sin que él tuviera que desaparecer y alarmar a todos, o peor aún, ser visto en el planeta Kai-ju solo sin ningún motivo para estar allí, porque quienes son asignados como supremos Kaiosamas o Kaiosamas no vuelven a pisar el planeta salvo que sea por algún acontecimiento especial.

Entre los pasillos podía escucharse el Eco de Kibito buscándolo por lo que apresuro su paso antes de que este lo encontrara y lo alejara del lugar. Los pétalos desaparecieron en el aire al llegar a la ante ultima puerta, había llegado al objetivo.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, el lugar estaba apenas alumbrado con un pequeño velador sobre una oscura mesita de roble, ahora estaba más que seguro que allí era donde él estuvo antes de ser llevado al planeta sagrado, allí conoció a Kibito, con un traje de limpieza, asustado, tembloroso y sin saber qué hacer con una pequeña vida en sus brazos. Salió de aquellos pensamientos pasados solo para poner atención al moisés que era alumbrado por la tenue luz de la habitación.

Podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, así era en la dimensión desconocida, ese ligero golpe en el corazón indicaba que estaba cerca de lo que estaba buscando desde que llego. Camino a paso lento con su vista fija en el moisés, sintiendo a cada paso ese "Bum" retumbando en su centro y vibrando con intensidad, de manera tan elevada que nadie en ese lugar podría comprender.

Parecía que la silla junto al moisés eran la señal perfecta, porque gracias a ella, no había quien detuviera el esperado encuentro de su búsqueda. Subió a ella parándose directamente y así pudo encontrarse por primera vez con el ansiado contenido de la cuna.

Apenas tenía cabello, su rostro redondeado era delicado y de finos rasgos, sus cejas apenas visibles al igual que su pequeña nariz y boca, sus ojos... eran el mismísimo cielo tormentoso, gris, como ningún shin-jin jamás había tenido los ojos... Eran únicos, el era único... tan único como la energía que emanaba y sincronizaba junto con la de Shin.

-Te encontré-. Dijo Shin Sonriéndole al bebe.

El bebe sonrió al instante ante el rostro de Shin, como si estuviera esperando hacia tiempo aquel encuentro, como si supiera de quien se tratase. Shin estiro su mano tomando la del niño y sonriendo ante aquel contacto.

-Tienes que esperar un poco más, debes ser fuerte...- Dijo Shin mientras acariciaba la pequeña mano del niño.

A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Kibito; todo indicaba que este ya estaba en el pasillo neonatal y no tardaría en llegar a donde este se encontraba, por lo que el niño decidió apurar su visita.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí bebe...- Fue interrumpido por el comienzo de lo que sería un llanto del niñito. -No llores...-

Shin respondió a ese llanto con una caricia en la cabeza del bebe, y a decir verdad, el tampoco deseaba abandonar el lugar, pero debía hacerlo.

Estiro una de sus manos y de un solo movimiento consiguió la creación de una blanca caja musical, adornada con algunos detalles de oro. - Ten- Dijo colocando la caja a su lado. -Cuando estés triste, enojado o molesto podrás escucharla y ella te harán recordar que todo estará bien- Sonrió tomando la pequeña mano nuevamente. -Solo tú puedes escucharla porque vibra para ti...-

-¡Supremo Kaiosama!-.

Se escucho no muy lejos de la habitación en la que se encontraba Shin; Kibito ya estaba a pocos pasos.

-Debo irme, volveré por ti- Dijo Shin antes de depositar un beso en la mano del niño y luego saltar de la silla para correr hacia la salida. -!Aquí estoy!

Kibito se detuvo unos segundos, estaba a punto de regañar al pequeño, pero recordó que este estaba algo sensible desde hacia días por lo que solo sonrió como respuesta a la amplia sonrisa que el pequeño tenia.

-Ya es hora de irnos-. Dijo Kibito estirando su mano en señal de atraer a Shin.

El pequeño correspondió corriendo hasta su asistente y dando un abrazo, este eran el tipo de cosas que Kibito no podía rechazar, el delirante amor que su niño desprendía... Allí se encontraba de vuelta, fantaseando con la idea de que Shin era su hijo, pero eso lo hacía feliz. Abrazo al pequeño con fuerza y finalmente se dispuso a partir de planeta Kai-ju.

-¿Que estabas haciendo aquí solo?- pregunto Kibito mientras caminaba hacia la salida con el niño en brazos.

-No lo sé-. Respondió el pequeño sonriendo.

 **...Fin de Flashback...**

-Supremo Kaiosama...- Dijo Kibito entre dientes acercándose al oído de Shin.

Shin permanecía con la mirada fija en el supremo Kaiosama del universo 10, pero en realidad no era a este a quien le estaba dando atención. sus pensamientos estaban flotando en la inquieta memoria que no cesaba de enviarle constantes imágenes, lo que podía deducir como recuerdos de la mente, tan confusos que ni siquiera sabía si eran reales.

-¡Shin!-. Dijo Kibito esta vez con la voz más elevada en un intento por quitar a Shin de aquel ensueño, lo cual, el jovencito no tardo en responder.

-¡¿Qué?!-. respondió en un tono asustado.

Gowasu, que había estado observando todo el tiempo al joven supremo, no pudo evitar entrometerse una vez más en la conversación.

-Oye niño ¿Te encuentras bien?.

El muchachito miro sorprendido al anciano, ya que hasta había olvidado que este se encontraba frente a él, o mejor dicho, había olvidado que estaba festejando su cumpleaños número 1000, que estaba en frente de Kaio desconocidos y de que era la oveja negra. Pronto los colores carmín aparecieron en sus mejillas dejando en evidencia que estaba avergonzado por sufrir un desvarió frente a tantas personas.

-El está bien Supremo Kaiosama, descuide-. Dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de Shin.

-Estoy Bien- respondió el muchachito.

-ya veo...- respondió Gowasu. - ¿Que sucede con los muchachos de ahora? Me sigues recordando a mi asistente, cada vez que le estoy diciendo algo nunca esta...- termino por decir el hombre mostrando frustración.

-Lo siento...- Respondió Shin apenado.

-Descuida...- respondió con una leve sonrisa. -iré a comer algo, con su permiso Supremo Kaiosama-.

-Claro- Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

El anciano correspondió y se dispuso a retirarse dejando solos a Kibito y a Shin, finalmente pudiendo respirar, sobre todo Kibito, que intentaba por todos los medios controlar los desajustes que su mentor estaba teniendo últimamente.

-¿Sera real el asistente de este señor?-. Pregunto Shin mientras observaba como el viejo se iba.

-¿Como que si será real?-

-Yo creo que estaba delirando-.

-Usted era el que estaba delirando...- Respondió Kibito haciéndole memoria del Shock que había tenido minutos antes.

Como respuesta, Shin frunció sus cejas acompañado por una mueca en sus labios. - ¿Me estás diciendo lunático?

-Le estoy diciendo que usted estaba delirando vaya a saber en qué lugar oscuro...-

\- ¿Oscuro? ¡Resulta que ahora soy una oveja lunática!-.

-¡Oh cielos!...- Dijo Kibito en un susurro alejándose de Shin.

\- ¿A dónde vas Kibito? ¿Estas abandonándome? ¡Lo sabia!...-.

Gowasu quien se había alejado, no pudo evitar voltear nuevamente solo para mirar al muchachito desde lejos, sabía que algo se le estaba olvidando...

continuara...


	13. Conexión

**Buenas tardes, dejo el capitulo 13 no sé si subir el 14 no quiero agotar a nadie con mis desvaríos, pero este tiene ya días dando vueltas y bueno... aquí lo dejo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer.**

 **nota: Quisiera aclarar, los puntos suspensivos que encuentran al momento que cambio de escenas, es la única forma que encuentro de separarlas porque el formato de esto no me permite hacerlo como quiero, espero que se entienda bien, porque cada vez que veo como quedo al subir el capitulo, me desagrada ver que esta todo junto y temo que no se entienda.**

Capítulo 13

conexión

 **Los estoy observando ¿Y saben que? Me aburren, llevo horas viendo lo que hacen y... ¡Oh! Acabaron con Frezzer, eso no me lo esperaba, pero que bueno, llevaba tiempo queriendo dominar el universo… algo así como…mmm jugar a ser dios, pero si saber que los dioses existen o eso es lo que nos hacen creer. No me siento un dios… si, puedo crear cosas ¿Y que? ¿Eso me hace un dios?.**

 **Ahora que estoy viendo mejor, eso es ilegal, ¿Cómo se les ocurre viajar en el tiempo? Por eso Kibito los odia ¡A ver si ya dejan de querer controlarlo todo! Esto traerá feas consecuencias y juro por el arbolito mágico que me tiro en este mundo que no voy a ayudarlos… De todos modos en mil años más morirán. Por situaciones como estas los dioses destructores los aniquilan… ¡por imprudentes!**

 **Hablando de dioses destructores, alguien llego al planeta y creo saber quien es.**

El joven Supremo cerró su diario y acto seguido miro una vez más a lo lejos del monte, luego se incorporó para ir en la dirección en la que se encontraba aquella visita un tanto inesperada.

No tardó demasiado ya que los presentes se encontraban en el jardín fuera del templo. Allí se encontraba Kibito, manteniendo una charla con el asistente del dios destructor y sin mucho que pensar se dirigió a esa dirección para hacer acto de presencia.

Por su parte Wiss noto la cercanía del joven Supremo Kaioshin depositando toda su atención en el y observando como este acortada la distancia entre ellos. Sonrió para el de forma visible lo cual no paso desapercibido para Kibito quien a decir verdad… no le había agradado ni siquiera un poco, y todo ese sentimiento surgía por lo contado hacia ya un tiempo atrás, cuando el Jovencito apenas era un adolescente y estaba pasando por la depresión de haber perdido a sus compañeros.

Finalmente, Shin llego hasta ambos. -Buenas tardes- dijo sonriendo de forma leve.

-Hola, es bueno volver a verte- Respondió Wiss.

-Sí, ya paso un tiempo…-

-400 años- Respondió Wiss con firmeza.

Shin sonrió a esa afirmación, porque era verdad; hacia 400 años que no lo había visto, sin embargo lo recordaba.

-Sí… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tú- Respondió el joven asistente con su característica sonrisa.

Por su lado Kibito observaba a ambos y escuchaba la conversación que no le estaba gustando para nada… ¿Cómo que "EL" lo traía por aquí? Ya se estaba ganando un enemigo…

-¿Y que puedo ofrecerte?- Respondió el joven.

-¡Oh oh! Bueno… -Sonrió aun más. – Un minuto de tu tiempo estaría bien.

¿Un minuto de su tiempo? Se preguntó Kibito pensando más en algo morboso que solo una simple charla entre SU niño y el asistente del dios destructor. Rápidamente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su mentor.

-Kibito ¿Podría ir por un té para Wiss y para mí?

Dejarlos solos no le era de mucha confianza, no ahora, porque recordaba todas las palabras de Wiss… ¿Qué tal si este venia a matarlo para librarlo del supuesto sufrimiento que padecía en este mundo? ¡Ni de broma! O ¿Qué tal si lo que quería toquetear a su muchachito? Pensó...

-Usted puede crearlo supremos Kaiosama…- Respondió el hombre, sonando a su vez bastante descortés con su mentor, lo cual tampoco fue su intención.

-iOh!- Fue la respuesta del Wiss, quien se sorprendió y tapó su boca.

El tanto el jovencito dirigió la mirada hacia su asistente, no por la respuesta si no más bien por quien poseía la voz de la que escucho esa respuesta, que a su parecer eran totalmente mal educadas, si contar que todo había sucedido frente a los ojos del joven asistente y no es que realmente le importará la presencia de este, solo que no era la forma de responder.

-Bien…- respondió Shin con naturalidad y con calma, como si las palabras dichas por su asistente no le afectarán.

De un solo movimiento hizo parecer una pequeña bandeja con 2 tazas de té y varias galletas.

-espero que estas galletas sean de tu agrado- Dijo sonriendo.

-Descuida…- RespondióWissrápidamente. – No vine por las galletas-.

¡Por supuesto! Pensó Kibito. Era obvio que estaba allí por su muchachito… ¡Ya quisiera ponerle sus delicadas y azuladas manos encima al dulce Shin!

-Lo imagine, entonces dime que puedo hacer por ti-. Pregunto aun con una sonrisa.

-Solo vengo a ver si te encuentras bien-.

Shin no tardó en responder. -Lo estoy, no debes preocuparte... Además no estas en la obligación de venir a verme-

Wiss sonrió ante esa respuesta, ya que en realidad lo había evitado durante años... pero si era una obligación...

-El señor Billsme dejo dicho que mientras el este descansando debía estar atento y cuidar que no te suceda nada, y eso es lo que hago-.

Por un momento Shin fijo la vista en el joven asistente, porque a su mente sólo venía una pregunta, y esa pregunta quemaba en su garganta por las intensas ganas de querer ser dichas… lo cual ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en que ya estaba diciéndolo.

-¿yen donde estabas hace 400 años atrás?- Finalmente dejo escapar aún con la mirada fija y seria, como si de un reclamo se tratase y en efecto… era un reclamo.

Kibito se mantenía en silencio sólo observando a ambos. Por su parte, Wiss sostenía la mirada en Shin, con una leve sonrisa y no porque estuviera burlándose o algo parecido, más bien porque no tenía una respuesta convincente ¿Debía mentir?

Finalmente el silencio se rompió gracias a la voz del jovencito nuevamente.

-Dime…- dijo en un susurro dejando ver un hilo de tristeza y quedando otra vez en silencio.

Aún después de tantos años conservaba el atroz recuerdo de ver morir a sus compañeros, lo tenia tatuado en la piel… cada grito, cada golpe, cada árbol quemado, cada parte del sagrado suelo manchado… todo estaba intacto allí; tal vez por eso sentía un gran alivio al reclamar sabiendo que quizás no recibiría respuesta. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Wiss no le diría nada, alcanzaba a sentirlo... esa vibración familiar podía resonar con claridad en su centro... porque Wiss no era ningún desconocido para él.

-Lo siento-. Respondió finalmente Wiss sólo para salir del incómodo silencio y la penetrante mirada oscura del dios creador.

De manera dolorosa, se perdía allí y no deseaba estar mucho más tiempo en el planeta sagrado...quizás había sido un grave error venir, pensó el muchacho, luego volteo su mirada a un costado perdiendo al mismo tiempo la sonrisa.

Si tan sólo supiera el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo desde hacía mil años probablemente entendería porque no vino a ayudarlo.

-Descuida- Respondió Shin intentando sonar amigable y haciendo una sonrisa para apaciguar la incomoda situación en la que había se había metido.

-En verdad lo siento- Respondió Wiss.

-Lo se, no te preocupes-.

Kibito que se había mantenido al margen y en silencio durante todo el tiempo que estos habían tenido la conversación; apretaba los puños con la necesidad de hablar y sabía que si lo hacía pondría en aprietos al asistente del dios destructor. Algo estaba claro… Wiss se había ganado algo de odio o quizás algo parecido por parte de Kibito, porque luego de aquella charla que habían mantenido después de la muerte de los kaios, no podía dejar pensar que Wisspudo haber ayudado en algo. Finalmente no se aguanto…

-¿Por qué no le responde Wiss?-

Casi como si quiera comérselo Wiss desvío la vista a hacía el mal educado y entrometido asistente Kibito, y sin siquiera un gesto respondió rápidamente.

-Debería no entrometerse señor Kibito, usted sólo es el asistente del dios creador-.

-Y usted sólo es el asistente del dios destructor- Respondió rápidamente.

-Ya basta- Dijo el jovencito supremo. -Ya puedes retirarte Kibito-.

-¡Ohho! El que se retira soy yo- Respondió Wiss con una gran sonrisa. -Sera mejor que vuelva en otro momento y para ese entonces quizás tengas mejor educado a tu asistente Supremo Kaioshin-.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Kibito entre dientes y apenas en un susurro aprentando sus puños.

-Lo hare- Respondió Shin de manera automática esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos luego entonces-.

Diciendo eso, el joven asistente abandono el sitio en donde se encontraba sentado para luego hacer unos pasos más y retirarse del lugar. Lo más conveniente sería no volver a verlo nuevamente, esta vez, si algo sucediera si lo dejaría morir, ahora más que nunca sabía que Shin no tenía que estar en este mundo que se resumía a "Sufrimiento"... Estaba decidido y lo único que podía salvarlo era el despertar de Bills y ser obligado a correr en su rescate.

El joven Supremo había quedado mirando en dirección donde segundos antes había desaparecido Wiss, trayendo consigo el recuerdo del mal educado de su asistente.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?- pregunto aun mirando en la misma dirección, lo que duro solo un segundo porque realmente era necesario voltear a ver a Kibito, quien aun permanecía de pie detrás de este.

\- He... Supremo... yo...- Fue interrumpido...-. De todas formas no lograba articular ninguna oración.

-¿Cómo te atreves a poner en aprietos a Wiss?-.

\- Lo siento Supremo Kaiosama...- Respondió algo apenado.

-¡No es cierto!- Respondió intentando no sonreír. Si había algo que Shin poseía era una sonrisa constante guardando también algo de picardía. -Estabas disfrutando dejarlo en ridículo-.

-¿Qué?- Respondió El asistente sorprendido. -¡No! Le juro que yo...-. Fue interrumpido.

\- Eso fue divertido...- Respondió Shin sonriendo.

Kibito suspiro, el jovencito no tenía remedio... ni siquiera estaba preocupado por la descortés respuesta que recibió cuando le pidió dos tazas de té, tampoco estaba molesto por haber interrogado al coqueto asistente del dios destructor... como lo detestaba... de solo imaginarlo el coraje volvía a apoderarse de él.

-Ni siquiera dejaste que tome su te en paz...- Dijo observando las tazas en la mesa.

-Pues qué bueno que se fue...- Respondió Kibito ofendido. -No hace más que alardear de protegerte cuando en realidad...- Fue interrumpido por la dulce voz del muchacho.

-No te preocupes-.

-¿Pero acaso usted no quiere saber porque él no vino a ayudarlo? ¡Yo sé muy bien porque no lo hizo! ¿Acaso no le interesa?-.

-¿Eso cambiaria algo?-. Respondió el muchacho.

-No lo hará, pero sin duda usted vería con claridad con que clase de persona está tratando-.

-No quiero saberlo ahora Kibito, el no me respondió y no eres tu quien tiene que decírmelo, eso significa, que no debo saberlo aun o quizás no tengo que saberlo nunca... De todos modos nada cambiara-.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo del hombre mayor al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. -Me tomare su te y me comeré sus galletas...-. Dijo algo deprimido probando una de las galletas.

Shin sonrió divertido y no tardo en responder. -Pareces un humano deprimido y ansioso que no sabe cómo solucionar sus problemas...-

\- Oh... humanos...- Respondió revoleando los ojos. - Los detesto...-

-¡Oye!- Respondió el joven casi como si estuviera reprendiéndolo.

-¡Lo siento! Son insoportables, se creen dueños de todo y ni siquiera son dueños de ellos mismos...- Fue interrumpido.

-Aun tienen que crecer-.

-¡Ni que fueran bebes!.

-Ellos deben madurar-.

-¡¿Y ahora son frutas?!-. Dijo este terminando de meter la galleta en su boca.

-¡No! No son frutas son humanos y son como semillas...-

-¡Lo que faltaba! Aplicar poesía...-

-Dales una oportunidad...- Dijo casi en un suplicio.

-¡Oh! Créeme que lo he hecho y con sinceridad prefiero que me arranque los ojos antes de que siga obligándome a verlos como si fueran... bebes o frutas... o semillas en el peor de los casos-.

-Eres un exagerado...-

-No soy un exagerado, usted es un exagerado-.

-No soy exagerado-.

-Imaginas Semillas humanas...-

-No es cierto-.

-Si es cierto-.

...

"Zamasu, hazme un té" Era la frase más utilizada por el anciano supremo del universo 10 en los últimos 100 años, era una frase mecánica, se decía sola y sin pensarlo.

La taza de té se había transformado en una alternativa para poder saber al menos el estado de ánimo de su alumno, ya que este desde hacía tiempo se había vuelto más inexpresivo y silencioso. Al principio creyó que solo era producto de su crecimiento de la adolescencia a la juventud, pero luego entendió que Zamasu empezaba a ocultarse, su silencio se hacía a cada paso del tiempo mas grande y hablaba sólo era para cuestionar algo pero nunca para hablar sobre el.

Cristal, Diamante en bruto… Así solía llamarlo su maestro... "Eres como un diamante en Bruto", Decía el anciano sonriendo cada vez que escuchaba como era cuestionado por esa sensual voz... Había crecido bastante... sí que lo había hecho, su transformación de adolescente a la plena juventud había resultado imponente, para nada desapercibida... por el contrario, no había forma de no depositar los ojos en su figura.

"Tanta belleza" pensaba el anciano mientras esperaba su ansiada taza de te... "pero tan roto por dentro" continuaba pensando el viejo. Tantos años junto al muchacho y aun no había logrado sacar a la luz toda aquella tristeza desconocida, sumándose también el constante rechazo que sentía hacia la humanidad... Ni siquiera podía decir que conocía a su aprendiz… apenas podía notar su estado de ánimo con ese brebaje...

Y ese último pensamiento lo llevo a recordar su taza de té.

¡Zamas!- Llamó en un grito- ¿En dónde está el Te?

El joven venia por el angosto camino que iniciaba en la entrada del enorme templo, y con toda la paciencia que requería para soportar al viejo suspiro bajo...casi inaudible. A decir verdad ni quería llegar allí... no estaba de humor, había despertado bastante molesto y como siempre, tendría que ponerse la careta que más le gustaba a su maestro... ¡La feliz! pero... Tarde o temprano llegaría al destino donde se encontraba el anciano, y sin pensarlo mucho más apresuró su paso con la blanca mesita que traía empujando con tal de no seguir escuchando los gritos.

Al llegar, solo se limito a verter el té en la taza, también traía en la mesita un plato cargado con lo que parecían ser pasteles... "a ver si con esto mantiene la boca ocupada" pensó el joven mientras depositaba la taza de té y el plato de pastelitos frente a su maestro.

-Te tardaste bastante...-. Dijo sonriente pero con reproche, como para ofenderlo... pero lo menos posible.

Pero el joven ni siquiera intento responder, su rostro continuaba inexpresivo, con la hermosa y delicada mirada gris posada en la taza de té. En realidad estaba bastante inquieto ese día y no había dormido bien, quizás ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido bien y tal vez ese era también el motivo de su mal humor ¡porque los dioses también necesitan descansar!

El anciano que aun permanecía esperando al menos un gesto por parte de su aprendiz logro notar que el joven llevaba algunas ojeras, y eso sin duda era producto de no haber descansado.

-Cielos... tienes una mirada bastante cansada-. Dijo dando un sorbo a su te para luego continuar hablando. -Y este te esta algo amargo, eso significa que no estás de buen humor-.

¡Mierda! fue la primera palabra que paso por la mente del muchacho ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? continuaba pensando... Aun así, el joven se limito a responder, ni siquiera tenía ganas de responder a algo que era tan visible.

-¿Que sucede contigo Zamas?- Pregunto el viejo ahora dando un mordisco Al pastel.

Esta era la parte de decir las palabras mágicas por lo que el joven no tardo responder.

-Estoy bien- Fue la respuesta y acto seguido coloco la bandeja en la mesita dispuesto a retirarse lo más pronto posible... antes de que el viejo dijera algo más.

-Ven aquí y siéntate-. Respondió el anciano ante el inminente intento de huida de Zamasu quien ya se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Como era de esperarse este no podía negarse ante la petición de su maestro, por lo que no tuvo escapatoria. Soltó la mesita y giro sobre sus pasos para luego tomar asiento frente a su jocoso maestro.

El anciano dio una fugaz mirada al muchacho que solo mantenía la mirada fija en la taza, como si estuviera esperando otra estúpida pregunta más o algún comentario irritante para dioses malhumorados.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-.

-Estoy bien Maestro- Volvió a responder el muchachito.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Pregunto

Pero preguntar no había captado la atención del viejo; este ni siquiera había levantado la mirada hacia su maestro. Por lo general, ese tipo de preguntas, tensionaban al joven y era allí cuando lograba captar su atención, de otro modo... según Gowasu, el muchacho vivía en la luna...

-Oye...- Se dispuso a hablar al ver que no recibía respuesta. - Era mentira lo del te... ¡Sabe bien! Solo que note que las ojeras en tu rostro hablan más que este liquido y tu silencio me está ensordeciendo, ¿tengo que volver a preguntar qué es lo que te sucede?-

Finalmente el muchacho alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de su maestro. Este siempre lograba ponerlo en aprietos, aun sin tener deseos de responder debía hacerlo solo para conformar al irritante señor amarillento.

-Usted me dijo una vez, que el silencio dice más que cualquier palabra-.

\- ¡Oh vamos!- Respondió haciendo un gesto de rechazo con sus manos. - No me salgas con mis estúpidasmetáforas...-. fue interrumpido por el muchacho quien deseaba perder oportunidad en responder.

-¿Estúpidas? ¿Ha estado enseñándome estupideces?-.

El viejo poso sus ojos en Zamas de manera veloz y en su rostro se dejaba ver claramente su sorpresa, que solo indicaba que el jovencito lo había pillado.

-Oh...- Sonrió levemente. -Eres muy listo... pero no te saldrás con la tuya, ahora dime porque no estásdescansando-.

Zamas no tardo en responder. - Tuve pesadillas... solo eso-.

-Creí que ya no tenias sueños- Respondió el hombre pensativo, aun sin creerle a su alumno.

De aquel tiempo que llevaba escuchando la palabra "sueños" aun le resultaba extraño que este pudiera soñar, y ni siquiera se atrevía a consultarlo con otros supremos kaioshines, ni Kaiosamas, o médicos Kaiosamas, ni con los habitantes del mismísimo planeta Kai-ju. Había dudado en consultarlo a las brujas, estas eran acertadas en ocasiones y solo pedían oro, metales, o piezas extrañas por una consulta. Nadie quería hacer tratos con brujas tampoco... pues estas solían ser mentirosas también y si no se tomaban las palabras de ellas solo entre comillas uno acababa por perseguirse constantemente. Por otro lado... tampoco estaba seguro de querer escuchar algo sobre su aprendiz ¿Qué tal si lo que tenían para decir no era agradable?

Zamas por su parte respondió al comentario de su maestro, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. -Solo por un tiempo, pero siempre están-.

-Y al menos logras recordar alguno... o algo de ellos-.

-No, yo no soy capaz de recordar-.

Por un momento, el anciano dudo en hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo. - ¿Tu realmente deseas saber de tus sueños?-.

el jovencito parpadeo apenas un segundo intentando deducir que se traía en manos su maestro ahora, o de que se trataba el asunto. El viejo a veces tenia ocurrencias que solo a él se le podían pasar por la mente.

-Yo...- dudo en continuar. -... si quiero saberlo-

-Bien ¿Que conoces de tu cuerpo?.

Sin poder disimularlo Zamas hizo un revoleo de ojos casi inevitable de expresar a lo que el viejo respondió rápidamente. - ¡Oye! te estás burlando en frente mío, al menos podrías esconderte detrás del árbol para reírte de mí.

-Lo siento maestro- Respondió haciendo una leve sonrisa visiblemente burlona.

-No lo sientes.- Respondió aparentando estar ofendido. - ¿Quieres saber si o no?.

-Si quiero saberlo- Respondió con firmeza y tratando de borrar la sonrisa.

-¡Pues bien! ¿Que conoces de tu cuerpo entonces?-

-Bueno...- Dijo dando una mirada rápida a su cuerpo- Conozco todo mi cuerpo... tengo 2 pies y 2 manos, 2 ojos...- Fue interrumpido por el anciano.

-Si si... Y 2 orejas, una nariz, una boca y un pene ¿pero al menos haz mirado el centro de tu pecho?

Zamas bajo su cabeza mirando su pecho. En realidad lo había hecho infinidad de veces ¿Que había con eso? solo era su pecho... y sin vello por cierto. Rápidamentevolvió la vista a su maestro para responder. -Veo mi pecho-.

-¿Que sabes de el?- Pregunto el anciano tomando un sorbo de aquel te olvidado el cual por cierto ya estaba algo tibio.

-Oh maestro...- Dijo en un tono de cansancio.

-Deja de quejarte y cuéntame que sabes de él.

-Que solo es un pecho ¿Porque no me dice y ya?

\- ¡Porque eres un perezoso y no conoces nada de ti!- Respondió el viejo molesto.

-Conozco mi cuerpo, pero desconozco que hay en el centro de el porqué solo veo mi pecho ¿qué quiere que le responda?

-Pues solo necesitas decirme que no lo sabes y ya, pero siempre respondes molestándote...- Dio un largo suspiro. - Desabróchate ese botón-. termino por decir agotado.

Zamas miro su pecho nuevamente, dudando si en verdad descubrirse. Le había entrado algo de pudor y a decir verdad no deseaba mostrarse.

-¿Y ahora que te sucede? ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza?...-

Zamas alzo su mirada nuevamente hacia su maestro con algo de pena. - No... es que yo...- fue interrumpido.

-Hazlo ya... Antes de que lo haga yo-. Respondió de manera amenazante, lo cual solo era para apurar al muchacho.

y eso había tenido efecto porque sin decir una palabra más el muchacho comenzó a desabrochar su traje para luego hacer lo mismo con su camiseta, y dejando en descubierto su pecho. -Ya..- Respondió en un susurro y volviendo a mirar a su maestro.

-Bien..- dijo relajándose sobre su asiento. -Allí en el centro de tu pecho, existen 5 puntos y se que no podrás verlos a simple vista, están ocultos...-

para ese entonces, Zamas ya tenía la mirada clavada en su pecho y su mano derecha palpándolo. En tanto, el viejo continuaba hablando...

-Hace mas 10.000 millones de años, los dioses creadores ocultaron esos misteriosos puntos...Lo curioso de estos puntos es que puedes conectar tu ser con el de otro en cuestión segundos, imposible sacar cuentas es instantáneo... esto solo funciona con los Shin jin, es una conexión particular de la raza y también fue poco utilizada por los shin jin... Pues los antiguos decían que era invasiva ¡Quién sabe! yo creo que en realidad nadie quería mostrarse como realmente era... o tal vez sentían miedo, desconozco bastante de sobre ello porque jamás lo he hecho y porque no hay mucha información en verdad. También se decía que estos antiguos dioses creadores los ocultaron porque los shin jin mal intencionados comenzaban a utilizar a otros shin jin para conectar y saber todo de ellos, sobre todo de los grandes supremos y supremos kaios... los Makaioshin... así comenzaron a llamarlos. Ellos invadían el ser de otros y lo utilizaban a beneficio...- Hizo una pausa y luego continuo. - También se dice que esa conexión es puro éxtasis si ambas energías sincronizan perfectamente... Es raro... tuve curiosidad durante muchos años cuando leí sobre estos extraños puntos de conexión...- Volvió a hacer una pausa para dirigir la mirada a su alumno que aun continuaba palpando el centro de su pecho-.

Su rostro lucia sorprendido, la gris mirada acompañaba a sus finos dedos localizando apenas esos pequeños puntos... Era real, pensaba mientras estaba escuchando a su maestro como pocas veces lo había hecho, tanto así que cuando dejo de escucharlo abandono su búsqueda para dirigir la atención a este. - ¿Y que sucedió luego?.

-No sucedió nada cariño, solo están allí y son reales. No es extraño que tengamos puntos de enlaces, de hecho estamos relacionado con el todo. Y vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Tu quieres saber sobre tus sueños?

Zamas abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar la pregunta, lo que llevo de manera automática a pensar que el anciano quizás estaba pidiendo de alguna manera sutil permiso para entrar en él. Como respuesta, el jovencito solo cubrió su pecho tapándolo lentamente con los bordes de su camiseta.

Gowasu había interpretado de manera muy clara la acción de su aprendiz, a lo que solo hizo una leve sonrisa para luego hablar.

-No hare nada sin tu permiso Zamas... La idea asusta lo se... es por eso que jamás lo he hecho- Hizo una sonrisa divertida. -Además no se puede ir de promiscuo ofreciéndose para saber que se siente, o para saber que hay dentro del otro o que es el otro. Es solo que... estaba dispuesto a ver tus sueños, no es necesario que tu lo hagas conmigo, solo tenias que dejarme hacerlo a mí, pero comprendo que no quieres.

-Lo siento...- Respondió el jovencito mientras abrochaba su ropa.

-No lo sientas, no estás equivocado en rechazar la oferta, comprendo que al igual que yo, tienes dudas y miedos...- Levanto su taza de té con la intención de tomar... el ahora frio liquido que repozaba dentro de la taza. - Puajj... esta helado, ¿Quieres servirme otra taza de té?

-Claro-. Respondió haciendo una sonrisa.

...

Desde el abismo, el semblante de Daishinkai inexpresivo observaba las dimensiones existentes, en especial la tercera dimensión en cual ya había depositado toda su atención.

-Yo soy tu dios… y me escucharás a mi…-Dijo la voz dentro de su mente mientras observaba al Aprendiz de Gowasu.

Continuará…


	14. Ángel cruel- Parte 1

**Buenas tardes, espero que anden bien. Dejo aquí el capítulo 14 de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer**

 **Para este 31 tengan todos un excelente comienzo de año.**

 **Saludos**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **La tesis de un ángel Cruel**

 **Parte 1**

-Estaré fuera del planeta por unas horas-. Dijo el dios rey del universo 10 a su aprendiz.

El jovencito por su parte continuaba sentado en las hierbas, haciendo lo que parecía ser un pozo. Su rostro Lucía con tierra y sus manos acompañaban la suciedad.

-Deacuerdo-. Respondió este aún concentrado en su labor.

-Bien, ten la cena lista para cuando regrese-.

-De acuerdo-. Volvió a responder.

-¡Diacuirdi!-. Dijo el viejo en tono de burla, ya que el muchacho ni siquiera lo había mirado. – Vah…- Con este último gesto el anciano se retiró dejando a Zamas sólo en el planeta sagrado.

Cavaba el pozo con gran énfasis y totalmente concentrado, a su lado tenía una pequeña bolsita la cual seguramente guardaba algunas semillas, era obvio que estaba apunto de plantar algo.

Dejo la pequeña pala a un lado y comenzó a enterrar sus manos en el pozo para quitar la tierra de manera más rápida. Cualquiera diría que era un hoyo bastante exagerado como para plantar una semilla…

Finalmente suspiro al quitar lo último de tierra, limpio su rostro que tenia algunas gotas de sudor ya que este había permanecido bajo los rayos del sol hacia varias horas, luego se darían un baño pues el joven aprendiz de dios había estropeado hasta su traje.

Miro hacia su izquierda depositando su atención en la bolsa que venia acompañándolo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, y finalmente la tomo abriéndola y dejando caer en las hierbas el contenido.

Miro la caja musical unos cuantos segundos dejando ver en el un gesto duro, ¿preocupación? Tal vez odio… lo cierto es que estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho más tomó la caja para luego aventarla de una forma no muy amable dentro de aquel pozo que había estado cavando.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-. Se escucho decir una femenina voz detrás de él.

Zamas quien al parecer no estaba sorprendido, solo se limitó a responder de manera rápida sin siquiera voltear a ver. -Vete-.

-Mmm no… aún es muy pronto-.

Al escuchar la respuesta Zamas volteo a mirar directamente a la cara de quien se atrevía a pisar el sagrado planeta y a negarse a abandonarlo.

La seductora mujer curvo sus labios mostrando una amplia sonrisa, dedicada sólo al joven Aprendiz. Este por su parte mantenía la mirada fija en ella con un aparente gesto de seriedad. Dio una ligera mirada de pies a cabeza para luego hablar.

-Eres una ó luego de la inspección al tiempo que se incorporaba para quedar frente a esta.

-Una Shin-jin en fin, no somos diferentes- Respondió aún manteniendo la sonrisa y haciendo unos paso en dirección a Zamasu

Este, Cómo respuesta retrocedió unos pasos dejando en claro que no era de su agrado tal acercamiento, luego respondió.

-No me compares contigo, tú eres una bruja y no deberías estar aquí. Ahora vete-.

Esta como respuesta río por lo alto. – Que escandaloso eres jovencito… y desconfiado… pero no importa, mantengamos esta distancia ¿quieres saber porque estoy aquí?

-No, vete- fue la rápida respuesta del muchacho-.

-¡Oh pero que pena!.- Río con malicia. -Estaba segura de que querías ir en aquella dirección-. Dijo señalando al este.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para captar la atención del joven aprendiz que solo se limitaba a verla con sorpresa ¿Cómo es que esta sabía su necesidad de ir en esa dirección?

-¿Sorprendido verdad?-. Sonrió de lado. -Y dime ¿Quieres que te lleve en aquella dirección?

El joven sostuvo la mirada con esta durante unos cuantos segundos. No sabia que responder en verdad, no estaba seguro. Ella era una bruja, no como la mayoría… esta era bella, agradable de aspecto, con una cabellera grisácea que se extendía hasta sus hombros, ojos grandes y mirada profunda, boca roja y una esbelta figura para la envidia de cualquier otra bruja… Además… esta poseía juventud.

-¿Y que dices?-.

-No lo sé…- Respondió rápidamente en un susurro ya algo más relajado.

-Claro que lo sabes- Dijo sonriendo. -Escucha la respuesta de tu ser como se manifiesta en cada parte de tu cuerpo… Siente, estas temblando, tus manos hacen presión y están sudorosas, tu mirada esta cristalina y… ¡Oh! ¿Acaso ese sonido es tu corazón?... ¡claro! Esta palpitando con desesperación haciendo que la sangre circule con más intensidad por tus vasos sanguíneos…- Fue interrumpía.

-De acuerdo…- Respondió el joven.

-¡Genial! Creo que tu y yo comenzamos a entendernos. -Dijo caminando hacia el.

-Detente-.

La seductora bruja freno rápidamente sus pasos sorprendida. –Relájate… aún no como kaioshines… mmm pero… a juzgar por tu apariencia deduzco que tienes buen sabor- acabo por decir en un tono burlesco, lo cual no había hecho nada de gracia en el jovencito.

-¿Vas a llevarme si o no?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

-Entonces vámonos ya-. Respondió el muchacho mientras empezaba a sacudir su ropa para quitarse el exceso de tierra que había recordado que tenia encima.

-No tan rápido…- dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que quieres?-. Pregunto mostrando una gran molestia.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué trabajo gratis? Antes tienes que darme algo.

\- ¿Eh? No tengo nada para darte si no vas a llevarme vete-.

-Si tienes algo…- Respondió mirando en dirección al pozo que había cavado minutos antes el muchacho. -Esa es una caja muy bonita-.

Zamas volteo a ver en la dirección donde estaba en agujero, luego volvió su vista a la bruja para responder. -Está rota-.

-No lo está-. Respondió con firmeza.

-Si lo Está, y por eso voy a tirarla-.

-Entonces entrégamela así como esta, la acepto como forma de pago-.

La mirada del muchacho se dejó mostrar sorprendida y al mismo tiempo algo molesto ¿Qué le diría ahora? No quería entregar su caja... Además ¿Cómo sabía que la caja no estaba a averiada? Por muchos años solo el podía escucharla y ahora hacia varios minutos atrás había creído que quizás si estaba loco y que había escuchado algo que en verdad era inexistente…

-Eres un muchachito mentiroso…- Fue interrumpida.

-¿Cómo sabes que no está rota?.

-Mmm... Bueno... digamos que, suena bonito- sonrió al finalizar la respuesta.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto sorprendido. -¿Tú puedes escucharla?-.

-¡Por supuesto!... Es mía... me pertenece y si me la entregas... te llevare hasta el este-.

-¿Qué?-. Respondió Zamas aun mas confundido.

Su mirada embrollada no podía quitarse de la figura de la mujer esbelta y de oscuro vestido, quien afirmaba ser la dueña de la caja musical que había llevado durante tantos años consigo y que lo había salvado en más de una ocasión cuando este perdía el rumbo... ¿Cómo era posible que el poseyera algo que fuera de una bruja? ahora lo entendía todo, por eso solo el podía escucharla... era una caja de brujas. ¿Pero porque la poesía?

-Vamos entrégamela...- dijo extendiendo su mano-. -...y te llevare a donde quieres ir...- Sonrió acercándose al joven.

Este no dejo ver ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera hacia movimiento alguno; estaba demasiado concentrado en las palabras anteriores dichas por la mujer como para reaccionar a la cercanía de esta... tanto así, que no había notado que ya se encontraba en frente de el tomándolo por los hombros haciendo que este finalmente sintiera el contacto y fijara su mirada sorprendido en ella.

-Tranquilo... Yo no te haría daño como el mundo lo hizo conmigo...- Dijo la bruja ahora depositando una caricia en el rostro del muchacho. -Tan solo... entrégame la caja y te llevare a donde desees-.

Los ojos de Zamas se cristalizaron, un dolor punzante comenzaba a hacerse presente en su pecho haciéndole sentir la intensa presión en su garganta que subía hasta querer escapar de su boca en forma de quejido, de llanto... Ahora se encontraba mas confundido que antes. Su angustia era más que visible por lo que la joven bruja pudo notarlo y antes de decir algo mas, tomo al muchacho para abrazarlo.

-Te he buscado por mucho tiempo-. Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza del joven aprendiz.

Zamas no correspondió al abrazo, solo permaneció inmóvil en el lugar; escuchando las dulces palabras de aquella bruja desconocida que había cuidado de él solo con una caja de música. Finalmente tenía en frente a quien le había dejado un recuerdo para no perderse en el cruel mundo donde pertenecía. Ella... y solo ella le ofrecía llevarlo a donde quisiera con solo devolverle lo que por tanto tiempo protegió. Si ella permanecía con el... ya no necesitaría de la caja para calmar sus ansias y su dolor de ver como el mundo se caía a pedazos, con ella a su lado tenía el amor que había sentido en aquella vibración que salía de la pequeña cajita cada vez que lo deseaba... dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran para así deshacerse de ellas, era hora de dejarlas fluir, era hora de ir a donde tanto había deseado...

De forma lenta y amable se deshizo del abrazo de la mujer para caminar hasta el pozo que tanto le costó cavar; tomo la caja y la observo unos cuantos segundos dedicándole el tiempo que esta merecía por haberle hecho compañía durante tantos años. Era hora de entregársela a quien pertenecía, poco importaba como llego hasta él y en qué momento le fue otorgada... ya habría tiempo para hacerle todas esas preguntas. No importaba a donde iría después de llevarlo a su destino, tal vez mantendría una amistad con ella en forma de agradecimiento.

Camino hasta la mujer con la pequeña caja en sus manos y finalmente la extendió hacia ella. Por su parte la joven bruja sonreía amablemente recibiendo así, lo que le pertenecía...

-Gracias-. Fue la sonriente respuesta.

(…)

Abrió sus ojos de manera fugaz encontrándose con las coloridas flores del enorme árbol que adornaba el jardín, algunos rayos del sol podían colarse entre los espacios vacios de las ramas... Se había quedado dormido ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? se incorporo de manera que pudiera quedar sentado para observar el lugar y fue entonces que se encontró con la figura de su maestro a lo lejos; este al parecer regaba las flores del jardín... todo estaba en orden.

El viento soplo con fuerza en apenas un segundo... "Viento proveniente del Este", pensó rápidamente al sentir la brisa en su rostro y mirando en aquella dirección... Una sensación de dolor se apodero de él en ese instante; su rostro se ensombreció ante ese sentimiento que empezaba a surgir desde adentro... al mismo tiempo, recordaba el rostro de aquella mujer... ¡Todo estaba claro! por primera vez podía recordar con claridad su sueño; volteo su vista a un costado donde se suponía que cavaba un pozo para enterrar la preciada caja musical, aquella caja que le habían obsequiado y que en sus sueños esa mujer era la dueña. Negó con su cabeza mostrando toda su confusión; no había tal pozo y no había tal mujer, todo había sido un sueño, no obstante el vacio estaba apoderándose de el haciendo que este solo entrara en desesperación y sintiera la intensa necesidad de correr a buscar lo que en sueños había entregado.

Se impulso a correr a toda velocidad hasta el templo, su maestro... a lo lejos pudo sentir la ola de sentimientos desesperados que su aprendiz despedía a su paso, fue por eso que soltó la colorida regadera solo para ir tras él.

Zamas corría por el largo pasillo, estaba asustado, todo había sido un sueño y sin embargo estaba experimentando la sensación de que aquello le faltaba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de un solo golpe y se dirigió sin pensarlo en la dirección donde había guardado la caja. El cajón tenía una cerradura por lo que sus manos comenzaron a temblar en el intento de colocar la pequeña llave dentro del cerrojo; ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía de esa forma, su pecho estaba agitado y en su frente podían verse algunas gotas de sudor a causa del nerviosismo...

-Oye Zamas ¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto el viejo preocupado aun parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Pero este no estaba escuchando, solo alcanzaba oír los balbuceos del aprendiz desesperado por querer abrir el cajón...

-No-. Dijo Zamas en un susurro cuando finalmente pudo abrir el cajón. -No...-

-Oye ¿Qué pasa?...- pudo decir el hombre antes de que Zamas volviera a decir algo.

-No, no, no ¡NO!- Acabo por decir en un grito tomando la mesita de luz y aventándola con fuerza contra la pared.

(…)

Sus afinados tacos golpeaban el mármol mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo con elegancia, en su sonrisa podía verse a simple vista el orgullo de un reciente triunfo. Por eso fue convocada... por ser una excelente hechicera y poder manejar la magia negra a su antojo, quienes no creían en la magia negra, estaban realmente locos.

Llego a su destino en cuestión de minutos haciendo acto de presencia frente a quien entregaría tan preciado obsequio.

-Eres rápida...-. Dijo dabura mientras bebía un espeso líquido rojo.

Towa sonrió de forma amplia mostrando a su hermano la pequeña caja de música y extendiéndola a este para que la tomara. -Por supuesto ¿Con quién crees que tratas?.

Dabura tomo la caja al tiempo que daba una minuciosa observación, volteándola de un lado a otro y sacudiéndola... solo faltaba que la golpeara contra el suelo cuan mono descubriendo que un coco al romperse contiene un dulce néctar.

-Solo es una maldita caja de música-. Acoto mientras le daba cuerda.

-Lo es y lo sabías, pues ahí la tienes, ahora págame-. Respondió la joven bruja mientras comenzaba a limar sus uñas.

-Por supuesto que lo hare ¿Por quién me tomas?. Respondió ofendido.

-Dijiste que ibas a darme lo que quisiera...-.

\- ¡Y lo hare!- Respondió en un grito colérico mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazante.

-¡Ay! pero que escandaloso eres...- respondió con total calma.

\- Entonces cierra la bocota... tendrás tu paga cuando entregue esta porquería que por cierto ni siquiera funciona-. Rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia su hermana. - ¿para qué demonios quería esta cosa rota ese chiquillo estúpido?.

-¡Y yo que sé! No tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada, solo dije las de idioteces que me hiciste practicar-.

-Pues esas idioteces que te hice practicar, te dará lo que deseas cuando entregue esto así que deja de quejarte y desaparece de aquí-.

-YA... ya. Adiós- Fue la respuesta de la joven Bruja quien se retiraba del lugar no muy contenta.

Ahora solo bastaba esperar a ser llamado nuevamente para entregar el pedido, pues este no podía comunicarse a su antojo con el otro mundo. Por muchos años había intentado pasar la barrera que lo separaba de aquel lugar... una vez todos ellos fueron liberados, el algún momento volvería a pasar... de eso no tenia duda.

Tomo asiento con la intención de descansar un momento y dedicarse a esperar hasta que el condenado sujeto tuviera el agrado de volver; y no hizo falta una gran espera, a los pocos minutos que su hermana desapareció, el joven hacia acto de presencia haciendo que Dabura tomara la postura más cordial que podría llegar a tener.

-Entrégamela-. Dijo Wiss en un tono seco con la mirada clavada solo en el objeto.

Dabura no se hizo esperar, apenas escucho las palabras del joven asistente del dios destructor extendió sus manos hacia el muchacho. -Aquí tiene...-.

Wiss tomo de las manos de Dabura la caja con brusquedad, como si este no quisiera que la tuviera mucho más tiempo en sus manos, saco un pañuelo de su largo báculo para comenzar a limpiarla. -Entonces... ¿Qué quieres?-.

Dabura abrió sus ojos sorprendido, por dos cosas, primero porque podía pedir lo que quisiera o eso le había dado a entender el joven asistente y por otro lado, tendría que hablar con él para informarle que no fue él quien hizo el trabajo sucio por así decirlo.

-Bueno... yo...-.

-Tengo prisa así que no te tardes-.

-Bueno es que... mire, no fui yo quien consiguió la caja, fue imposible que pasara la barrera que separa este mundo del otro, solo unos pocos pueden hacerlo y ellos son los makaioshin que han desarrollado poderes como magia negra...-. Fue interrumpido.

-Bien, entonces trae aquí a quien debo pagarle.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espere un momento! he participado en esto y si no fuera por mi usted no tendría eso-. Respondió exaltado y señalando la caja.

\- ¿Quien fue por ella?-.

-¡Mi hermana, pero yo fui quien la envió! y en todo caso debería pagarnos a ambos-.

-Mmm-. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras inspeccionaba la espantosa sala y pensaba en las palabras del demonio. -Usted me mintió, tomo un trabajo que sabía que no podía realiza...- hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar. - Y ahora pretende que le pague por algo que no ha hecho-. Volvió a sonreír.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Yo participe en esto! Qué demonios importa si le mentí cuando usted ya posee en sus manos lo que quería ¡No es justo!-. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Wiss se dejo escuchar.

-¿Quiere saber que no es justo? Que ustedes tengan la capacidad para encontrar este tipo de cosas- Dijo mostrando la caja. - Dime quien la tenia-.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Se niega a pagarme ¿y ahora pretende que le diga quien poseía esa baratija?.

\- ¡Oohoh!- Sonrió alegre. - ¡Baratija!-. acoto al tiempo que volvía a sonreír.

\- ¡Maldita sea usted es un embustero, solo me utilizo a su antojo!-.

-¡Ay por favor! Trae a tu hermana aquí y terminemos con esto.

-¡No lo hare, soy yo quien tiene que recibir el pago por quitarle la caja a ese estúpido kaioshin lleno de absurdos sentimientos!-.

-¡Oh!-. Se escucho decir al asistente sorprendido. -Con que un Kaioshin...-

-¡Maldición!- Grito dabura furioso al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho.

-¿Entonces su objetivo es un Kaioshin?-. Susurro para sí mientras pensaba en todos los Kaios que existían.

-¡Págueme ahora!-.

-¡No! Y ya me fastidiaste demasiado- Diciendo esto último Wiss dio la espalda al Demonio Dabura para comenzar a retirarse.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Merezco que me pagues maldito!.

-Gracias por la información y por la caja-. Se escucho decir por parte del asistente mientras continuaba caminando.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Saldré que aquí algún día y te juro que me vengare! ¡Luego encontrare a ese maldito Shin jin al que tanto deseas y lo hare gritar de dolor!

Wiss detuvo sus pasos al escuchar las últimas palabras de Dabura; no recordaba haberle comentado nada de sobre Shin, pues este no debía saber nada importante sobre él, mucho menos del amor que este guardaba para el pequeño kaioshin.

-Oh... Es cierto... Ella no estaba mintiendo-. Dijo sonriendo. -Se... eso hare, voy a hacer gritar a ese supremo Kaiosama... voy a cojerlo tan fuerte que pedirá que acabe con su vida... voy a desangrarlo completamente y luego lo cortare en pedazos para enviártelo en una caja por si quieres conservarlo...- . Estaba a punto de continuar hablando, cuando noto que Wiss sin haber volteado siquiera al escuchar esas espantosas palabras comenzaba con su caminata nuevamente. -¡Maldito juro que lo hare!.

Continuara…


	15. Ángel cruel- Parte 2

Buenas tardes aquí vengo con 2 capítulos de mi historia, se que dije que no volvería a publicar 2 capítulos pero se me acumularon debido a que estuve algo enferma y bueno… me dedique a escribir.

Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Capítulo 15

Ángel cruel

Parte 2

-¿Qué es la materia Zamas?- pregunto Gowasu dejando de escribir en la pizarra y volteando para mirar a su aprendiz.

El jovencito de apenas 13 años levantó la mirada del cuaderno en cual estaba muy entretenido haciendo algunos garabatos, cualquier cosa podía ser más divertida que escuchar al latoso maestro… aún así el muchacho estaba escuchándolo….

-Mmm… es ¿Masa?-.

-Eso no es una definición, esmérate un poco más-.

\- Eh… es todo lo que tiene masa y ocupa un lugar en el espacio.-.

-¿Y de que está hecha esa masa? -.

\- De átomos que son partículas diminutas y que a su vez esos átomos se agrupan formando moléculas y…- El joven fue interrumpido por su maestro.

\- ¿Y de donde surgieron todas estas partículas?

Zamasu quedó sumergido unos cuantos segundos en sus pensamientos luego de aquella pregunta, no porque no supiera responderla si no porque otras preguntas más llegaban a él…

-De una explosión que libero calor y energía y luego esas energías se transformaron en pequeñas partículas que formaron a los átomos y esos átomos se combinaron con otros formando moléculas y…-

-¡Ya ya!-. Respondió el hombre un poco atareado. – Dioses…- Susurro el volteando nuevamente para escribir en la pizarra mientras volvía a escuchar la voz de su alumno.

-Maestro…-

-Dime Zamas-.

-¿Dios es un conjunto de átomos?-.

Fin de Flashback

El anciano cerró el cuaderno en el cual minutos antes había estado escribiendo, mientras continuaba sentado bajo el árbol en cual solía tomar el té. Desde donde estaba podía observar a Zamasu sentado en el borde de la montaña desde muy temprano. Habían pasado varios días en los que el muchacho conservaba el silencio aún sin importarle si era su maestro quien le hablaba, porque luego del extravío de esa caja y el intenso ataque de nervios que terminó en la destrucción de su habitación, no le habían quedado energías para decir nada más.

El hombre miro una vez más el cuaderno donde escribía y pensó si realmente era conveniente mostrar el informe de su alumno que debía presentar cada cierto tiempo al planeta Kai-shin… ¿Cómo podría presentar esas líneas en las que sólo hablaban de los problemas que le había traído el ex Kaiosama? Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que tuviera que enviarlo a su planeta por orden del gran supremo. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Suspiro con pesadez volviendo a cerrar el cuaderno y acto seguido comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba Zamasu. Tampoco sabía si el joven hoy diría una palabra, pero no perdía absolutamente nada con intentarlo.

Llegó hasta el joven quedándose de pie y detrás de este, mientras le daba una profunda mirada al paisaje frente a él… un paisaje perfecto, colorido con enormes montañas que lo adornaban, un cielo azul sin ninguna nube que lo opacara, al mirar hacia abajo podían verse los gigantescos árboles de diferentes colores y enorme río que se abría paso entre ellos. Ahora comprendía porque el joven siempre elegía el mismo lugar para descansar…

Parpadeo varias veces intentando salir de aquel ensueño obtenido por el paisaje para luego dirigir la mirada a la figura de su alumno, pensando de que manera entablar alguna conversación. Finalmente aclaró un poco su voz dispuesto a hablar.

-Cuando era pequeño… solía dar toda la vuelta a esta montaña para llegar allí abajo, pero nunca había mirado detenidamente este paisaje…. Aunque…- hizo una pausa. -En ese tiempo allí abajo no había la cantidad de árboles que hay ahora por lo que el paisaje tampoco sería el mismo ¿No crees?-. Pregunto el hombre esperando una respuesta.

-Ella era real…- Respondió la varonil voz de Zamasu mientras continuaba mirando el paisaje.

-Podríamos bajar si quieres y caminar entre esos árboles… también podemos caminar por el río, no es tan profundo-. Respondió el viejo evadiendo el comentario.

La respuesta Gowasu y la insistencia por evadir cualquier cosas que haga referencia a lo sucedido, hicieron que el aprendiz sintiera una vez más una fuerte decepción hacia su maestro, y estaba seguro que su maestro sentía lo mismo con respecto a él…

-¿Por qué no me escucha?-.

-Zamas…-

Está vez Zamasu volteo para mirar a su maestro. – Ella era real y se llevó mi caja, era un Shin-jiny estuvo aquí ¿Por qué se niega a responderme?

-No hablaremos de eso, estoy seguro de que tú la perdiste en alguna…- Rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-No me ignore por favor…-

-No eres un niño para andar lloriqueando por un objeto perdido, olvídate de esa cosa de una vez, te daré sólo este día para que acomodes tus ideas y mañana comenzaremos un nuevo entrenamiento-.

(..)

Wiss viajaba a gran velocidad por el universo en dirección al planeta del dios destructor, solo esperaba que este no haya despertado aún ya que ni siquiera tenía algo de comida preparada.

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro pensando en que si su amo despertaba pasaría el resto del día cocinando, cuando en realidad solo deseaba descansar después de tantos viajes por el espacio. Había sido un día bastante movido y además estaba bastante molesto después de haber tratado con el demonio Dabura, y más molesto se ponía al recordar las palabras de este; en las que demostraba que sabía muy bien el cariño que le tenía a Shin.

Sabía que Dabura no estaba mintiendo; este acabaría con Shin si escapase de aquel lugar, aunque por otro lado… tampoco era algo que le preocupara en exceso ¿eso es lo que deseaba no?

Al llegar al planeta del dios destructor el pez oráculo estaba esperándolo.

-¡Oh! Por fin volviste, haz estado todo el día afuera-.

-Lo siento, tenia asuntos que atender -.

-No te preocupes, solo que tienes visitas y lleva esperando bastante tiempo-.

-¿mm?-.

-La bella Vados se encuentra en la sala del castillo- Dijo el inquieto pez nadando dentro de su pequeña pecera. -Me pregunto ¿Por qué estará tan molesta?. ¿Por hacer esperar a una Dama tal vez?-.

Wiss suspiro y luego dio una mirada a la entrada del castillo. -Vaya… ¿Y ahora que quiere?

Después de hacerse esa pregunta se dispuso adentrarse en el castillo y así poder encontrarse con la joven Vados, quien por supuesto estaba esperándolo y no con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

Vados lanzó una mirada no muy amable, para luego caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar más cerca de su hermano.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo ¿Crees que porque estoy en otro universo no lo sé? ¿Y que nuestro padre no lo sabe?-.

Wiss hizo silencio por un momento sosteniendo la mirada con su hermana ¿Acaso sabía algo? ¿El maldito Dabura había conseguido la forma de salir del infierno y había vociferado que un ángel lo engaño y no le pago?

-¡Despierta!-. Dijo en un pequeño grito y aplaudiendo en frente a su cara. -Tu misión aquí es proteger al dios destructor y vigilar que nada le suceda al supremo Kaiosama y en caso de que eso sucediera despertar a Bills ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nunca cuidaste de…?- Fue interrumpida.

-Creo que llegaste tarde para regañarme ¿No crees? Pasaron 400 años…-.

-No me dejas terminar… ¿Qué crees que haces ahora? ¿Vas a vigilarlo o vas a jugar a descubrir que es lo que hace aquí? Tú no vas a ver como se encuentra… sólo vas a buscar respuestas en él y averiguar qué es lo que busca ¿y sabes que creo? Que a ti no te importa este mundo sólo quieres recuperarlo y largarte de aquí…-. Fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-Si quisiera recuperarlo ya lo hubiera hecho, no es algo que no pueda conseguir-.

-No hagas nada estúpido Wiss-. Respondió rápidamente. -Deja que las cosas sucedan sin interferir en nada, ni siquiera debiste haber borrado su memo…-. Fue interrumpida.

-Si no hubiese borrado su memoria estaría aferrado a mí-.

-Déjalo entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? -.

-El no podrá hacer nada si se aferra a mí-. Respondió el asistente.

Vados dio una mirada extrañada por las últimas palabras de su hermano, no era difícil deducir la verdad que se escondía detrás de esas palabras tan mentirosas, y no porque no supiera mentir si no porque se había tomado el tiempo de observar a su hermano durante muchos años.

\- ¿El se aferra a ti? ¿O eres tu quien no deja de aferrarse?

Los ojos de Wiss quedaron sobre la figura de su hermana sin responder aún… ¿Qué diría?

-¿Cómo debo interpretar lo que es tan notorio? ¿Tú no ves como te compor…?-. De forma rápida fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano.

-No estás aquí para hacerme un diagnóstico psicológico…-

-No, estoy aquí porque intentas destruirte-

Rápidamente Wiss hizo un gesto de desprecio sumado con una negación para responder ante lo que considero una amenaza. -¿Qué estás diciendo? Estás loca…-.

-Lo estoy, y por eso vengo a salvarte antes de que cometas un error y caigas en este mundo completamente-.

-Vete ya Vados…- respondió el joven caminando hacia la salida como si estuviera invitándole a salir de allí.

-¿Está es la manera en la que huyes de ti? ¿O también estas tratando de que Shin no se aferre a ti?

-No responderé a esa pregunta-. Se le escucho susurrar al tiempo que abría la puerta.

-¿Te das cuenta en lo que te estás convirtiendo?

-¡Vete ya por favor!- respondió el joven Wiss casi en un grito de suplicio mirando directo a los ojos de su hermana.

La mirada de Vados quedó suspendida unos segundos en la de Wiss, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y esas últimas palabras sonaron como si su voz estuviera a punto de romperse, ahora podía notar con mucha más claridad que su hermano estaba perdiendo el juicio…

Proceso las palabras y actitudes de Wiss antes de caminar en dirección a la salida. Tal vez debía resignarse y dejar crecer a su hermano quien al parecer ya no era lo que conoció en un tiempo atrás… o tal vez nunca lo había sido. Aun así… era su hermano y sabía que estaba viviendo un infierno ahora mismo, pero no se resignaría tan fácilmente y antes de retirarse haría su último intento.

-¿Te has preguntado a que ha venido Shin? ¿Cuáles fueron sus enseñanzas a otros seres durante estos 12 millones de años? ¿Que aprendimos nosotros con él?

El joven pensó un momento antes de responder a esas preguntas, ¿que había aprendido? ¿Cuáles eran sus enseñanzas? Sonrió al recordarlo... estaba tan sumergido en su dolor que había olvidado aquello.

-Lo recuerdo todo…- Dijo en un susurro.

Vados sonrió ante esa respuesta, porque entonces… tal vez había una esperanza para su hermano…

-Entonces…muéstrale el camino, recuérdale quien es y lo que ha hecho durante todos estos años, recuérdale que es el ser más vieja de todo este universo ahora, recuérdale que fue por ti millones de veces a rescatarte hasta que finalmente creciste con él, hazle saber que te despertó y que gracias a eso hoy estas en donde estas, acompáñalo en su búsqueda porque el también está sufriendo aquí... Déjalo ir pero escoltándolo, quítale las piedras del camino para que pueda ver lo que realmente está buscando. Si quieres saber lo que busca para entorpecerlo solo generaras un mal innecesario... y no sola hacia el-.

-Ya sé lo que busca...- Dijo en un tono completamente triste acompañado por una pequeña mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa. -… En realidad lo presentí desde antes que el naciera aquí… intente engañarme y pensar que solo venia para proteger a alguien… pero… -Finalmente cayeron algunas lagrimas que desbordaron por si solas sin ningún esfuerzo- El busca a alguien de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo…

Nuevamente un corto silencio los acompañó, pero solo porque Vados finalmente podía asegurar que Wiss estaba a pasos de terminar por perderse… Esas lagrimas eran el producto de toda la desolación que el joven muchacho estaba padeciendo, ahora entendía que estaba completamente aferrado a Shin y que le resultaba aterrador ver la verdad que estaba frente a sus ojos…

Finalmente la joven respondió. -Observa a quien le haces daño…- hizo una pausa esperando respuesta, pero al no encontrarla se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

-No podrás volver con él jamás Wiss, si fallas aquí, te quedaras en esta dimensión hasta que aprendas los errores que has cometido, si entorpeces la situación por tu cuenta también te quedaras aquí, si el vino por alguien a quien necesita salvar como a ti tampoco volverás con el… ahora piensa a quien le haces daño en realidad-.

Con esas duras palabras dando justo en la tecla la joven decidió abandonar la habitación y dejar a su hermano quemarse en el fuego que había provocado. Solo necesitaba una chispa para poder encenderlo, si luego de aquello no lograba establecerse entonces finalmente dejaría a su hermano a la suerte.

Que cruel se veía el mundo desde esa altura, pensó la joven… aquí nada se excluía, sin importar la especie. Humanos, ángeles, dioses destructores, dioses creadores… todos ellos tenían el mismo problema en común… celos, miedo, dolor, esperanza, tristeza, alegrías, enojo, furia y un sinfín de sentimientos.

Nadie quería ayudar aquí, durante millones de años solo había visto como la vida avanzaba conforme a la necesidad de sí misma, discriminado sin asco lo que pudiera ocurrir con el otro. Tan aterrador podía sonar la palabra egoísmo que ni siquiera se atrevía a reconocerla. Porque egoísmo era el mal de la época…

Los dioses, los ángeles y la humanidad estaban a punto de disfrazar al ego como "amor propio".

(…)

"Deja que el amor guíe a tu corazón"

En la oscuridad de la habitación, el aprendiz abría sus ojos dejando ver su grisácea mirada, aun podía escuchar en su cabeza una voz desconocida… pero sin poder entender con claridad lo que está le decía.

Continuará…


	16. El anciano y la bruja

Capitulo 16

 **El anciano y la Bruja**

-¡ve a buscar al maldito supremo Kaio y traerlo aquí!

-¡No lo haré! Eres un imbécil por hacerme perder el tiempo, por más que vaya a buscar al supremo Kaiosama el estúpido ángel no nos dará nada y al final perderíamos más tiempo…- Respondió Towa completamente enfadada a su colérico hermano. -Además… te dije que ese Shin-jin es muy importante para el… ¿Y sabes qué?-.

-¡Habla de una vez y déjate de tanto misterio!-.

-¡Deja de gritarme! Todo esto es tu culpa y además sin mi tu no puedes hacer anda -.

El demonio sostuvo la mirada con su hermana unos cuantos segundos y finalmente tomó asiento en lo que parecía ser su trono… o algo parecido. Por otro lado, Towa continuaba observando a su molesto hermano. Se decía que estos eran hermanos porque habían caído del árbol Kai-ju al mismo tiempo y estaban casi pegadas.

Finalmente se dispuso a hablar. -Estuve observando al kaioshin del universo 10, está desesperado… al parecer esa caja…-. Camino hasta situarse delante de una mesa con algunas bebidas. -... Es muy importante…-Fue interrumpida.

-¡No me digas!-. Dijo él denominó con ironía para nada disimulada.

-Vete a la mierda…-. Respondió esta ofendida.

-¡Entonces dime algo que no sepa idiota!-. Vociferó colérico y levantándose de su silla.

-¡Ese Shin-jin Zamasu no es de esta dimensión!- Término por gritar incluso más alto que su hermano.

Dabura aún continuaba en silencio, mirando fijamente a su hermana, pensando en cual sería el próximo paso… ¿Reír? ¿Llorar? Tal vez asesinarla y así librarse de los desvaríos de su hermana…

Con pesadez apoyo su codo en el descanso del sillón para luego permitir que la palma de su mano sostuviera su mejilla, y finalmente dedico a la presente mujer un gesto de cansancio.

-Y bien… ¿Crees que me importa realmente de donde viene? ¿o que demonios hace aquí?.

-Debería, el ángel quería la caja de un ser de otro lugar y deberíamos investigar porque-.

Dabura hizo un visible revoleo de ojos ante el comentario de la mujer. Para él, todo ese tipo de cosas eran inexistentes y solo se basaba en lo que podía ver y escuchar.

-Tu pretendes… ¿Qué yo me trague el cuento de una dimensión desconocida ?... acaso no recuerdas que ¡El puto ángel se fue con nuestra paga!

-¡Por eso te digo que debemos investigar demonio estúpido! ¿De dónde crees que salió el puto ángel?-. Pregunto molesta.

-¡No lo se! ¿De una vagina angelical?...- término por vociferar.

Por su parte Towa continuaba mirando a su hermano como si estuviera en frente del ser más estúpido del universo; decidida a retirarse ya que a esas alturas… era imposible hablar con su hermano.

-Diablo estúpido…- Susurro levantándose de su asiento.

-Oye espera…- dijo sonriendo. -Era un chiste… Es que todo esto me resulta tan estúpido y mediocre…-

-Olvídalo Dabura…-. Respondió dándole la espalda al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida. –El mediocre eres tu hermanito…-.

-Maldita bruja loca…-. Susurro Dabura por lo bajo. -Juro que encontrare a ese Kaioshin y lo eliminare...-

(…)

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente con su alumno y su caja perdida, luego de eso, el muchacho se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento actual, quizás no solo por la pérdida de la caja si no también porque Gowasu no estaba interesado en escucharlo, no obstante, el viejo sintió curiosidad al escuchar la descripción de la mujer; esas pocas palabras que su alumno había dicho le fueron suficientes para identificar a una persona con esas características por lo que se dispuso a tomar la decisión...

Llegó al extraño y oscuro planeta, aun flotaba en el aire mientras observaba el lugar girando sobre sí mismo. Era un anciano desconfiado; los largos años que llevaba en vida le habían enseñado a cuestionar hasta su propia sombra.

Todo estaba vacío, apenas había algunos árboles que tenían hojas completamente marchitas, el suelo; sólo tierra seca y quebrada a causa de una visible sequía ¿es que acaso le mintieron y no había vida allí? Para el viejo alegre y colorido, el lugar era un asco. Sin embargo, recordó que no venía a disfrutar del paisaje… Necesitaba respuestas y eso era lo que buscaría.

Luego de esa minuciosa inspección del lugar Gowasu finalmente decidió pones los pies sobre la tierra. El planeta no era demasiado grande por lo que no le costó visualizar que finalizando el gran bosque de árboles quemados y destruidos, se encontraba una pequeña choza, lo suficientemente débil como para que un simple soplido la hiciera volar… No pudo evitar pensar en la casa de los 3 chanchitos, ese adorable cuento el cual escondía episodios macabros pero se había convertido en una ilustración para niños….

Se adelantó lo más que pudo al dichoso lugar, cuanto antes terminará de invadir esa propiedad mejor. Estaba casi seguro de que no sería bienvenido por aquella bruja. Finalmente golpeó la demacrada puerta apenas rozándola y esperando respuestas.

Una, dos, tres veces, todo intento por ser atendido se difuminaba con el correr de cada minuto. A decir verdad esperaba que algo así sucediera porque tal vez le habían pasado mal el dato y allí no vivía ninguna bruja ¡Que mala suerte! Pensó… A este, le urgía hablar con alguien que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre lo que empezaba a rondar por su cabeza, sobre sus dudas y también aquellos miedos que comenzaban a surgir.

Pensó que todo esto se debía a su vejez y el afán de querer dejar todo su conocimiento a un aprendiz, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como él lo había planeado… y ahora más que nunca necesitaba el consejo de alguien sin importar si se trataba de una bruja.

Rápidamente y como rayo de luz, los pensamientos del hombre fueron interrumpidos por la voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-No debería estar aquí señor-. Dijo Towa de manera amable… y algo perversa.

El anciano volteo sin dudarlo para encontrarse con la mujer y finalmente responder. -Cielos… Eres una Shin-jin-. Esto último daba alusión y afirmación de que Zamasu le dijo la verdad con respecto a que era una Shin-jin.

La mujer hizo un gesto desinteresado y respondió. -Así es ¿Y qué hay con eso?-.

-Oh… nada de malo, solo me sorprendió…- miro más detenidamente a la mujer para luego acotar. - ¿Nos conocemos?

-No- Respondió rápidamente la Joven al tiempo que camina pasando por al lado de este y adelantándose a la espantosa casa-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

Al instante el hombre de piel amarillenta se sobresalto… Había olvidado a que se debía la visita y cuáles eran los motivos por los que un dios creador como él tenía la necesidad de consultar a una bruja… y no muy amable precisamente.

-Emm… Bueno yo…-. Fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo…- esta vez fue ella la interrumpida.

\- ¡Sí! Si… lo siento…- hizo una pausa adelantando sus pasos donde se encontraba Towa. -Necesito que respondas algunas preguntas-.

La mujer abrió la puerta de la choza mientras volteaba a mirar al anciano haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera a punto de burlarse.

-¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿y es que acaso esa bola de Zuno no puede darte la respuesta?-. Finalizó haciéndose a un lado e invitando a Gowasu a entrar en la choza.

El hombre sin titubear acepto la oferta caminando rápidamente y adentrándose en aquel… encantador lugar. Era una fachada, un camuflaje para que quien encontrará ese lugar no se atreviera siquiera a perder el tiempo en entrar en aquella maltratada casucha. Sin duda, las brujas eran excelentes decoradoras…

-Mmm… Bueno… sus respuestas son limitadas en cuanto a la cantidad y tú… Bueno, puedo hacer tratos contigo… ¿Verdad?-. Dijo de forma algo pícara con una media sonrisa.

-Depende…- Respondió de forma desinteresada. -¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme que yo no posea?-.

-¡Oh!...- Dijo sorprendido. -¡Dímelo tú!-.

Esta sólo se limitó a devolver la sonrisa, pensando a la vez en que podría pedirle a ese viejo desesperado por respuestas de las cuales, ella las poseía casi todas…

-Ya veremos luego-. Finalmente respondió mientras tomaba asiento.

El anciano rápidamente copio la acción de la mujer tomando asiento justo en frente de esta sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba seguro de que la había visto en alguna parte… en el planeta Kai-ju tal vez… no lo recordaba muy bien, tendría que bucear un poco más sobre la memoria e intentar recordarla… pero eso no importaba ahora, sus objetivos eran otros.

-Tienes un bonito aprendiz-. Hablo la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

El hombre extrañado no tardó en responder, una de sus dudas finalmente comenzaban a aclararse. -¿Cómo conoces a mi aprendiz?-.

-Soy una bruja-. Sonrió. -¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-.

-En realidad no, porque esa no es la respuesta correcta…-Respondió esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Oh! Yo soy la bruja y ¿tu sabes más?

El hombre no tardó en responder. -Por supuesto, sobre todo cuando a quien visitas es a mi aprendiz para quitarle una caja-.

Pronto la muchacha cambio en semblante de su cara a uno totalmente más serio. Se suponía que ese jovencito no recordaría nada ¿Cómo es que no vio venir aquella pregunta en el anciano? Ese viejo, sabía bloquear muy bien el paso de sus pensamientos… como lo suponía, los años que tenia no eran en vano y eso era una clara muestra de que aún debía perfeccionarse.

Se removió bastante incómoda en aquel asiento mientras analizaba que responder en realidad… o tal vez debía contar la verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el motivo que te impulso a robarle una averiada caja a mi pobre alumno confundió?-.

La mujer suspiro y de un solo movimiento se incorporó para dirigirse a buscar alguna bebida, más por huir de la mirada del hombre que por beber algo. No tenía muchas opciones más que decirle la verdad, quizás ser honesta alguna vez en la vida podría traerle algún beneficio.

Finalmente hablo. -Solo recibí órdenes, no tengo nada que ver con la estúpida caja-.

-Entonces Zamas no estaba mintiendo…- Alcanzo a susurrar pensativo, lo cual eso había sido audible para Towa-.

-¡Oh! Jajaja, ese muchachito tiene mucha honestidad, deberías escucharlo más-.

-El es un muchacho confundido, pero estará bien, Solo…- Fue interrumpido.

-No es cierto, tu…- Dijo mientras volvía a caminar hasta su asiento. -… Lo arruinaras-.

\- ¡Ja! Qué tontería…-.

-Tu cometerás tonterías viejo… lo arruinaras, como lo arruinas todo-. Finalizó sonriendo.

Por eso no quería pactar con brujas, solían ser crueles, decían cosas perturbadoras, las mentes débiles no podían soportarlo y el… él era un hombre fuerte y aun así no podía evitar sentir una pequeña molestia por aquello dicho.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso temes?-. Río divertida.

El hombre sonrió escondiendo su molestia para responder. -Para nada mujer…-

-¡Mientes! Tienes miedo y has venido a preguntarme si ese aprendiz es el indicado para ser tu sucesor porque estas arrepentido de cargar con él, pues te diré que… él es el indicado-. Sonrió para el hombre quien dejaba ver una gota de alivio al escuchar esas palabras, lo que tampoco duro demasiado-. Pero tú lo arruinaras, vas a hacerlo pedazos y lo llevaras a la ruina…-. Término por decir aún con la misma sonrisa, una que dejaba verse totalmente convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

Gowasu, sostuvo lo mirada un momento con la mujer, encontrándose repentinamente con su oscuridad; la que guardaba celosamente para no ser vista y la que jamás sería contada… Lo había olvidado…

-¡Jo! Ya veo…-Respondió el hombre tranquilo y al mismo tiempo algo cohibido por las palabras de la bruja y su asesina memoria. -Entonces dime… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?-.

-Bueno…- pensó un momento. – Podrías empezar por entregármelo-.

Gowasu se sorprendió al instante por aquella respuesta y no tardó en contestar. - ¡Ja! No estamos intercambiando animales ni frutas, esto no es un trueque, vine aquí porque tú tienes las respuestas y me encuentro que solo estás jugando conmigo, tenemos un trato y ahora dime quien te dio la orden para robar la caja no estoy aquí por ella pero cuando mi alumno me describió quien se la había quitado no me quedo más opción que creerle por eso supuse que eras tú y me costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí porque admito que te escondes muy bien…- Este fue interrumpido.

-¡De acuerdo! El ángel le dio la orden al dios rey del infierno y él me envió a mi ¿Y qué harás ahora, buscarás al condenado ángel para que le devuelva esa porquería a tu incomprendido muchacho?-.

-¿De que estás hablando? ¿Cuál ángel?-.

-¡Ese maldito ángel que huyó con la caja sin pagarnos por el trabajo que hicimos!-.

Gowasu medito un momento luego de las palabras dichas por la joven. Ahora sólo podía invadirlo la curiosidad de saber a como dé lugar el motivo por el cual un ángel guardián… porque eso suponía que era, el ángel de un dios destructor; le urgía saber porque él estaría interesado en una caja rota que tampoco pertenecía a su universo y que ahora estaba en sus manos.

-Mmj… ó la mujer. -Es más importante de lo que pensabas ¿verdad?-.

-¿Eh?- alcanzó a responder el hombre desorientado.

-¡La caja de tú precioso y delicado muchacho!-

-Háblame de ella-. Respondió el hombre con firmeza y totalmente convencido.

-Flashback-

Al igual que los planetas giran alrededor de los soles, los electrones giran alrededor de un conjunto de Neutrones y protones; ambos mantienen el equilibrio entre cargas negativas y positivas… todo necesita un equilibrio para sobrevivir… ¿Dónde estás?... Te necesito para mantener mi equilibrio…

Repetía la voz dentro de su cabeza haciéndole recordar aquella enseñanza de su maestro Gowasu; mientras el relacionaba el equilibrio de los átomos con su propio equilibrio. Los ojos del muchacho dejaron ver su magnífico color… extraño, sin una prueba científica que alabase el porqué de su gris y penetrante mirada… aunque existen dos teorías.

Apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos, sentía ardor, picazón y un constante lagrimeo. Podía sentir su cuerpo, sus pies, sus manos, toda su columna completamente adolorida. No había fuerzas para moverse de aquel lugar y mucho menos voluntad.

¿Qué niño desearía morir a tan corta edad? Eso era... solo un niño, un pequeñito que apenas era Kaiosama del universo 6, que había pasado por dos anteriores universos y aun no entendía que sucedió con él.

Podía sentir el nauseabundo olor de ese lugar, a pesar de estar casi oscuro, los rayos que venían de aquellas rocas quebradas podían hacerle visualizar que no estaba solo… físicamente, porque esos cuerpos ya no tenían vida, sus energías habían huido de esos cuerpos destrozados ¿Qué quedaba para él? ¿Cuál sería el cruel destino que le deparaba al niño?

-Fin de flashback-

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el techo de su habitación, había dormido todo el día ya que su maestro se había ausentado desde la mañana temprano, apenas comenzaba a oscurecer ¿Y su maestro no había llegado? Era extraño…

Se levantó de la cama decidido a merodear por el templo y sus alrededores aunque supiera que su maestro no estaba allí, todo sería una excusa para calmar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo; salir quizás le calmaría esa extraña y desconocida sensación.

Recorrió cada rincón de ese templo, fingiendo que esperaba a su maestro… ¿Lo esperaba? Pensó, si apenas podía soportarlo… ¿A quien quería engañar? Lo detestaba...

Sin notarlo, en aquella caminata acompañada de veloces pensamientos llegó hasta el árbol bajo el que solía descansar y tomar el té su maestro; y un nuevo pensamiento decidió llegar a él. Huir, desaparecer de allí. ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera podía utilizar el kai kai, su maestro le dijo que eso sería lo último que aprendería ¿será porque quería evitar justamente eso? … ¿Qué huyera?

Cómo podría desarrollar el poder de que todos sus átomos se disolvieran y viajarán a la velocidad de la luz por algún agujero de gusano y así aparecer en otro lugar. Tal vez podría empezar por localizar la energía a la cual deseaba llegar ¿Pero a donde quería llegar? ¿con que o con quien?

Su mirada ahora se había perdido en aquella idea y en las preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo, porque muy en el fondo con solo olvidarse del tiempo y el espacio volvía a cero y entonces podía ver con claridad a donde quería ir.

Parpadeo como señal de que su mente por fin tomaba el mando, encontrado encontrándose ahora en el planeta Kai-ju.

Los ojos del Joven supremo Shin ahora podían ver la figura del joven asistente de Gowasu.

-Te encontré…-. Dijo Zamas apenas en un susurro.

Ni siquiera era necesario mirarlo a los ojos para identificarlo, ni escucharlo, nada… todo era absurdo.

-Aquí estas…-Dijo esta vez en un tono más audible para el Rey dios del universo 7 y su acompañante Kibito.

De manera automática y sin pensarlo camino hasta Shin dispuesto a torpemente querer tocarlo porque solo eso podía pasar por su cabeza, la emoción no permitía ninguna otra acción. Para su fortuna…Kibito se adelantó poniéndose justo en medio de estos cubriendo así por completo a Shin y mirando a Zamasu de forma no muy amable.

-Dime que se te ofrece- Dijo Kibito directo al muchacho.

Este sólo reaccionó haciendo un paso hacia atrás y retrayendo su mano de su preciado objetivo, sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente. Ni siquiera había pensado en que haría o diría exactamente.

Por su parte Shin permanecía detrás de Kibito lo que solo duro unos segundos, porque el supremo había decidió salir de la montaña que lo tapaba.

-Relájate Kibito- Dijo Shin sonriendo ante la acción de su asistente directo a Zamasu.

En realidad, esa sonrisa estaba más dirigida hacia zamasu quien aún se encontraba sorprendido por las palabras de Kibito. Perdido en la presencia del joven supremo podía escuchar el sonido de esa melodía en su interior, alrededor de Shin... podía escucharla en todas partes, ahora estaba completamente seguro de todo...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Shin manteniendo su semblante.

-Eh…yo…si- Alcanzó a decir antes de que Kibito hablará.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es tu maestro?-. Pregunto mientras daba una veloz mirada a los atuendos de este. -Eres un Aprendiz así que sólo vendrías a este planeta si estuvieras con tu maestro…-

-Ya Kibito-. Dijo Shin interrumpiendo a su asistente para hablar directo a Zamasu. -Dime en que puedo ayudarte-.

-Yo… yo, no lo sé-. Respondió rápidamente. -Solo…

-Pues si no sabes no estés estorbando, el supremo Kaiosama tiene asuntos que atender aquí-. Respondió el hombre mayor interrumpiendo a Zamas-.

-Oye…- Susurro Shin hacia Kibito con un gesto de molestia.

-Solo llegue porque sentí tu vibración-. Respondió finalmente captando la atención de ambos con un semblante sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-. Pregunto el supremo Kaio sorprendido.

-Estoy aquí por ti-. Dijo con un tono de voz algo más bajo de lo normal.

-¿Qué estás diciendo niño?- Dijo Kibito molesto y confundido.

-Que estoy aquí por ti-. Volvió a repetir dirigiéndose a Shin.

Este sólo había dejado su mirada clavada en la gris del joven del décimo universo, perdido vaya a saber en qué parte de la memoria.

-Tu...- La varonil voz se dejó escuchar llegando a los oídos de Shin sacandolo de los pensamientos en los que estaba. – Yo…-.

Pero la frase nunca llegó a completarse. Gowasu quien antes estaba desaparecido, tomó el brazo de su asistente por detrás de este haciéndole notar su presencia.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-. Término por decir volteando de forma no muy amable a su aprendiz y frente a los presentes quienes ahora estaban más sorprendidos.

Zamas sólo pudo mirar a su maestro con la misma sorpresa que el resto ¡lo había olvidado!. Había olvidado a su maestro y en donde se encontraba, ni si quiera sabía cómo había llegado allí.

-¡Te estoy hablando!-.

-Lo siento-. Respondió Zamas aún sorprendido.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-. Dijo el hombre algo más molesto para finalmente dirigirse al supremo Kaiosama. -Lo siento Supremo, sepa disculpar a mi Aprendiz… a veces -. Dijo haciendo presión sobre su brazo. -No sabe comportarse-.

Por su parte Shin antes toda esa situación, apenas salía de las palabras de Zamasu sólo para intentar al menos darle una pizca de atención al viejo que ahora parecía molesto.

-¡No se preocupe!-Respondió Shin con una sonrisa. -En realidad no ha hecho nada, es un gusto conocer a su aprendiz-. Sonrió lo más amable posible intentando apaciguar la tensión que tanto Kibito como el viejo se habían encargado de generar

Porque en cierta forma ambos jóvenes, no tenían tiempo para generarse un problema con toda esa incertidumbre que ahora surgía. Finalmente volvió a hablar.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-. Pregunto directo hacia Zamasu, ignorando todo el resto del teatro.

De manera fugaz, el aprendiz se soltó de Gowasu sólo para adelantarse hasta Shin, su intención era un poco más clara y empezaría por hacer contacto. De un solo movimiento logró tomar la mano del supremo Kaio atrayendo su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo.

-Oye…- Respondió Shin dejando su cuerpo inmóvil y dejándose abrazar sin corresponder, no por descortesía si no por sorpresa.

No fue necesario decir nada, allí estaba ese suave sonido. El era la nota que estaba sonando justo en su ser, zamasu podía sentirlo, cada partícula que formaba ese cuerpo podía sentir la vibración que el supremo emanaba.

Por su lado Shin sólo mantenía la misma posición y al mismo tiempo confundido, comenzando a corresponder ese abrazo sin tener en claro porque lo hacía, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Zamas sobre el suyo. Las manos del joven aprendiz temblaban al sentir el contacto de las manos de Shin sobre su espalda, podía sentir los nervios y al mismo tiempo el alivio en el corazón del jovencito... como si lo conociera desde antes. Zamas presiono el cuerpo de Shin un poco mas como si solo quisiera fusionarse con él y perderse en aquel ser que le proporcionaba toda la paz que había estado necesitando.

-Todo está bien...- Susurro Shin directamente a Zamas aun correspondiendo el abrazo, sintiendo como este empezaba a sufrir espasmos a causa de un repentino llanto silencioso.

-Suficiente-. Dijo el anciano volviendo a tomar al muchacho por el brazo obligándo a romper el contacto con Shin.

-¡No, espere!-. Dijo este sintiendo el tirón en su brazo. -¡Es el…!.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el joven supremo aún más confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando Zamasu? Suéltalo ya, estas armando un escándalo ¡Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo!-. Diciendo esto último y de un tirón mas logró arrancar a su aprendiz del brazo de Shin.

-¡No no! ¡Aquí está! ¡No me ignore por favor sólo escúcheme!-.

-Has perdido el juicio Zamasu, ya no mas… hasta aquí llegamos.- con esas últimas palabras el anciano desaparecía sin siquiera saludar al supremo Kaio. -Kai Kai-.

Ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada, por un lado, el semblante de Kibito estaba confundido y molesto a la vez. Por otro lado, Shin permanecía en silencio tratando al menos de comprender algo de lo ultimo dicho por el joven aprendiz. Intentaba entender porque había correspondido a aquel abrazo haciéndolo sentir tan reconfortante al tacto y porque en el fondo no deseaba que ese contacto se rompiera... Un vacio empezaba a apoderarse del joven supremo Kaiosama, como si ahora faltara algo, su ser se había quedado en silencio también junto con su mente que ahora continuaba en blanco.

Escuchaba el zumbido en sus oídos, podía sentir como este lo ensordecía cada vez con más intensidad; su vista comenzaba a nublarse y todo empezaba a resultar extraño ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar?. Froto con su mano izquierda en su cien tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos o al menos calmar el malestar que empezaba a sentir. Un sudor frió empezaba a recorrer su columna vertebral y el dolor en su estomago junto con las nauseas le dieron la señal de que no se encontraba muy bien...

Sus ojos parpadearon unas cuantas veces visualizando a lo lejos el enorme árbol del sagrado planeta, aquel árbol que le había dado la vida hacia 1000 años... entonces, solo entonces, la lluvia de recuerdos empezó a caer a gran velocidad en su mente, trayendo consigo imágenes vividas de antaño... Wiss... su primer recuerdo... a quien le había costado millones vidas despertar en el todo el amor...

-Flashback-

Debajo de aquel abismo solo podía verse el vació para cualquier mortal, pero ellos podían verlo todo. Shin, esperaba impaciente la llegada de Wiss quien aparecería en cuestión de minutos en aquel lugar.

Daishinkai quien poseía su nombre original en su dimensión, permanecía en silencio detrás de Neptuno, nombre original de shin.

-Ya no hay tiempo...- Susurro Shin.

-¿estás listo entonces? ¿Renuncias a este mundo para nacer como un Shin-jin en la tercera dimensión?.-.

-Estoy listo, renuncio a este mundo y a todos los recuerdos que volverán a mi cuando cumpla mis objetivos-.

-¿Cuales son tus objetivos?-. Pregunto curioso.

-Lo siento, mis respuestas son limitadas.-

-Entiendo-. Respondió Daishinkai haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Las luces de aquellas 2 energías ascendían a toda velocidad hasta llegar al borde del abismo donde se encontraba Shin y el padre de estos esperándolos. La mirada de Wiss estaba seria y solo se debía al llamado que había recibido de su compañero.

-¿Porque haces esto?- fue la primera pregunta que broto de los labios del joven ángel hacia shin.

-Gracias por traerlo aquí Vados...-Dijo directamente a la muchacha y luego se dirigió a Wiss. -Debo hacerlo-.

-¿Por qué? Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ese lugar, dijiste que no volverías allí.

-Algún día lo entenderás Wiss-. Hizo una pausa alzando su mano y mostrando la intensa bola de energía morada. - Han estado como asistentes de los dioses destructores de los universos 1 y 18, pero ahora necesito su ayuda para esto y por eso traje devuelta a mi compañero opuesto, el decidió volver a nacer junto conmigo, el universo 7 está sufriendo muchos cambios...- Rápidamente fue interrumpido por la voz de Wiss.

-No estoy de acuerdo... no quiero-. Dijo Wiss negando con su cabeza y haciendo un gesto de preocupación.

-¡Wiss!-. Dijo el padre del joven como si estuviera reprendiéndolo.

\- ¡No es justo! dijiste que me esperarías aquí siempre-. Dijo esta vez en un tono más alto y molesto.

-¡Wiss!- Volvió a repetir Daishinkai.

-¿Porque rompes una promesa conmigo? Dijiste...- Fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre.

-Suficiente...-

Finalmente Wiss hizo silencio agachando su cabeza y descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo quedando frente a Shin. -Yo te amo...- dijo arrodillándose frente a la azul figura de luz. -No te vayas por favor...-

Shin observaba con absoluta compasión a su compañero ahora de rodillas frente a él porque sabía el dolor que este padecía, podía entenderlo y como consuelo solo podía ofrecerle un abrazo. Se arrodillo hasta quedar a la par de su amado compañero y poso sus manos sobre alzando su rostro para poder mirarlo.

-Yo te amo a ti... Tu estarás allí para cuidarme y me veras crecer-.

-Pero me olvidaras...-

-No voy a olvidarte Wiss-.

En esas últimas palabras que finalizaron en un abrazo, Shin pudo notar aquella debilidad en su compañero, en ese instante dudo en hacer una nueva misión sabiendo que Wiss no estaba del todo preparado, ahora comprendía que estaba soltando a un ser totalmente dependiente, pero esa sería una prueba más para el ángel guardián. Mientras el empezaba una nueva misión, Wiss debía convertirse en alguien totalmente desapegado...

-No me deje por favor…- Susurro Wiss con el rostro hundido en el hombro de Shin.

-Siempre estaré contigo…-.

Continuará…


	17. Jaque Mate

**Buenas noches y madrugadas para otros, tenía planeado subir más temprano este capítulo, pero antes quería darle una mirada más, ya que como escribo donde la inspiración surge, lo más cercano que tengo en ese momento es un celular y este a veces me deja muchos errores como palabras muy juntas o faltas de ortografías propia Jajaja, todavía me cuesta escribir la palabra: Demasiado con "S" y por mucho que lo sepa… acabo por escribirlo con "c", en fin… Ya cerca de una computadora todo se hace mas fácil.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que siga siendo de su agrado como lo fue hasta ahora.**

 **saludos y tengan una excelente noche**

Capítulo 17

Jaque mate

 **Estoy sin aliento, mis paredes se están cerrando…**

 **los días se van, dame una señal…**

 **puedo sentirte cayendo…**

 **Puedo ver que empiezas a romperte…**

 **Te mantendré con vida**

 **si me muestras el camino**

 **por siempre y para siempre, las cicatrices permanecerán**

 **me estoy derrumbando**

 **déjame por siempre aquí en la oscuridad.**

Fragmentos: Breaking Benjamin - Give Me A Sign

Había pasado 4 días inmóvil en la región del éste vigilando todo lo que tuviera vida; era el castigo que debía pagar por haber seguido a su corazón… Más bien por no haber sido escuchado y porque, escuchar desde la razón no es lo mismo que escuchar desde el corazón...

La región del este sólo le recordaba al ser que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre… pero eso no era necesario; un nombre no le diría que estaba en el camino correcto. Minutos más tarde, pudo escuchar la voz del hombre que lo había puesto a mirar en aquella dirección sin descanso, sin comida y sin dormir.

-Cuando termines de vigilar esta zona, harás lo mismo con la región del oeste y no tendrás descanso en los próximos 10 días, la diferencia es que ahora tendrás un tiempo para alimentarte y luego volverás a tu posición ¿Lo has entendido?-. Dijo el anciano que estaba parado detrás de su alumno.

Zamas parpadeo unos cuantos segundos mirando aún hacia la región del norte y respondió. -Si maestro-. Luego volteo a mirarlo dejando ver algunos golpes en la parte derecha se su boca y uno más al costado de su ojo derecho.

Al parecer también había sido castigado físicamente, sus manos maltratadas eran señal de que había estado cubriéndose para no ser atacado, sobre todo las palmas de sus manos que fueron las que recibieron el impacto vaya a saber con qué…

-Cada mañana te sentaras a leer los libros que yo te ordene, y no volverás a leer esas boberías de frecuencias y vibraciones... aun puedo escuchar la estupidez que le dijiste al supremo Kaioshin…- Fue interrumpido.

-Son energías y de hecho la materia es energía condensada que vibra lentamente…- Rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-¡Ja! te crees muy listo… y veo que aún conservas el espíritu de seguir hablando tonterías, ahora también mantendrás la boca cerrada y solo hablaras cuando sea necesario ¿Entendido?.-

Una vez más, el anciano mostraba no escuchar, o mejor dicho escuchar desde la razón y por consiguiente entrar en la contante lucha entre la defensa y el ataque…El Aprendiz conservo el silencio un momento mientras sostenía la mirada con Gowasu. La sangre que corría por sus vasos sanguíneos parecían quemar todo su cuerpo al escuchar al anciano y recordar cada día que había pasado allí, su estomago crujía en ocasiones a causa de la necesidad de alimentarse y su boca estaba seca por no haber probado ni una gota de agua… más que un castigo su maestro parecía clamar por su muerte… o eso es lo que pensaba el joven. finalmente respondió. -Si maestro-.

El cielo empezaba a nublarse aproximándose una tormenta, todo indicaba que la lluvia no tardaría en llegar, Gowasu miro al cielo observando lo que se aproximaba para luego hablar. -Espero que no llueva el resto del día o te la pasarás mojado… Aunque debes estar dichoso de recibir la lluvia-. Dicho eso último le dio la espalda al muchachito con la intención de retirarse.

-¿Por qué me hace esto?- Pregunto zamasu antes de que se oyeran los primeros truenos.

El anciano volteo nuevamente a mirar a Zamasu y respondió.- Esto te lo has hecho tu fantaseando con cajas musicales, brujas… y ahora príncipes azules que te rescatan como si fueras una señorita en peligro, ¿Y que sigue luego? La bella durmiente, la sirenita… ¿Blanca nieves y los 7 enanos?... fuiste demasiado lejos e Intente darte algo de cariño pero lo único que conseguí es que seas aún más consentido, tu necesitas límites y eso es lo que tendrás.-

-¡No me trate como a un niño!-. Dijo en un grito casi sobre las palabras de su maestro. - ¡Si ya no le sirvo como aprendiz porque demonios no me devuelve como hicieron todos!-.

La lluvia no tardó en caer sobre ambos mientras el joven esperaba una respuesta. Cada actitud y cada palabra de su maestro se convertía en humillación, contradicción sobre si mismo y dolor. Ese hombre estaba marcando un episodio traumático en su vida mostrándole que tenia poder sobre el, un Shin-jin de fruto común que había pasado los primero años de su vida en el planeta kai – Shin criado por su propia cuenta, nadie en ese planeta tenía tiempo para un niño por lo que siempre estaba solo. Había entendió que era el único pequeño entre todos esos Shin-jin y aprendices de Kaio, que todos ellos estaban demasiado ocupados para atenderlo, solo había recibido la atención justa y necesaria como para sobrevivir y todo se resumía a alimento, aseo y dormir…además los shin-jin que nacían de un fruto normal se le daba menos prioridades y estudiaban en el castillo del planeta por mucho más tiempo, y si desarrollaban alguna habilidad entonces podría llegar a ser un Kaiosama y vigilar alguna galaxia… Nunca quiso salir de su planeta de origen; estaba cómodo allí, vivía bajo su voluntad haciendo lo que deseaba y aprendiendo lo que quería.

La curiosidad por tener conocimiento lo llevo a cavar su propia tumba y el tener buenas habilidades habían terminado por enterrarlo; haciendo que nazca un nuevo niño que al abrir los ojos por la mañana se encontrará con una enorme galaxia que tenia que ser supervisada… una pesada carga para un niño que solo había nacido con un único propósito, vivir.

-Tu eres mas importante para mi de lo que puedes imaginar Zamasu, eres el caso más difícil que tuve que enfrentar a lo largo de mi vida, he lidiado con todo tipo de Shin-jin… con pensamientos retorcidos, rotos, solitarios y silenciosos, pero no me había tocado hasta ahora alguien tan confundido como lo estas y debo reconocer que eres un Shin-jin con un misterio aún sin resolver y eso sin duda me desafía a continuar entrenándote y puliendo ese yo interno el cual está perdido entre los cuentos de hadas y sentimientos de odio a hacía la creación, si yo te preguntara ¿Quién eres?-. Fue interrumpido por el grito desesperado de su alumno.

-¡No se quien soy maldita sea!-. Finalmente dijo en un grito doloroso dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas; quedando completamente desprotegido frente al hombre que había sido su maestro por más de 500 años.

-Bienvenido-. Respondió el hombre.

-¿Qué?-.

La pregunta totalmente desorientada de Zamas al escuchar aquella respuesta, fueron el detonante que termino por acabar con el poco simulacro de equilibrio que había practicado durante tantos años… su mejor "mascara" o "personaje" finalmente caían al suelo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y sin pensarlo un minuto más el joven corrió hasta su maestro con el propósito de abalanzarse sobre él y responder con un golpe…

-¡Eres un maldito!-Dijo en un grito dejando ver toda su furia escondida, cargado del odio que le generaba ser humillado de esa manera; hacerle sentir que era solo un niño caprichoso, separándolo de aquel ser que tanto busco y que apenas pudo sentir, castigándolo injustamente por haber seguido a su corazón.

El anciano estaba esperando ese ataque desde hacía tiempo, quería probarlo, quería enfurecerlo…El quería saber Hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Molestarlo había sido la única manera que encontró de hacerlo pensar, porque consideraba que si la mente no era cuestionada entonces esta no se tomaba el tiempo de reflexionar... Pero ahora había llegado el momento de actuar y protegerlo de cualquier forma tal y como dijo la bruja. No sería el quién cargue con un alumno destructivo a causa de una caja maldita que un ser desconocido había puesto en sus manos...

Zamas mostró frente a su maestro por primera vez la explosión de su magnífica energía. Esa daga podía cortarlo a la mitad }con tan solo tocarlo, pero Towa quien había provocado la tormenta desde hacía unos cuantos minutos detuvo el ataque del aprendiz haciendo que este sólo cayera desmayado al suelo y apagando hasta la última gota de energía que había en él y robando su última voluntad.

-Hazlo de una vez-. Dijo el hombre sin perder el tiempo tratando de visualizar a la mujer en la tormenta.

-Relájate…-

-Solo haz que olvide la caja y a ese individuo manipulador, luego vete, no quiero tener mas tratos contigo ni volver a verte por aquí-.

-Dame la clave para abrir el portal que separa al mundo demonio de este-. Dijo Towa remarcando cual sería su paga.

-Primero haz tu trabajo y debes decirme con que propósito quieres abrir el portal…-Rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-¡Cierra la boca! Estoy haciéndote un favor y deberías estar agradecido…-

-No pondrás al mundo en peligro...- Alcanzó a decir al tiempo que era interrumpido.

\- Tu mundo estará bien… a mi no me interesa este universo…-.

El hombre pensó unos segundos lo dicho por Towa porque en realidad no deseaba la muerte de nadie, tampoco quería que un universo se encontrará en peligro… pero Zamas ahora necesitaba ser salvado, el era mucho más importante. Finalmente respondió.

-¡De acuerdo hazlo de una vez!-

(…)

El joven asistente del dios destructor se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta mientras observaba desde esa distancia la cama en la cual se encontraba Shin, este aun volaba en fiebre desde hacia varios días. El motivo por el cual Wiss no había pasado aquel umbral se debían a la penetrante y molesta mirada del hombre rosado que desde su llegada no le había quitado los ojos de encima. No le temía a Kibito pero aun quería conservar algo de respeto hacia el hombre que había dedicado la vida completa a su amado Shin. Sin dejar pasar mucho más tiempo fue Kibito quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué quiere?-. Pregunto sosteniendo el visible enojo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -. Pregunto manteniendo total calma.

El asistente mayor se sonrió amargamente… mostrando que una vez mas podía sentir la desilusión que Wiss le provocaba, sin poder entender cómo es que aun se atrevía a preguntar qué sucedió; como si recién lo hubiese notado. Al cabo de unos pequeños segundos el hombre respondió. -No vengas aquí con tu falsa preocupación…- Rápidamente Wiss interrumpió.

-El señor Bills aún no despertó pero no se encuentra bien e imaginé que algo le ocurrió al supremo Kaiosama-.

Kibito endureció aún más la mirada al escuchar eso último. La forma en la que este se dirigía a Shin no habían sido para nada de su agrado y a estas alturas era inevitable no demostrarlo.

-No hables de él como si no lo conocieras… tu ya no tienes donde esconderte desde que abriste la boca y dijiste que lo amabas… Pues no se nota…-

Wiss sonrió… era una sonrisa preocupada y cargada de millones de palabras que quizás jamás serían dichas, finalmente y sin la aprobación del hombre que cuidaba de Shin, se adentro en la habitación caminando hasta este lo cual provocó una reacción negativa en Kibito haciendo que se levante de su asiento para quedar justo en frente.

-Vete-.

-Vamos…hazte a un lado…- respondió calmado.

-Tendrás que matarme-.

El asistente volvió a sonreír.- Eres un buen ayudante…-. Fue interrumpido.

-No me vengas con tus joterias, han pasado días desde que está así y como siempre llegas tarde ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijo?- Pregunto el ángel omitiendo todas las palabras dichas por Kibito, porque a este le urgía mas asegurarse de que no estaba equivocado…

El hombre respiraba agitado a causa del enfado mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Shin pensando en la pregunta de Wiss. Si no fuera por la diferencia de poderes que había entre ellos ya hubiese mandado a volar al ángel junto con su báculo, pero por otro lado todavía quería creer en el, porque Wiss era el único que podría afirmar si Shin despertaría o no… aunque el ángel también deseaba verlo muerto…

Volviendo a la pregunta hecha por este recordó que el joven supremo no había dicho nada, solo se desplomó luego de haber tenido contacto con el Kaiosama del universo 10.

Finalmente respondió no sin antes dar un largo suspiro. -Solo… sólo se desmayo, y no ha despertado desde entonces…-. Hizo una pausa tomando asiento. -Sucedió algo extraño en el planeta kai-shin… Un joven Kaiosama apareció frente a nosotros y este sólo repetía "Te encontré" "vine por ti"… no lo sé… todo fue muy rápido y luego apareció el anciano supremo el cual ya conocíamos, estaba molesto y… luego de eso se llevó al aprendiz.

-Ya veo…- Dijo apenas en un susurro volteando la mirada hacia Shin.

-Si...- respondió Kibito haciendo una mueca de decepción. -..No te preguntare si sabes algo, solo vete… Shin despertará yo lo sé-.

-Lo hará…-

Justamente esa era la palabra que quería escuchar, una afirmación de que en verdad iba a despertar. El silencio entre los dos se hacía cada vez más largo y Kibito sólo deseaba que Wiss abandonará el planeta. Nunca pensó que a quien le agradecía tanto por encomendarle a un supremo Kaioshin con una misión especial en el mundo, hoy estaba más cerca de odiarlo profundamente, no por los sentimientos que guardaba hacia Shin, más bien por desear a cualquier precio que este abandonará el mundo. El hombre que le había entregado el niño con una gran sonrisa y felicidad ahora quería verlo muerto por un simple capricho, o quizás por un amor que no era real; ese amor que el ángel decía tener hacia alguien que conocía más que a sí mismo, para los ojos del hombre rosado eran una vil mentira. Ese amor era aún más falso que la mirada que el ángel ahora le estaba dedicando a Shin mientras yacía en la cama sin poder ver con sus propios ojos los verdaderos deseos e intenciones del ángel; una mirada preocupada… dolorosa, pero en la cual detrás brotaba algún tipo de rencor totalmente desconocido para el…

Le provocaba un ligero dolor de estomago verlo como acariciaba y quitaba los mechones húmedos que se habían pegado en el rostro del jovencito a causa de la fiebre, porque esas manos ni siquiera eran dignas de tocarlo. Sus impulsos por abalanzarse sobre Wiss iban incrementándose conforme pasaban los minutos, comenzando a tener un pequeño temblor gracias a la tensión que iba acumulando. ¿Qué podría hacer para impedir esas acciones? El ángel era extremadamente poderos y no era necesario tener una pelea con el para saberlo. Se sentía pequeño y débil frente a ese asistente que si quisiera acabaría con ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Pero ya no aguantaba ver aquella situación, y sin pensar en las consecuencias hizo escasos los centímetros que faltaban para estar justo de frente tomando la mano de Wiss y quitándola de la cabeza del supremo Shin.

-Ya no hagas eso..- Dijo con una voz ronca y una mirada sería.

Al instante Wiss miro su mano sostenida por la de Kibito y rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia el dando un ligero tirón para soltarse. luego respondió. -Tú no vuelvas a hacer eso, no vuelvas a negarme el contacto con el-.

Sin importarle demasiado lo dicho por este, Kibito volvió hablar casi sobre sus palabras, haciendo caso omiso de ellas. Poco le importaba si el ángel estaba molesto o no, ahora solo necesitaba preguntar lo que había callado durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Acaso olvidaste que tiene una misión, un objetivo desconocido?…Al menos… ten la sutileza de responder antes de largarte de aquí, porque te juro que yo no olvide ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste el día que pusiste a ese niño en mis manos- Finalizó señalando a Shin.

Wiss suspiro dedicando una pequeña sonrisa indefinida para el hombre y antes de poder decir algo este volvió a hablar.

-Dime ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-No lo olvidé- Respondió Wiss evadiendo la pregunta. -…De hecho… descubrí mucho antes que el cual es su misión aquí…-.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kibito sorprendido. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y no fuiste capaz de hablar con él?

-Mmm… no. -Respondió rápidamente y luego continuo. - … El vino en busca de un Shin-jin, vino a entregarse a el solo para rescatarlo de la miserable vida que puede estar llevando hace millones de años-. Respondió al tiempo que mostraba enojo y frustración. –Neptuno, a quien tú llamas Shin, se atrevió a abandonarme aún cuando le suplique para que se quedará a mi lado y durante todo este tiempo tuve que soportar que me viera sólo como a un desconocido ¿Sabes como se siente que a quien tú amas te olvide de la noche a la mañana?-.

Kibito negó con su cabeza mientras se decidía a responder antes de que Wiss continuará hablando. - ¿De que estas hablando? Tu Borraste su memoria…-

-¡No!- Respondió en un pequeño grito. -El ya había olvidado todo al llegar aquí, solo recordaba el agrado que sentía hacia mi, y borre eso porque no soportaba la idea de que me tenga como un vago recuerdo sin siquiera poder recordar todo lo que pasamos antes de que tuviera la estúpida idea de volver a este mundo…-

-Estas… lleno rencor… ¿Y por eso quieres verlo muerto? ¿Ese es el amor que tu le profesas?.

\- ¡Oh! Ya no me sirve que este muerto, porque si eso sucediera jamás volveré a verlo, gracias a mi querida hermana… hice un cambio de planes…-

Kibito aun con el rostro más que confundido pregunto nuevamente. -¿De qué estás hablando Wiss?-.

\- El volverá a mí y nunca buscará nada porque ahora su única guía esta en mis manos…- Hizo una pausa mientras se dedicaba a contemplar el rostro sudado y sonrosado del supremo Kaiosama mientras Kibito pensaba en las palabras de un asistente rencoroso e inconsciente-. … Y tu nunca dirás nada de esto porque al salir el primer sol habrás olvidado todo y… ese Shin-jin… -sonrió- El tendrá que aceptar el destino que le tocó vivir… es el precio que debe pagar por estar dormido.

Solo un gesto de rechazo hacia el ángel era lo que podía dibujarse en el rostro de Kibito; hundiéndose en los pensamientos más oscuros que ahora comenzaban a surgir… Se suponía que debía proteger al supremo Kaioshin del éste, que debía enseñarle valores, ayudarlo en su misión… ¿Por qué no siguió su instinto cuando por primera vez se le ocurrió decirle a Shin como había sido que término por ser como un padre? ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad sobre Wiss desde un principio aún sin que quisiera saberlo? ¿En qué momento sucumbió la verdadera causa por la que Shin estaba en sus manos? Había muerto con el poco conocimiento que tenia la razón por la cual sorpresivamente y luego de miles de años el árbol había decidido dar un fruto. ¿Por qué no le dijo a Shin la importancia de su llegada? ¿Qué sucedió?... Se sentía mentiroso…

Siempre había tenido en claro que mentir traía problemas, por eso el era un personal de limpieza honesto, que disfrutaba de leer en sus tiempos libres cualquier cosa que tenga letras, era un hombre feliz con el trabajo que tenia y no necesitaba nada mas. La llegada de Shin había sido como una bendición a pesar de que en un principio no sabia de que manera cuidarlo… Hoy entendía que ni siquiera podía protegerlo de las turbias intenciones del ángel del dios destructor. Todo había terminado… al salir el sol como por arte de magia olvidaría cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener, ni siquiera sabía si recordaría a Shin, si este al despertar lo recordaría a el… o si tal vez ese ángel planeaba llevárselo.

Las manos del asistente rosado dejaron de hacer presión sobre si mismas; una clara acción de que finalmente estaba vencido, sin palabras para decir porque de todas maneras ya nada quedaba por decir…. Wiss observaba cada movimiento de Kibito los cuales solos se limitaron a bajar la guardia. La mirada del ángel continuaba inexpresiva, como si todo lo que hubiese dicho y hecho estuviera bien… pero ¿ Desde cuando un ángel se cuestionaba que estaba bien y que estaba mal? El era… lo más parecido a un Neutrón, poseyendo ambas cargas, de ahí su nombre y el porque se convierte en Neutro.

Wiss dio una ultima mirada al supremo Shin para luego caminar a la salida de la habitación; se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta unos segundos… como si estuviera esperando algo; tal vez un reproche por parte de Kibito que aún continuaba como en una especie de estado de shock. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa la cual no fue vista por el hombre mayor y finalmente hablo. -Nunca quise esto para él…-.

Como si no hubiera escuchado nada, Kibito permaneció en silencio y en la misma posición mirando hacia el suelo, dejando que finalmente el joven asistente abandonará la habitación.

Lloro como nunca, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, abriendo su boca de forma leve e involuntaria a causa del esfuerzo que hacía por no dejar escapar un gemido; como si estuviera evitando ser escuchando por el joven supremo que parecía estar lejos de despertar. Recostó su cuerpo al lado de Shin, abrazándolo y sintiendo el calor extremo de aquella fiebre… ahí permanecería… sin importar lo que sucediera.

Ahora podía escuchar con claridad el canto de aquel árbol mágico… quizás era un delirio producto de alguna maldición echada por ese ángel…. tal vez esa resonancia venia del jovencito que aun permanecía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o tal vez el árbol mágico contenedor de todas las energías sagradas comenzaba a manifestarse en Shin como un llamado… Lo cierto era que estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño y no iba a oponerse a él… ese canto al estilo gregoriano finalmente estaba penetrando no solo en sus oídos sino también en su ser, dejándose caer al fin junto a quien había jurado proteger.

(…)

El anciano pisaba dentro del mortero algunas hojas del árbol de té mientras vertía un poco de aceite de eucaliptus. Esa medicina serviría para calmar las altas temperaturas que el cuerpo de Zamasu había adquirido hacia unas horas.

Towa, por su parte continuaba caminando a un lado y otro de la cama donde había sido puesto el joven alumno; pasando sus afiladas uñas sobre las sábanas. Se detuvo frente a este dedicando una mirada inexpresiva para luego acariciar su cabello como si se tratara de un pequeño niño. Gowasu volteo desde la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba sentado al dejar de escuchar en el rechinar de los afilados tacos de la mujer sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué haces ahora? Ya tienes la clave, vete-.

Rápidamente la bruja cambio su sería expresión haciendo una ligera sonrisa y luego respondió. –Mmm… Tu alumno me gusta-.

-Ag…- dijo el viejo volviendo a su posición y continuando con el preparado. –Deja de mirarlo con deseo… jamás se fijaría en ti y ahora vete-.

-jajaja…- Río Towa al tiempo que dejaba de acaricia el cabello de Zamasu. -… ¿Y que sabes tu?-.

-Se que debes desaparecer de mi vista ahora y hacer de cuenta que jamás me conociste-.

-No seas agrio viejo, y no digas que quieres que haga como si no te conociera…-. sonrió caminando hasta el anciano. -Quien sabe cuando podrías volver a necesitar de mis servicios-.

-Ja… que estupideces dices…-Susurro agregando agua dentro del mortero. –Descuida, no volveré hacer tratos contigo y tu no te acercaras jamás a mi alumno, he visto esos ojos con los que lo ves … Y no permitiré que una bruja seduzca a un ex Kaiosama…- Rápidamente fue interrumpido por la mujer que ahora cambiaba su sonrisa por un gesto de irritación.

\- Maldito seas viejo… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer diferencias?... Me largo de aquí-. Término por decir completamente ofendida.

-Es lo que debiste hacer hace tiempo…-.

\- Si… si… Procura no necesitarme porque te saldrá el doble-. Con eso último la mujer abandono la habitación y luego abandonaría el planeta, incluyendo ese universo.

(Escena retrospectiva)

Había salido furiosa del castillo de su hermano ya que el condenado demonio no hacía más que gritar y dar órdenes… como si en realidad fuera gran cosa estar sentado en ese trono sin poder salir del miserable agujero el cual lo separaba del resto del mundo. Al menos ella podía salir de allí y moverse con total libertad… y eso era un beneficio ya que podría buscar por su propia cuenta el misterio que escondía el asistente del dios destructor y además la clave para abrir el mundo demonio.

Recordar que no obtuvo recompensa por ese trabajo había logrado enfurecerla un poco más y hasta había pensado ir al universo 10 para confesar que fue enviada para robar ese estúpido objeto.

Con una tele transportación logró llegar al planeta en el que solía ocultarse y finalmente se dispuso a caminar los escasos centímetros que faltaban para entrar a la demacrada choza, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz desconocida logró captar su atención.

-Hola-.

Rápidamente y sin poder reconocer el timbre de esa voz, la joven hechicera volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de quien le parecía que no era un ser ordinario y de manera rápida pregunto.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-.

-¡Oh oh! Tranquila… déjame presentarme-. Dijo el ángel del dios destructor mientras sacaba la pequeña caja musical de su báculo.

Al ver la caja, Towa cambio su semblante a uno completamente molesta. -¡Tu!-. Dijo caminando en dirección a Wiss. -¡Tu nos engañaste y te fuiste sin pagar!.

-¡Oh! Relájate… ¿para que crees que estoy aquí?-.

Towa detuvo sus pasos y respondió. -¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque…-.

-¿Qué?-. Respondió molesta al escuchar el "Aunque" ya que le resultaba familiar al "Pero".

-No le pagare a tu hermano ya que no fue su trabajo, fue el tuyo ¿Verdad?-.

La oportunista mujer no tardó en responder con una amplia sonrisa soberbia. -Así es… Yo le quite la caja al Shin-jin del universo 10 y no me costó absolutamente nada… debías haberlo visto… es un muchachito tan… vulnerable-.

-Eso no me interesa…-Respondió guardando la caja nuevamente. -Voy a pagarte, pero antes debes hacerme un favor más-.

Un favor más… Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que la mujer sonreirá sin siquiera disimularlo, ya que "Un favor más" significaba que tendría el doble de recompensa… y solo para ella.

-De acuerdo, ¿Y que quieres ahora?-.

-Quiero que borres todos los recuerdos de ese Shin-jin-.

La bruja río divertida y luego respondió. -¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y como se supone que volveré a acercarme? El viejo que lo acompaña, el supremo Kaioshin no se despega de él desde lo sucedido…- Rápidamente fue interrumpida.

-Ese no es asunto mío…- Dijo haciendo un gesto desinteresado. -… Eres una hechicera y puedes manipular a las personas ¿No funciona con los dioses?.

-Funciona cuando el oponente es débil… Pero ese viejo es duro como una roca, es por eso que manipule al muchachito por medio de sus sueños-.

-¿Sueños? ¡Ja! … Qué listo…-Susurro más para Si mientras en su rostro se dejaba ver algo de preocupación-.

-¿Listo? ¿de que hablas? Los Shin-jin no soñamos…-

-Ya lo se-. Respondió con firmeza lanzando una mirada molesta. -Se todo sobre los Shin-jin-. Término por decir aún más molesto.

Ahora con mucha más razones, al asistente le urgía tapar los recuerdos de Zamasu, ya que había podido deducir que Shin no sólo había utilizado la caja como una guía, sino que también le había dado sueños al ex Kaiosama; aunque desconocía que tipo de sueños… ya que no solo su amado muchachito era un excelente creador, si no que también era un gran alquimista; sin duda podría lograr una transformación atreves de los sueños… tal vez por eso los puso allí… o tal vez para que pudiera comunicarse con el a través de estos… ¡Demasiado listo! Pensó. Una vez mas el ángel se sorprendía de las habilidades de Shin y la forma en que este trabajaba para lograr sus objetivos… aún así, el estaba un paso adelante.

-Y bien…- Dijo Towa sacando a Wiss de sus pensamientos-. ¿Quieres que borre sus recuerdos? ¿Y que harás con el anciano? Porque dudo mucho que el olvide que su alumno sufrió un ataque de irá gracias a tu cruel decisión… la cual aún, no sé el porqué…-.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, solo haz lo que te digo y luego tendrás lo que quieres-.

La mujer endureció la mirada y rápidamente respondió. – Quiero la clave para abrir el mundo demonio-.

El ángel sin hacerse esperar respondió. -¡Oooh! Tendrás que pedir otra cosa porque quitar el sello del mundo demonio esta lejos de mis posibilidades-.

-¡Maldición!-. Vociferó completamente furiosa. -¡¿De modo que hice un trabajo que no puedes pagarme?!-.

-Tu hermano acepto el trabajo sin consultar mis posibilidades... -.

-¡¿Y cuales son tus malditas posibilidades?! ¡Ya no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus estúpidos deseos de separar al condenado muchacho de tu preciado supremo kaioshin!.

De manera automática, el rostro de Wiss quedó completamente desarticulado sin decir una sola palabra. Aun sostenía la mirada con la bruja quien parecía estar disfrutando que haberle quitado el velo por completo, porque estaba casi seguro de que sus facciones hablaban mucho más de lo que pudiera decir. ¡Malditos Shin-jin! Pensó… ¡Malditos brujos!.

Tratando de salir de aquel estado de estupefacción finalmente respondió. - ¿Qué sabes tu del supremo Kaioshin?.

-¡Ay por favor! Soy una bruja ¿Qué creías? Cómo demonios no voy a investigar a un maldito Shin-jin que nace en una época invernal y que justamente eres tu quien lo recibe, se que el es muy especial para ti y se que no es un Shin-jin ordinario…-. Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Además… algo de importante debe tener para ti y estoy casi segura que esa caja tiene mucho de tu querido jovencito ¿Verdad?. Término por decir con un semblante de victoria.

¿Qué diría ahora? El ángel había quedado totalmente expuesto frente a la astucia de la bruja que sonreía victoriosa por acertar en sus palabras. Dio un largo suspiro intentando pensar en algo que pudiera desviar a la joven antes de que esta terminará por descubrir no sólo el profundo amor que sentía por Shin, si no también sus planes. De la forma que fuera, necesitaba de los servicios de ella para poder alejar a Shin por completo del aprendiz.

-¡Descuida!- se escuchó decir a Towa. - Entiendo que quieras separarlos… Tu deseas a ese Shin-jin para ti ¿No es cierto?-

-Te equivocas-. Respondió con una firmeza fingida. – Solo quiero protegerlo-

-¡Jaja! Eres un mentiroso angelito… Tu quieres cojerte a ese Shin-jin- dijo en un tono de burla.

Solo en un instante luego de terminar esa frase y como un rayo de luz con una velocidad que lo hacía invisible, Wiss llegó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la mujer, quien apenas había notado su cercanía cuando ya podía sentir las manos del ángel guardián sobre su cuello obstruyendo el paso del aire.

-Será mejor que cuides tus palabras…- Susurro Wiss mientras despegaba a la mujer del suelo. – Y ahora escucha lo que voy a decir, borra los recuerdos de ese aprendiz, quiero que quites cualquier recuerdo de Shin de su cabeza y también la caja, quiero que busques las forma de hacer esto bajo el consentimiento del supremo y que de ninguna manera nombres a Shin en esto, le dirás al anciano que descubrí los oscuros y siniestros planes de algún malvado ser y por eso te envié a robar la caja-. Pensó un momento y luego continuo hablando. -Puedes inventar lo que quieras con respecto a mi… pero no hables de Shin, cuando hayas terminado de montar el circo le pedirás tu deseo a él… -hizo una pausa acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa para luego acotar. -… Tu, siendo una Shin-jin ¿No sabes que solo un kaioshin tiene la clave para abrir el mundo demonio? Que mala bruja eres… si no fuera por mí no se te caería ninguna maldita idea al suelo.- término por decir soltando el agarre y dejando que esta cayera al suelo.

Towa intentaba recuperarse en el suelo mientras tosía a causa de la falta de aire. Maldecía internamente al asistente del dios destructor quien ahora la tenia comiendo de su mano y sin posibilidad de obtener alguna victoria. Lo más seguro es que si fallaba en algo este acabaría por destruirla. No en vano se había tomado la molestia de ahorcarla, porque más allá de haberlo hecho enojar le había demostrado que era una advertencia. Por otro lado Wiss ya le había dado la espalda como una señal de que allí finalizaba su cordial visita…

-Que… que mal educado eres angelito-. Dijo con algo de dificultad sobando su cuello.

-Cierra la boca… y no me digas angelito…-Respondió este ya a punto de retirarse. -… Sólo estoy encerrado en este maldito cuerpo-. Susurro más para Si y luego despegó a toda velocidad del desolado planeta.

(Fin de FlashBack)

(…)

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado así y en esa posición, la parte izquierda de su cuerpo dolía y estaba algo adormecida; lo más seguro es que habían pasado largas horas así. Noto que no estaba solo y que Shin permanecía dormido a su lado… Shin… pensó aún algo dormido… estaba durmiendo a su lado eso era cierto ¿Pero porque? ¿Desde cuando dormía con su maestro?... Solía hacerlo cuando apenas era un niño porque temía que en un descuido cayera al suelo, o porque era un niño cariñoso y como todo niño disfrutaba dormir en la cercanía de algún adulto, porque como todo niño, también había nacido con el amor que nace cualquier otro niño de otra especie; la única diferencia es que a este niño, jamás se le había arrebatado el amor… ¿Cómo se le arrebata el amor a un niño? pensó el hombre aun dormido… Y rápidamente llegaron aquellos pensamientos que surgían cuando aun criaba a Shin, donde luchaba porque el resto de los supremos no lo condicionaran ni tampoco intentaran hacer de él un vasto reflejo de ellos mismos, porque consideraba que proyectar en un niño lo que esperaban de ellos mismos, era demostrarle que lo amarían si él fuera como ellos quisieran... y entonces el niño perdería su esencia.

Había pasado toda su vida oponiéndose a sus superiores solo por darle valores al niño sin tocar su verdadera naturaleza… cuantos gratos recuerdos guardaba de la niñez de Shin… todos eran maravillosos.

Recuerdos… esa palabra rodó en su cabeza una vez más, como si fuera importante, como si estuviera olvidando algo… entonces volteo su mirada hacia la ventana; y aun estaba algo oscuro pero pronto saldría el primer sol.

Abrió sus ojos sin siquiera permitir que estos se acostumbren a la tenue luz de la lámpara en la pequeña mesita y de un solo movimiento se levantó de la cama recordando la visita del ángel y su despiadado plan, trayendo consigo a su mente donde el ángel decía que sus recuerdos serían eliminados al salir el sol, poco importaba que clase de brujería utilizaba Wiss, lo cierto es que si su poder lograba retroceder en el tiempo ¿Por qué no sería capaz de acabar con los recuerdos?

Miro en dirección a la ventana una vez más calculando el tiempo que tenía para escribir todo lo que olvidaría cuando saliera el sol… ¡Aún tenía tiempo! ¡Aún podía hacer algo por conservar todo lo sucedido así fuera en un papel! Y sin Mucho más que pensar corrió hasta el oscuro escritorio que había en la habitación donde Shin solía estudiar y sacó de uno de los cajones papel y lápiz. No era necesario implementar cordialidad en aquellas letras; no era una carta, era un recordatorio.

 **Shin, Wiss pretende manipularte y alejarte tus objetivos. Sé que no recordarás nada cuando encuentres este papel pero debes hacer un esfuerzo. Descubrió tu misión y dice que tú buscas a un Shin-jin, ahora debes buscarlo, también debes saber que el quería verte muerto y por eso jamás acudió a tu ayuda para salvarte de majin boo. Tu no lo recordabas porque cuando naciste aquí habías olvidado todo y solo tenias un recuerdo de agrado hacia él, pero luego se borro de tu memoria porque no soportaba la forma en la que tu lo recordabas, el solo complico tu búsqueda porque no desea que hagas nada más que adorarlo a él. Dice que posee en sus manos la guía con la que tu encontrarías al Shin-jin aunque desconozco que es. tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar y no permitir que arruine tus planes, se que detrás de ellos tienes algo mucho más importante que solo buscarlo o salvarlo, sé que no has venido a esta dimensión solo por salvar a alguien, yo lo vi en tus ojos y ellos ocultan algo más.**

Mientras escribía a gran velocidad esas líneas, recordó lo más importante que aún no había escrito y ahora para aquel hombre todo estaba más que claro.

 **Fuimos al planeta kai-shin y frente a nosotros apareció un Aprendiz de Kaio, el dijo que te había encontrado y ahora no tengo duda de que el pobre muchacho no estaba mintiendo… me siento terrible porque fui un idiota al querer alejarlo de ti en ese momento, tú estabas frente a él y yo lo entorpecí por sobreprotegerte, y estoy seguro que si ahora despertaras, tu no solo recordarías ese momento, tu lo recordarías todo. Entiendo que finalmente despertaste de un largo sueño y que fue mucho para ti en ese momento. Tienes que saber que el anciano del universo 10 es su maestro y fue quien se enfado con él, su nombre es Zamasu.**

 **Estoy seguro de que esto es obra de Wiss, y sé que vas a negar esto porque aun conservas algo de él en ti, no necesito que me lo digas porque también puedo verlo, pero tienes que despertar y comprender que Wiss ha ido mas allá del amor que puede sentir por ti.**

Dio un largo suspiro volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por el triunfo de haber escrito lo mas importante antes de que pudiera olvidar. Ahora sólo quedaba guardar aquellas líneas de las manos de cualquier desconocido, se sentía vigilado, desconfiado hasta de su propia sombra y con el miedo de que borrar los recuerdos durarán más que un simple instante.

Escondería el papel entonces, lo pondría en un lugar donde Shin solamente frecuentara y pudiera en algún momento encontrarlo. Se levantó de aquella silla y se dirigió hasta la última puerta del templo, allí las escaleras descendían lo suficiente como para sentirse bajo tierra, no le agradaba ese lugar pero la cripta era la zona que más frecuentaba el supremo Kaioshin; y no porque le agradará estar entre los muertos, si no porque cada día agregaba agua a los tulipanes que le obsequiaba a cada uno de los supremos fallecidos… generaciones y generaciones de kaioshines desfilaban en aquel lugar, incluyendo los cuerpos dos de sus compañeros muertos a manos de majin Bo.

Al llegar miro cada uno de los tumbas que habían en la pared y finalmente decidió dejar el papel en la que pertenecía a la suprema kaioshin del oeste; esta solía llevarse muy bien desde que Shin era pequeño y hasta recordaba algo más que un simple agrado de la muchacha hacia el cuando este comenzó a crecer.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo, suspiro dando un gran quejido, decirle que olvidaría sus recuerdos, fue como decirle que moriría… así se sentía… como si fuera a morir, como si su ser no tuviera nada que ver con los recuerdos de su mente, se sentía como el observador de sus pensamientos mientras estos pasaban uno a uno por su cabeza reclamando que no fueran olvidados ¿Qué olvidaría exactamente? ¿Iba a quedar inconsciente? ¿Recordaría quien era al menos? Cielos… pensó, ¿Quién era? ¿Un manojo de recuerdos? Si… eso era. Finalmente cerró sus ojos cayendo al suelo sin ninguna sutileza… porque el primer sol había salido.

Continuará…


	18. Dacnis Azul

Buenas noches a todos espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia para quienes gusten leerlo, y espero que no tenga errores como el capitulo anterior, suelo leer muchas veces lo que escribo y el día que lo volví a leer me di cuenta de que había algunos errores. Por otro lado, el titulo me tenia en duda y quizás no quede del todo bien, otro error que suelo cometer es escribir primero y luego darle un titulo jejeje pero bueno, seguiré aprendiendo.

Muchas gracias por leer y tengan una excelente noche. Saludos.

Capitulo 18

Dacnis Azul

Dentro del oscuro castillo terrorífico, típico de los demonios… algo rojizo por los ríos de fuego que lo rodeaban, se encontraba el rey dios demonio, sentado en su trono y mirando hacia la nada, con sus amarillos y grandes ojos mostrando un aparente enojo. Con su mano izquierda, balanceaba la copa que contenía un espeso y rojo liquido; tan rojo como los ríos de fuego. El contenido amenazaba con caer y estropear su elegante y azulado traje, pero poco le importaba si eso sucedía porque estaba furioso desde hacía varios días, sin tener noticias de su estúpida hermana la cual se suponía que vendría a traer noticias del ángel patrañero, o al menos buscaría la forma de sacarlo de ese condenado agujero que lo mantenía aislado del otro mundo.

De solo pensar que aun se encontraba encerrado aumentaba su ira y las ganas de despedazar a cada Kaioshin que se le cruzara en su camino y que alguna vez lo puso allí…¿lo merecía? ¡Por supuesto! Y merecía mucho más; por haber puesto en peligro al universo alguna vez. Aún así, Dabura no sentía remordimientos a la hora de pensar en sus fechorías y sabía que si tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer.

De vez en cuando dejaba escapar uno que otro gruñido mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus manos, volviendo a recordar donde se encontraba y porque. También había notado que llevaba la copa en su mano, lo cual esta empezaba a irritarle por el solo hecho de tener que sostenerla y sin pensárselo mucho la aventó lo más lejos que pudo.

El destino de aquel cristalino objeto se partió en mil pedazos en la cara de un extraño demonio que había decidido despertar de su largo sueño. Este era un demonio algo azulado, muy parecido al color de Towa, su cabello era blanco al igual que el de su barbilla, sus ojos eran algo rojizos y en sus orejas llevaba unos aretes iguales a los que utilizaban los kaios, pero estos eran de una tonalidad rojo oscuro. A diferencia de Dabura, el anciano demonio llevaba puesto un traje rojo con negro en algunas partes, y en la mano izquierda tenia lo que parecía ser un báculo con una gran bola verde en su centro. Sin duda se veía mucho más imponente que el mismísimo Rey demonio…

-Gracias por la bienvenida…- Dijo el anciano Mechikabura.

A esas alturas, los ojos de Dabura se habían abierto como dos enormes platos, pero lejos de no reaccionar, se levanto de su cómodo trono para correr en dirección a su abuelo diciendo:

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelito querido!- Repitió intentando sonar lo más amable posible mientras tomaba su capa y comenzaba a limpiar su cara. - ¡Cuánto lo siento, no fue mi intención! Lo que pasa es que…-

El Demonio más anciano, pronto quito la mano de su nieto e interrumpió sus palabras diciendo:

-Si no controlas esos impulsos no podrás pensar correctamente-.

-Lo siento abuelo…- respondió este queriendo demostrar arrepentimiento.

Mechikabura lanzo una mirada fugas a su nieto, como si en realidad supiera que este no se arrepentía ni un poquito por su forma de actuar, luego se decidió a caminar hasta el trono donde segundos antes estaba Dabura, porque ahora lo ocuparía el. Dio una minuciosa mirada a la sala como si estuviera buscando algo y se lo escucho decir:

-Y dime… ¿Dónde está mi adorada nieta?-.

Como era de esperarse, Dabura apretó los puños e hizo un pequeño gruñido al recordar nuevamente a su hermana, y lo que era peor, la rabia se apoderaba de el de solo escuchar como su abuelo clamaba por ella, porque si había algo que el Rey demonio sabia, era el cariño que el viejo guardaba hacia su hermana. Sin ocultar su molestia respondió:

-¡Pues no lo sé! Llevo días esperándolo como un idiota-.

-Bueno… lo más seguro es que esté intentando conseguir lo que tú no-. Respondió el anciano con algo saña.

El joven demonio, se sintió herido por eso, y estaba casi seguro que ese era el principal objetivo de su abuelo. Apretó un poco mas sus puños si es que era posible ejercer más presión sobre ellos, pero esas palabras eran del todo ciertas… ¡pues claro! El no podía hacer nada encerrado allí; estaba condenado… ¡Malditos Kaioshines! pensó.

Rápidamente recordó que estaba frente a su abuelo y que debía mantener la calma por lo que aflojó sus puños acompañado del relajo de sus facciones y respondió:

-Lo sé… pero pronto saldré de aquí. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo-.

-¡Oh! El tiempo…-. Respondió en un susurro más para Sí y trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de aquel último encierro donde la protagonista había sido una pequeña Kaioshin del tiempo… - …Tiempo es lo que sobra…-.

-¿Lo que sobra?- Dijo con incertidumbre. -Estoy encerrado aquí desde hace años y ya me estoy volviendo loco-.

-¡vuélvete loco entonces! Porque no saldrás de aquí a menos que un Kaioshin te libere-.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Respondió totalmente sorprendido.

El viejo demonio esbozo una gran sonrisa y luego respondió:

\- ¡Oh Ho Ho! ¿Y tu creíste que cualquiera te liberaría?... No es tan fácil ahora ¿verdad?-.

La mirada de Dabura había quedado perdida en la nada junto con sus profundos pensamientos, en los cuales solo podían dar vueltas al asunto de cómo carajos saldría de allí… Entonces… eso quería decir que ¿El estúpido ángel de todas maneras no podría cumplir su deseo? ¿Cómo demonios conseguiría que un Kaioshin lo libere? Eso sonaba… imposible ¿Qué Kaioshin querría quitar el sello del mundo demonio? Si justamente eran los demonios quienes querían de devorarse a los Kaioshins…

pronto se lo escucho susurrar:

-Maldición…-

-Maldición es lo que tenemos nosotros…- respondió el viejo Mechikabura. - Cuando fuimos liberados hace más de 1000 años quisimos continuar con lo que habíamos empezado desde tiempos remotos. La gran masacre de los Kaios… y el objetivo es buscar al maldito Shin-jin del renacimiento-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Dabura sorprendido y confuso.

-¡Sí! Así como lo oyes- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Sabemos que vendrá pero no sabemos cuándo y los demonios más antiguos lo sabíamos o… ¿De dónde crees tú que sacas ese profundo odio hacia los Kaioshins! Nuestra guerra ha estado escrita en el libro que algún amable y desconocido ser ha traído desde un futuro muy lejano…-.

Aquel corto relato, había captado la atención del Demonio por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección a su abuelo para poder escuchar más de cerca aquella historia, o leyenda, o mito… lo que fuera, porque sea lo que sea el anciano había logrado que este despierte un interés y ahora le urgía saber un poco más.

El viejo demonio sonrió al ver la acción y luego se dispuso a continuar. -Te lo contaré como una vez me lo contaron a mi… Hace 10 millones de años, cuando el universo apenas alcanzaba su infancia y todo era un caos de materia enloquecida… se formo un extraño planeta llamado Dacnis Azul, un planeta con dos caras diferentes pero iguales… Frío y calor, son la misma cosa pero en diferente grado… Allí y como por arte de magia o por arte de la naturaleza perfecta; empezó la vida. Dacnis Azul poseía una raza de seres a los que ellos se denominaban elfos…-

Dabura hizo un revoleo de ojos casi inevitable de expresar y dijo:

-Oh abuelo…-

-¡No seas estúpido y escucha de una maldita vez!-. Respondió el anciano en un grito molesto.

-¡Lo siento abuelito!-. Dijo este en forma de disculpa.

-Idiota…-Respondió en un susurro para luego continuar. – Los elfos eran seres que representaban la fertilidad, el amor y la belleza…-.

-¡Qué asco!..-se escucho decir al demonio rosa haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-En verdad si…- Respondió el anciano. –Pero todo era real, poseían una gran belleza física… todos ellos, hombres y mujeres, tenían un contacto especial con la materia y protegían a la naturaleza, se decía que estos eran seres inmortales o de larga vida y que utilizaban su magia para proteger todo lo que el universo les había otorgado. Pero un día algo arruinó su mundo perfecto… El universo al que tanto adoraban era el responsable de la propia destrucción de su planeta, ellos creían que el universo era alguien y que ese alguien podía protegerlos… ¿Qué crees? Los idiotas estaban convencidos de que ese alguien los estaba traicionando, y sin mucho por hacer surgió con ellos una famosa transformación, la tele transportación, la materia de la que estaban hechos se desintegró completamente y viajaron por el universo sin rumbo… sin descanso, convertidos en… pequeñas partículas de energía, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así… Lo cierto es que luego encontraron un planeta completamente congelado, y a ese planeta lo llamaron tierra. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que otra forma de vida que no fueran ellos existiera en ese pedazo de roca congelada. Pero ellos aún fieles y agradecidos a la fuerza creadora, continuaron orando y trabajando para proteger y amar, desarrollando una magia más potente y fuerte que la anterior, demostrando que ellos continuarían buscando el perfecto mundo que idealizaban en sus cabezas… y entonces luego de miles y miles de años más con su magia evolucionada crearon la primer forma de vida...-.

Dabura aun escuchando atento, no podía evitar tener ciertas preguntas para hacer por lo que interrumpió a su abuelo diciendo:

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese Shin-jin del renacimiento con los elfos

El viejo quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos y luego respondió:

-Bueno… si quieres saber eso tendrás que buscar el libro-.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos Abuelo!-. Respondió con el enojo de un niño.

-¡Por eso te dije que te lo contaría como me lo contaron a mí!- Respondió algo molesto. -La leyenda de los elfos es misteriosa y algo tiene que ver con el Shin-jin-.

Dabura pensó un momento y respondió. -¿Y qué hay de nosotros? También somos Shin-jin.

El anciano río divertido y luego respondió. – Solo basta con una manzana dorada…- Finalizó haciendo alusión de que el Shin-jin nacía de fruto dorado. –

El musculoso demonio pensó un momento y volvió a preguntar. -¿Por qué matarlo y no averiguar más sobre ello?

-¡Ah! Y yo que sé, pero si nuestros ante pasados quieren eliminarlo es porque no traen nada bueno para nosotros ¿No crees?-.

Dabura miro extrañado a su abuelo sin convencerse de lo que este le decía y luego volvió a hablar. -Pero…- Susurro sin saber cómo formular sus preguntas.

El viejo Mechikabura ahora había clavado una gran duda en la mente de su nieto, si bien había contado esa historia a su nieta menor, esta jamás había despertado gran interés, pues suponía, que al igual que Dabura; lo contado le resultaba algo parecido a solo una leyenda o un mito… ¡Quién sabe! Ambas cosas parecían lo mismo…

-Si en verdad quieres un objetivo, busca el libro…- Dijo el viejo observando a su nieto y como este aún plasmaba en su rostro miles de dudas y preguntas.

Dabura compendio entonces aquel mensaje que su abuelo le había entregado, ahora tenía muchas preguntas las cuales no dudaría en resolver y averiguar, ahora quería ese libro en sus manos. Ahora tenía un objetivo.

(…)

El amplio pasillo del templo se encontraba en silencio y las puertas que lo adornaban estaban cerradas.

La ventana de una de las habitaciones del templo, se encontraba abierta del par en par, dejando entrar así, la fantástica luz de la naturaleza. El viento cálido soplaba con fuerza haciendo que las blancas cortinas flamearan como la bandera de un barco. Desde allí podía verse una parte del hermosos planeta sagrado. Los soles brillaban con intensidad y todo indicaba que era un excelente día. La primavera se hacía notar con ímpetu mostrando los arbustos florecidos y varias plantaciones hechas por las manos de algún buen jardinero.

El Dacnis Azul, una hermosa especie de ave; se poso en la ventana mientras torcía su cabeza varias veces como si estuviera observando dentro de la habitación, pronto dio una corta serenata aunque más que cantar parecía querer hablar.

Los ojos del Joven Shin se habían abierto mostrando la oscura mirada; la cual estaba sumergida ahora en el techo de la habitación. Parpadeo con lentitud algunas veces antes de hacerse consciente de que se encontraba acostado, las sábanas estaban frescas y podía sentirlas en la piel, eso indicaba que no hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba acostado, además su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo.

Aún no recordaba en qué momento se dio un baño y decidió tomar una siesta desnudo, pero se encontraba en perfecto estado por lo que no tardaría en vestirse y salir al jardín o quizás recorrer el templo en busca de su ayudante el cual le parecía no haber escuchado como por una eternidad. No tardó en quedar completamente cambiado con su típico y elegante traje de Kaioshin, ahora solo quedaba la ultima bota y finalmente camino hasta la salida comenzando el recorrido por el angosto pasillo silencioso.

La sala también estaba en silencio… ¡Qué horror pensó! Para él, un ser con una vibración musical tener en silencio la sala era algo parecido a la muerte y de un solo movimiento con sus dedos logró darle música al salón. Continuo caminando llegando a la salida de templo y pasando finalmente por la puerta que lo conducía al amplio jardín.

No muy lejos podía visualizarse la figura del gran hombre que al parecer estaba muy concentrado con una lectura, por lo que Shin no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su cara al saber que Kibito estaba dedicando su tiempo a leer y no a limpiar como si alguien lo obligará a hacerlo Después de todo ya no era el personal de limpieza, era como su padre… la palabra asistente le quedaba chica a ese hombre que había cuidado de el proporcionándole todo el amor que podía dar.

El corpulento hombre, pese a la concentración de la lectura, pudo sentir la presencia de su superior y como rayo de luz volteo a mirar con el rostro sorprendido. El libro volaba por los aires mientras el asistente corría en dirección al joven supremo, y Shin apenas alcanzo a esbozar una sonrisa cuando ya tenía a Kibito en frente con sus brazos rodeándolo por completo y despegando sus pies del suelo…

-¡Oh Shin! ¡Despertaste!-. Dijo mientras apretaba el pequeño cuerpo del jovencito contra el suyo.

El supremo correspondió el eufórico abrazo mientras en su cara aparecía un gesto de extrañeza mezclado con felicidad, ya que en realidad no entendía el porqué de tan efusivo abrazo pero aun así le resultaba agradable que este lo hiciera y respondió:

-Eh… si… estoy despierto-.

Kibito se separo del muchachito rápidamente, mientras lo volteaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera revisándolo y luego pregunto:

-¿Cómo estás? ¿tienes algo? ¿Qué te duele? ¡Dime! ¿No tienes fiebre?.

-Estoy bien…- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Finalmente Kibito dejo en paz al supremo Shin mientras tomaba de su mano para adentrarse al templo.

-Debes comer, no te has alimentado en 2 días y seguro que ya tienes bajo peso, además tu no comes mucho que digamos y un dios también necesita alimentarse…-

El hombre hablaba incansablemente mientras tironeaba del delgado brazo de su superior, y este lejos de oponer resistencia continuaba caminando tras Kibito. Al parecer había estado enfermo o algo así por la forma de actuar de su asistente, porque este solía ponerse pesado cuando algo estaba mal con él. Volvió a sonreír amablemente y respondió:

-Eh…si… pero ¡Oye! ¿Qué sucedió?-.

Kibito se detuvo al instante volteando a mirarlo dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerdas?-.

– No recuerdo nada… sólo desperté desnudo… y limpio-.

-¡Ah! Si, es que estabas muy sudado a causa de la fiebre estos días así que decidí darte un baño. Estábamos regando los tulipanes antes del medio día y te desmayaste, luego vino un Kaio médico y dijo que tenias un virus aunque… no recuerdo cual y luego me dijo que sólo debíamos esperar a que la fiebre pase-.

-Ya veo…- Respondió en un susurro mientras continuaba pensativo, porque en realidad no recordaba nada.

-Ya no importa, ahora estas bien y debes alimentarte, hoy no te saltearas las comida…cielos… Ahora que lo pienso eres como un niño cuando no quieres comer…- dijo mientras volvía a llevar a Shin hasta el templo-.

\- Está bien… pero ¿Cómo están?-.

-¿Quienes?-.

-Los tulipanes-.

\- ¡Ah sí! Ellos están bien, estuvimos hablando un buen rato y tulipán rojo esta en pareja con tulipán celeste… así que no vayas a separarlos-. Dijo de forma chistosa.

El jovencito frunció el ceño mientras hacia una especie de mueca con su boca y respondió rápidamente:

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Los tulipanes no hablan Kibito-.

-¡No me digas!-.

\- Ya te estás burlando de mi, ¿Qué no vez que acabo de despertar? Luego me dará jaqueca por tus malos chistes y voy a terminar en la cama otra vez.-.

-Terminarás en la cama otra vez si antes no comes algo, luego puedes correr con los tulipanes… puedes sacarlos a pasear si quieres también-.

-Si tu… que gracioso-.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió entrando a la cocina. -Soy un gran comediante-.

Nuevamente el supremo Shin sonrió alegre por escuchar a su asistente. Todo le resultaba a como si no hubiese hablado con él por años y hasta le parecía sentir que lo extrañaba, tal vez por eso su sonrisa se dibujaba a cada segundo de escucharlo.

Al llegar a la cocina, solo tomo asiento dispuesto a esperar que Kibito cocinara algo y así le daría el gusto de probar un bocado antes de atender su colorido jardín y no tendría que escuchar sus reglamos el resto del día. Además debía volver a su posición como dios creador y vigilar el universo… y tal vez decorar algunos planetas…

El hombre por su parte se dispuso a cocinar, haría algo productivo ya que estaba entusiasmado porque Shin al parecer había aceptado comer algo preparado por él y no algo creado. Luego del alegre pensamiento que llevaba dijo:

-Sabes... Estos días estuve algo preocupado por ti y creo que deberías descansar más-.

-¿Más? Pero acabo de despertar, estoy bien Kibito, tú debes de preocuparte un poco menos por mi…-

-¿De qué hablas?... llegue aquí porque me envió el Sagrado Kaio cuando apenas eras un niñito y mi misión contigo es cuidarte… sobre todo que no te saltees las comidas ¡hablo enserio! Vas a enfermar.

Shin hizo un revoleo de ojos y respondió:

-De acuerdo... Aún así debes preocuparte por ti-.

El hombre hizo una sonrisa que no fue visible para el supremo, esa sonrisa se debía a la alegría que sentía de solo escuchar que alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar, y ese alguien no era cualquiera, sino su querido Shin.

El silencio reino unos cuantos segundos, ambos con pensamientos diferentes; sumergidos en sus propios mundos. Ninguno de los dos en realidad podía comprender que existía un bache en cada mente, que algo se les había arrebatado, que ahora habían dibujadas en sus memorias nuevas historias, aunque confusas… y poco propias, pero suyas en fin.

Finalmente el joven supremo iba a romper el silencio comentando que luego de regar sus tulipanes iba a darle una mirada a las distintas regiones del universo, pero algo lo interrumpió. Una energía misteriosa había llegado a su planeta y todo indicaba que estaba fuera del templo por lo que ahogo su comentario dispuesto a salir al jardín dejando ahora a Kibito hablando solo.

Salió de la cocina directo a la sala para luego pasar por el largo pasillo, allí mismo detuvo sus pasos, encontrándose con el dueño del poderoso Ki que había osado entrar al templo sin siquiera esperar a que fuera atendido.

-Hola- Dijo el ángel con una sonrisa y comenzando a acortar los centímetros que lo separaban de su añorado supremo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Shin en un tono corto y rápido.

El ángel pudo ver que las facciones de Shin se endurecieron al instante de haber formulado la pregunta, haciendo que este detuviera sus pasos confundido, como si hubiese esperado otro tipo de reacción por parte del supremo. Sin duda, la reacción de este lo había dejado descolocado; tanto que no sabía de qué forma continuar hablando.

-Responde-. Volvió a hablar el joven.

-Soy… soy yo- Dijo casi en un susurro y sin poder disimular preocupación.

La respuesta de Shin no se hizo esperar:

-No sé quién eres, pero no deberías estar aquí-.

En el rostro de Wiss sólo podía verse lo perjudicado que se sentía al descubrir que no había ni un solo rastro de él en Shin, aún a esa distancia podía notar que los oscuros ojos de su amado Neptuno ya no brillaban como antes, que aquel cuerpo con el que se había acostumbrado a verlo ya ni siquiera se reflejaba su esencia. La desesperación ahora podía empezar a gobernar en aquel ángel guardián.

El joven por su parte esperaba una respuesta mientras observaba la vestimenta del elegante y joven Wiss, notando así que en su mano traía un báculo el cual le dio la señal de quien podría tratarse.

-¿Eres el ángel del dios destructor?-. Pregunto más para confirmas que así era.

Por un momento el asistente del dios destructor se desconoció el mismo… ni siquiera era capaz de responder a esa simple pregunta, pero debía hacer aplomo de todo e intentar componerse y sin hacer esperar más respondió:

-Si-.

-Oh…-Dijo Shin un poco sorprendido. -… Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Tu- Respondió por lo bajo casi sin pensarlo y sosteniendo la mirada con este.

-¿Qué?-.

-Quiero decir… que vengo a ver cómo te encuentras ya que mi señor está durmiendo y me dijo que cuidará de ti en su ausencia-.

El tono que había utilizado el ángel para hablar, no era el suyo… este había sonado apagado, oscuro, triste… y solo podía esperar una corta respuesta de su amado niño la cual no tardo en llegar:

-Bueno… estoy bien, solo estuve enfermo pero ya estoy curado-.

-Entiendo…-. Respondió haciendo una sonrisa algo característico de él e intentando recuperarse de todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Estaba incómodo y por dentro furioso, tampoco sabía cómo seguir actuando, la penetrante y oscura mirada de Shin hacían que este sintiera todo el peso de sus acciones, sin poder evitar sentirse el responsable de lo que hoy era su dulce muchacho. Sus sueños habían quedado en el fondo del oscuro pozo en que él que se había visto durante tanto tiempo, ahora podía estar allí en el fondo junto con ellos, guardando todo lo que tenia para dar ese día.

Ese, era el día en el que el ángel iba a intentar acercarse, para luego dejar que Shin volviera a como lo había planeado, Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un Shin que lo desconocía totalmente... Nada había salido como lo esperaba ¿En que había fallado? . Con todo el dolor que podía sentir hablo una vez mas:

-Creo que debo irme-.

-Si…- Respondió el jovencito sin siquiera una expresión.

Sin esperar nada mas el ángel volteo para irse de la misma forma en la que había llegado, solo que ahora su corazón estaba destrozado y su mente cargada de preguntas que no serían respondidas por nadie. Ahora podía comprender que había cometido un grave error y que no sólo había borrado los recuerdos de su misión sino que también había borrado lo poco que quedaba de él en aquella mente.

(…)

La joven y atractiva bruja meneaba las caderas en una especie de baile mientras preparaba en un caldero algún tipo de experimento nuevo mientras festejaba silenciosa el éxito de haber conseguido la clave para quitar el sello del mundo demonio. Sus sueños estaban cada vez más cerca de hacerse realidad, aunque aún… debía esperar. Si quería que todo marche a la perfección primero tenía que pensar de que manera reuniría aliados que la ayuden a destruir la historia, o mejor dicho cambiarla. Towa tenía ambiciones y una de ellas era ser la única gobernadora del universo… no era tan diferente a otros villanos… ¿Cuántos habrán querido lo mismo? pensó ¡Daba igual! Ese era su objetivo…

Colocó dentro del caldero lo que parecía ser la mano de alguien ¡Una auténtica bruja! Pensaría cualquiera… Y en efecto ella lo era, su magia también consistía en preparados extraños que solo una bruja podría tener. Estaba a punto de tirar su último ingrediente cuando la puerta de la casucha se abrió de manera brusca permitiendo que se viera al responsable de dicha acción.

Towa hizo una media sonrisa para luego dejar caer su último ingrediente, y luego de eso hablo aún de espaldas:

-Qué bonita visita-.

-¿Porque él no me recuerda?-. Pregunto Wiss completamente furioso.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Respondió la joven mientras revolvía el contenido del caldero con total tranquilidad.

-Shin, ¿Por qué no me recuerda?-.

-Y yo que sé, no tengo idea de lo que hiciste ¿Te crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti?-.

-Dime como puedo solucionarlo-.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro Towa, como si estuviera disfrutando de aquella desgracia, luego coloco una tapa sobre el caldero y volteo para encontrarse con la cara, no muy amigable, del ángel y responder:

-Bueno… Dime que has hecho… y te diré quién eres-. Hizo una gran sonrisa malvada. -O… dime con quién andas y te diré de lo que careces…

Sus propios comentarios habían logrado que esta re riera a carcajadas en la cara del ángel, como si le valiera madres que se ofendiera y acabara por eliminarla… ¡Que importaba! Estaba burlándose de ese maldito asistente que a su parecer la palabra ángel le quedaba demasiado grande…

-¡Ya dime lo que tengo que hace!-. Dijo Wiss en un sonoro grito.

Pero a esta parecía no importarle mucho aquel enojo, por el contrario continuo riendo porque al ver esa cara cargada de ira solo le demostraba que estaba realmente perjudicado y que seguramente necesitaría de su ayuda. Así, sucedía con todos los que en algún momento acudían a su ayuda…

Intento contener los espasmos a causa de la risa durante unos segundos y luego respondió:

-Lo siento, pero te responderé yo, andas conmigo y… careces de amor-.

El asistente mantuvo el silencio, molesto o no por las palabras de la bruja; estas eran ciertas. Estaba allí porque había perdido el amor… aunque ese amor fuera interpretado a su manera.

-Lo quiero conmigo-. Respondió serio y con firmeza. -¿Qué quieres?-.

-Estas desesperado…-

-Lo estoy-.

-Ya lo creo-. Respondió Towa más sería y luego continuo hablando. – … bien ¿Qué le hiciste al Shin-jin?-.

-Cambie su historia-.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú hiciste eso?-. Pregunto sorprendida y no creyendo del todo aquello.

-Lo hice-.

-Debo reconocer que estoy asombrada… pero…- Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Debías saber que cambiar su historia es cambiarlo todo-.

-Tenía que quitar a ese Shin-jin de su camino, y para eso tenía que ir a la raíz…-.

-Tu-. Dijo sin titubeo.

El joven Wiss lanzo una mirada confundida y no tardo en responder:

-No… ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

Por su parte, Towa continuaba observando al ángel, tratando de leer algo más en su mente, aunque hasta el momento no lo había logrado, y quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado al querer entrar allí, pero no era imposible… porque para ella hasta la mente de un ángel podría quebrarse, y por lo se veía, aquel asistente que parecía fuerte, duro, sonriente y hasta a veces algo inexpresivo estaba a punto de corromperse….

Sin hacer esperar mucho mas la joven respondió:

-Porque tú eres la raíz… angelito-. -¿Fuiste tan tonto como para borrar desde su raíz sin darte cuenta que eras tú?

-No es posible… la raíz es la caja-.

Al instante Towa lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa, como si estuviera deduciendo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo que estaba a pasos de descubrir el misterio de Wiss. Por otro lado este continuaba pensando en lo último que había dicho, tratando de resolver lo que había ocurrido, pero la bruja se adelantó:

-… ¿Eso no responde a tu pregunta?-.

En sólo un instante, el rostro de Wiss palideció cambiando sus facciones totalmente a uno de preocupación, asombro, tristeza… miles de sentimientos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a expresar.

-No… puede ser…-. Dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¡Y ahora entiendo todo!-. Dijo feliz. –Le quitaste la caja al Shin-jin Zamasu porque era tuya y resulta que el creador se esa caja era tu adorado supremo Kaioshin, y aunque no entiendo porque demonios la tenía el muchachito del universo 10 pero supongo que tu querido amor ya le había echado el ojo a otro… ¡Un triángulo amoroso!-.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No entiendes nada!-. Respondió el Ángel en un grito furioso.

-¡Pues claro que no entiendo nada! ¡Si solo cuentas la mitad de las cosas y pretendes que te ayude!.

La agitación en su pecho era visible, los nervios, la furia, en enojo, el dolor… todos esos sentimientos empezaban a golpear con fuerza en el joven asistente quien había terminado por comprobar el grave error que había cometido gracias a la astucia de su amado Neptuno.

-Debo irme-.

La morada de la mujer quedó en silencio, a lo lejos, como un zumbido podía escucharse el contenido del caldero que estaba a punto del hervor. Fuera de la casucha una especie extraña de ave, más parecidas a los cuervos, clamaban sobre la ventana ser alimentados. Como lo supuso, el ángel se había quebrado en el último momento… y así había podido aunque sea ver algo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre el Shin-jin, él y ese tal Zamasu…

Tal vez lo que estaba a punto de descubrir cambiaría su historia y la de todos.

Continuará…


	19. La mirada de dios

_Buenas noches, tuve un día fatal ya que estoy por mudarme de país para continuar mis estudios... aunque estoy acostumbrada ya que lo hago todos los años... en fin, aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo para quienes gusten leerlo y desde ya estoy muy agradecida con aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia._

 _Nota: Este es un capitulo tranquilo ya que tuve que deshacerme de algunas cosas para continuar mas adelante con otras, que son muchas jajajaj pero bueno antes tenia que cerrar algunos asuntos y lo hice con este capitulo._

muchas gracias a todos. Tengan buenas noches.

capitulo 19

La mirada de dios

 **Hoy, más de la mitad de la población ha perdido la vida gracias a la creación de un ser humano.**

 **Si se les dio la capacidad para crear ¿Por qué crear algo que pueda llegar a destruirlos? ¿Cuántas vidas mas se cobrara Cell por la imprudencia de haberle dado vida a un ser totalmente artificial?**

 **He observado por más de 3 años la civilización moderna y todo lo que he visto es cometer un error tras otro, sin medir las consecuencias, sin pensar en el daño que podrían causar… La creación de la máquina del tiempo ha perjudicado a la humanidad aun mas… ¿Por qué quieren controlarlo todo?**

 **Lo siento… Puedo escuchar sus plegarias pero no puedo ayudarlos porque no me corresponde. Su inconsciencia los ha llevado su propia tumba.**

 **Nadie está equivocado si no uno mismo, nadie tiene la culpa de nada más que uno mismo, como ves el mundo es cómo quieres verlo en realidad, yo solo veo un mundo.**

El joven supremo suspiraba algo cansado.

Había pasado varias horas observando a los humanos y escribiendo sobre ellos. Ciertamente lo que estaba sucediendo en el planeta tierra lo tenía preocupado, pero aun así no podía hacer nada por ellos… esto iba contra las leyes y contra los 7 principios.

Sobo su cara con fuerza durante unos segundos como si quiera darse unos masajes, con la intención de aflojar sus facciones de preocupación y de estrés, pues para el jovencito ser un dios no era nada fácil, y ciertamente si tuviera la posibilidad de renuncias lo haría.

A lo lejos, podía verse a Kibito tomando una taza de té y mirando en dirección a su superior, este, no había querido molestarlo y pensaba que tal vez su presencia lo pondría mucho más nervioso y estaba casi seguro que se le escaparía algún comentario… porque si había algo que molestaba al hombre mayor, era la constante estupidez humana y sus caprichos, siempre había tenido la idea de que estos abusaban de su inteligencia… si es que se le podía llamar inteligencia ¡claro! de su poder y un sinfín de bla bla bla que el jovencito supremo ya conocía de memoria y hasta había hecho un rap con ello. Pero para Kibito no todas las especies humanas eran tontas o inconscientes; los yadorack le parecían tiernos, no tenían una fuerza física grande tal vez, pero poseían unas interesantes habilidades y sobre todo tenían magia…

Tal vez los yadorack le agradaban al asistente porque estos era una creación exclusiva del joven Shin cuando apenas era un pequeñito de 4 años. La magia era algo que el hombre admiraba profundamente, y esto se debía a que los Shin-jin mágicos estaban casi extintos. A lo largo de sus años había conocido más de la mitad de los Shin-jin y todos ellos se destacaban en fuerza física.

El hombre dio el ultimo sorbo a su taza de té, cuando de pronto pudo notar que Shin se levantaba del suelo para caminar en su dirección. Podía escuchar a esa corta distancia en la que se encontraba el supremo, los suspiros que este lanzaba y en su rostro podía verse ahora lo fatigado que estaba. Quizás ofrecerle un baño caliente podría relajarlo, pensó el hombre mientras se levantaba de su silla para invitar a Shin a sentarse y decía:

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué trae esa cara? ¿ya se murieron?-. Dijo en tono de chiste.

-¡Oye!-. Respondió Shin mostrando molestia.

-Lo siento, fue un mal chiste-.

El muchachito dio un largo suspiro y respondió:

-No es cierto-. -Lo dices enserio-.

Un poco enserio y un poco en broma. Kibito en realidad lo decía en ambos sentidos aunque en aquel momento su intención era molestar un poco al supremo.

-Vamos… ¿Qué ocurrió con su sentido del humor? Así son las cosas… todo estará bien y si algo malo les sucede aún quedan millones de especies más por vigilar-.

-Lo sé… pero de todos modos lamento que suceda esto-. Respondió el muchachito algo abatido.

El hombre mayor hizo gesto de pena al ver la tristeza que llevaba su superior, y de cierta forma le dolía mas encontrarse con el jovencito deprimido que ver como la humanidad era destruida… no era maldad su despreocupación hacia estos, pero las razas inteligentes no tenían ningún tipo de agradecimiento hacia el ser que les dio tan siquiera un poco de esa energía para vivir… o tal vez no conocían a su dios… sin embargo, quizás el se encontraba lejos de comprender ese tipo de amor que Shin sentía hacia otros seres.

Dio un largo suspiro y respondió:

-Lo entiendo… sólo debe relajarse-.

El muchachito lanzo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia esas palabras. Pese a las diferencias que existían con su asistente respecto a los humanos, este nunca intento influenciarlo para que los odie, por el contrario, solo tenía el recuerdo de Kibito decirle:

-Nunca comprenderemos las acciones de los mortales, pero ámalos porque ellos son el reflejo de nosotros.

Esa frase había quedado grabada en su corazón para siempre, porque no habían palabras más claras para decirle que la aceptación era el primer paso de la vida. Sin duda Kibito era el asistente perfecto para él.

Poco tiempo después, el jovencito cambiaba su semblante de preocupación y tristeza a uno más molesto al recordar al dios destructor, ya que desde hacia tiempo se venía preguntando ¿Para que estaba el dios destructor? Se supone que este debería ser el encargado de controlar los malos actos de los humanos ¿Verdad? ¿O solo estaba en el mundo para molestar a cuanto humano se le cruzara en el camino? . Era confuso para el jovencito y a decir verdad aun no lo conocía, tampoco sabía si quería conocerlo, pues la palabra destructor le resultaba una cochinada; todo lo que tuviera que ver con muerte para el jovencito era un asco, y no podría ser de otra forma pues él era la vida que cuida la vida.

-Vaya…- Dijo dando un nuevo suspiro. -¿Dónde está ese dios destructor? ¿No se supone que tendría que hacer algo?

El hombre rosado tomo asiento frente a Shin y respondió:

-¡Oh! ¿Tiene una función?-. -Porque yo no lo creo, y en todo caso si fuera a la tierra destruiría todo por una estupidez-

-¿Tú crees?-

-¡Pues claro! Los dioses destructores son caprichosos y solo destruyen lo que les conviene- hizo un gesto más molesto. -Y ahora que me lo recuerdas… que injusto es el mundo al darle tanto poder a un dios que destruye y que por si fuera poco abusa de ese poder para controlarlo todo-.

Rápidamente el joven Shin abrió sus ojos sorprendido y respondió:

-¡Shh! cierra la boca y no digas esas cosas ¿Qué tal si alguien te escuchara?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién podría escucharnos? ¿Lo duendes? Estos ni siquiera nos visitan desde que usted corrió a uno de ellos con un hacha al estilo martes 13-

El rostro del muchachito cambio nuevamente haciendo una pequeña trompa con sus labios mientras fruncía el ceño y luego respondió:

-¿De qué estás hablando? Se estaban robando mis tulipanes-.

-Aja… ¿Ya ve como es usted? Le rompió los sueños a ese duende y seguramente buscaba algunas flores para regalarle a su verdadero amor…- Dijo el hombre cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo triunfal.

-¡No inventes Kibito iban a ser su cena!-. Respondió el jovencito más molesto.

-¡Aaah! De seguro le causo un trauma y por eso ya no nos visitan-.

-¡Tú me causaras un trauma si no dejas de culparme!-.

El hombre río a causa del enojo del joven, aunque fuera un poco contradictorio siempre intentaba molestar al muchachito con algo, sobre todo porque sabía que detrás de ese enojo fingido se encontraba un tono divertido. Luego de burlarse y reírse a carcajadas lo suficiente como para notar una bonita cara molesta, el hombre respondió:

-Ya…ya...-. - Nadie nos escuchara… y además, si una cabeza tuviera que rodar esa sería la mía porque dudo mucho que el dios destructor se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima, ya que si lo hace el también muere-.

Lo había olvidado… eso, era algo que había olvidado por completo, su vinculo con el dios destructor… Esa sensación de vacío nuevamente se hacía presente, ya que se suponía que como dios creador debía recordar algo tan importante como el vinculo con su parte contraria, no obstante, era algo normal para el no recordar. En un principio era un problema pero con el tiempo dejo de darle vueltas al asunto ya que esforzar su mente a querer recordar le daban fuertes dolores de cabeza y hasta por momentos sentía que se volvería loco. Esos pensamientos lo remontaban al momento en el que había despertado después de las altas fiebres y poco después el ángel del dios destructor vino a visitarlo. En ese instante no había notado que en realidad ese asistente venia a comprobar que estuviera en excelentes condiciones porque si algo le sucedía y muriese también pasaría con el dios destructor. También podía recordar que en aquel entonces, solo deseaba que este se fuera; como si la mirada de aquel ángel le resultara perturbadora.

El hombre rosado, por su parte no tardo en notar que Shin ahora se había ahogado en alguna especie de pensamiento, eso solía pasarle con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando intentaba recordar algo. Tal vez el jovencito recién se daba por enterado del vinculo que tenia con el dios destructor, no era algo normal que no supiera eso, pero fue precisamente él quien le dijo que debía mantener la calma con respeto a las cosas que había olvidado o acabaría por enloquecer.

Lo mejor sería intentar sacarlo de aquel oscuro pensamiento y fue por eso que se decidió a hablar:

-¿Todo está bien?-

El pequeño Shin desvió su mirada en dirección al asistente y respondió:

-Si… Solo que…-.-Recordé al asistente del dios destructor-.

Kibito frunció el ceño pregunto rápidamente:

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y en qué momento estuvo aquí?-.

-Hace unos años luego de que estuve enfermo… pero… no tiene importancia sólo que ahora entiendo porque ese día vino a ver cómo me encontraba…

El semblante de Kibito esta vez se torno un poco más molesto y dijo:

-¿No cree que se le hizo un poco tarde para venir a verlo? ¡Ese sujeto ya no me cae bien!-

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en los labios del Supremo del éste ante el comentario de Kibito y su enojo, el hombre era experto en hacerse enemigos aunque el sentimiento no fuera mutuo, y siempre buscaría algo que pudiera molestarle. O tal vez sin conocerlo Kibito podía sentir aquello tan perturbador en ese joven asistente.

-Relájate, de todas formas agradezco que no haya venido antes-.

-¿Y porque?-

Shin rasco su cabeza como si le costara responder en verdad aquello, pero aun así dijo:

-Mmm no… no me agrada-.

El hombre miro sorprendido y respondió:

\- Oh…-.-Es extraño escuchar eso de usted porque generalmente tiene agrado hacia todos… a excepción de los duendes claro…- dijo lo último en tono divertido.

Rápidamente Shin cambio sus facciones a unas mas molestas lo cual hacia que este se viera más gracioso para el asistente. Nuevamente lo había pinchado para fastidiar y este no tardaría en responder:

-¡Los duendes si me agradan! Y ellos son mis amigos-.

-Oh si claro… pues yo creo que no se enteraron y ni hablar de las hadas… un día echo agua en sus delicadas alas cuando recolectaban néctar de su jardín…-

-¡No seas cruel Kibito! ¡fue sin querer yo solo estaba regando las plantas!-.

El hombre lanzo una nueva y sonora carcajada. Irritar al jovencito se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, y realmente lo disfrutaba. Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando todos los supremos estaban vivos, cada uno de ellos cumplía una función diferente sobre Shin; El por ser su asistente se había tomado desde hacía unos cuantos años la confianza para irritarlo con pequeñas tonterías, porque adoraba ver esos enormes ojos almendrados con sus finas cejas fruncidas en señal de enojo y sus pequeños labios de manzana haciendo una visible trompa para luego echarse a gritar; La suprema del oeste era la que siempre lo hacia reír con sus payasadas, el supremo del norte era el encargado de regañarlo por casi todo… y el supremo del sur se había convertido en el niño que lo acompañaba en sus travesuras… tal vez Shin, había sido el niño dios más feliz del mundo.

(Flashback)

El niño Supremo caminada de la mano de su ayudante por el enorme jardín de aquel planeta donde había nacido… ocho años atrás tal vez. Lo recordaba aun… aunque un poco difuso, pero lo recordaba en fin. A sus costados caminaban el resto de los supremos, y todos ellos se dirigían al gran castillo donde se reunirían con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo sobre los nuevos proyectos que favorecería al universo y a la humanidad; nuevas creaciones… algún que otro tipo de supervisión… ¡quién sabe! De todas formas sería algo positivo.

El pequeño Shin observaba el paisaje con una gran sonrisa y asombro, no recordaba que hubiera tantas hermosas especies de aves en ese lugar, tampoco recordaba los fastuosos arbustos y diferentes plantas que habitaban allí. Ese era, el lugar ideal para jugar y divertirse pensó el niño en un momento.

Detuvo sus pequeños pasos en la mitad de camino haciendo que Kibito también se detenga y preguntara:

-¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?-.

Shin agacho su cabeza mirando sus pies y pregunto:

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir allí?-.

-Bueno… porque allí dentro hay una reunión importante y tú debes estar-.

-¿Y porque?-.

En verdad no lo sabía, poco sabia de aquellas reuniones solo tenía entendido que eran por el bienestar del universo pero como solo era el personal de limpieza nunca se había interesado en saber con exactitud que tanto hablaban allí… dio un corto suspiro y luego respondió:

-Mira… solo sé que tienes que participar de esa reunión- dijo con sinceridad.

El niño no tardo en hacer una mueca de desagrado y respondió:

-Pero yo quiero jugar-. - Las reuniones suenan aburridas-.

-No puedes jugar ahora Shin luego lo harás cuando estemos en el planeta sagrado-.

-Pero yo quiero jugar aquí…-. Dijo en un tono de suplicio.

A unos cuantos metros más, el resto de los supremos detuvieron su paso al notar que Shin y Kibito se habían quedado atrás, ya que se suponía que debían llegar todos juntos. Y esto, empezaba a irritar al Supremo del Norte, quien era el que menos paciencia tenia de todos los supremos, y como era de esperarse su comentario no tardo en hacerse oír:

-¡Ay niño por favor! ¡No empieces con tus caprichos!-. Dijo completamente molesto.

El gran supremo rápidamente respondió:

-Deja que Kibito haga su trabajo-.

El supremo de bigotes resoplo audiblemente dando una rápida mirada al cielo. Ahora se encontraba más molesto, porque a decir verdad ese tipo de reuniones pese a que se hacían cada 50 años le resultaban un tanto desagradables, y ahora se sumaba el niño consentido por todos sus compañeros incluyendo al gran supremo. Durante los últimos años, le había tomado aprecio al pequeño, pero en ocasiones no podía evitar querer darle unas nalgueadas.

pronto, fue la voz del supremo del Sur la que se dejaba decir:

-¡Yo no culpo al niño! Ese lugar esta de muerte-. Dijo señalando el castillo.

-¡Tu cállate!-.-Siempre estas consintiendo a ese niño-. Respondió el hombre del Norte molesto.

El supremo del sur hizo un gesto desinteresado con sus manos y luego respondió:

\- ¡Vaaaah!-. -Te estás volviendo un viejo cascarrabias ¡mira ya tienes arrugas!-.

-Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos…-. Dijo el gran supremo y luego sonrió mirando en dirección a Shin y Kibito que ahora caminaban hacia ellos. - ¿Ya ven? Kibito sabe hacer su trabajo-.

El corpulento asistente, ya casi llegando al resto alzo su mano mientras sonreía y respondió:

-Lo sentimos-. -Ya estamos listos-

Minutos más tarde al llegar a la entrada del castillo, las puertas se abrieron mostrando su interior. Un enorme y ancho pasillo decorado con gigantes candelabros que colgaban del techo, largos sillones lo adornaban a ambos extremos y seguramente eso sería como una sala de espera, las largas cortinas blancas que engalanaban las ventanas le daban un toque especial a aquella sala dorada. Cualquiera que viera ese lugar diría que allí estaba todo el oro del universo, pues ni el suelo se salvaba de aquel magnífico color.

-Oh…- Dijo Kibito sorprendido por todo el oro que estaba viendo en sólo unos segundos.

Como antiguo personal de limpieza sólo había alcanzado a conocer el gigantesco jardín que había detrás del castillo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrar allí. Recordaba que el personal de limpieza que trabajaba allí, en su mayoría eran los más antiguos y confiables… ¡El era confiable! Y siempre había querido trabajar allí, pero de todos modos se sentía agradecido de no haberlo hecho porque tal vez no hubiese conocido a Shin.

El pequeño Shin, tampoco conocía el lugar, la última vez que había visitado el planeta Kai-shin recordaba que solo fue por una visita al médico, por lo que también estaba algo sorprendido, pero no por la riqueza que ostentaba ese lugar, si no por sus desesperadas ganas de correr y patinar por todo el pasillo. Esas ganas estaban quemando en sus piecitos que de manera involuntaria empezaban a pegarse en el suelo mientras caminaban, provocando un pequeño chillido el cual empezaba a irritar al Supremo del Norte, y sin esperar demasiado este entre dientes intentando no gritar a los 4 vientos:

-¡Rayos niño! ¿Acaso no sabes caminar?.-

-Yo no culpo al niño…- Alcanzó a decir el Kaio del sur al notar las intenciones de Shin y siendo rápidamente interrumpido por el supremo del Norte.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Dijo algo más fuerte.

¡Qué más da! pensó el pequeño que de manera fugaz se soltaba del agarre de Kibito sólo para cumplir su añorado sueño…

-¡Wiii!-. Alcanzó a decir el pequeño mientras quedaba más lejos de sus compañeros en el primer deslizamiento.

-¡No Shin!-.

-¡Oye que divertido!-. Dijo el supremo del sur para luego copiar al niño y seguirlo detrás.

-¡oigan que creen que hacen!- Vociferó en supremo del norte ya perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Oh jojo!-. Se escucho decir del gran supremo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez lo que buscaban provocarle al Supremo del Norte era un ligero ataque al corazón… estos ni siquiera repararon en los gritos del pobre hombre que ya se había quedado a lo lejos. El niño y el supremo del sur disfrutaban de una carrera amistosa olvidando así lo aburrido que sería soportar una reunión y vaya a saber durante cuánto tiempo.

Rápidamente el supremo del sur alcanzo al pequeño y dijo:

-¡Si me ganas te dejare pintar un enorme cuadro en mi habitación! ¿Qué dices?-.

-¡Hecho!-. Grito el niño tomando velocidad con sus pequeños pies y deslizándose nuevamente.

El niño iba ganando la carrera, aunque en realidad el supremo del sur había bajado la velocidad para que de todas maneras ganará y así tener como premio consuelo una obra del pequeño. Dio una rápida mirada en dirección a la puerta notando que esta se abría, mostrando al responsable de dicha acción que no era más que el sagrado Kaioshin. Por otro lado el niño ya tenía una gran ventaja ganada y ya se encontraba festejando el triunfo de aquella carrera. Volteo en dirección a su compañero sólo para hacer alarde de aquel triunfo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su pequeño rostro dio directo en la barriga del sagrado Kaio haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Auch…- Dijo el pequeño.

El sagrado Kaio bajo sus anteojos y dijo:

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí-.

-Lo siento..-.

-Descuida-. Respondió estirando su mano para ayudar al niño. -Pero no debes correr en los pasillos del castillo, está prohibido-

El niño rápidamente respondió con un suspiro decepcionado:

-… De acuerdo…-

Kibito corrió a toda velocidad para dar la cara por el pequeño, ya que este al ser su asistente se suponía que tenía la responsabilidad de pagar los platos rotos… además si no lo hacia tendría que soportar semanas y semanas completas el reproche del Supremo del Norte quien parecía querer comerse al niñito.

-¡De verdad lo lamento sagrado Kaiosama!- Dijo Kibito desesperado mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del niño.

-Descuida solo es un niño- . - La reunión está a punto de empezar-.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dioses del universo siente ya estaban reunidos junto con otros dioses creador. Y esperando el gran discurso que daría el sagrado Kaio antes de iniciar con las votaciones de las propuestas.

No habían pasado 30 minutos cuando el pequeño Shin ya se encontraba inquieto en su asiento, afortunadamente se encontraban en la parte más lejana de la sala por lo que la atención dirigida a él no era tan visible.

-Estoy aburrido…- Dijo Shin haciendo una especie de puchero con su boca.

-Ten paciencia Shin…- Respondió Kibito por lo bajo.

-Quiero ir a jugar-. Volvió a hablar el niño.

-¡Shh! Niño…-. Dijo el supremo del Norte en un tono molesto.

El pequeño por su parte sólo hizo un gesto de decepción en su rostro. Nunca había ido a ninguna reunión y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en hablar el enorme señor de anteojos. Comenzó a balancear sus pies en la silla; producto del aburrimiento y la inquietud, mientras daba una minuciosa mirada a la sala buscando con que entretenerse… aunque a decir verdad allí no había nada que diera diversión.

Era una típica sala de audiencia, aburrida, llena de sillas y en la parte más adelante un gran escenario… Nada divertido. Las enormes ventanas dejaban ver parte del gran jardín de aquel castillo, y el niño volvía a depositar su vista en el verde de las afuera e incluso ahora su visión era interrumpida por una hermosa y extraña ave Azulada. No recordaba haber visto unos colores así y ahora solo quería contemplarla más de cerca…

Miro a ambos lados donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Kibito también parecía estar escuchando con atención pese a que el solo esta presenciando esa reunión por ser el asistente de él. Nadie notaria si un pequeñito se deslizará desde su silla y escapara sólo para ir a jugar, y sin pensárselo mucho más eso fue lo que hizo.

Se deslizó lentamente como si fuese a derretirse hasta caer al suelo, y una vez allí se arrastró hasta llegar a la ventana donde estaba el ave azul; está huyó despavorida al ver la cercanía del pequeño lo cual provocó una reacción negativa en el niño; más parecida a decepción.

-Oye… espera-. Dijo el pequeño aún en el suelo.

Rápidamente se incorporó y dio una mirada más al resto de los presentes; como lo suponía nadie notaria su ausencia, y sin más se trepó por aquella ventana que daba directo al jardín.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en su rostro para luego cambiar a uno más sorprendido al encontrarse con la majestuosa naturaleza de ese lugar. Los árboles eran gigantes y las hojas de diferentes colores le daban una decoración especial al jardín. Todo era perfecto allí, los arbusto, algunos pequeños animales, las aves… pronto la visualizo. El ave junto a la ventana minutos atrás, ahora volaba a muy corta distancia del suelo no muy alejado del niño.

-Ahí estas…-Susurro para sí para luego correr en su dirección.

Como si quisiera huir; el ave apuro su vuelo manteniendo la distancia al ras del suelo pero alejándose de Shin. Tal vez el ave estaba jugando…o quizás esta intentaba que el niño lo siguiera. Sea cual sea el objetivo de aquella ave; estaba consiguiéndolo.

-¡Espera! No es divertido…- dijo el niño en un grito mientras corría tras el ave.

Por un momento, el niño perdió de vista al ave ya que esta había doblado al llegar a la esquina del castillo, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos y allí se encontraba nuevamente mucho más alejada y alzando vuelo para desaparecer entre las rosadas hojas de un árbol.

Shin detuvo sus pasos haciendo un gesto de tristeza, ya que ahora sería imposible de alcanzarla. Dio un largo suspiro cansado al tiempo que notaba la presencia de alguien más bajo aquel árbol.

Era un niño más pequeño aparentemente, y aun estaba de espaldas a Shin por lo que este no había notado su presencia. Las manos del pequeñín se encontraban completamente llenas de tierra y a su lado lo acompañaban algunas pequeñas macetas de barro. Sin dudarlo Shin camino a paso lento hasta llegar al niño; había elegido caminar despacio por miedo a que este también huyera despavorido como el ave… ¡Quién sabe! Aún estaba resentido con aquel animalito.

-Hola-. Dijo Shin esbozando una sonrisa detrás del niño pequeño.

Zamasu volteo rápidamente mientras continuaba con sus manos en la tierra. Los ojos del pequeñito habían quedado ahora clavados en la mirada de Shin. Por unos cortos segundos el pequeñito no sabía que decir… tal vez porque era completamente desconocido o porque jamás había tenido contacto con otro niño ya fuera menor o mayor que el…

Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a voltear su mirada y sin decir una palabra volvió a su labor. Shin frunció el seño ante la actitud del niño más pequeño y bufo casi inaudible ¿Qué sucedía con la gente de ese lugar? ¡Cuánta falta de diversión! No obstante y pese a la reciente actitud el pequeño Shin se propuso insistir una vez más e intentar captar la atención del niñito.

-Oye… ¿Y qué estás haciendo?. -Pregunto al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al niño.

El pequeño sin dirigir la mirada a Shin y colocando tierra en las macetas respondió. -Tulipanes-.

-Oh-. Respondió sorprendido y luego continuo. - ¿Y puedo ayudarte?-.

Zamas alzó su mirada para dirigirla a Shin por unos segundos, allí nuevamente quedó suspendido encontrándose con la oscura mirada del pequeño supremo que casi doblaba su edad. El pequeño corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza de solo hundirse en esa oscuridad, pero lejos de hacerlo sentir intranquilo este levantó una de las macetas y la estiró hasta llegar lo más cerca posible de Shin. Por su parte el niño mayor correspondió aceptando la maceta.

-Para ti-. Dijo el pequeñito con su infantil voz.

-Oh… gracias-. Respondió mientras miraba la maceta.

-Crecerá cuando la semilla muera-.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Shin sorprendido. -Pero si muere no podrá salir la flor.

El pequeño Zamas ladeo la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Shin y luego dirigió la mirada a las demás macetas, las cuales ya todas tenían semillas. Finalmente respondió. -La semilla debe morir y dejar de ser semilla para renacer en una flor-.

Totalmente de acuerdo Shin miro sorprendido al pequeño Zamas, porque no había imaginado que un niño tan pequeño le diera una respuesta tan clara a su corta edad. Y ahora sentía aún más agrado al notar que sin siquiera conocerlo le estaba haciendo un regalo.

-Gracias-. Dijo Shin mirando la maceta.

Zamas aún inexpresivo con sus gestos y dando una veloz observación a Shin respondió. -No me olvides-.

-¿Eh?-.

El pequeño Zamasu rápidamente se incorporó y corrió en dirección a la salida del jardín, dejando atrás a un supremo niño con miles de preguntas.

(Fin de Flashback)

Una vez más, la tierra era salvada gracias a un sujeto llamado Gohan. El destructivo Cell había sido eliminado de la tierra y ahora todo volvía a estar en paz.

Shin sonrió para Sí, la tierra estaba a salvo y las manos de aquel poderoso niño habían sido las protagonistas… Estaba sorprendido de aquel poder ¿Cómo un ser humano podía tener esa cantidad de energía? Ahora sabía que ellos podían protegerse y podía ver que a pesar de la inconsciencia en la que vivían los humanos, aun quedaba algo de esperanza para ellos, aun había corazones puros y llenos de amor.

-¿Y bien?-. Dijo Kibito con una gran sonrisa mirando en la misma dirección que Shin.

-Todo está bien, lo lograron. Tienen un inmenso poder-.

-Oh… Que interesante… ¿Y eso no es un problema?.

-No lo creo, no lo utilizan para perjudicar-. Respondió el supremo haciendo una media sonrisa. – Están en buenas manos-.

Kibito dio un largo bostezo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y respondió. - ¡Bien! Entonces iré a preparar un pastel, todo esto ya me dio hambre y además observarlos me da jaqueca-.

El joven supremo sonrió nuevamente ante lo dicho por su asistente. Kibito no deseaba que mueran, pero eso no quitaba que los odiara… aún así podía notar algo de alivio en el rostro de Kibito al saber que todos estaban a salvo, su buen corazón no tenía lugar para desearles que estos fueran destruidos.

Siguió los pasos de su compañero hasta la entrada del templo y allí se detuvo unos cuantos segundos. Algo extraño y desconocido sentía en la dirección donde se encontraba el pequeño jardín donde solía plantar sus flores, y sin dudarlo cambio el rumbo de sus pasos para ir allí.

Todas estaban muertas, cada uno de esos tulipanes habían perdido su color para transformarse en secas ramas que podrían partirse con tal sólo tocarlas. Podía notar allí algunos Dacnis Azul sin vida acompañando a los dulces cadáveres de aquellos tulipanes que habían sido plantados con tanto amor.

Continuará…


	20. A travez del ojo de la aguja

Buenas noches, no pensé que iba a publicar tan pronto este capítulo, pero como dije anteriormente, tengo que viajar por mis estudios aunque antes me tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones, y bueno… no quería dejar esto sin terminar.

Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte de la historia, y supongo que en marzo volveré con la segunda parte.

Recuerdo que cuando empece a escribir esta historia iba a ser algo corto de yaoi, en donde las parejas principales eran Zamasu y Shin, y de hecho ellos siguen siéndolo, pero a medida que empece a escribir las cosas se me fueron de las manos y bueno... me gusto hacerlo mas largo y darle una historia mas profunda a todos los personajes y porque no... también dejar volar a mi imaginación.

Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como los otros. Quiero agradecerles a aquellas personas que siguieron la historia y se tomaron un tiempo para hacer su crítica, eso siempre me alegro mucho porque a decir verdad no creí que a alguien más que a mi le interese la historia de estos personajes que no son tan populares como otros y que ademas no trata del amor común entre hombres y mujeres, tampoco habla de un amor común... En fin… profundamente agradecida con esas personas. No tengo más para decir que muchas gracias.

Capítulo 20

A través del ojo de la aguja

(3 años antes)

Era la biblioteca más grande del castillo del mundo demonio, y también el lugar menos frecuentado por el rey Dabura. Allí estaban todos los libros que algunas vez fueron escritos por los antiguos demonios, también había libros de magia oscura, pues la mayoría de los demonios solían ser grandes hechiceros, allí también había una cantidad enorme de libros robados de diferentes planetas del universo que los más antiguos dioses escribieron, quizás antiguas civilizaciones humanas… en pocas palabras, allí había de todo.

Después de haber escuchado el relato de su abuelo, el demonio había quedado bastante ansioso. Jamás le habían interesado los absurdos cuentos del viejo Mechikabura, sin embargo, algo de aquello escuchado había provocado una especie de ruido dentro de Dabura. Los primeros días sólo se había dedicado a responderse las preguntas que surgían en el, pero comprendía que si realmente quería respuestas convincentes tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y buscar el condenado libro… ¡Ni siquiera sabía si era real! Y más allá de estar preocupado por lo malo que podría traerles a ellos los demonios, estaba intrigado por saber cual era el vínculo del Shin-jin con los elfos… aunque tampoco sabía si fue cierta la existencia de estos…

Fue así, que entre tantas dudas y preguntas decidió que al menos intentaría buscar algo más que aclare sus dudas.

Largas horas había estado allí revisando cada libro, pero ninguno de ellos hablaba de elfos y mucho menos de Shin-jin, otros, ni tan siquiera podían ser leídos ya que su idioma era extraño, de todas formas, estaba seguro de que esos no eran… Su imaginación lo llevaba a idealizar un libro viejo, estropeado y con hojas amarillentas que podrían deshacerse con tan solo tocarlas… y tal vez, ese había sido el triste destino de aquel libro viejo, pensó.

Los pequeños golpes en la puerta sacaron de su ardua tarea al demonio gruñón y respondió:

 **-** ¡Ahora estoy ocupado!-

Cómo si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta, el responsable de dicha acción abrió la puerta. Este era uno de los tantos demonios que habitaban en el reino, pero no era cualquier demonio…

Su nombre era Shula, un demonio hechicero, su piel era violáceas y cabello negro, aparentemente joven. Se decía que Shula fue el único capaz de abrir las puertas del mundo demonio y conectar la salida hacia el planeta llamado tierra, pero estos sólo podían salir cuando el sol se ocultaba, de allí que por miles de años habían provocado tormentos en los seres terrestres. El joven Shula en realidad tenía millones de años pero por alguna extraña razón no envejecía, muchos decías que el anciano Mechikabura le había concedido juventud como premio aquella vez que logró abrir el mundo demonio. Fue así, que tiempo después los Kaioshines idearon una clave particular para encerrarlos eternamente.

El hombre no se hizo esperar y respondió:

-Lo siento es que tiene visitas-.

El joven demonio fue empujado rápidamente a un costado de forma no muy amable. La responsable era la hermosa hechicera que había estado desaparecida desde hacía varias semanas, luego de su triunfal entrada acompañada de una sonrisa dijo:

-¿Me extrañaste? -.

Dabura hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego volvió a sus lecturas mientras respondía:

-Lárgate ... -

La mujer dejo escapar una pequeña risita mientras caminaba en dirección a su hermano, esta movía sus caderas con total alegría mientras hacia rechinar sus altos tacos por el suelo.

Dio una fugaz mirada a los libros y dijo:

-Oh… Eres un demonio muy aplicado ¿Ya te cansaste de ser tan bruto?-.

-Cierra la boca y vete-. Respondió Dabura no dando importancia a sus ofensivas palabras.

Poco le importaba a la bruja si su hermano la echaba o no, y totalmente decidida acortó los pasos que faltaban para llegar a una silla y tomar asiento, luego respondió:

-Yo no creo que quieras eso…-

-Por supuesto… vete-. Respondió nuevamente sin mostrar interés.

Towa sonrió nuevamente y respondió:

-¿No quieres salir de aquí?-.

Esa pregunta había captado rápidamente la atención del rey demonio, quien depósito su fría y amarilla mirada en la figura de su hermana. Después de lo contado por su abuelo, dudaba mucho que esta pudiera sacarlo de ese agujero, sin embargo, era inevitable que no la escuchase.

Towa sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma más amplia y dijo:

-Ya vez como no quieres que me vaya…-

-¡Ja!- Dijo Dabura con una sonrisa maliciosa. -En realidad deseo que te vayas porque te odio y eres una estúpida, pero si vas a sacarme de aquí puede que te adore sólo por un momento-. Hizo una pausa y luego continuo. -Aunque… después de haber escuchado a nuestro abuelo dudo mucho que un Kaioshin nos libere ¿Qué? ¿Tu abuelito no te contó eso?-.

-No idiota, porque el abuelo durmió por miles de años-. Respondió molesta mientras cruzaba una pierna. – Y no te hagas el inteligente porque tu tampoco lo sabías, pero ya no importa si el abuelo olvido contarme eso porque alguien mas se encargó de hacérmelo saber-.

-¿Y con eso que?-.

-Y ya tengo clave-. Respondió sonriente.

Dabura cerró el libro que había estado mirando y el cual ya había dejado de darle atención. Escuchar aquello ahora le traían más preguntas, más ansiedad por correr de ese lugar y sobre todo mas desesperación por buscar el libro allá afuera, porque estaba claro que ese libro no estaría en manos de un demonio…

Pocos segundos después el rosado demonio respondió.

-¿Y como sabes que funcionará contigo? Tu no eres un Kaioshin-.

La joven pensó un momento y respondió:

-Es verdad, pero soy una Shin-jin-.

Dabura negó con su cabeza y respondió rápidamente:

-Solo un kaioshin puede quitar el sello y abrir las puertas del mundo demonio ¿Qué parte no entiendes?-

Las facciones de la muchacha poco a poco se endurecieron, haciendo que en su boca se dibujara una curva... ¿Por qué había tantas diferencias? Hasta su propio hermano separaba a los Kaioshin de los Makaioshin aún sabiendo que eran la misma raza. Siempre había estado negada a reconocer esa diferencia, o tal vez desconocía cual era la verdadera causa de aquella diferencia. Lo cierto es que detestaba tener que escuchar siempre lo mismo y tal vez su hermano tenía la respuesta correcta.

En un tono más serio pregunto:

-Dime ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-.

Apenas había concluido la pregunta, el demonio golpeó sus fuertes manos contra la mesa de madera completamente molesto y respondió:

-Porque tu eres una maldita bruja nacida de un fruto podrido… desterrada del planeta kai-shin y ellos son extraños frutos de oro que el puto árbol deja caer cuando le da la gana. Ellos pueden crear vida de cualquier forma y hacer cosas grandiosas y tu no puedes crear nada e incluso si lo hicieras sólo sería un reflejo del monstruo que eres ¿Necesitas mas respuestas?-.

La rabia de la joven Towa, solo podía ser vista a través de ella misma, ni siquiera sus ojos mostraban lo lastimada que se sentía al escuchar a Dabura. Por dentro era un mar de lágrimas, esta vez, el demonio había conseguido herirla como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Luego de un breve silencio y la penetrante mirada de Dabura hacia su hermana, este volvió a hablar:

-Inténtalo y si lo haces bien ven a alardear tu triunfo-. -mientras tanto déjame en paz-.

-Ese libro no está aquí-. Respondió la muchacha rápidamente.

-Oh… cierto, eres una bruja y hasta lees la mente-. Respondió con una sonrisa. -Bien entonces ve a abrir las malditas puertas para que yo busque el libro-.

-No vas a encontrarlo nunca porque no es real, estuve años buscándolo y créeme que no existe-.

-A mi no me interesa lo que piensas ¿Por qué mejor no intentas quitar el sello y te largas de aquí-.

-Has lo que quieras, pero perderás el tiempo-. Respondió la mujer levantándose de su silla.

-Eso lo veremos…-.

-¡Bien! Quitaré ese sello y luego seré la salvadora de los demonios-. Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal para luego retirarse.

-Tu no puedes salvar a nadie ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas a buscar el maldito libro? Es extraño que tu siendo la más cercana al abuelo no creas al menos un poco-.

La joven mujer detuvo sus paso y volteo a mirar a su hermano respondiendo:

-Por muchos años he intentado liberar a mi abuelo de esta pocilga antes que ir detrás de un libro que jamás fue encontrado, mis ambiciones son diferentes a las de el y ahora… también a las tuyas-.

-¿Y cuales son tus ambiciones? ¿Destruir el universo? ¿Matar a los seres vivos?-.

Dijo Dabura con una media sonrisa siendo interrumpido:

-Cambiare la historia, y ya no seremos los desterrados y las felices manzanas doradas incluyendo a los Kaiosamas serán quienes vivirán en este maldito infierno-.-Quitaré el sello y luego podrás ir a buscar tu libro de cuentos de hadas-.

Towa se retiraba de aquel lugar dejando a su hermano atrás. Era el momento de la verdad, quitar el sello y finalmente poner en marcha su plan. No estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho más o tal vez idealizar un plan concreto. Un a vez que los demonios estén libres ellos mismos se inclinarían a sus pies por haberlos salvado.

Su caminata por el largo pasillo era triunfal, como si ya hubiese logrado el mayor de sus objetivos, segura de si y con una media sonrisa que adornaba todo su rostro. Ella era una Shin-jin y como tal estaba segura de que esa clave funcionaria… sin embargo… ahora recordaba algo importante.

(Escena retrospectiva)

-¿Y de que me sirve la maldita clave si no puedo usarla?- Dijo la joven mujer

-No es problema mío-.- Tu hermano asesinara a Shin y si eso sucede yo te haré desaparecer-.

Towa lanzó una mirada molesta a Wiss y respondió:

-¿Por qué demonios no dejas en paz a ese Shin-jin?-.- ¡Te traicionó! ¿No lo recuerdas angelito? ¡El, Te traicionó!-.

-¡Cierra la boca!-. Respondió el ángel. – Y mantén las sucias manos de tu hermano lejos de Shin-.

El ángel Wiss volteo dándole la espalda Towa para retirarse de su choza cuando escucho a la mujer hablar nuevamente:

-¡Vas a golpearte fuerte angelito!-.

-Tu también-. Respondió el ángel llegando a la puerta.

-¡Oh jajajaja!-.-¡No sabes lo que estas haciendo Wiss y no importa si mi hermano es liberado o no porque tu nunca tendrás una oportunidad con el!-.

Tan pronto como pudo notarlo, la ráfaga de viento expulsada por el báculo de Wiss llegó hasta su rostro haciendo que cerrará fuertemente los ojos. Era una clara advertencia del ángel para que cerrará la boca antes de pudiera asesinarla; como si estuviera recordándole que no le temblarían los puños si tuviera que acabar con ella, aun así, esto no amedrento a la joven hechicera quien respondió aún más fuerte:

-¡Tu mismo acabaras con él! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Tú ya lo mataste imbécil!-

(Fin flashback)

(…)

(3 años después)

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ausente luego de aquel incidente? Bastante, pensó… Se había alejado completamente de su amado, pero no sería la primera vez; así que no era nada nuevo. Sin embargo para el joven Wiss no era lo mismo, porque esta vez no había nada de él que pudiera quedar en el supremo Shin. Habían pasado más de 3 años lejos de el, sin siquiera observarlo a distancia. Quería olvídalo, negar su existencia, hacer como si realmente esa vida no estuviera latente en el universo. La consecuencia de sus actos habían sido fatales, tanto para Shin como para el… no obstante, le preocupaba más que quien resultó perjudicado fue el.

Ese pensamiento trajo los recuerdo de su hermana y aquel comentario que aún podía escuchar "pregúntate a quién le haces más daño".Ella tenía toda la razón… pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber intentando recuperarlo, y después de haber pensado tanto tomó la decisión de mirar al frente y volver a empezar; intentaría acercarse, ganar su confianza y hacer que Shin volviese a amarlo.

Allí se dirigía ahora; en la recuperación de aquel joven dios que había estado presente durante todo ese tiempo. Estaba a escasos minutos de aterrizar en el planeta sagrado, el viaje por el universo había sido bastante largo y esperaba al menos ser bien recibido por su muchacho, o al menos que esta vez lo invitará a quedarse un rato mas, pero si eso no sucedía buscaría la forma de permanecer allí….no importa cuánto demorará en lograr que Shin tome confianza, esta vez buscaría la forma.

Descendió a toda velocidad en el planeta sagrado visualizando a Kibito al instante. El hombre se encontraba sólo aparentemente y podía notarse que estaba bastante concentrado arreglando el jardín… o al menos lo intentaba. Era tanta su concentración que ni siquiera noto que había visitas y que esa visita estaba a escasos pasos, los suficientes como para que su voz llegue a los oídos del hombre.

-Buenas tardes-. Dijo Wiss.

Kibito volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Wiss y pregunto:

-¿Quién eres?-.

La sonrisa de Wiss no se hizo esperar como tampoco su respuesta;:

-Lo siento olvide decirlo, soy Wiss el asistente del dios destructor-.

Rápidamente Kibito dejo a un lado la pala que estaba sosteniendo y se dispuso a hablar:

-Eh… ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?-.

-Me gustaría ver al supremo Kaiosama-. Respondió rápidamente.

El hombre dudo un momento, porque en verdad el joven Shin no estaba de humor para hablar y mucho menos para recibir visitas. Finalmente respondió.

-Bueno… el esta dentro del templo… pero no ha tenido un buen día-.

-¿Qué sucede con el?-. Pregunto casi sobre sus palabras.

-No es nada grave, solo que su jardín se estropeó y…- suspiro cansado dando una rápida mirada al jardín. – Cielos… amaba este jardín… no se que sucedió ayer estaba perfecto-.

Wiss hizo una pequeña sonrisa y respondió. -Permíteme verlo ¿Si?-.

Un nuevo suspiro se dejó escapar de los labios del hombre rosado antes de volver hablar. -Claro, sígueme-.

Dentro del templo el joven supremo había decidido quedarse en su habitación el resto del día. Su jardín estropeado sumado con la muerte de las aves, habían dejado en el muchachito un estado de fastidio y tristeza, aun no comprendía que sucedió. Parecía como si alguien hubiese puesto algún tipo de brujería allí, aun podía sentir esa extrañes desconocida que habitaba en aquel momento sobre su jardín, pero sin poder definirlo. No era algo malo pero tampoco bueno…

Al otro lado de la puerta Kibito golpeó varias veces antes de que Shin respondiera.

-No quiero comer Kibito-. Respondió cabizbajo mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

La respuesta de Kibito no tardó en llegar. -Siento molestarlo, pero tiene visitas-.

Shin volteo en dirección a la puerta, no esperaba a nadie y tampoco sabía de quien podría tratarse. Estaba tan sumergido en su tristeza que ni siquiera noto que la presencia de aquella visita era alguien conocido pero ¿Qué hacia el asistente del dios destructor allí? ¿Otra vez venía a ver como se encontraba?. Finalmente el muchachito respondió.

-Iré en un momento-.

Dio un largo suspiro agobiado, ahora tendría que sonreír un buen rato para recibir al ángel inoportuno que osaba interrumpir su momento. Se colocó su traje rápidamente y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con sus botas. Luego salió de aquella habitación sin tardar absolutamente nada en llegar a la sala donde se encontraban ambos asistentes esperándolo.

-Hola-. -Siento la demora-. Dijo Shin apenas pisando la sala.

Wiss rápidamente abandono la atención dedicada a Kibito para depositarla en Shin ¿Cómo no voltear rápidamente a verlo? Si había pensado en el durante años y se había tragado las ganas de estar a su lado. Sonrió al instante, su niño lucia exactamente igual que a la última vez que lo vio. Tan dulce y natural como siempre, sin embargo en la profundidad de su mirada la oscuridad lo invadía. Notar aquello le recordó que era el responsable de esa oscuridad. Salió de sus pensamiento y respondió.

-No te preocupes-. -No te has tardado nada-.

-Está bien-. Fue la corta respuesta de Shin mientras se veía claramente algo de nerviosismo con el ángel presente allí. -¿Se te ofrece algo?.

Esa pregunta no había sonado muy agradable para Wiss, estaba claro que Kibito no había mentido cuando dijo que el supremo no se encontraba de buen humor. Intento hacer caso omiso a la forma de respuesta por parte del jovencito y se dispuso a responder.

-Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí-. Respondió Wiss rápidamente.

-Estoy bien si eso quieres saber... gracias-.

Esa era la manera en que Shin lograba nuevamente poner incómodo al ángel, porque estaba claro que luego de su respuesta le tocaría irse como regreso. Shin se había cerrado completamente a cualquier posibilidad de que pudiera acercarse, incluso tendría que tener demasiadas agallas para pedirle quedarse un momento más ¿Cuál sería la excusa? ¿De que forma lograr quedarse?.

El silencio de Wiss, fue notado por el joven supremo, quien ahora empezaba a sentir algo de culpa por la forma tan hosca de responder, después de todo el asistente del dios destructor había sido muy amable con el. Sin esperar mucho hablo nuevamente.

-Quieres…-. Dijo dudando un momento. - ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un té?-.

La sonrisa del ángel no se hizo esperar y mucho menos su respuesta la cual fue más que rápida. -Con gusto-.

Shin hizo una media sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al ángel y luego se dirigió a su asistente. –Por favor Kibito…- apenas alcanzó a decir cuando Kibito ya estaba respondiendo.

-Enseguida-.

Con la reciente ida de Kibito, ambos quedaron sumergidos en un pequeño silencio. Estaba claro que Shin no le haría las cosas fácil, pero no por gustó, si no porque a pesar de haberlo invitado a quedarse su humor no había cambiado en nada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el dios destructor?-. Pregunto el jovencito quitando a Wiss de sus pensamiento.

Con la mirada aun embelesada por la presencia de Shin e intentando salir de ello,respondió. -Eh… El esta bien, aun duerme-.

-Que bien…-

-Bueno… no tanto, a veces es aburrido-. Dijo Wiss haciendo una media sonrisa.

-Supongo que si-. Fue la rápida respuesta de Shin

Y nuevamente el incómodo silencio, al que Wiss por así decirlo, ya comenzaba a temer. Nunca había vivido una situación así con el joven Shin, en ninguna vida había temido tanto al silencio, antes las palabras eran las menos necesarias y hoy se encontraba rogando no quedarse sin ellas. No se daría por vencido de todas formas, así tuviera que tocar el tema principal que traía así al muchacho. Tomó algo de aire y coraje para adentrarse de lleno al tema antes de que pasara un minuto más sin decir algo y finalmente hablo.

-Kibito me contó sobre tu jardín-.

El gesto de Shin fue uno de completa molestia al recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, y sin poder ocultarla delante de Wiss. Aún así respondió. -No se que sucedió, ayer estaban bien. -Dio un suspiro y continuó. -Pero lo que más me entristece son las aves muertas, no recuerdo haber utilizado nada extraño como para que pasara esto-.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver que sucede allí?-.

-¿Qué? -. Pregunto el supremo algo extrañado. - ¿Qué puede suceder allí?-. Término por decir dedicándole una sonrisa la cual no paso desapercibida para Wiss que ahora disfrutaba de al menos provocarle eso.

-No lo sé-. Respondió volviéndole la sonrisa. –Tal vez algún tipo de espíritu maligno…-.

Esta vez Shin lanzó una carcajada. -¿Qué estás diciendo? Aquí no hay de esas cosas-.

Wiss por su parte contemplo en todo su esplendor aquel momento, haciendo que olvidará todo el malestar que había estado padeciendo durante los últimos casi 4 años. Había olvidado porque se alejo y hasta el motivo por el cual ya no lo recordaba. El brillo de aquel ser… de su amado Neptuno aún estaba latente, oculto, a la espera de entrar en funcionamiento; allí se encontraba. Esa energía infinita… dándole vida a ese cuerpo el cual le servía de transporte para permanecer en este mundo. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo, de apretarlo con su cuerpo, de poseerlo, de decirle lo mucho que extrañaba poder compartir un momento a su lado... ¡Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo! Estaba disfrutándolo sin importar que este no lo recuerde… ahora sabía que de cualquier forma podría intentar acercarse a Shin, no importaba el tiempo que tomara; en esta vida volvería a el aunque fuera sólo en esta vida. Sin hacer esperar mucho más y casi sin contenerse el ángel respondió.

-Tienes una magnífica sonrisa-. Respondió desviando el tema principal.

De forma automática el jovencito borro su sonrisa al escuchar eso último, no se imagino una respuesta de esas y mucho menos viniendo del ángel. Nunca le dijeron algo así y tal vez ese era el verdadero motivo que ahora lo traía nervioso y sin saber que decir.

El joven Wiss noto rápidamente el nerviosismo que invadía ahora al joven supremo. Verlo en ese estado le resultaba agradable porque mas allá de estar nervioso no parecía haberle resultado negativo.

-Disculpa, no podía evitar decirte eso-. Dijo finalmente dedicándole una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron sorprendido al verse descubierto y respondió rápidamente. -¡No! Es que… no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de halagos-.

-Ya veo…-Respondió haciendo una pausa y luego continuo. - ¿Prefieres que permanezca en silencio entonces?-.

-¡No! Es decir… así Está bien-. Respondió apenado y luego continuo. -Sabes… Creo que iré a buscar el té-. -Kibito ya se tardó bastante-.

Rápidamente Shin se incorporó de su asiento para ir en busca del té, aunque su verdadero objetivo era huir un momento de la penetrante mirada y los comentarios del ángel, no obstante Wiss se adelantó tomando al jovencito de la mano antes de que este pudiera escapar.

-El vendrá en un momento quédate aquí-. Dijo con una voz calma.

-… Es que…- alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

-Quédate por favor…-. .

El supremo Shin miro unos cuantos segundos su manos sostenida por la de Wiss para luego dirigir toda su atención a los ojos de este. Sin saber que responder acepto quedarse, solo que no imagino que su destino ahora sería sentarse junto al joven asistente, quien aprovechaba el momento de debilidad de este para atraer lo hacía el.

-Ven… siéntate aquí-. Dijo el joven al tiempo que lograba su objetivo.

Shin acepto silencioso, aunque más bien no supo como reaccionar. Estaba confundido por las actitudes de Wiss y por otro lado tampoco quería ser descortés. Desde que había llegado el joven asistente había sido educado con el y pese a que no sabia quien era este parecía conocerlo muy bien, podía notarlo por la manera en la que se comportaba. Mantuvo el silencio unos cuantos segundos mirando hacia la nada o más bien buscando algo con que entretenerse, pero Wiss otra ves intentaba robar su atención.

¿Te incómodo?-. Dijo el arriesgado ángel, sabiendo que podía recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Shin rápidamente depósito sus ojos en Wiss y respondió. -No, bueno no lo se… Lo siento, tu haces cosas que tal ves me confunden-.

El asistente hizo una sonrisa, pues como lo suponía Shin fue directo al grano. Luego respondió. -¿Te confunde que tome tu mano?-.

-Si y me confunden tus halagos-.

-Entiendo, disculpa…- respondió soltando la mano.

-… Si…-.

-No quiero que te sientas incómodo-. Dijo haciendo una pausa. -Me gustaría que confíes en mi…-

Las palabras del asistente fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de Kibito, quien traía en sus manos la bandeja con el dichoso te. Como todo asistente sobre protector noto rápidamente la escena en la que se encontraba envuelto el supremo Kaiosama, también podía notar la incomodidad ya que su rostro mostraba una facciones bastante molestas. Estaba claro que Shin intentaba ocultar esa molestia con el fin de no perjudicar la amabilidad del asistente del dios destructor, aun así... para el corpulento hombre, eso no era amabilidad…

-Me tarde bastante… lo siento-. Dijo Kibito tratando de pasar desapercibida las actitudes del ángel, pero sin perderlo de vista.

-¡Ohoh! No te preocupes-. Respondió el ángel esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro…- respondió el hombre mayor al tiempo que colocaba las tazas de té en la pequeña mesita. -Todo… ¿Todo esta bien supremo?-. Pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Shin.

-Si-.

-De acuerdo…-. Respondió no muy convencido para luego retirarse. -Estaré…-

-¡Quédate! … es decir… puedes quedarte Kibito-.

El semblante de Wiss pronto se vio irritado, porque ahora podía notar que Shin estaba obligando a Kibito a quedarse, a presenciar su tarde de té y eso significaba que no deseaba estar a solas con el. Empezaba a sentir una especie de ira hacia el asistente de su muchachito, porque sin duda este ya había notado mucho antes el desagrado de Shin.

Si tan sólo ese maldito asistente no existiera ahora tendría al Shin sólo para el…Dio un largo suspiro intentando calmar ese oscuro pensamiento, porque ahora solo debía centrarse en su muchachito adorado sin importar quienes lo rodearán. De alguna manera encontraría la forma de volver a quedar a solas con Shin.

(…)

-¡Ataca!-Dijo el hombre en un grito.

La tarde era de completo entrenamiento. El anciano flotaba en el agua esperando el ataque del joven aprendiz. Este por su parte mantenía la distancia y la calma, su respiración era agitada, sus manos estaban en posición de defensa, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo y en sus ojos podía verse claramente la manera en la que estudiaba al anciano. ¿Por donde atacar? Ese viejo conocía todas sus mañas y movimientos…

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿una aprobación?!...- se escuchó decir al viejo por última vez.

El joven Zamas se abalanzó sobre su maestro provocador,sólo por impulso, para no seguir escuchándolo. El primer puño del joven intento tocar el rosto arrugado de su maestro, pero este lo detuvo rápidamente sólo con un movimiento, torciendo la mano del muchacho y al mismo tiempo susurrando en un oído.

-Eres lento-.

De un solo golpe en su estómago el muchachito cayo de lleno en el fondo de ese río, más por la fuerza que su maestro hizo al golpearlo.

Gowasu, había cambiado totalmente la forma de entrenar a su aprendiz, si bien había charlas profundas entre ellos… o eso intentaba; ahora todo era mas rudo. Ya no existía aquel joven dulce y lleno de miedos. El nuevo Zamasu rebosaba de energía, de vigor, y era extremadamente fuerte a comparación de otros Shin-jin.

Zamasu estaba entre los 10 Shin-jin más fuertes de los 12 universos; y en un principio eso fue lo que impulso al hombre a elegirlo como el siguiente kaioshin del universo 10. El anciano quería a un hombre fuerte, admiraba la fuerza; el poder, y Zamasu era fuerte y tenia poder. Una energía extraña brotaba alrededor de ese jovencito... podía recordar el primer día que fue a buscarlo, cuando apenas entraba en su adolescencia y el tímido niño apenas hablaba. Ese día supo que estaba en frente de un jovencito especial, y pronto descubrió que deseaba saber más de aquello que escondía ese niño…

Hasta el momento el joven era un misterio para el, porque luego de la intromisión de esa bruja años atrás, el Zamasu que alguna vez conoció ya no existía. El niño confundido y lleno de miedos había desaparecido aquella tarde de tormenta…. Aún, no sabia si estaba agradecido por ello; le costaba decidir si había sido una buena o una mala elección…

El joven Zamasu salió de la profundidad quedando justo en frente de su maestro, completamente mojado y dispuesto atacar una vez más, pero el anciano rápidamente bajo la guardia aflojando sus puños y hablando nuevamente.

-Suficiente por hoy-.

Zamas rápidamente bajo sus puños mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa. Arrastró la punta de sus pies apenas rosado el agua en dirección a la orilla para luego voltear a mirar a su maestro.

-Gracias por el entrenamiento-

El anciano sonrió y respondió. -Mañana será más intenso-.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Miraba a su alumno con una gran incertidumbre, pensativo… como si ahora ese jovencito no fuera ni la mitad de lo que era antes. Así vivió durante los últimos años… con el recuerdo de un alumno que ya no existía, y se atrevía a decir que este Zamasu era mas duro que el anterior… más inexpresivo, menos sentimental… ¿Qué había hecho? Pensó…

Los profundos pensamientos del hombre pronto se vieron interrumpidos por una presencia conocida, alguien a quien hacia tiempo no veía y ahora maldecía internamente su regreso. Se suponía que las cosas habían quedado claras y que esta no volvería a pisar el sagrado planeta… pero así eran las brujas.

Towa descendió hasta tocar el suelo sagrado. En su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y su mirada estada directamente depositada en el joven Zamasu. El anciano lo sabia, siempre supo las intenciones de aquella mujer con su alumno, aun así, no creyó que esta se atreviera a volver.

El anciano se tenso al instante de solo ver la sonrisa de aquella mujer, sobre todo porque su alumno estaba aún allí; presenciando el momento mirando a la joven hechicera. No es que dudará de su aprendiz y pensara que este podría fijarse en ella, pero desconfiaba de las brujerías que ella podría llegar a hacer solo por tenerlo. Porque eso era lo que parecía querer aquella bruja; poseerlo. Con la mirada aún en la figura de la joven, Gowasu se dirigió a su alumno.

-Ve a darte un baño y luego a descansar-.

El joven aprendiz no tardó en lanzar una mirada extrañado a su maestro y respondió. -Pero ¿Quién es ella?-.

-Haz lo que te digo-.

Desde lo lejos la mujer esbozo una gran sonrisa, desde aquella distancia podía escuchar las palabras del viejo hacia su alumno y esta no pudo evitar hacer un típico comentario característico de ella.

-¡Que buen titiritero eres!-.

-¿Qué? – se escuchó decir a Zamasu algo confundido.

-Tu ve y haz lo que te digo-.

La joven Towa no se hizo esperar y camino en dirección a los presentes mientras hacia un nuevo comentario. -¿Qué no vas a presentarme a este encantador muchachito?-.

Tomar una posición más ruda sólo dejaría en evidencia el apuro del anciano por deshacerse de Zamasu. El anciano dio un largo suspiro intentado calmarse y antes de que la molesta hechicera piedra decir algo más que estropeará la situación hablo.

-Ella… es una vieja amiga-.

-¡Ni tan vieja!-. Respondió rápidamente e intentando acercar se Zamasu par a lograr algún tipo de contacto.

La respuesta del joven no se hizo esperar siendo algo negativo, ya que este corrió su rostro al ver que la mujer estaba decidida a tocarlo.

-Eres una bruja-. Respondió rápido

Towa cambio rápidamente a un semblante molesto ante aquellas palabras. Siempre había odiado ese tipo de diferencias que hacían los Shin-jin. .. pero ella era una Shin ¿Por qué no era tomada en cuenta como tal? Con toda la paciencia que requería la joven mujer oculto su molestia tras una amplia y por demás falsa sonrisa para luego responder.

-Una Shin-jin en fin cariño- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego se dirigió al anciano.

La voz del viejo se hizo escuchar rápidamente dirigida nuevamente a su alumno. -Ve a darte un baño Zamasu y luego descansa-.

-Si-.

El joven se retiró sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a Towa, tal vez por ser una bruja pero ya no era de su agrado la mujer, por otro lado noto la necesidad de su maestro porque este se retirará lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el viejo cuando vio que Zamas estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar.

-¡Relájate!-Respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que daba una ultima mirada al aprendiz que ya estaba cerca del templo. -…Veo que lo tienes domesticado-.

El anciano aún irritado respondió. -Eso a ti no te interesa ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Acaso la clave no fue suficiente para llevar a cabo tus macabros planes?-.

Towa volvió a sonreír y luego le dio la espalda al anciano para dirigirse hasta donde este solía tomar el té. Gowas seguir sus pasos; no quería perder de vista a esa tramposa mujer que era capas de cometer cualquier fechoría si así lo deseara.

La joven tomó asiento rápidamente cruzando una de sus piernas y esbozando una nueva sonrisa, luego volvió hablar. -Ah… tu si que disfrutas la vida viejito-.

-¡Responde!- Dijo un poco más alterado.

-aún no utilice la clave, y el porqué… no es de incumbencia-. Fue rápidamente interrumpida.

-Entonces ¿Dime que es lo que quieres ahora? Fui claro la ultima vez y dije que no quería volver a verte-.

-Lo se, pero necesito hablar contigo-. Respondió algo más sería.

El hombre cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza. Luego respondió. -No tenemos nada de que hablar-.

-¡Cierra la boca viejo!-. Respondió la mujer ya un poco alterada y luego continuo hablando. -Vas a escucharme ahora porque si no lo haces entrare a ese templo y romperé el hechizo de tu preciado jovencito, parece que haz olvidado que fui yo quien te ayudo y si yo quiero puedo revertirlo-.

El anciano mantuvo el silencio unos cuantos segundos con la mirada fija en la mujer, podía notar que Towa no estaba mintiendo… si aquella mujer era capaz de poner a su propio universo en peligro ¿Por qué no hacerlo con el suyo? Con más razón… ella no perdía absolutamente nada. Por otro lado ahora sentía curiosidad por saber que traía a la muchacha a su planeta y a interrumpir la tranquilidad de la que había gozado estos últimos años junto a Zamasu. Si bien las cosas con su alumno no habían resultado Cómo lo había pensado… tampoco estaba tan mal. Luego de ese breve silencio se dispuso a responder.

-De acuerdo, dime que es lo que quieres y yo veré si puedo ayudarte-.

Towa sonrió de lado y respondió. -Veo que ya empezamos a entendernos… bien, estoy buscando un libro…-hizo una pausa mientras pensaba. -Digamos que… es un libro que en realidad no se si existe ¿Quién sabe? … las leyendas abundan en los universos, pero si hay algo que tienen en común es la destrucción y la creación. Todos los dioses creadores y destructores vienen de un mismo lugar, por lo tanto la leyenda es una ¿No crees?-.

El amarillento hombre rápidamente intento ocultar su sorpresa. Este sabía perfectamente de lo que la joven estaba hablando e incluso como Shin-jin; ella podía conocer la historia si alguien se la contase. Era una historia profunda, que ni siquiera el conocía con exactitud, pero había llegado a sus oídos. Para que esa joven muchacha supiera algo con respecto al libro tendría que tener a un viejo muy conocido que le informará de ello….

Aún podía recordar la gran masacre que se llevó a cabo por hacerle caso a esa historia ¡Ni siquiera sabía si era real! Pero quienes quisieron asesinarlos si creyeron en ella. Tal vez ahora se encontraba frente a una futura asesina de Shin-jin, porque tampoco supieron quienes quisieron matarlos, ellos no se dejaron ver en ningún momento…

Ese pensamiento trajo consigo un recuerdo lejano. Había oído a Zamasu decir que presenció aquel momento; el había estado encerrado y por alguna razón fue liberado. Podía recordar aquello dicho por el niño… si bien el muchachito dijo no haber los reconocido… jamás lo interrogó por algún recuerdo que pudiera tener de como era ese lugar, porque tal vez alguna descripción podría decirle de que lugar se trataba. Su aprendiz había sufrido mucho… ¿Cómo no lo entendió antes?.

El cargo de conciencia se hizo presente en el hombre al recordar que Zamasu estaba tan lastimado como el interiormente, solo el era un adulto. ¿Cómo vivió un niño tantos años luego de presenciar una tortura? ¡Que irresponsable! Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de sanar esas herida interiores…

Dio una mirada en dirección al templo, su rostro mostraba que estaba abatido, preocupado… como si todo el peso de la culpa cayera ahora sobre sus hombros al poder sentir que su alumno cargo con un gran dolor a una corta edad. Pero otro pensamiento se hizo presente al instante. Esa masacre fue llamada por los oscuros "La masacre de los Kaios" pero solo hacía referencia a los Kaioshin, ¿Por qué su alumno fue víctima de la gran masacre si no era un Kaioshin? Zamasu no era nacido de un fruto dorado…

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la latosa hechicera, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver al hombre sumergido en el silencio y con aparece preocupación.

-¡Escucha! -. Dijo en un grito interrumpiendo la meditación del hombre. -Dime que sabes de ese libro-.

-Solo es una leyenda…- alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

Towa miro con algo de recelo al hombre y respondió. -Mm jaja… ¿Por qué siempre me mientes? … nuestra relación no funcionaria así…-Término por decir algo risueña y mirando sus largas y negras uñas.

Gowas suspiro haciendo un revoleo de ojos ante lo dicho por la mujer. Por otro lado no estaba mintiendo, porque para el todo era una leyenda. Tampoco sabía exactamente con que propósito la mujer quería el libro, si este existiera; el desconocía su paradero, pues nunca se escuchó a nadie haberlo encontrado. Millones de años tenía aquella leyenda y durante todos esos millones nadie fue capaz de decir a ciencia cierta que este estuvo en las manos de alguien. Sin hacer esperar mas a la mujer, el anciano respondió.

-No estoy mintiendo, a mis oídos ha llegado como una leyenda, nadie jamás en la historia a comprobado que ese libro sea real, nadie lo sostuvo en sus manos, lamento decirte para infortunio mío y mis colegas que esa leyenda sólo ha creado peleas entre los Shin-jin-.

-Ya lo se-. Respondió la joven casi sobre las palabras del anciano. -La masacre dio inicio por esa estúpida leyenda…- Hizo una media sonrisa y continuó. -Al parecer los elfos…-. Fue interrumpida.

-Los elfos no tienen nada que ver con los Shin-jin -. Respondió con un visible enojo.

-Pues la leyenda no dice eso-.

-¡Ag! ¿Y tu vas a creer en una leyenda? Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo el Makaioshin, creyendo en una absurda historia que solo trajo sufrimientos, enfrentamientos y muerte-.

-¿Y no te interesa saber porque?-.

-¡No! Porque todo es una mentira, si viniste a buscar más respuestas estas con la persona equivocada, no escuche más que tú acerca de esa historia-.

La bruja mantuvo el silencio luego de las últimas palabras de Gowas. Su semblante serio dejaba en evidencia que ahora dudaba de esa historia. Había visitado a su hermano y este se encargó de plantar dudas sobre el libro, porque no era algo normal que Dabura siendo tan escéptico a todo diera lugar a creer en lo que su abuelo le había contado. Todo seria mas fácil si pudiera abrir el mundo demonio y estos le ayudarán a buscarlo, pero el ángel le había prohibido liberar a su hermano… al menos por un tiempo y ella sabía el porque. Si Dabura era liberado, iría tras el supremo Kaioshin del éste y seguramente no viviría para contarlo. Poco le importaba si su hermano moría en manos del ángel, pero ella moriría también en sus manos…

-Te creo viejo…-respondió finalmente y aun pensativa. – Creo en que no sabes nada acerca del libro pero no creo que sea mentira…- Fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-Morirás buscando algo que no existe mi lady, pero ve búscalo…-.

Un pequeño silencio inundo a los dos sujetos, por un lado la hechicera intentaba ayudar a su hermano, pese al odio que estos se tenían, ella no podía evitar querer ayudarlo ¿Compasión? ¿Lastima tal vez? Lo cierto, es que habían pasado varios años y no había puesto en marcha la búsqueda de aquel libro, como tampoco había abierto las puertas del mundo demonio… quizás lo mejor era hacer las cosas y ya, porque después de todo, habían pasado varios años y la idea de Dabura con respecto a aniquilar a Shin habían desaparecido…

Era el momento de actuar, y lo haría ni bien abandonase aquel asqueroso planeta sagrado, donde los pájaros cantaban, los conejos saltaban y las flores bailaban al compas del viento.

El anciano había estado observando a la joven desde que habían guardado silencio, en cierta forma, a este le daba algo de pena aquella mujer, más que ser malvada, parecía herida… ¡Quién sabe! A su parecer, nadie nace siendo malo, mas bien, diferentes sucesos vuelven a alguien malvado. Dio un largo suspiro y finalmente hablo:

-De acuerdo…-.

Esas palabras captaron la atención de la mujer que viro en su dirección para continuar escuchándolo:

-Antiguamente existían 18 universos y ahora solo hay 12-.- El libro que tú buscas en verdad no sé si es real, pero si este existiera procura que no haya sido en el universo 15 porque de otra forma no lo encontrarías… pero….-.

Towa cambio rápidamente su mirada a una mas furiosa y respondió interrumpiendo al anciano:

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres un viejo mentiroso!-.

-Y tu una bruja a la que le falta aprender a leer los pensamientos-. - Y ahora escucha… La existencia de los 12 universos es muy cierta, tan cierta como que tenemos un creador de esos universos. Los dioses Kaioshines y los dioses destructores, venimos de un planeta central, único que no existe en los otros universos eso es lo que tenemos en común los dioses. Por lo tanto el libro es solo uno, no existen otros libro con otras locas teorías en los universos, este libro es universal para todos y eso hace en cierta forma que al igual que tu dude de su no existencia, aun así, nadie lo ha encontrado jamás y no existe mago, vidente o cualquier otra forma poderosa que pueda decirte donde está el, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No creas que no lo he buscado…- Termino por decir el viejo pensativo.

-¿Y tú para que lo quieres?-.

El anciano sonrió y respondió:

\- ¿No lo ves? El mundo se cae a pedazos…-

Towa suspendió la mirada en el hombre por un momento ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? pensó, o ¿A qué se refería? Suspiro pensativa al tiempo que volteaba su vista hacia el templo, donde podía sentir claramente la energía del joven Zamasu, tenue, pero vigorosa, en modo de reposo, extraña también y con un hilo de oscuridad… oscuridad pensó; siempre había vivido en la oscuridad, por eso ahora podía entender al muchachito. Lo había sentido antes pero esa oscuridad no era la misma con la que ahora está se identificaba. Tal vez borrar sus recuerdos y al Shin-jin habían perjudicado su existencia… ¿Pero porque? Pensó… Había un sinfín de cosas que no comprendía de todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos. El ángel escondía algo muy profundo y tampoco había descubierto que era, sin embargo sus flechas apuntaban al jovencito de ojos grises, en único Shin-jin poseedor de dicha mirada.

(…)

(Escena retrospectiva)

El pequeño Zamas corrió en dirección al bosque que separaba el castillo de la aldea de los Shin-jin. Su prisa estaba en que en unos cuantos minutos comenzaban las clases de lectura y este llevaba una inmensas ganas de aprender a leer porque si había algo que abundaba en el sagrado planeta eran los libros.

El pequeño Shin corría tras los pasos de este y sin demorar demasiado logró alcanzar al pequeño tomándolo de la mano.

-Espera ¿Por qué te vas?-.

Zamas no respondió sólo se limitó a mirar su pequeña mano que ahora era sostenida por el desconocido niño.

Shin hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción al no obtener respuestas… Quería quedarse un momento más con el pequeñín. Jamás había tenido contacto con otro niño y pese a que este era menor podía sentirlo un tanto especial. Su corta edad y la forma en la que plantaba semillas lo había emocionado, tal vez para otro era algo tonto, pero el lo veía fascinante sumándose ahora las inmensas ganas de conocer lo que nacería de aquella planta.

Zamas hizo un poco de prisión sobre la mano de Shin haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamiento, haciéndole recordar que ahora estaba tomando la mano del niño y que este no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Sin saber por qué un alivio brotaba de su corazón haciendo que sonriera alegremente y respondiera.

-De acuerdo… No te olvidare-.

(Fin de Flashback)

Se había quedado dormido en la bañera y sus ojos se abrieron gracias a que estaba a escasos centímetros de hundir su nariz en el agua… tal vez moría ahogado por idiota pensó. Mojo su cara con el agua para despabilarse y dispuesto a salir de allí e ir a dormir a su cuarto, ya que su maestro le habían dicho que solo descansará lo que para el había resultado ser una genial idea… además aún tenía sueño y estaba más que agotado.

La palabra sueño dentro de su cabeza resonaron, trayendo consigo los recuerdos de un sueño… no había sido su nariz a centímetros del agua lo que hizo que despertará, si no las claras palabras que escucho en ese sueño "No te olvidare".

(…)

La noche había caído desde hacía varios minutos en el planeta sagrado. La visita de Wiss había sido bastante larga a pesar de que sólo fue una taza de té. Se había salido con las suya al final y había permanecido allí por más tiempo del que había creído. Shin no opuso resistencia tampoco, aunque a decir verdad no tenía demasiadas opciones y echarlo a patadas sería una descortesía de su parte.

Kibito había notado todo el tiempo la incomodidad del supremo pero estaba lejos de poder hacer algo al respecto, por lo que se mantuvo dentro de la sala con ellos hablando Boberías que hicieran pasar el rato. Shin miraba de vez en cuando en dirección a la ventana con el solo propósito de ver como el sol se escondía y aun el ángel no hacía señal de querer irse.

Rápidamente fue justamente Wiss quien rompió el silencio al ver que el molesto ayudante del jovencito por fin había cerrado la boca.

-¿Por qué no me muestras lo que sucedió en tu jardín?-.

-No tiene sentido, ya esta arruinado-.

El Ángel suspendió la mirada unos segundos sobre la figura se Shin, su objetivo estaba lejos de ver aquel estropeado jardín, más bien buscaba la forma de quedarse a solas aunque sea unos minutos más antes de retirarse. No estaba satisfecho aún como para irse, pero su lugar era al lado del dios destructor y pese a que este seguramente dormía no debía dejarlo sólo tanto tiempo. Finalmente volvió a hablar.

-Anda… sólo déjame verlo-.

Un suspiro breve se dejó escuchar del joven supremo al tiempo que se incorporaba y respondía. -De acuerdo-.

El ángel sonrió ampliamente, solo para Shin dejando a Kibito en silencio y observando el momento en que este se salía con las suyas. No importa cuantos dijeran que Wiss sólo venía a ver como se encontraba, para Kibito quien tenía buen ojo clínico apuntaba a que el ángel tenía un tipo de interés particular en el muchachito, no obstante, se negaba a creer que fuera algo así como un enamoramiento por parte del asistente del dios destructor.

Poco tiempo después Wiss se encontraba siguiendo los pasos de Shin hacia el jardín. Por fin estaría a solas aunque sea unos minutos más. Ese Kibito se había robado todo el tiempo pero debía acostumbrarse porque así sería siempre a menos que de alguna manera logrará conquistar al joven y así este exigiera quedarse a solas con el.

Llevaba una sonrisa alegre producto de la felicidad que le provocaba pensar que en algún momento podría ser algo más que sólo un amigo para Shin. Pero por el momento solo era un desconocido… Aún contenía los deseos por tener contacto con el, con su cuerpo, las ganas de abrazarlo al menos iban haciéndose presente conforme pasaban las horas y hasta el momento solo se contuvo por la fastidiosa presencia del ayudante.

Llegaron al jardín y finalmente Shin detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que Wiss saliera de sus pensamientos y notará que ya habían llegado a su destino. Dio una rápida mirada al jardín estropeado sin mucho interés y luego respondió.

-Vaya... la tierra ha perdido su fertilidad-.

La mirada de Shin nuevamente se entristeció al ver todo arruinado y respondió. -No lo sé, aun no he trabajado en ello, tal vez mañana…-.

-Claro…-Respondió el ángel rápidamente con una sonrisa. -Si quieres puedo ayudarte ¿Qué dices?-.

Shin poso su mirada en los ojos de Wiss y luego respondió con una sonrisa. -No te preocupes, puedo hacer esto solo-.

Aquella negativa provocó en Wiss una ligera molestia aunque no fue capaz de mostrarla directamente, lo que buscaba el ángel era tener una excusa para volver sin tener que decirle una gran mentira como visitarlo para ver como estaba; había funcionado una vez, pero no volvería a funcionar una segunda vez a menos que pasara algún tiempo más… curvo sus labios apenas mientras intentaba no decir algo que estropeará la situación, pero a esas alturas comenzaba a tornarse inevitable no poder decir más que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda? Fue entonces que dejó escapar nuevas palabras de su boca.

-¿No quieres que yo te ayude?-.

Shin se sorprendió al instante al tiempo que respondía. -Eh… ¡No! No lo tomes a mal sólo que…-.

Wiss interrumpió sus palabras y ahora mostrando algo de molesta, inevitable de esconder. -¿Estas evitándome?

-¿Qué? – respondió el jovencito ahora confundido.

-Intento acercarme a ti y lo único que hiciste todo este tiempo es rechazarme-. Dijo ya mucho más molesto.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡No me preguntes eso! ¿Dime que tengo que hacer para me dediques al menos un poco de tu tiempo sin que tenga que obligarte?-.

El joven Shin miro hacia los costados algo desorientado por esas palabras. Si antes Wiss no le había dado una buena impresión ahora mucho menos que estaba presenciando una rabieta de este. Algo que sin duda dejaba al joven supremo bastante molesto. Había intentado ser lo más Cortez posible sin herir la buena voluntad del ángel, y sin embargo ahora se encontraba con un asistente que le reclamaba una atención diferente. Finalmente había entendido esas intenciones en Wiss y podía decirse que ni siquiera tenía pensado de que manera reaccionar. Todo era confuso para el supremo del éste que ahora dejaba su mirada clavada en Wiss sin saber que Cómo actuar, peor aún que decir ante aquella situación por demás incómoda. Un pequeño grito por parte de del ángel fue lo que saco a Shin de sus pensamientos.

-¡Dime! Dime¿porque siempre me haces las cosas difíciles? Porque cuando intento acercarme rechazas lo que tengo para ti…- dijo totalmente alterado y mostrando toda su angustia.

Shin sostuvo el silencio unos cuantos segundos más, sólo para intentar formular alguna respuesta la cual estaba difícil de organizar. Todas aquellas palabras dichas por el joven asistente, no tenían ninguna relevancia para el, quien apenas lo conocía y este sin embargo hablaba como si hubiese estado años y años tratando se estar con el. -… Creo… creo que debes irte-. Alcanzó a decir un poco agitado.

-No, no voy a irme- Fue la rápida respuesta del asistente.

No sabia que en que momento perdió los estribos, ni tampoco cuando fue que tomó la decisión de acercarse al supremo y presionar sus brazos al tiempo que era empujado hacia un pequeño árbol de daba algo de sombra a su jardín.

El leve golpe contra el macizo tronco en la espalda y la cabeza de Shin fueron sentidos por este, quien ni siquiera se atrevía a reaccionar por la sorpresa al ver que era el asistente del dios destructor quien lo estaba acorralando. Wiss tomó con una de sus manos el mentón del muchachito obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos… ahora podía estar a escasos centímetros de Shin, podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre su rostro, podía sentir el dulce aliento de su muchachito ahora. Sus deseos por poseerlo crecían a pasos agigantados sin siquiera poder ver con claridad que estaba haciendo daño con sus manos en el cuerpo del Shin. Estaba lejos de entender ahora que el supremo del éste empezaba a sentir algo de temor hacia el, por su comportamiento y más lejos se encontraba de poder ver a los ojos a Shin porque su ceguera había eclipsado completamente dejándolo a oscuras y dejándose llevar por aquellos instintos fuera de lugar.

El supremo Shin no opuso resistencia a ninguna acción por parte de Wiss, su mente había quedado en blanco, suspendido en ese momento y viviendo con intensidad lo que acontecía. Tampoco esperaba nada, solo observaba a Wiss mientras estés se disponía a romper el silencio.

-Yo te amo y tu me desprecias como si no fuera suficiente para ti-. Dijo acercando su boca un poco más a la de Shin. -¿Por qué me haces esto Neptuno?-.

-¡¿Qué? ¡-. Pregunto frunciendo sus cejas, totalmente confundido tanto por la pregunta cómo por el nombre Cómo fue llamado.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Wiss con la intención de alejarlo o que lo soltará, más no lo lograría tan fácil… Wiss intensificó esa presión obligando nuevamente a que lo mire a los ojos.

-Déjame mostrarte que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti-. Dijo en un susurro acercando su boca a los labios de Shin.

Apenas sintió el roce de los labios de Wiss haciendo que se estremeciera provocando un ligero temblor. Eso fue lo que impulso al jovencito a sacar fuerzas suficientes para liberar uno de sus brazos presionados por el ángel y finalmente proporcionarle una fuerte cachetada que fue acompañada por un profundo rasguño pese a que sus uñas estaban cortas.

Finalmente el asistente del dios destructor libero a Shin de su agarre. En su rostro podía verse claramente aturdido, no por el golpe si no por haber vuelto a la realidad, sintiendo en aquel golpe toda la ira, frustración, temor y confusión del jovencito. La mirada acusadora de Shin no dejaba de observarlo mientras estés intentaba componerse o al menos decir algo que pudiera calmarlo… lo había arruinado todo en cuestión de segundos por su estúpida inconciencia ¿Qué sucedía con el? ¿Por qué tan solo no se conformo con aquella tarde juntos? ¿Cómo se atrevió a herirlo de esa manera sabiendo que lo amaba profundamente?

-Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme- . Fue la parca respuesta del supremo.

-Lo… lo siento-. Dijo en un balbuceo casi inevitable intentando acercarse nuevamente para tocarlo.

-¡Te dije que no me toques! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí! ¡Fuera!-. Respondió en un grito lo suficientemente alto como para que Kibito oyera.

Pero ese no era su objetivo, el supremo del éste sólo buscaba que de una vez por todas Wiss desapareciera. No lo quería cerca ni un minuto más y sin importarle cuán fuerte podía ser este camino hasta el solo para darle un empujón más como señal de que realmente lo quería lejos.

El ángel retrocedió unos pasos por el impulso de Shin y finalmente ese fue motivo suficiente para que sus lágrimas se hicieran presentes, porque sabía que ya no podría acercarse, no volvería a ver su sonrisa y si alguna vez lo hacía no sería el quién la provoque, tampoco podría mirarlo a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado, de nada servía borrar sus recuerdos ahora… eso lo dañaría aún más de lo que ya estaba dañado.

-Por favor…-. Dijo en un suplicio bañado en lágrimas. -Lo siento…-.

Un dolor completamente desconocido brotaba del corazón del joven supremo, aquel dolor era incapaz de permitir que este elevará su voz nuevamente para echar a Wiss, ese dolor mezclado con compasión por un ser que guardaba la tristeza más grande que jamás haya sentido en otro, esas lágrimas hablaban mucho más que todas sus acciones. Estaba lejos de comprender en que momento había calado tan profundo en el ángel… sintió miedo al pensar que era el quién le estaba causando todo ese daño al ángel más triste del universo… porque eso era, un ángel con dolor, perdido y sumergido en lo profundo del abismo, fuera de sí, era un ángel perdido en su propio infierno donde el miedo podía quemarlo a cada segundo…

No supo en que momento llegó hasta acortar la distancia con el ángel y había tomado sus manos; pero lo hizo, haciendo que ese contacto intensificará el llanto de Wiss quien por su parte ahora podía sentir la misericordia del supremo… no era la misericordia de un dios… era aquello tan profundo que solo Neptuno podía llegar a provocar.

Las palabras de Shin finalmente se dejaron oír apenas en un susurro y sin fuerzas. -No se que sucede… sólo deja que sanemos-.

Dejo que sus manos se deslizarán sobre las de Wiss dando así unas suaves caricias, suficientes como para calmar todos los deseo que ahora de esfumaban de su mente, calmando sus lágrimas al instante y dejándolo en un estado de profunda paz sin ninguna necesidad.

No existían más palabras ni acciones para esos dos seres que en un solo instante se habían encontrado nuevamente como en tantas vidas atrás, un breve instante sin tiempo donde había sido tan veloz el encuentro que ni siquiera fue notado… Los momentos más importantes son perdidos por la mente y presenciados por un ser que permanece latente a la espera de ser descubierto. Ese mismo ser se esconde en forma de energía en constante cambio, aceptando el presente sin ninguna dificultad y dejando que fluya todo a su paso, es quien observa silenciosamente, es quien no juzga, no pelea, no discute, no se opone, no llora ni ríe, no desea, no habla, no piensa… sólo está allí…

Ahora… y después de tanto tiempo finalmente el verdadero ángel se hacía presente.

Fin


End file.
